Warriors: Volume 2: Fallingsnow's Choice
by EnlightenShadow
Summary: When the code becomes hard to rely upon, Fallingsnow races against the clock to find an outcast warrior who can save the clans. When he gives her a choice, she finds herself falling further into dark flames as Starclan becomes more divided. Their world has started to affect the living. Will Fallingsnow fall prey to decision? (Complete, sequel to Hollyleaf's Challenge)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Warning: Warrior names may not be consistent through the story.** Cats with * were created by _Stormikat_. Cats with ** were created by me.

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:** Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice - Rainpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom, blind

Apprentice - Hollypaw

 **Warriors**

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

*Lightningwhisker - Swift black she-cat with cream-colored stripes on her legs

*Shadeleaf - Dark gray she-cat with a white spot on her tail

*Firestorm - Bright ginger she-cat

Apprentice - Foxpaw

*Pricklefoot - Light tortoiseshell tom with brown ear-tips

Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg - Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-colored tom

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Frostpaw

Icecloud - White she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe - Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Dovewing - Gray frosted she-cat

Apprentice - Fallingpaw

Ivypool - Light tabby she-cat

*Ledgewalker - Brown tom with green eyes

*Redstrike - Small brown she-cat with ginger spots

*Dewstep - Small gray tom with one white front paw and green eyes

 **Apprentices**

**Rainpaw - Light gray tom with dark blue eyes and black ear tips

**Foxpaw - Dark red and brown tom with dark amber eyes

*Frostpaw - Small white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes

**Hollypaw - Small black she-cat with dark green eyes

*Fallingpaw - White she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Queens**

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat

 **Elders**

Graystripe - Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm - Dark ginger she-cat

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar - Brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Goldpaw

 **Deputy:** Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Apprentice - Whistlepaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelwing - Mottled gray tom

 **Warriors**

Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

*Meadowgrass - White she-cat with red, gray, and brown spots

Gorsetail - Very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Harespring - Brown and white tom

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw - Gray she-cat

*Fenneltail - Gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentice - Brackenpaw

 **Apprentices**

*Whistlepaw - Golden tortoiseshell tom

**Brackenpaw - Brown tom with light amber eyes

*Goldpaw - Brown tom with golden tail, legs, and head with amber eyes (the only surviving kit of Heathertail's litter)

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:** Mistystar - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker - Black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing - Dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice - Willowshine

 **Warriors**

Blackclaw - Smoky black tom

Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice - Bigpaw

*Rippleblade - Gray tom with white paws and dark gray stripes along his body

Apprentice - Harepaw

Beechfur - Light brown tom

Apprentice - Flowerpaw

Mintfur - Light gray tabby tom

Apprentice - Whiskerpaw

Rainstorm - Mottled gray-blue tom

Apprentice - Cloudpaw

*Lightwing - White she-cat with one brown paw

Minnowtail - Dark gray she-cat

Apprentice - Mudpaw

Grasspelt - Pale brown tom

 **Apprentices**

Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

**Harepaw - Small brown she-cat

**Whiskerpaw - Black-brown furred tom with amber eyes

*Flowerpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat

*Bigpaw - Large dark brown tom with black stripes

*Cloudpaw - Pale gray tom

*Mudpaw - Pale brown she-cat

 **Elders**

Swallowtail - Dark tabby she-cat

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar - Ginger tom

Apprentice - Darkpaw

 **Deputy:** Snaketail - Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud - Old small tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Oakfur - Small brown tabby tom

*Batwhisker - Gray she-cat with large ears and a black tail

*Needleleaves - Dark brown tom, spiked fur

Dawnpelt - Cream-furred she-cat

Scorchfur - Dark gray tom

**Tigerspirit - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Firepaw

Redwillow - Mottled brown and ginger tom

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her tail

 **Apprentices**

**Darkpaw - Black tom with yellow eyes and faint gray stripes

**Firepaw - Black she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Queens**

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Tigerheart's kits. **Blackkit (black tom with white paws), Ashkit (light brown she-cat with amber eyes).

 **Cats outside the clans**

*Darkfire - Powerful black tom with very faint stripes, yellow eyes

Sol - White and brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crowfeather - Dark gray tom

 ***Raven's Rogues**

Raven - Dark black and brown tom with orange eyes

Stub - Silver tom, missing front-left leg

Thorn - Dusty brown tom with spots

Riddle - Tabby tom with a slight hearing problem

Lily - White she-cat missing an eye and ear

Shadow - Black and white she-cat

Macky - Black striped gray tom

**Shadowsnow - Black and white tom with a torn ear, originally from Shadowclan

Keller - Black she-cat

Spark - Dark ginger tom

Patches - Tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, missing half of her tail

Spice - Gray she-cat with ginger spots, claw-scarred face


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Have you ever thought that he might be right?" a bright, ginger tom stood in the center of the clearing, his green eyes focused on several other cats who stood around him. "What if he is right, haven't you thought about that? He has been right since the very beginning, why is it that we can't seem to understand that?"

The others growled quietly towards the bright orange tom, his green eyes holding fast to their conflict of emotions from hatred to fear. A blue-gray she-cat stood near him, her gaze down as if deep within her thoughts. Her tail flicked across the soft grass beneath their paws, trees surrounding them but keeping the bright sun within view. Leaves crackled against the ground, picked up by the slow wind that rustled every bush and every blade of grass.

The tom kept his ground. "What if everything is somewhat right? We are dead, maybe if we stopped interfering, then maybe the clans can become something stronger without us!"

"No!"

Everyone turned their heads to a black she-cat at the edge of the clearing, her green eyes meeting the tom's own. They locked eyes for several long moments, everyone seeming surprised that the black she-cat would stand among them.

"In life, I learned true struggle and what it does to those who choose to stand and fight!" the she-cat growled, padding towards the tom. "Firestar, you fought against Tigerstar time and time again, and you only became stronger because of it! You are a legend to the clans, because you fought against what other cats thought about you and your kittypet past!" The she-cat forced her way past a couple other cats, who hissed at her quietly. She didn't seem to care. "Don't you get it? Every clan becomes stronger when they endure the struggle and fight against it!"

"Hollyleaf…" Firestar thought for a moment before sighing. "Things change-"

"No, they don't!" Hollyleaf hissed. "What happened to the leader who I once knew? The leader who rose above the rest to earn the rank of leader and become one of the best leaders known to the clans?" Hollyleaf turned to every other cat, taking a deep breath. "We must continue to warn the clans of coming events, so they may rise up past these issues and become stronger from it!"

There was a quiet stillness surrounding the clearing, only Hollyleaf's shortness of breath the clear sound in the clearing. The grass swayed, but nothing seemed to change. Another tom walked up, his white fur and jet-black paws contrasting against the bright green grass.

"Hollyleaf, with all due respect, but you haven't exactly earned a right to bring your opinion to Starclan," he meowed darkly. "This place is sacred and you barely made it here after your own transgressions. What makes you think we will take your opinion?"

"Shut it, Blackstar," the blue-gray she-cat rasped, padding forward and between them. Her gaze met his now, her fur fluffed up. "We can't let the clans divide because we are divided, remember what happened last time that happened? I'm sure many of us remember!" There were murmurs from the rest of the Starclan cats, Hollyleaf standing back a bit to let the blue-gray she-cat speak. "We can't divide now, not with him still lurking about and gathering intel on every clan cat possible. We all know that is how he got in the first time, he remained in our heads when he came here and even convinced several of us in Starclan that we were wrong!" The she-cat trembled and lowered her head, lost in memory before thrusting her muzzle into Blackstar's face, who flinched, even though he was a far larger cat than she was. "I fought against those I thought I knew because of the battle between the clans and the Dark Forest! I killed the cats whom I had relations with, because of this stupid war! And now that it has ended, I think the clans deserve a bit of a break, but they will never get one. Every cat in this clearing knows that we can't give up on the hope for peace, maybe one day the clans will understand…"

"Bluestar-"

"I said shut it!" Bluestar growled at Blackstar now, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "You lost a few clanmates, but they ended up here, in Starclan, the ones I knew had once believed in the clans until that fox-dung of a cat came to the clans. You're lucky your clanmates are here now, Blackstar, but I promise you, I lost a lot during that battle and I will not rest and leave the clans to die. Hollyleaf is right," she meowed, turning to Firestar. "I thought I knew you, Firestar. I trained you myself and now look at you, defending this idea that maybe we shouldn't interfere. It is wrong and it was never how Starclan operated, so for my own apprentice to come to me with this idea…"

Bluestar shivered and Hollyleaf watched as Firestar seemed to shrink back, his green eyes no longer filled with the strength they had before. His confidence had disappeared and he stood up, his tail flicking for a moment. "I'm sorry," he replied, his ears flicking. "I just thought maybe we could do something different, because everything Starclan has done seems to affect the world of the living more than we think. Maybe if we stopped, we could see just what our faith has really done to us."

As if on cue, the entire gathering of cats had gone absolutely silent, Bluestar staying still for a moment before trudging off through the lush undergrowth. A few did the exact same, the rest staying.

"Maybe it is time for change…" another cat meowed, a tom with a dark reddish color of fur and his eyes dark as the shadows. "I'm sure Bluestar will come around eventually, the rest of Starclan is starting to see this point. The clans don't seem to be getting any stronger with us around, we warn them and they fight or do whatever they need to fulfil some prophecy." He sighed and sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "Hopefully soon, they will come to see that we have more of a negative impact on the clans than we once thought."

"Maybe…" Firestar mumbled as Hollyleaf remained nearby, undecided…

 _-AN-_

 _Welcome to Fallingsnow's Choice, a sequel to the story_ Hollyleaf's Challenge _, both of these stories taking place in an alternate reality where Hollyleaf never returned to the clans after her fall through the tunnels! If you want to catch up on this story, it is recommended to read_ Hollyleaf's Challenge _before reading this story. This is it, the long-awaited (no, I literally just finished Hollyleaf's Challenge two or three days before I wrote this) sequel to the first!_

 _Special thanks for Stormikat, who originally let me rewrite Hollyleaf's Challenge (I also recommend reading her original version of the story before reading mine, to keep track of the changes and all that!) and I'm also going to be using the characters she created to continue with this sequel! Many of the characters in this story will be hers, and I may have some cameos from my other stories making an appearance as well (may, not guaranteed!) in this! I also don't know how long this story will be, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come over here!" a small black she-kit shouted from the edge of a clearing filled with cats as they began the daily grind of work. Her black pelt remained hidden as another white she-kit scampered over, her tail raised and her body lithe and agile, sliding between the adult cats walking around.

One of them hissed in irritation, the tom's white fur bristling. "Fallingkit! I swear, you're going to be in so much trouble with your father at this rate!" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't get in the way of the rest of the warriors, we have jobs to do!"

Fallingkit brought her bright blue eyes up to him and smiled a bit. "I wish I could come!" she purred, her tail flicking a bit out of excitement. _Only one month until I can become an apprentice!_ She thought to herself as her paws began to fidget against the smooth stone beneath her sharp claws. Her smile revealed perfect white teeth, her fangs sharp and her blue eyes shining with nothing more than the excitement of every other kit.

"Go on," the white tom mumbled and padded away, Fallingkit hearing a shout behind her.

"What have I said about running out when the warriors are getting ready to do their duties!?" It was a she-cat, her dark blue eyes filled with pure fury as Fallingkit froze in place. Her fur was silver and white, which made the she-cat very beautiful to Fallingkit. The queen had also not just been any random queen.

Fallingkit smiled awkwardly and turned to the black kit. "Come on, Hollykit!" she meowed and ran back, using her thin body to slide past the warriors and sit in front of the queen. "I'm sorry, Hollykit wanted to show me something!" Fallingkit purred, trying to act as innocently as she could. In this case, she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Hollykit has said she found a place to catch stray tails from the second warriors den, since more warriors had been made after some event that none of the others would tell them about.

Firepaw, a bright ginger she-cat, had been named Firestorm. Her personality was always enthusiastic, and she helped Fallingkit and her sisters when a storm almost flooded the camp. Firestorm had brought the kits and their mother into the warriors den. Shadeleaf and Lightningwhisker had also become warriors, along with Pricklepaw, the only tom in that generation of apprentices. Only one set of kits were older than Fallingkit and her sisters.

"Sure," Fallingkit's mother retorted, gently tapping Hollykit's ears, who hissed playfully and tried to attack. Their mother laughed a bit. "When Dewstep returns from his hunting patrol, get him to play with you. I need a nap, you two are always trying to get into trouble. Why not be like Frostkit and show just a little respect for the elder cats? If I hear you got in trouble while I go and take a nap, I'll ask Bramblestar myself to delay your warrior ceremony!" Ivypool's eyes glittered with amusement, but it wasn't out of any evil intent. Of course, how could Fallingkit know she was telling the truth? A kit didn't know any better, and so both Hollykit and Fallingkit shut their mouths with fierce nods. "Good." Their mother slowly padded into the nursery, talking with another of the queens, a gray she-cat.

Hollykit looked at Fallingkit now, who returned her gaze. "Looks like we will have to wait then, at least until father returns from whatever patrol he went on…" Hollykit sighed as Fallingkit looked towards the sky.

"I can't wait to be a warrior," Fallingkit murmured with a bright smile, her claws scraping the ground gently and quietly. "I want to explore the forest and what the rest of this world has to offer for a cat like me!"

There was a snort of amusement from one of the younger warriors, Firestorm specifically. "What's wrong with a goal like that!?" Fallingkit meowed towards the young warrior.

"Well," Firestorm purred a bit as she padded over, her tail flicking gently and her ears perked as she smiled widely. "The world is a fairly big place, some warriors say it has infinite possibilities but a finite space, like how Bramblestar and the prophecy he had to find the lake."

"Find the lake…?" Fallingkit tilted her head slightly, never having heard about a prophecy of the giant cat who kept to Highledge mostly, keeping a silent watch over the clan. Fallingkit never really noticed him come down from Highledge, but it was probably because Fallingkit hadn't been told every story yet. Sometimes Sandstorm or Graystripe would indulge them (they had started living in the elder's den when Fallingkit and her litter became three moons old) on stories of a place they called the "Old Forest." The stories were that of a ferocious and devious leader known as Tigerstar, granted nine lives. Not only did they retell those memories, but they even scared Fallingkit when they told her that Tigerstar was defeated in one blow, all nine lives lost to a small cat named Scourge. Firestar had barely become a leader then, and he had lost a life of his own in the huge battle that took place.

"Oh yes!" Firestorm meowed with a bit of laughter. "Come on, I'm sure Graystripe and Sandstorm told you about the Great Journey to find the lake?" Fallingkit shook her head, Hollykit having disappeared without her notice and scampering off to the fresh-kill pile to talk with Shadeleaf about being an apprentice. "Well, Bramblestar told me that he and Squirrelflight were sent on a perilous journey with cats from each of the other clans! They had come to terms with each other, making it through the dangers of the world while searching for their objective!" Firestorm purred as she remembered the story that Bramblestar had relayed to her. "They were supposed to find Midnight, yet when they found Midnight, it wasn't about the moon at all. The cats were sent to find a badger who could talk to them!"

Fallingkit blinked, finding that hard to believe, but her curiosity about the world only grew stronger. Hopefully Firestorm didn't expect a different result.

"On the return, they lost one of their group to a lion in the mountains! I think Bramblestar called him… Sharptooth…"

"Yes, it was Sharptooth," a gruff voice came from behind Fallingkit and made her jump, as well as Firestorm. Turning around, Fallingkit found a smile across a dark tabby's face, his ears perked towards them. "And, although we lost a cat, we were able to kill the giant lion."

Fallingkit couldn't help but feel amazed, having heard from her mother the tales of the giant cats like lions and tigers. If it wasn't for how dangerous they were, Fallingkit would've loved to meet one.

Firestorm laughed and purred now.

"When we returned to the forest," the dark tabby continued, his smile showing his amusement at sharing this story of his. "We told the clans of the warning. They didn't believe us, and it took quite the convincing to get them to come with us to the lake. I doubt there is anything left of the old forest, and I remember it quite fondly." The leader seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Graystripe wasn't there, he disappeared before we came back and he returned to the lake during a huge gathering. Everyone thought he was dead and we all held a silent vigil in mourning over the mouse-brain of a tom. Sandstorm was with us, and she was a little reluctant of the idea of leaving her home. At least she lives happily in the elders den, I swear she would claw my ear off if I-"

A paw swipe entered Fallingkit's vision, she looking at another ginger she-cat. "Yes, I would, now be quiet!" the she-cat laughed playfully, Fallingkit able to tell that she was a bit older. "You're reminding me of Firestar, and right now, I would prefer to relish in his better moments. Like saving the clans. As important as you are, I think he was!" It was playful banter, and Bramblestar quickly returned it.

"Sure, he saved the clans from Scourge, but without me, we would all have been trapped in the Old Forest and already dead!" Bramblestar laughed. "Maybe I've become more important than Firestar!"

"I wouldn't say that," Sandstorm purred, her whiskers twitching. "Firestar saved the clans far more than you did!"

"How about we agree to disagree?" Bramblestar asked kindly.

Sandstorm purred more. "You only say that because you know you lost already!"

"Shush!" Bramblestar rolled his eyes and turned back to Fallingkit as Sandstorm went towards the fresh-kill pile. "Anyways, when each clan was convinced to go, we left the Old Forest and travelled back across the mountains."

"Weren't you afraid of the lions that lived there?" Fallingkit asked, tilting her head curiously as her tail flicked across the stone.

"No," Bramblestar continued to smile. "You see, we believed there was only one lion up there. No others appeared, but there might be some now. If there was, the Tribe of Rushing Water would have come to us by now, I'm sure."

"Tribe of what…?"

Bramblestar sighed a bit. "Why do we always get the kits who ask so many questions…?"

"I've asked two!" Fallingkit argued, Bramblestar laughing now.

"Maybe you'll see someday, Fallingkit," Bramblestar chuckled and turned away. "I've got important leader duties to do right now, so how about you go find some fresh-kill and play with your sisters? Or maybe Graystripe can tell you some stories as well." Bramblestar smiled towards the small kit before padding away, Fallingkit's ears flicking.

 _I want to see the world…_ Fallingkit thought to herself as her bright blue gaze watched Bramblestar. _Maybe I can do that if I become a leader, to explore places outside the camp and to explore maybe even further!_

"Stop staring, it's impolite."

Fallingkit jumped and turned around, a light gray tom with bright green eyes smiling towards her and a scar on his throat. It was a wound that had been inflicted on the warrior sometime before Fallingkit was born, although this specific warrior never explained to Fallingkit where the wound had come from.

"Dewstep!" Fallingkit purred and tackled the warrior, he falling over with a slight laugh. "You're back early!"

He grinned and licked between her ears. "You've gotten me dirty now…" Dewstep complained, pawing Fallingkit, who only purred in response as she batted at his nose playfully with more purrs. "I think you're a bit old to be playing around and trying to knock me over all the time!" Dewstep laughed as he pushed the kit off of him, Fallingkit looking at her pelt and hissing playfully.

"Be quiet!" Fallingkit laughed slightly, grooming out some of the dirt from her sleek white pelt. "I just want to have a lot of fun! Especially since my apprenticeship is only a moon away!" Fallingkit meowed with a following purr as she thought about becoming an apprentice. "I wonder who my mentor will be?"

Dewstep sat up and shrugged only slightly, but the smile stayed on his face. "I'm sure Bramblestar will choose your mentor to the best of his ability," Dewstep purred. "Bramblestar believes that certain mentors will bring out the best in someone's abilities, every leader believes that way. It has been how we have picked mentors for as long as the clans have been around, and Bramblestar has picked great mentors for the clan so far, and I believe he will pick the one to best suit your talents."

"Talents?" Fallingkit tilted her head gently.

Her father nodded with a smile. "You're small, just like me, so it may be best to use your speed to your advantage. We shall see who your mentor will be soon enough, enjoy the time you have now!" Dewstep purred. "I'll go check on your mother, don't get into too much trouble, would you?"

"I won't!" Fallingkit promised, padding over to the edge of the clearing and starting to groom the dust and dirt out of her fur. It didn't take very long before her fur was clean and her pelt was back to its sleek and shiny white coloring. Looking up after she was done, she noticed that Hollykit had finished her meal and was heading up towards the medicine den. _What is she doing? She shouldn't be getting in trouble now…_ Fallingkit thought before following the pitch black kit towards the medicine den.

Tilting her head, she heard voices inside, but only two. Jayfeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat, and Hollykit. She was asking a few questions about the herbs, and Jayfeather was being awfully patient with her.

 _I'm surprised he is being so patient,_ Fallingkit's ears flicked a bit, her hearing sensitive to their voices.

"What is that little black seed?" Hollykit asked.

"Those would be poppy seeds, they help reduce pain and help warriors sleep," Jayfeather responded, Fallingkit able to hear his paws scuffling around as if Jayfeather was shifting leaves around.

Hollykit seemed to purr. She continued to ask several questions about the leaves that Jayfeather moved around and the medicine cat remained patient the entire time. After a while, Fallingkit wondered if she could hear some sort of strain in his voice, as if something had begun to bother him. But the tom didn't do anything, and Fallingkit could hear Hollykit's last question to the medicine cat clearly.

"Hey, Jayfeather…" Hollykit seemed… apprehensive, hesitant to ask the question that had been pawing at her mind. Fallingkit's ears flicked once more. "I have one more question, is it possible for me to-"

"Fallingkit, are you eavesdropping again?" Ivypool had padded up and disturbed Fallingkit's ears, she unable to hear the question that Hollykit had posed to Jayfeather. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Ivypool meowed with a sigh.

Turning away from the medicine den and her tail flicked. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't do it again, now go get some prey and play with Frostkit, she's feeling lonelier lately since you and Hollykit have been playing more often," Ivypool meowed, padding up towards the leader's den.

 _I wonder what business she has with the leader?_ Fallingkit thought to herself as she turned towards the fresh-kill pile and began to walk away, her thoughts now on Hollykit and wondered what her sister could have asked the medicine cat. _Maybe it isn't anything important,_ Fallingkit shrugged slightly and took a mouse off the pile. Bringing her gaze up, she watched the sun rise above the trees now, the day slowly becoming faster as it progressed further.

Eating the rest of the mouse quickly, Fallingkit slowly searched around for Frostkit, knowing that there wasn't too many white-furred cats in the clan. Especially smaller ones, and Frostkit was barely any smaller than Fallingkit herself.

Frostkit sat beside the nursery with two larger kits beside her. One was a dark red and brown tom named Foxkit, and his brother, Rainkit, was a bit smaller than Foxkit but he was definitely stronger than Fallingkit and her sisters.

"We will be warriors soon!" Foxkit boasted, his apprentice ceremony in only as little as a few days. Frostkit sighed a bit, obviously not liking the boasting that Foxkit continued to speak about. Fallingkit quickly padded over, smiling a bit as she already thought of a counter.

"Apprentices," Fallingkit corrected. "Not warriors."

Foxkit blinked as the white she-kit padded over and smirked at him. "Come on, Frostkit, let's leave these two be. Rainkit and Foxkit need to think about actually becoming warriors!" Fallingkit snickered and nudged Frostkit away with a bright smile as Foxkit stood up, unable to come up with the necessary comeback and seeming clumsy from it. "So… what do you want to do?"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was a bright blue as the late green-leaf sun was shining down upon the clearing, the rocks shining as Fallingkit looked around at her clanmates. Each had awaited the moment that was brought out through two kits, happiness flooding through the clearing and leaves floating in the fresh leaf-fall breeze. The week had passed by without a hitch, and Fallingkit continued gazing around until her eyes landed on the just apprenticed Rainpaw and Foxpaw.

"They are handsome, aren't they?" Dovewing purred to Ivypool, barely a fox-length behind the cat. "I bet they will be great warriors, just like Tigerheart…"

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ivypool whispered, her ear flicking gently as Fallingkit heard Ivypool's tail slide across the ground in a back and forth motion. "I haven't seen him all morning, and he definitely should be here for his own kits becoming apprentices."

Dovewing looked around for several moments before pointing with her tail towards the medicine den. "He twisted his paw, but I can see him over there."

Fallingkit noticed and glanced over at the large tom, his dark pelt half-way between the shadow and the new morning sun. It glanced off his eyes, shining the amber color like a brand new star that had appeared in the clearing. Pride became a constant emotion in the tom's gaze as he kept his paw lifted from the pain he had endured since twisting it. The paw had been twisted slightly to the right still, which probably meant that the muscles had been twisted beyond repair and it would take a long time before the tom could walk again with that paw.

 _Poor Tigerheart_ , Fallingkit thought to herself before looking towards the apprentices, imagining her apprenticeship being something long but worthwhile. _I'll learn the skills I need to explore this land,_ Fallingkit promised herself as she looked over towards the apprentices going back to their mentors as excitement glowed amongst their bright and young eyes. Fallingkit's glowed just as much, but not out of pride or resentment, not out of happiness or sorrow… Her eyes were shining because she made herself a promise now. Her curiosity drove her, Fallingkit would do what she was born to do and that was to explore.

 _When I become an apprentice, I will make sure I get to explore the territory and brush up on all skills… From those of a medicine cat to that of a warrior,_ Fallingkit thought as Ivypool's words flowed through her ears.

"It is better to have a skill and not need it than to need a skill and not have it," Ivypool had spoken, her eyes had been on her kits now. "If you are alone and would be attacked in an ambush, you'll need the skills of a warrior to fend them off and the skills of a medicine cat to treat your wounds long enough until you can find help from one of us. We have a lot of patrols, and I doubt someone just wouldn't help you. It is rare to find…" Ivypool had paused for no more than a heartbeat, Fallingkit could easily see her mother's tail flicked across the ground as the memory continued. "It is rare to find a cat who wouldn't dare help another in need, even in the clans now."

Fallingkit opened her eyes, noticing that everyone in the clearing had begun to clean out, getting ready for the rest of the day once more. The sun was still high, starting to hit sun-high and the shadows that the warrior - Tigerheart - had been in were completely gone. His pelt was still just as dark, his amber eyes remaining as bright as the sun overhead.

Turning around, Fallingkit looked at the apprentices den, knowing it had only two apprentices and soon, three more would join.

 _My littermates and I will be the best warriors this clan will ever see,_ Fallingkit smiled, her ear flicking once as her tail lifted slightly. Her bright blue eyes remained on the apprentices den now. _Hollykit, Frostkit… let's be the best warriors we can be, because this is our time._

"Thanks, Jayfeather!" Fallingkit turned over and noticed that Tigerheart was chuckling a bit as a small black kit scampered off towards the fresh-kill pile. Fallingkit hadn't noticed that Jayfeather was there before.

"So, are you going to take her as an apprentice?" Tigerheart spoke normally, Fallingkit able to hear with barely pricked ears, her head tilting.

 _A medicine cat apprentice? Since when has Hollykit wanted to be a medicine cat?_ Fallingkit wondered, her eyes going to her sister. _Hollykit always used to speak about how she wanted to become a warrior, fighting until there was nothing to fight about and when that was done, hone her skills… Sort of like how I think, but I prefer the idea of adventure… And…_ Fallingkit turned her head towards the Highledge, where Jayfeather had gone up after speaking with Tigerheart. Fallingkit wished she had been paying attention to the conversation, but she did notice that Jayfeather seemed rather serious, even after his smiling from Hollykit's excessive curiosities. _Well, if she becomes a medicine cat, that'll actually be really good,_ Fallingkit thought with a smile and quickly padded towards her sister.

On the way, she realized that Frostkit was laughing with Hollykit, which was an even rarer sight to see. Frostkit laughing, even though she was a very shy she-kit, much more shy than any other cat that Fallingkit had seen within the camp. This was a wonderful sight to see for Fallingkit, her sister coming out of the shell she would hide herself in.

"Hi!" Fallingkit mewed, leaning forward and taking a small mouse off the fresh-kill pile. "I'm glad to see you both out, are we ready to become apprentices soon?" Fallingkit asked, her head tilting slightly as her gaze landed on Hollykit for a moment. She seriously wondered if her sister considered becoming a medicine cat and it made Fallingkit feel better to know it with absolute certainty. There was nothing better to Fallingkit than satisfying her own curiosity, other than making sure the clan was doing fine.

Frostkit looked down and her paws rubbed together gently, anxious, nervous. But her voice rang loud enough for Fallingkit to hear something else… almost as if there was a passion behind the small kit's voice.

"I will become a warrior," Frostkit meowed, looking up now and smiling softly. Her whiskers twitched and her eyes glistened with certainty.

"We will be the best littermate force there is," Fallingkit meowed with amusement in her tone. "When we finish our training, we will be more powerful than even Lionblaze!"

There was the patter of pawsteps behind them for only a moment. "Sure you will, but if you do, then make your parents proud," a familiar voice spoke up from behind the littermates. They turned their heads in unison, their eyes finding a bright golden warrior who was only brighter from the rays of the sun above their heads.

Fallingkit shivered at the power the cat before her had, his muscles were powerful against his shoulders and legs. His ears remained perked towards the kits, his golden eyes remaining soft but amused.

"We will!" Hollykit mewed from behind Fallingkit, her voice filled with her own pride as Fallingkit's gaze landed on the small black kit. She was going to be small, just like Dewstep was, but Fallingkit didn't mind having short sisters. Dewstep taught them that speed was going to be key in their futures, especially since the first paw swipe of a battle could be the difference between life and death.

 _Morbid topic_ , Fallingkit thought to herself for the moment as she turned back to the golden warrior, but he had already padded off towards a queen who was somewhat heavy with kits of her own. _I'd rather think about life over death, it seems to me the best option to live a happy life over one where death consumes me. But even I know that death consumes all in the end, and Starclan will take us to the stars if we are good cats._

Fallingkit remembered the story about the Great Battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest cats. It had been gruesome and the battle was fought with every tooth and every claw. Ivypool relayed the events to her kits, she having lived through the terrible battle, although Fallingkit knew that Ivypool wasn't very old. The memories of the battle flowed through Ivypool's mind, Fallingkit able to envision every aspect that Ivypool spoke of, from the cool green grass to the thick armada of Dark Forest cats that hunted them down like prey.

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _The day was cold and the dawn had come very quickly. Every part of Ivypool's body was tired from the endless training the past four days had brought upon her. A golden warrior stood before her, his blazing amber eyes remaining on her as she growled and fought back with all her might. Training was becoming cumbersome, Ivypool's muscles reaching their limits._

" _We should stop," the golden warrior chuckled as he ducked beneath a swipe and shoved his shoulder into Ivypool's chest, knocking her flat. "You're tired, and it won't be long before the Dark Forest attack comes."_

 _The chuckle had become a serious tone with an underlay of danger, no hint, the underlay was obvious to Ivypool. Especially after moons upon moons of training with Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. The warrior before her was no Hawkfrost, that made Ivypool a lot more thankful to be awake and on Thunderclan territory. Even so, the look that changed in Lionblaze's eyes had become cold._

" _I understand," Ivypool sighed and stood up, her legs shaking beneath her. "I'm going to go get something from the fresh-kill pile, let's hope the attack doesn't come soon or at all."_

" _I'd be too busy studying flying mice if the attack didn't come at all," Lionblaze retorted, all amusement having been lost in the wind that blew through the trees. "Go get Dovewing for me, and Jayfeather as well. We are going to find out when the attack is. You try to sleep as well, I'm certain you're tired-"_

" _No," Ivypool responded with a frigid, crisp tone. "Lionblaze, I'm not going back to the Dark Forest because you want me too. And me being tired will make no difference, it will end the same. I will still be tired as soon as I awaken, so the sleep will not matter." Ivypool stalked off, not enjoying the idea of being used as a spy still when Dovewing could spy upon the Dark Forest with no effort. Ivypool spying on the Dark Forest took more effort than Ivypool thought she had._

 _Taking the moment to look around, Ivypool wondered how destroyed the forest would be very soon. This was it, the battle was soon arriving, Ivypool knew she could stop nothing that would happen and it was irritating. She had no powers, the only thing she had was what little bravery she could spare. In reality, she was terrified of the results that could happen, no matter how well the clans could fight, she knew how the Dark Forest fought. They fought with tooth, claw, and the result wasn't just a defeated opponent. No, that opponent would die._

 _Letting her paws carry her back, Ivypool suddenly was filled with the sense of coldness, shifting down her spine like crackling lightning as the bushes behind her trembled. Ivypool had barely made it to the entrance when Dovewing had come out, panting, her tail flicking across the air as she trampled and stumbled over Ivypool with a cry._

" _They're here!" she cried out, her voice filled with terror as Ivypool realized blood was pouring down Dovewing's flank. "The Dark Forest has begun to attack, I have to warn Firestar!" Ivypool blinked, fear coursing through her veins as she sat frozen, Dovewing bolting past her with the speed of the wind behind her. Ivypool could sniff them out now, they were nearing and the force was huge. It would be big enough to wipe out Thunderclan._

" _We need Lionblaze, now…" Ivypool whispered and started to run back to the training grounds. There was no time to talk to Dovewing and Jayfeather, but only two of the three cats were in the camp, and Lionblaze was the best warrior in the clan. He was their best defense and their best offense, nothing could stop the golden warrior in the real world._

 _Taking a deep breath, Ivypool swerved around the large group of scents. The clan would already be thoroughly warned through Dovewing's shouting, but Lionblaze was still away from the camp._ We need him _, Ivypool thought to herself as her eyes spotted the training arena. Lionblaze was surrounded by several opponents, quite a few were smaller than he was and all she could see was the smirk upon his face as his claws unsheathed and dug into the dirt._

" _You're out of your league," Lionblaze growled, tail flicking. Not out of nervousness, but out of thought. Lionblaze was sizing up each opponent, their strength and weaknesses, and in the end, he would beat them. His muscles quickly tensed, as if preparing for an attack. The cats in the clearing reared back slightly, hissing and spitting at him. "You can't defeat me, and I would rather not make the first move. I will if I must, but it will instantly be your last." Lionblaze grinned slightly, lowering his head and protecting his neck._

 _No one else moved._

" _Your choice," Lionblaze growled and almost instantly disappeared from his sheer speed, kicking up dust as his claws ripped apart the first cat. The first cat was a tom, Ivypool didn't know who it was but the blood splattered against the crisp grass. Claw strikes covered his body, and when Lionblaze finally bolted to the second cat, the first had begun to disappear._

He was a Dark Forest cat from the beginning, only to be paired with Lionblaze… _Ivypool thought as she watched Lionblaze rip the rest of the cats into pieces. His ability of being unable to get hurt made him well above the level of any other cat._

 _Once he was done, Ivypool padded out of the bushes and called out to him. "Come on! The clan is under attack, their force will be large, so be prepared!"_

" _Don't worry about me, go back to camp and quickly, they need all the help we can give!" Lionblaze darted past Ivypool with incredible speed, Ivypool taking a deep breath and starting to run back._

Curse this training regimen, _Ivypool thought to herself._ I'm getting tired already, my muscles are weakened and hurt from the constant battle training… Hopefully I can help make a dent in the enemy force…

 _Ivypool quickly followed Lionblaze, his body almost a blur in her line of sight. Almost nothing could compare to his speed anymore, the warrior having trained hard as to not be slowed down by his heavier body structure._

 _The camp entrance was flooded with fleeing cats from the Dark Forest, Ivypool able to watch as Lionblaze took his claws and slashed his way back into camp. She followed close behind, her claws flicking out as warriors tried to claw them. Ivypool took another cat's eye with her claw, the warrior screeching and running back into the forest._

 _By the time Ivypool and Lionblaze reached the center of the camp, it was nothing but pure disaster everywhere. The only organized warriors were near the nursery, but even then, only few truly remained. The rest were fighting battles that felt one-sided, at least to Ivypool, they did. Every attack was a killing blow from the opponent, while the warriors in Thunderclan (with few from the other clans to mix up battle tactics and confuse the enemy… but Ivypool knew better, the Dark Forest already knew) were trained in normal fighting tactics. Ivypool was able to train a few groups of warriors in Dark Forest combat, but those weren't hard-wired into the warriors._

 _Ivypool found herself quickly leaping over to the nursery, barging into a Dark Forest warrior and knocking him into the rock wall. Her ears pinned back at the crack of bones, but she didn't stop her barrage there. Reaching forward, she sliced the warrior's ears, tail and side. He got up and looked at her with fear but hatred._

" _Traitor!" He screeched._

" _I was never with you from the beginning," Ivypool growled as the warrior stumbled off, shouting for someone to kill Ivypool herself. Getting into a defensive stance, Ivypool waited but found no cats coming after her, all preoccupied with other warriors that Ivypool had a chance to breathe for a moment._ Relax… Just relax, and fight until there is no one else to fight…

 _-AN-_

 _Sorry for the really long delay for this chapter! School has started and I am in my senior year, so I have a lot of work to do! Luckily, I'm in four separate computer classes, so I always have access to computers. I can write for about a total of an hour a day, I normally finish my work early!_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six more days had passed, tomorrow was the day that Fallingkit would become an apprentice and her fur stood on end out of pure excitement. Her littermates could feel her energy, they being very energetic themselves. Their tails flicked and their eyes glittered against the late dusk light, the sun setting in the distance.

Fallingkit sat in the nursery, her paws fidgeting as Ivypool slept gently, tired after performing her warriors duties. She never fully recovered from something, although Fallingkit didn't know what it was. All she knew was that since her birth, Ivypool's muscles had weakened incredibly. Her warriors duties had become basic, and Ivypool seemed weak, even as she slept now. But Fallingkit no longer took notice, the excitement keeping her up, even as she wanted to sleep. She began to imagine her first day as an apprentice, exploring the territory and watching the trees wave in the wind.

Laying down, she watched as the timid Frostkit and Hollykit continued speaking to each other about something, although Fallingkit continued to feel lost in her own little world. She imagined the leaves falling from the trees and the huge lake of water. Fallingkit knew nothing could prepare her for how huge the lake could be, the lapping waves against the sand… She could imagine, but the reality was a curiosity that could only be satisfied by truly seeing.

Taking a deep breath, Fallingkit tried to keep her paws still as she closed her eyes, willing sleep to come as the moon began to rise in the sky. Her fur crawled with the buzz of excitement from her littermates, and Fallingkit could barely hear them over her own thoughts. Every moment was filled with joy, the passion to only satisfy the curiosity within.

For all Fallingkit knew, sleep didn't come for a very long time… Before she lost all consciousness, the tidal wave of pitch darkness sweeping her off her paws into the land of dreams…

 _ **Linebreak**_

Fallingkit opened her bright blue eyes to grass and leaves, she looking down at her white paws and realizing she was no longer laying down. This place was unfamiliar to her, but she felt no fear, no terror. With the soft grass came a soothing and calm motion, one that Fallingkit enjoyed as she felt her whiskers twitch and the smile spread across her face. There would be no rain here, there was no sorrow or unhappiness. Although she had no idea what this place was, she found herself at peace as she padded forward, a purr rising in her throat with her head raised towards the midday sun.

 _What about my apprentice ceremony…?_ Fallingkit questioned after a moment, her tail flicking across the ground and each of her senses taking in the surroundings. _Surely by now the ceremony would've started, wouldn't it? If the sun is so high in the sky…_ Fallingkit frowned and sighed, knowing this place had a sense of wrong now to it as well. Something felt out of place, a broken branch on a nearly perfect tree, and if she took a wrong step…

Snap goes that branch.

Closing her eyes, Fallingkit sniffed gently, curiosity rising within her. _What is this place? Where am I?_ Along came no answer, but now there was dread washing through her as her eyes opened and she continued to glance around. She had taken the first pawstep onto the first branch, testing it, weighing it down.

Her paws remained in the cool grass, Fallingkit glancing around for another new sense. Something was here, watching, and it wasn't long before her crisp blue eyes found a black pelt in the dense undergrowth.

Green eyes as dark as night shadow appeared from the undergrowth, Fallingkit almost believing there was nothing there. It seemed to be just that, a shadow.

Only a stirring movement from the bushes brought Fallingkit's attention back to the bushes, a black cat peeking out with her gaze lighting up slightly, as if having seen something unimaginably powerful. It was a she-cat, a small one, Fallingkit barely any smaller than she was at her full height.

"Who are you?" Fallingkit asked, her white pelt not fluffing up and her eyes only filled with that same curiosity as before. She wanted to know who this black cat was.

There was a hesitation, a pause. It was one that was easy to detect, even for Fallingkit, as young as she was. "My name is not important, young kit," she meowed, her voice soft as she sat before Fallingkit. "You are here because you are going to be very important to the clans one day. I promise, Fallingkit, that you will become important. Only you can change the clan for generations to come, something not even I could do." Her eyes glistened with sorrow for a heartbeat. Only a heartbeat.

"How do you know my name?" Fallingkit questioned, her ear flicking once as she tilted her head. The she-cat's scent was familiar, something she thought she knew before, but Fallingkit knew that there was no she-cat like this within Thunderclan. Maybe no clan, for that matter.

" _Find the cat who has lost his sight, and he will show you the paths you must take_ …" The black she-cat watched Fallingkit closely, Fallingkit feeling only slightly uncomfortable with the green gaze looking down on her.

Tilting her head a bit more, Fallingkit blinked as the wind rushed through her fur. "'The cat who has lost his sight?' Are you speaking of Jayfeather?" There wasn't hesitation, only silence from the black she-cat as Fallingkit's tail flicked. "Is there anything else you can tell me? And why am I the one to change the clans?" Fallingkit had many more questions, but the black she-cat stood up and took several paces back.

" _Find the cat who has lost his sight, and he will show you the paths you must take… But beware, he only knows one path, he has one vision and it could take you down into the depths of darkness. And with your darkness, the clans become dark…_ " the she-cat whispered, the words echoing through the wind and between every blade of grass.

There had been another scent added along with the she-cat, one that Fallingkit knew she was unfamiliar with. Before she could try and bolt after the she-cat, her body slowly began to fade. "What is this!?" Fallingkit cried out, feeling weaker and weaker, coughing slightly as her paws continued to disappear from this current world. What could have possibly been making her disappear? Fallingkit didn't understand, it didn't make sense, what was even happening. "Come back!" she cried out again, trying not to feel the panic.

Her legs gave way beneath her, and her eyes opened widely as she felt her jaw smack the hard earth of the nursery. Morning had come and rays of light were shining through the opening of the nursery, Fallingkit groaning as pain flared in her jaw with gentle, overlapping and painful waves.

Slowly groaning and standing, Fallingkit began to wash her fur out and her tail flicked across the dust on the ground. "Someone should really get the dust out of this den…" Fallingkit mumbled, feeling the dust kicked up by her tail float up and reach her nose. Her body flinched before an instant sneeze forced her back onto her hind legs. "Ow…" Fallingkit mumbled, the sneeze powerful and she went back down onto four paws.

Hollykit and Frostkit remained asleep in their respective moss beds, Fallingkit realizing it was still early in the morning. The sun had barely risen enough to cast such beautiful rays into the room and she purred as the pain left her body entirely. She decided it was best to sit in the rays of light that were being cast from the skies above, which were becoming bluer and bluer. The early dawn purples and oranges were being cast aside for the blue of lakes and oceans, nothing could stop the powerful warmth that Fallingkit now sat in. This was the day she would become and apprentice.

"I will work my way to the top," Fallingkit meowed quietly, her voice not carrying far enough to be heard by anyone else. There was a seriousness to her tone, Fallingkit would be the best warrior she could be, and she wanted to make it to the top. "Maybe one day… maybe I can be leader," Fallingkit meowed, her tail curling around the front of her paws.

Her dream returned to mind now, but most of it was forgotten in the dust. All she knew was something about a blind warrior… A black cat maybe…? Or was the one who spoke a white cat? Blue or green eyes?

Shaking her head, Fallingkit sighed. "It was nothing more than just a dream, that was all. I shouldn't look into it so much." Fallingkit began to gently groom her fur, which was dusty from her rolling out of the moss bedding. She definitely wasn't going to her apprentice ceremony covered in dust and dirt, that was the last thing Fallingkit wanted.

By the time she was done, her littermates had begun to wake up with small yawns. Frostkit was the first to stand, her cyan eyes glowing with her own excitement, along with nervousness.

"Hey, sis," Fallingkit turned around with a smile, her coat now glossy and cleaned from the time she had spent grooming. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am," Frostkit purred, padding over and sitting beside Fallingkit while Hollykit stood up as well and stretched, her long fur fluffing out for only a moment. "This is it, isn't it? The day we become apprentices, on our journey to become the best warriors we can be." Frostkit purred and Hollykit suddenly seemed distant, her eyes on the rays of light shining through the entrance of the nursery. She had stood beside them before padding outside, not saying a word.

Fallingkit's ear flicked slightly. "Hollykit?" There was no response as her littermate disappeared into the sunlight. Padding after her, Fallingkit blinked a bit and her eyes squinted shut, getting used to the bright sunlight. There was a shuffling behind her, but Fallingkit assumed it was just Frostkit, and she continued following after Hollykit.

The black kit had stood in the center of the clearing before looking towards the Highledge. Bramblestar sat at the top, and he seemed to be sitting tall and broad. There was pride in his eyes as he smiled and looked down, the clan awaking for the day as the warriors climbed out of the warriors den and sat around the clearing. Fallingkit could feel all the new energy now, the camp had become more lively, unafraid of what the future held for them. This was the world of peace that Fallingkit had come to know, and she loved every heartbeat she lived in this world.

But that didn't stop her curiosity.

Before she could head over to Hollykit, a tongue rolled between her ears and Fallingkit jumped, looking up at a pretty she-cat. "M-Mom!" Fallingkit hissed playfully and batted Ivypool's shoulder with a paw. "I'm fine, I already groomed!" Fallingkit protested, Ivypool purring with amusement.

"Bramblestar will have your ceremony momentarily, now come here, Frostkit!" Ivypool meowed, Frostkit blinking and protesting as well. She didn't fight back like Fallingkit had, but even Fallingkit could tell she wasn't enjoying being groomed by their mother. Fallingkit purred with amusement as well, then took off towards the center of the clearing as she heard Bramblestar call out to the clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar shouted, Fallingkit standing beside Hollykit. Her littermate glanced at her with a small smile, Fallingkit feeling slightly better as Frostkit quickly came over, only her paws remaining ungroomed from Ivypool's attack.

Fallingkit remained silent, waiting as the clan gathered around them. The sunlight was bright, casting shadows behind the three kits who stood before their leader, Bramblestar continuing to smile.

"We gather once more as three more kits are added to the roster of apprentices. Their mentors have each agreed to train them." Fallingkit watched Bramblestar speak, her heart's pace becoming faster and faster as her excitement grew in her eyes, glistening. "Frostkit, please step forward." The small kit did, her body small but her smile large enough to be seen by everyone. "Do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Frostkit replied, her voice remaining strong for such a timid cat.

"Then by the powers granted by Starclan, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Frostpaw. Lionblaze, you will be Frostpaw's mentor until she becomes a warrior. Pass on your strength, your speed, and your courage to this young cat." Bramblestar smiled as Lionblaze padded out from the gathering of the clan, Frostkit pressing her nose into his shoulder before licking it softly.

 _Of course…_ Fallingkit understood immediately why Lionblaze would be Frostpaw's mentor. _She has a lack of courage and a weak voice, but I see that under Lionblaze's care, she will become one of the strongest cats in the clan. Lionblaze is, after all, known to be the strongest._

"Fallingkit, please step forward."

Blinking a bit, Fallingkit nodded and stepped towards the leader, he having his gaze down on her. His amber eyes continued to gaze down at her and the world seemed slower, but Fallingkit enjoyed the amber eyes.

"Do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Fallingkit replied, her voice almost quivering but she held just as strong as her little littermate.

"Then by the powers granted by Starclan, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Fallingpaw." There was a slight pause as his eyes lifted up from her and searched the clearing for a cat. "Will Dovewing please step forward?"

 _Dovewing?_ Fallingpaw blinked, surprise lighting her gaze. _I wonder why my mentor is going to be her?_ She wasn't disappointed, in fact, she was happy, and she turned around to see that the gray she-cat had already started padding over. Ivypool's sister as her mentor… An odd thought that ran through Fallingpaw's mind as she slightly smiled. The she-cat padded up directly in front of Fallingpaw, Fallingpaw herself feeling a sense of joy.

"Pass on the hardships you have endured to your apprentice and show her the true meaning of being a warrior." Bramblestar's meow felt distant.

Leaning forward, she licked Dovewing's shoulder gently.

"I'll be the best mentor for you that I can possibly be…" Dovewing murmured quietly before leading Fallingpaw away from the center of the clearing and sitting by Lionblaze.

Up last was Hollykit, who stood with a bright smile and her ears perked towards the leader expectantly… Fallingpaw wondered if Hollykit knew who her mentor was already.

"Hollykit, last but certainly not least, I must ask the question I have already asked both your littermates," Bramblestar meowed, a gray cat nudging his way through the crowd at the edge of Fallingpaw's vision. "Do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollykit's meow remained sturdy, sturdier than Fallingpaw's thought her own was.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you are granted your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw." Bramblestar's gaze moved towards the gray cat nearby, Fallingkit following his gaze and noticing Jayfeather. "Jayfeather, you have asked to take on this apprentice as she asked you to be your own. I have granted that request, and I am sure Hollypaw will learn about healing the clan and interpreting the signs that our ancestors give us. Be the best mentor you can be… Just don't give her your stubbornness."

Some of the clan chuckled at Bramblestar's extra comment, Fallingpaw slightly understanding. She had known that Jayfeather was more stubborn than most of the cats in the clan, other than Graystripe, who, although was considered an elder, took the duties of a warrior. His excuse was boredom.

"I'll try not to," the blind medicine cat replied, smiling and padding towards Hollypaw, who purred.

 _So you're going to be a medicine cat… that must've been the question I missed a few days ago,_ Fallingpaw thought with a smile. _Not only will we be the best warriors, but we will have the best medicine cat, better than Jayfeather!_

"I see…" Dovewing whispered beside Fallingpaw with a slight smile. "Bramblestar, you clever piece of mouse-dung…" Dovewing glanced at Lionblaze, then back towards Jayfeather.

 _Huh…?_ Fallingpaw didn't understand what Dovewing was speaking about. "What is it?" Fallingpaw asked with the curious tilt of her head.

"Nothing, Fallingpaw," Dovewing responded with a purr and looked at Fallingpaw now. "I guess we can team up with Lionblaze and show you the territory."

"Don't forget about me," Jayfeather meowed with a purr of amusement. "I have to show Hollypaw around the territory as well, that includes borders." Hollypaw purred beside him, her paws shuffling and fidgeting with just as much excitement as her siblings.

The littermates stood beside each other for a moment, watching their mentors stand together. Jayfeather stood to the left, Lionblaze in the center and Dovewing to the right, their eyes on their respective apprentices.

"This is it then," Lionblaze broke the few heartbeats of silence. "Let's go explore the territory, then. It'll be a long day, so we should eat quickly and head out." The other two mentors agreed, heading over to the fresh-kill pile. The littermates followed, quiet but eager to start the day…

 _-AN-_

 _I gave their mentors a lot of thought and I was thinking how interesting it would be if each of the littermates got one of the legendary cats to be their mentor. I'm sure my readers have already acknowledged that the mentors chosen were the Three by prophecy, I got the idea since I'm rewatching the Naruto Shippuden series (not the filler… no, never), since each of the three main characters had a legendary mentor. I'm sure this will work out… I say sarcastically while setting up ideas in my head to harm these cats in some way._

 _Anyways, enough about that, don't forget to favorite and follow this story for updates in the future! And definitely don't forget to review, I like seeing those come in!_

 _I should mention that many of these characters are also created by Stormikat (Redstrike, Fallingpaw and Frostpaw, for instance). So I would be doing a huge dishonor to not tell you guys to go check out her stories! She doesn't write anymore, but her stories are amazing and definitely worth your time if you're checking out my own stories!_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fallingpaw fell in step behind her mentor, Dovewing, whose fur was ruffled by the gentle strokes of wind as leaf-fall was soon in coming. It was hard to contain such excitement as the sun cast beautiful rays through the leaves and branches of the trees. Lionblaze's fur glowed against the sun's glare, sometimes making Fallingpaw's eyes water from just looking at him. When that happened, she was sure to wipe her eyes of the salted droplets.

"This is wonderful…" Fallingpaw whispered, her eyes continuously looking around with curiosity. Her tail flicked against the swaying wind, her ears perked for any new sounds and her nose sniffing out new scents. One was thick, yet it was so stale that Fallingpaw had almost missed it.

"The forest has become a wonderful place," Dovewing responded. "I remember the first moon of my apprenticeship." Fallingpaw's ears perked, she looking up at her mentor. Jayfeather and Lionblaze both began to listen as well. "I remember the dreaded heat of green-leaf, but the problem was the lack of water. Soon, you'll see a filled up lake, but I remember the day it almost disappeared. Lionblaze and I, along with some others, brought it back."

Fallingpaw thought the story was familiar and her head tilted. "Isn't that the story that Sandstorm talks about all the time?" she asked.

Dovewing gently nodded, her whiskers twitching with pure amusement. "Jayfeather, do you know how Sandstorm is feeling lately?" she asked, turning to the blind medicine cat. He shrugged lightly, not giving much of a response. "That's helpful, I thought you were a medicine cat."

"I am, but Sandstorm's condition is only mental, that is for her to fix," Jayfeather responded, his piercing blue eyes keeping ahead of them, unmoving.

 _Condition…?_ Fallingpaw tilted her head but then shrugged it off.

"Anyways, we are nearing the Windclan border now," Lionblaze meowed, his own amber gaze grinning towards Frostpaw for but a moment. "We will take you down the border and towards the lake, then head over to the Shadowclan border and head up that way."

"Is that such a safe idea-"

"Dovewing," Lionblaze interrupted. "Rowanstar wouldn't have his warriors attack us on sight, and I know they are a bit jumpy, but you and I are good with our fighting skills. If they attack, we can easily defend the apprentices and Jayfeather-"

Jayfeather snorted. "I don't need protecting, just because I'm blind still doesn't mean I'm useless. I fought Berrynose once."

"Oh?" Lionblaze retorted. "Last I heard you needed Starclan's help with that fight, now come on, we don't have all day to talk."

Amusement continued to litter their tones and voices, even their steps mirrored their happiness. It seemed that today, the three were together again, their skills were intact and they were about to teach the new generation the meaning of being a warrior. Fallingpaw could watch all three of them, and find each having a small mirror behind them. Out of the three littermates, Fallingpaw was probably the strongest, she was larger than her littermates (which was even more amusing considering she was small for an apprentice). Dovewing would be a good choice to work on her own speed. Frostpaw needed a mentor like Lionblaze, one who was strong and confident to build her own confidence.

Fallingpaw felt that Hollypaw didn't need either strength or weaknesses associated with being a warrior. She was a smart apprentice, finding ways around something and had little interest in fighting (Unless it was catching stray tails beneath the warriors den). Now it made sense that Jayfeather was picked to be her mentor, and Fallingpaw was more than happy to see Hollypaw choosing this option.

 _This is it,_ Fallingpaw thought as her ears flicked and perked, hearing the sound of rushing water between the trees ahead of them. "Is that the Windclan stream?" Fallingpaw asked.

Dovewing slowly nodded as the wind began to pick up, and they came out towards a stream that flowed down a slight degrade. There was no end to it, it seemed, to Fallingpaw. The stream was crystal clear, but it was reflective. When Fallingpaw looked into the stream, she could see herself in the reflection. It was blurry, ever-changing, but Fallingpaw could see her white pelt and she loved it. Her blue eyes were as bright as the sharpest blues in icy tundras and lakes.

 _This is it…_

 _This is me…_

Fallingpaw looked up, Lionblaze demonstrating how to leave a scent mark to the others, but Fallingpaw looked upstream now. _I wonder what is out there… There is always the stories, but it doesn't feel like it is enough to satisfy. I want to see the full world._

"Fallingpaw!" Dovewing meowed, ears flicking. "Come on, we are heading down towards the lake now!"

Blinking, Fallingpaw turned towards the group as four cats were leaving, only Dovewing remaining behind for her apprentice. Her gray pelt was smoothed out and she stood within the sun, while almost the rest of the forest remained within the dark with streams of light pouring down onto the grass like water.

Scampering over, Fallingpaw smiled and moved past Dovewing, her gaze looking around with curiosity taking full control over her senses. The forest had been the most beautiful thing that Fallingpaw could imagine.

That was, until they came out of the treeline and before her sat a calm blue lake. The waves lapped at the rocky shoreline, the trees swaying upon a gentle wind and the sun rising in the opposite horizon, on Riverclan's side of the lake. Fallingpaw's eyes widened, her mouth parted slightly as she watched the incoming waves continue to lap against the shore. There were no words to describe what this looked like to the littermates as they stood side by side, their gazes on the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jayfeather meowed, Hollypaw glancing over at him and Fallingpaw's ear flicking.

"Aren't you blind?" Hollypaw asked, her voice edged with curiosity but she keeping her composure. It didn't make sense that Jayfeather knew what the lake looked like.

"Miracles happen," Jayfeather chuckled slightly. "Kidding, I don't believe in miracles. I believe in Starclan, and in my dreams, I can see. I have seen the lake, and I know what you three look like." There was a slight glance from Lionblaze. "Hollypaw is a small black kit with green eyes, as dark as the grass. Frostpaw and Fallingpaw are practically twins, white pelts, but Frostpaw has light green eyes like her father while Fallingpaw's eyes are blue. Just like ice. You both should've switched names, the icy eyes fit better with Frostpaw." Lionblaze and Dovewing laughed, Fallingpaw looking back to the water.

 _How strong is Starclan?_ She wondered, continuing to watch the water. Something felt strange for a moment, Fallingpaw felt oddly… _alone._ Nothing made her feel this way before, but everyone else seemed far away. Even the pelts of cats that brushed against her sides were cold, a feeling that Fallingpaw didn't like much.

Then there were cries, hundreds of thousands of cats cried out all at once. Why were they doing this? Fallingpaw could feel herself collapse under the weight of the cries, they were shouting at her. She wanted to cry back, her ears pinning back as her whiskers twitched. The pelts were cold… Fallingpaw felt surrounded in snow.

"Fallingpaw!"

She blinked, as if awoken from a dream and glanced around, Dovewing having her tail against Fallingpaw's shoulder.

"Fallingpaw?" Dovewing seemed worried. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale, as if you're about to collapse!"

"D-Do I?" Fallingpaw meowed, looking around. "Where are they?" She was talking about the other cats, the ones who were crying.

None of the others seemed to understand who she was talking about, but Jayfeather didn't seem worried. His pale blue eyes were looking directly at her and it seemed as if something was going through his mind. "Where is who? There's no one else here but us," Jayfeather probed. But he didn't even seem within the present, as if his mind was somewhere else.

"The crying cats?" Fallingpaw replied back, her ears flicking. _Could they not see or hear them?_

"There are no crying cats," Dovewing responded. "Maybe we should head back, you're probably tired."

Fallingpaw quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she meowed, almost stumbling over her own words as she looked up at Dovewing. "I feel fine, I swear," Fallingpaw insisted, Dovewing still seeming worried over the small apprentice.

This time, Lionblaze butted in. "Let's keep going, the apprentices will be fine. I'm sure Fallingpaw is just having a recurring daydream or something, I know how she feels." Lionblaze smiled a bit and looked to Jayfeather. "This one should know how she feels too, she probably had this dream last night and it's coming back to her during the day."

 _Maybe,_ Fallingpaw thought, realizing she didn't remember the dream she had before. But she couldn't remember a thing from it, only something about… fire…? No… yes… Fallingpaw couldn't decide now, and it wasn't easy to remember the dream.

"I do understand that feeling," Jayfeather meowed, a chuckle leaving his throat before he purred with a soft tone. "Now come on, we are about halfway done and I don't know about you guys, but I'm already getting tired."

"You're always tired!" Dovewing hissed playfully. Her tail flicked with annoyance, Jayfeather responding with a small laugh as he padded along the edge of the lake. It was reflecting the sun now, the lake. The crystal clear water was reflecting the bright white sun in the sky. It was almost noon-high now, Fallingpaw feeling her paws start to hurt but determination kept her going…

 _ **Linebreak**_

The Shadowclan border was peaceful, which sounded odd towards Fallingpaw after all the stories she had heard about how savage the Shadowclan warriors were. Graystripe does exaggerate often, however, and Fallingpaw knew that. Sandstorm was the one who used to tell the old and gray warrior to keep quiet sometimes, Fallingpaw remembering how the old queen always told the stories as they were. She had been an honest cat, and sometimes felt wiser than Graystripe was.

Returning into the hollow, Fallingpaw felt beaten and tired, never having walked such a distance before. But her mind would not let her rest. The day had been bright and wonderful, she learning so much more than she could have ever imagined anywhere else. The world was big around Fallingpaw, and her curiosity was now getting ahead of her.

 _What are actual Shadowclan warriors like? And Windclan and Riverclan?_ Fallingpaw thought as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile, her littermates at her tail, as if she was leading them. _What do my littermates think of the world itself?_ Fallingpaw blinked. _What else is in the world that I don't know about?_ Her gaze found a crack in the rocky surface of the wall, and she followed it up towards the top of the hollow. It was near the leader's den that the crack had finally ended, and it wasn't large at all. _This is but a small piece of the world… isn't it?_ Fallingpaw took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she grabbed a mouse off the pile and started to eat.

She didn't pay attention to the taste as her sisters talked.

"The territory is so amazing! It's so big!" Frostpaw meowed quietly, as shy as ever and not being louder than she had to. "I want to see it all, and the gathering isn't that far away. Do you think we will get to go?"

"I probably will be able to," Hollypaw meowed. "I'm sure all medicine cats have to go, so I'll end up going with Jayfeather." Fallingpaw couldn't help but want to laugh.

"Don't our mentors go almost every moon?" Fallingpaw interrupted. "I mean, surely you two have noticed but those three don't miss a single gathering! They're always at them, probably because they deserve to go after saving the clans."  
Frostpaw's ear flicked as she thought for a moment. "I think it is weird that all our mentors are connected in some way," she meowed after a moment. "And not just some way, but each of them is the three from that ancient prophecy that Sandstorm told us about. Lionblaze was the strongest, Dovewing had that power of hearing, and Jayfeather was the wisest… or at least, the crankiest, so I guess we will have to deal with Hollypaw becoming that way now too."

"Shush!" Hollypaw laughed as she ate a small brown rabbit. "I will not! You know I'll be nice to you both!"

"I feel bad for the other warriors," Fallingpaw meowed. "They'll have to deal with her."

Hollypaw hissed with amusement. "Will you both stop, please?"

"I don't know, it does seem like she will be that way, won't it?" Frostpaw added, Fallingpaw and her laughing for a few moments as Hollypaw's tail flicked with embarrassment. "I'm gonna go get some rest," Frostpaw meowed with a slight yawn. "I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day as well, so I'd prefer some rest before then."

"I'll follow after you," Fallingpaw meowed with a small yawn herself, although she felt nowhere near tired enough to be falling asleep. Hollypaw nodded, smiling warmly as she stood on four paws and stretched. "Let's go," Fallingpaw meowed and leads the way towards the apprentices den. There were five apprentices in the clan as of this day now.

Foxpaw. Headstrong, bold, yet clumsy.

Rainpaw. Quick, conservative, yet lacks strength.

Frostpaw. Small and quick, yet lacks courage.

Hollypaw. Smart and quick to act, yet lacks knowledge.

Fallingpaw herself felt she had more faults than strength. Every fur on her body felt off, she was small and quick like her father, but she felt she lacked both strength and the ability to control her curiosity. She questioned everything, and she didn't know what to do now. This was the start of a new life for her, and now everything hung in a balance that Fallingpaw didn't understand.

The wind changed direction as Fallingpaw was about to enter the apprentices den, she looking up towards the sky. _Why did the wind just change…?_

 _-AN-_

 _Sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I have a lot of work to do in my senior year of high school, so these chapters will come out less frequently! I also don't like this chapter too much, I feel I could have done better but this is the end product and I'm starting on the next chapter now! The story only picks up from here, and I'm certain three new apprentices are going to a gathering rather soon!_

 _If you like the story, don't forget to leave a review down below and follow this story! I want it to get around!_

 _Special thanks to Stormikat for the characters of this story, but this is where things start to become more and more original. From here on out, Fallingpaw's destiny will change entirely, and original characters will be coming soon. And one character will soon return in a very small way._

 _Also, make sure to check out Stormikat's original "Hollyleaf's Challenge" as well as my own version of the story! They're both finished, and be sure to check out Stormikat's other stories as well! I wouldn't be here without her!_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fallingpaw panted hard, in front of her was her mentor. Dovewing stood with a small, soft smile, tail raised slightly and her head lowered defensively. There was pride in Dovewing's eyes, nearby was another small gray cat, even though he was still bigger than Fallingpaw herself. He sat just outside the training circle.

"You're learning quickly, Fallingpaw," Dovewing meowed as she stood up, Fallingpaw hearing one of the she-cat's shoulders pop and crack. "Ouch…" Dovewing laughed a bit before looking over towards the gray cat. "So, Dewstep, is this training good enough for you?"

"I had no doubt you would be a great mentor to one of my daughters," Dewstep laughed, sitting up a bit more as his scar was revealed in the sunlight. Six days had passed since Fallingpaw had begun her training and Dovewing had already worked her down to the bone. They had started off with hunting, and Fallingpaw was currently amidst battle training. She had learned several swiping moves today, but now she was learning that she had little stamina to back up her fighting. "Fallingpaw will do wonderfully, I think," Dewstep purred, padding over and licking the top of Fallingpaw's ears gently. Fallingpaw flicked an ear and hit Dewstep with it. "Feisty today, aren't you?"

Fallingpaw laughed and turned away with a slight purr, trying to get her breath back.

"Your daughter is doing just fine, now go pester Lionblaze about Frostpaw," Dovewing meowed with a playful smirk.

Dewstep rolled his eyes. "They're on a patrol with the Shadowclan border, and last time I went to that border, another cat gave me some sort of death glare." Dewstep's tail flicked slightly, barely noticeable as his as his eyes darkened in the morning sun. The moment seemed to last a long time, Fallingpaw detecting the dark thoughts that were racing around the young tom's mind.

The look was gone as quick as it had come, Dewstep seeming to relax now.

"Alright," Dovewing meowed, smiling a bit towards Fallingpaw. "Go back to camp and grab something off the fresh-kill pile, Fallingpaw." Her smile was heartwarming and Fallingpaw felt as if she was able to breath easier. "You have earned a rest for today, I'll recommend you for the gathering as well."

Fallingpaw felt the energy rush back to her paws, warm inside her muscles. "Oh really!?" Her voice filled with euphoria as her claws extended and dug into the ground, tearing up dirt as her tail flicked and her whiskers twitched. "Thank you!"

"I'm sure your sisters will end up going too, I hear Frostpaw is doing well with her own training," Dovewing added, smiling a bit. "I'm sure it'll be easy to convince Lionblaze to bring Frostpaw…" Her ear flicked a bit as she looked at Dewstep with a small smile. "That is, if he can stay away from Cinderheart for any amount of time to bring her."

The bushes nearby rustled as a golden pelt and a white pelt appeared, one looking almost like a snowy drift pushing apart the bushes. All Fallingpaw could think was _Snow monster!_ as her eyes quickly looked over towards Frostpaw, who was smiling with white teeth that blended into her beautiful white pelt, sleek and glossy in the midday sun.

"Speaking of Lionblaze…" Dovewing laughed a bit as the golden warrior came out of the bushes beside the small apprentice. He was huge compared to the small cat.

"Did I miss something?" Lionblaze meowed, ear flicking slightly as his tail flicked and whiskers twitched.

"There's a leaf on your head," Dovewing purred.

The large warrior blinked and Fallingpaw's eyes widened a bit in surprise. There was a bright green leaf between the warrior's ears that she hadn't noticed before, and Lionblaze laughed a bit. Shaking his head, the leaf fell to the ground, a small hole in the center as it split. The leaf didn't seem green anymore, but a bright orange, like the time when leaves fall. Fallingpaw hadn't seen leaf-fall, being born in leaf-bare on a cold day.

"Keep your mouth closed," Lionblaze meowed with a slight laugh. "Are you guys heading back to the camp now?"

Fallingpaw couldn't keep her eyes off the leaf now, it was beautiful, until one part of the leaf split. The leaf itself looked as if it was withering away, it looked cold, fragile. Then it sunk into the deep and thick grass, Fallingpaw blinking as if torn away from something hypnotizing.

 _Why did the leaf just disappear…?_ Fallingpaw thought to herself.

"Yeah, we were just heading back to camp," Dovewing meowed. "Why?"

"Can you get Foxpaw for me? I've been having him and Frostpaw train together, and don't forget to bring Firestorm too," Lionblaze added with the slight flick of his tail. "She's a new mentor, and Bramblestar tasked me with helping her train Foxpaw as well."

"Really?" Dovewing meowed, her ear flicking. "Wow, it's like you're training three apprentices at once!"

Fallingpaw couldn't help but laugh at Dovewing's comment.

"I basically am," Lionblaze added, his gaze moving to Dewstep. "When do you think you'll get an apprentice, Dewstep?" The tom shook his head slightly.

The green eyes looked up at Lionblaze, the small tom smiling. "I'm fine without an apprentice, I don't think I would be a good mentor anyways."

"Nonsense!" Lionblaze protested, Dovewing laughing. "You couldn't be worse than Firestorm!"

"I heard that!" A bright ginger pelt appeared from the opposite edge of the clearing, from the direction of the lake. "I am not terrible! Don't make fun of me!" The ginger she-cat stuck her tongue out at the older warrior, Lionblaze laughing now as well, Frostpaw snickering beside him. Fallingpaw smiled, glad to see such peace between amongst the clan. The laughter, the smiles, the happiness. She didn't want that to end.

Fallingpaw padded up to her mentor with a bright smile, happy to see her own clanmates enjoying themselves. "I'm going to head back now," Fallingpaw meowed, Dovewing nodding with a purr. "I'm getting hungry and I want to rest before heading out to the gathering."

"Go for it," Dovewing purred. "Think you can head back on your own?"

"Of course!" Fallingpaw insisted, a purr of her own rising in her throat. "See you later!"

Turning away, she padded into the undergrowth, feeling the late warm sun beating down her back. Her fur remained sleek and glossy, the exception being her legs and tail, which were dirty from kicking up dust in the training ground. The weakness in her paws returned slowly, Fallingpaw feeling the effects of consistent training now.

Her mind went back to when she was training to hunt, her ears perked just the same and her tail unable to flick. Every part of her body was so close to catching that one mouse that had been ahead of her, then her tail had flicked.

Fallingpaw could remember watching the brown muddy mouse bolt under the bushes as her instinct kicked in and her tail flicked across the leaves. Her breath had been nothing more than a sigh, but Dovewing did congratulate her for good posture. _All I had needed was just a little bit of patience_ , Fallingpaw thought to herself as she looked at the blue sky above her, only a few clouds in sight through the tree branches above her. _I feel so small compared to the world…_

 _ **Linebreak**_

Sleep had come very easily to Fallingpaw, her body sore and tired. Her dreams were infested with strange visions, the crying cats, but they were far more visible this time. They were running from something, they were all crying out in pain and fear. Death was upon them, Fallingpaw's heartbeat quickened and became loud, almost drowning out their cries. They wanted help, they needed help.

Their cries didn't sound real, they felt more surreal than not. The moment was passing by with quick and utter speed as the dark of night came upon them. Fallingpaw tried to cry out as well, she was trying to ask what was wrong. Nothing came from her lips, only the cats crying out in unison as the forest shook beneath her.

The ground cracked between her paws, split directly down the middle as her eyes raised up.

Cries became words, and Fallingpaw's ears felt deaf to the sound now.

"End the clans."

"Let us rest."

"Be the claw."

Fallingpaw's ears pinned back, but the words continued repeating in her head until it made her paws weak and her body press against the ground. Nothing felt safe anymore, the world was breaking itself apart and Fallingpaw was right in the middle of it. _Help me! Somebody, help me!_ Fallingpaw wanted to cry out but no words left her, or maybe they did and she was just being drowned in the sea of a thousand cats…

 _ **Linebreak**_

Fallingpaw awoke with a gasp, light streaming into the apprentices den as her tail flicked across the ground, the dream long forgotten. Only the fear had remained as images of fog only appeared in memory. The cats made her forget, and Fallingpaw felt her paws trembling in her moss bed.

Rainpaw was nearby, looking over at her with the tilt of his head. "You okay, Fallingpaw? You were whimpering in your sleep…"

She hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yeah… I'm fine, just a nightmare is all." Fallingpaw gave a slight smile, only to feel an emptiness that dragged her down deep in herself. She couldn't remember the dream.

"Oh, okay," Rainpaw meowed before laying his head back down. "We should probably get ready, the gathering will be soon and Dovewing told me to tell you that you're supposed to go tonight."

If it hadn't been for the terror that Fallingpaw just experienced, she would have felt more excitement, but the beating of her heart continued to thump against her chest with a harsh force; one that could not easily be felt without this feeling of fear that gripped her heart. "Getting it together" wasn't going to be enough, Fallingpaw knew this was important, why should she dream about… about… All she remembered were the screaming cats, but not the words they were crying out, the vision now blurry in her mind. Every part of Fallingpaw wanted to push the vision away permanently, but it became a recurring thought, even if she remembered nothing from the dream.

"That's great!" Fallingpaw forced a purr, rising to her paws and stretching for a moment, her muscles sore from the several long days of training.

 _You'll be a great warrior…_

Words echoed by almost everyone who had talked to Fallingpaw, that she would become a great warrior. Especially her parents and Dovewing, they said she would be a valuable asset to Thunderclan.

 _I will be the best,_ Fallingpaw promised herself as she padded out of the den, hearing the rustling of Rainpaw now, a yawn following. Her gaze glanced up to the leader's den, at the top of Highledge. _I will be the leader and I will lead this clan to be the best clan, a kind clan, to help others when they need it most…_ Fallingpaw purred softly to herself as she watched the cats below start to gather around.

"It'll be great," Rainpaw meowed, Fallingpaw jumping and looking at him with wide eyes, not noticing he had padded up beside her amidst her thoughts. "Come on, I'm sure the clans will have a wonderful gathering tonight. They share a lot more lately since the incident with some cat named Darkfire, especially between most of Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Although I only heard that from a couple of the older warriors," Rainpaw added as he hopped down to join his clanmates.

 _I guess that's good,_ Fallingpaw smiled a bit and followed down, hopping down gently as her whiskers twitched, trying to find her sisters. _If there is peace between Shadowclan and Thunderclan, then we should be all good. Sandstorm and Graystripe always talk about how Shadowclan is almost always the most aggressive of the four clans. Except… Then Sandstorm added that Windclan was being aggressive as of late. I wonder why._

Shaking her head, she knew it wasn't her business to know such things yet. She was too young, and not like anybody would tell her any more than that until she was a warrior, so Fallingpaw found it best to try and keep her curiosity settled for the time being and become more excited for the gathering ahead of her.

It wasn't long before she spotted a bright white and dark black pelt, with almost identical green eyes (Frostpaw's being paler than Hollypaw's own). Quickly walking over, Fallingpaw smiled towards them.

"Are you both going to the gathering?" Fallingpaw asked, her tail smoothing out after her scare from Rainpaw.

Hollypaw purred. "Yeah, we are both going, we are hoping for a peaceful and fun gathering! I can't wait to meet the other medicine cats!"

"You'll like them, I'm sure," Jayfeather meowed, his gray pelt nearby. "You'll like Willowshine, and I think Mothwing is about to retire to the elders den soon, so you'll have a friend in Riverclan." Jayfeather's eyes seemed to darken. "I just hope that Littlecloud finds an apprentice soon. He's growing old, maybe Ashkit or Blackkit will be willing to become medicine cat apprentices," he spoke naturally, the darkness in his gaze leaving. "But they're nice, and maybe they'll stop bugging me about getting an apprentice now that you're around."

Hollypaw's purr only grew louder as Fallingpaw smiled, happy that her sister was going to be accepted as a medicine cat. Frostpaw spoke up this time. "I hope people don't expect me to be like Lionblaze."

"Why is that? He's the best warrior we have!" Fallingpaw meowed, tilting her head.

"I just want to be a warrior, I don't want to be the best warrior," Frostpaw meowed, her voice almost trembling a bit.

 _Fear,_ Fallingpaw thought that one word for a long moment and nodded. "You don't have to be as good as Lionblaze, Frostpaw," Fallingpaw meowed softly, pressing her nose to Frostpaw's ear. "You're perfect enough already."

"Wise words," Jayfeather commented again, smiling. "You guys are making me start to have feelings, now come on, we have to go." The tom stood and padded to the entrance, where Bramblestar was starting to lead the clan out. Fallingpaw began to name off the warriors who were going.

 _Me. Frostpaw. Jayfeather. Hollypaw. Squirrelflight. Sandstorm. Lightningwhisker. Firestorm. Shadeleaf. Lionblaze. Berrynose. Poppyfrost. Bumblestripe. Dovewing. Tigerheart. Dewstep._ Fallingpaw smiled more as she noticed her father walking beside Ivypool as well, it seemed they weren't gonna miss their litter's first gathering after all. _Thanks for coming,_ Fallingpaw thought as she followed Dovewing out first, knowing it might be best to stick beside her mentor.

The group padded through the forest, talking silently amongst each other, even as they reached the lake. Fallingpaw had never seen the lake when the sun was setting, but now she had. Her eyes widened slightly, her gaze staying on the lake.

"It's so beautiful…" Hollypaw whispered.

"Yeah…" Fallingpaw blinked and shook her head. "Come on, we can't fall behind!" The clan was continuing to move within three fox-lengths of the shoreline, Fallingpaw snapping Hollypaw out of their trance and both moving in unison towards the clan again. "I can't wait to see what happens at this gathering!" Fallingpaw meowed, feeling more excited now that her dream was further pushed to the back of her mind. "I wonder what kind of news will be shared by the other leaders?"

Hollypaw purred and perked her ears. "I can't wait to meet the other medicine cats," she meowed, her head tilting. "Jayfeather says he doesn't like Willowshine, but he does praise her work a lot. He told me I could learn a thing or two from the other medicine cats, since we don't have the same boundaries that the warriors do."

"Even then," Fallingpaw turned to Hollypaw for a moment and smiled. "The warriors boundaries are a bit weaker than they used to be, that's what Graystripe told us since Bramblestar added a new rule to the warrior code so that all four clans can be kept together, one never becoming too weak due to hostilities." Fallingpaw looked towards the head of the group. "I want to be like Bramblestar someday, to be leader," she meowed, gaze glittering with starlight. "I can't let anything stop me now."

"I hope you do, imagine Frostpaw being as strong as Lionblaze, a leader like you, and I as a medicine cat," Hollypaw mewed with a laugh. "We would be quite the triple threat! Not as much of a threat as Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing are, however."

Fallingpaw laughed. "Maybe not, but we shall see, I aim to be the strongest warrior here!"

Both sisters laughed, looking ahead and realizing they were closing in on the tree bridge now. During a flooding sometime before Dewstep had joined, the tree had been split down the center, but the mud kept it in place during the horrible storms. Now it was crossable, and Fallingpaw watched as the warriors began to cross. Jayfeather seemed to have an easy time of it, considering he was blind.

 _Moons of practice makes perfect,_ Fallingpaw thought with a slight smile, following Firestorm up as Jayfeather waited for his own apprentice to follow him. Jayfeather and Hollypaw took the end of the line, Fallingpaw directly in front of them.

Her paws stuck to the mostly dry tree easily, and Fallingpaw leaped down on the other side. Everything went without a hitch, Fallingpaw clearing the bushes easily to see a large clearing filled with cats and thick scents of Shadowclan and Windclan. _This is it,_ she thought as she spotted a fairly large and young cat with black and faint gray stripes. _I wonder if he is an apprentice…_

"Go around and find some apprentices," Dovewing meowed, having padded up to Fallingpaw now. "Have some fun, Riverclan isn't here yet but they should be fairly soon."

Fallingpaw nodded and padded over to the black cat she had spotted, only to find the spot was empty now. Her ear flicked and she tilted her head, then noticed that the black cat she saw was talking with another apprentice from Windclan.

"Hi!" Fallingpaw meowed, padding over. Both cats looked at her and gave a smile. "I'm Fallingpaw," she introduced herself, tail raised slightly.

"I'm Brackenpaw," the brown Windclan apprentice introduced himself first, his whiskers twitching, fairly long for a cat no older than Fallingpaw could have been.

The black cat smiled warmly and bowed his head. "I'm Darkpaw," he meowed. "I'm sure you'll meet my littermate soon, although I'd be careful. She has quite the fiery temper." He laughed a bit as another scent hit very thickly across the air. "Looks like Riverclan is here!" Darkpaw meowed, looking over towards the entrance. "I should get back to my mentor, he's the leader and he wanted to talk to me about something."

Fallingpaw smiled a bit, liking Darkpaw's enthusiastic personality, sort of like her own. "I should get back to my mentor now that Riverclan is here too," Fallingpaw meowed, turning away from Brackenpaw, who said his own goodbye's, Fallingpaw leaving with a purr; she was enjoying the gathering so far at least. The two apprentices she met have been nice thus far.

Her gaze went around the clearing, thick with cats, finding the gray pelt of her father at the edge of the clearing. Another cat was nearby, a she-cat with a cream colored pelt. They were talking quietly, no one else paying attention to the two.

"Hi!" Fallingpaw meowed, the cream-furred she-cat flinching as she glanced at her.

Dewstep blinked and looked at her. "Dawnpelt, this is my daughter, Fallingpaw," he meowed, their conversation already ended and he smiling. "We can talk a bit more later, I'm sure," he mewed as four cats sat on the Low Branch, the dark tabby that was Bramblestar calling the gathering to a start. It was time to share the news.

"Of course," Dawnpelt meowed and stood, seeming shaky on her paws.

The clans had become silent within the clearing as Bramblestar turned to another leader on the branch. "Rowanstar, would you like to start us off tonight?" he meowed, letting the leader take center stage. His ginger pelt dark in the moonlight that was shining down in the clearing.

"I would love to, Bramblestar," Rowanstar meowed with a slight grin, so slight that Fallingpaw thought it was her own imagination. The leader stood on all four paws along the branch, his voice echoing towards the clans. "We are grieving for the loss of Blackstar, but I have been accepted as the new leader of this clan after Kinkfur perished protecting Dawnpelt's kits from a badger earlier this moon. We mourn his loss too, but Starclan gave us our signs, and I have become the new leader of the clan." He looked over towards a dark brown tabby tom. "Our new deputy is Snaketail, and we hope to serve our clan for many moons to come!"

The clans cried their names in unison, Rowanstar seeming to bask in this moment before the clans went quiet.

Taking a breath, the leader continued. "Dawnpelt's kits have also grown to be apprentices. Darkpaw and Firepaw have become apprentices and we know they will become strong warriors one day!"

The clans started cheering as the world slowed slightly, Fallingpaw feeling Dewstep shake beside her. His fur had fluffed up, his eyes wide as his mouth moved slowly.

"That's what Dawnpelt tried to tell me…"

His gaze shifted over to the apprentice that sat beneath Rowanstar, beside Snaketail, the one that met Fallingpaw already and she followed his gaze. Her ears flicked slightly.

"Dark… Fire…"

 _-AN-_

 _Finally, I had time to finish this chapter today, I'm all caught up on my schoolwork finally!_

 _I hope this chapter is enjoyable, I tried hard for this chapter here and I think it can be rather enjoyable. I also know I threw a lot of information here, hopefully you all can understand what's going on… if not, the answers will come later!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review and follow this story if you enjoy it so far!_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Huh…? What's he talking about?_ Fallingpaw thought as she watched her father tremble in his fur, fear glistening across his eyes, which were glowing in the moonlight as he watched Darkpaw, who sat beside Snaketail, taking in the glory of his name being called throughout the entire gathering. It was a glorious moment for the apprentice, but Dewstep was too fearful to say anything, it seemed.

Fallingpaw nudged him. "What's wrong…?"

Dewstep seemed to be taken out of his trance and his gaze looked down at Fallingpaw. "Oh, nothing, Fallingpaw," he meowed, smiling a bit. He was no longer shaking and the small tom seemed relaxed now. "Soon your name will be called throughout the clans, I'm proud of you Fallingpaw; and your sisters too."

Fallingpaw nodded a bit and looked at Darkpaw, the clans ceasing their shouting as Rowanstar's gaze darkened above them. The ginger tom then frowned and looked over towards Bramblestar. "There is another thing, Bramblestar, before we continue." Bramblestar's eyes narrowed a bit and he nodded, letting the ginger tom speak still. "We have reason to believe that Dewstep is Darkfire's brother, we would like to take Dewstep into custody, as well as request our warrior, Tigerheart, back to the clan. You no longer need to keep him now that Blackstar is dead."

There were murmurs amongst the clans, but Thunderclan remained rather quiet. Dovewing was nearby, hissing something to Tigerheart, whose paw was twisted still.

"Neither of those wishes can be granted, Rowanstar, you're overstepping your bounds," Bramblestar responded smoothly, calmly. His tone had a threatening edge to it. "Tigerheart is no longer in our care, which was discussed by Blackstar and me in private already, while Tigerheart was with me. He doesn't want to return to Shadowclan." Bramblestar kept his eyes on him, his tail not flicking once and he not giving a single sign that Rowanstar had affected him. "As for Dewstep, we will not hand him over. We all now know what happened to Tawnypelt due to Dawnpelt witnessing her mother's murder. This does not give you a right to take Darkfire's brother, or stir up trouble at this gathering. I must now ask you to sit down, Rowanstar. You have overstepped your bounds, as I'm sure the other leaders agree."

There was a pause between Onestar and Mistystar, but they both slowly nodded. "Bramblestar is right," Mistystar meowed as some of the Shadowclan cats growled. "You are still grieving over the loss of Tawnypelt, and I don't know why Starclan chose you to lead Shadowclan when it has become clear to us that you are in this for personal gain, but you don't have the right to order Bramblestar or his warriors around."

"And I will not return to Shadowclan!"

Fallingpaw glanced over to where Tigerheart was sitting, he standing on three paws, his twisted paw lifted up slightly. _Brave… He's standing against his birth clan…_

Tigerheart was growling, Dovewing trying to get him to sit.

"How can I go back when in mere moments, my own leader turned against me?" Tigerheart hissed at Rowanstar, the rest of the clans in utter silence. "I'm sad to know that my own mother had died, but it is worse to know that this is how my father acts! Even if I could go back, I still wouldn't, my life belongs to Dovewing and no one else!" Some of the cats in the clearing gasped, the Shadowclan cats hissing at him. "This is how you act to your son? Let me make my own decisions without you breathing down my neck! Be the leader your clan needs, not the one it deserves."

Rowanstar's haunches were raised, his neck fur on end and his ears pinned back. "This is how you treat your mother's wishes? She came to me in my dreams, told me to avenge her, and I will do that one way or another. Dewstep will come forward with the location of his brother, or we will attack Thunderclan. We will show no mercy. Not even to _you_." Rowanstar's gaze locked onto Tigerheart, Bramblestar growling towards him now.

"Rowanstar, sit down! You've had your chance to speak, now sit down and let the rest of us share the news of our clans!" Rowanstar and Bramblestar had their gazes locked together, Fallingpaw able to feel the intensity of their wills battling together. "Dewstep is a Thunderclan warrior, you will not get him or Tigerheart. That is final."

The gathering became deadly silent, Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats splitting apart to opposite sides of the clearing. "Mistystar and Onestar can share first," Bramblestar meowed, letting the other two leaders decide who was to share first.

Fallingpaw no longer paid attention, her gaze on Tigerheart, who had now been sitting down beside Dovewing and his tail flicking. His amber gaze remained on Rowanstar, his teeth slightly bared. Rowanstar himself was staring back, their eyes staying together, defiant of the others wish and only wanting to be left alone. Fallingpaw could tell it wasn't going to end well between the two, it was already bad enough as it was that a good relationship felt impossible.

 _Why does Shadowclan want my father? What would he know?_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as she looked at Dewstep, who was looking down now. His tail was continuously flicking across the ground now, eyes half-closed, deep within his own personal thoughts. _Dewstep… what's wrong…?_

By the time Fallingpaw turned her gaze back to the leaders, Bramblestar had started to speak now.

"-and we now have five new apprentices within the clan. Rainpaw and Foxpaw, Dovewing's kits," Bramblestar started, letting the cats cheer their names. All cats except Shadowclan were calling their names, Shadowclan remaining quiet.

 _That is beyond rude… I guess I should expect some of the same treatment…_ Fallingpaw thought, then realized one cat from Shadowclan was shouting their names. Beside Snaketail still resided Darkpaw, who was smiling as he shouted their names, until the noise died down and he continued smiling. Fallingpaw watched as Snaketail's tail hit the back of Darkpaw's head, whacking his ears, looking rather stern. _He must not like Darkpaw being nice to Thunderclan…_ Fallingpaw sighed quietly, watching the apprentice look away quietly.

"Ivypool's kits have also become apprentices. Hollypaw, Frostpaw, and Fallingpaw."

Riverclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan cheered their names, Fallingpaw puffing out her chest, her cheeks warm beneath her fur at the attention she had been getting. A part of her was upset that Shadowclan remained silent, it was a disrespectful move deliberately against Thunderclan.

"They'll get over it," Dovewing meowed, having sat beside her apprentice while Tigerheart sat beside her. "Squirrelflight says we are leaving early, so we should probably go now," Dovewing meowed, her voice aimed towards Dewstep.

"I understand," Dewstep meowed, trying to smile but Fallingpaw could tell it was fake. He had spoken when he went to stand next to Tigerheart. "Come on, Fallingpaw, let's get going. We are no longer needed at this gathering."

His tail flicked as he spoke, indicating for her to follow as he and Tigerheart disappeared in the bushes. Both cats seemed rather close friends, Fallingpaw wondered what happened to make them so close since the stories she heard said that Tigerheart had been in Thunderclan a lot less longer than Dewstep. She also knew something happened on the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border, something that Dewstep has never spoken about.

 _Dark Fire… Who is Dark Fire?_ Fallingpaw looked down now, those words seemed familiar together, like she had heard them somewhere else before. After a moment, she brought her gaze back up to Dewstep, who was quietly talking to Tigerheart about something. _Father… Who is this "Dark Fire" you speak of?_

Both toms jumped up onto the log that led to the mainland, Fallingpaw jumping up when she had enough room, claws gripping the rough bark and extending inside the bark. When she had her balance, she walked along the branch, listening to the pawsteps behind her as Dovewing took the rear behind them. It wasn't long until more pawsteps following, the scent of cats from Thunderclan thicker than the other clans now. Looking behind herself, Fallingpaw watched as a long string of cats followed behind her.

 _Is this what it looks like to be leader? To always look down or behind at your clanmates?_ Fallingpaw wondered, then noticed that Bramblestar was the last cat on the branch, his gaze keeping behind them. _Or is it to be behind everyone? To catch the slowest cats and keep everyone together?_

"You look at Bramblestar a lot, you know," Dewstep meowed quietly, jumping off the branch as Fallingpaw did the same. "Are you hoping to be leader one day?"

Fallingpaw's ear flicked and she looked up towards the stars. "I think it would be amazing to be a leader," she replied with a small smile. "To keep my clanmates safe is my goal, to keep them alive and well…"

Dewstep's gaze softened as he nodded. "I'm sure you'd make a wonderful leader, but you should focus on your training first," he mewed, Tigerheart agreeing beside him. "I have a feeling you'll need all your skills for the coming moons, especially with leaf-bare on the horizon."

"I agree," Tigerheart meowed towards Fallingpaw, smiling. He had always been nice to Fallingpaw and her sisters, treating them as if they were his own, and Fallingpaw knew she was related to him through Ivypool and Dovewing now. He was almost like a second father, but even in Fallingpaw's mind, Dewstep would always be the one and only, the best father. She remembered when he would take the day to convince Jayfeather to let him borrow honey so that the littermates could each have some. He always took the time to care for them over himself by hunting for Ivypool. Dewstep's family had always been first priority.

"Alright," Fallingpaw meowed, smiling up towards them now before turning her head to the lake and waiting for her littermates.

While she waited, Fallingpaw continued thinking about the gathering, the hostile environment that Shadowclan created.

 _They want my father… they're going to have to go through me to get to him,_ Fallingpaw thought, her eyes spotting Hollypaw. She looked afraid. Padding over, she nudged her sister gently. "Don't worry, it'll all blow over," Fallingpaw meowed, Hollypaw looking over at her and blinking a bit, then nodded. "They won't get Dewstep, after all, some of the warriors say his skills are rather outmatched by many in the clans. And don't forget, he beat Squirrelflight while blind when he first came here!"

Hollypaw smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know…" she replied quietly, tail flicking gently. "I just fear that war is coming, I can feel it on the wind, and we don't have much time. Especially with leaf-bare coming. Herbs will be rare, as will the prey." Her dark green gaze shifted back to Fallingpaw, Fallingpaw feeling as if she had seen those eyes somewhere else before. "If we fight Shadowclan in the dead of leaf-bare, many of us can come out dead or seriously injured. Shadowclan will have the same injuries, and if Rowanstar is going to keep on the offensive, he will lose the entirety of Shadowclan. One medicine cat won't be enough for them…"

Fallingpaw's ears flicked and she sighed, looking down, wondering about how bad Shadowclan's situation could be due to Rowanstar.

"Even if Dewstep fought them," Hollypaw continued, "he could end up hurting more and more of Shadowclan. As can most of our warriors. This will end up being a lose-lose situation, Fallingpaw, I'm afraid that Rowanstar is going to attack. The look in his eyes said that much…"

"You're very intuitive," Jayfeather meowed, having been walking beside them only a couple tail-lengths away. "Very perceptive. But you're also forgetting that Rowanstar and Littlecloud are good friends, and Littlecloud has almost always been able to keep Blackstar on his side. He can get Rowanstar to hold off attacking until leaf-bare comes to a close, I'm sure." Jayfeather's ear flicked and he smiled slightly. "But I can see you're going to make a great medicine cat," he added to Hollypaw. "I'm sure Fallingpaw noticed these things too, and she will make a great warrior. I have a feeling the new triumvirate will be you three littermates."

"Triumvirate?" Fallingpaw tilted her head.

"Three cats holding special abilities, however it may not be special abilities in your case," Jayfeather responded, his eyes shifting ahead of them. "You three may just hold the fate of the clans, however, but I wouldn't know. The future is clouded, so we shall see what happens." Jayfeather continued walking, his pace quickening as he moved to the head of the group towards Dovewing.

Hollypaw's ear flicked. "Us three as powerful cats? I mean, that sounds nice, but even I have to doubt Jayfeather on this."

Fallingpaw shrugged. "I like the idea as well, maybe we will be very powerful cats one day. The gameplan is for me to become leader someday, but I'm going to ask Dovewing to focus on my battle training for a while. At least while we are under constant threat by Shadowclan."

"That would be a smart idea," Hollypaw nodded thoughtfully. "I'll ask Jayfeather where to find the herbs for wounds and what they're for."

The conversation stopped there, Fallingpaw padding along the edge of the water and looking out towards the lake. There was movement near the center, little ripples could be seen as if a mouse or something was walking on the water itself. Shaking her head, the ripples disappeared and Fallingpaw shrugged, looking towards Thunderclan territory, which wasn't far now. The trees looked inviting, even in the darkness that tonight had brought upon the clan.

Fallingpaw glanced at each clanmate, then looked behind them, Bramblestar still taking the rear of the clan. Falling back, Fallingpaw stood beside the large cat.

"Hello, Fallingpaw," Bramblestar meowed, his tone smooth and deep as he smiled. "I certainly hope this first gathering of yours wasn't too bad, with Shadowclan being so inconsiderate."

"It wasn't bad at all," Fallingpaw meowed, looking up at him. "Bramblestar… I have a question for you."

"Shouldn't you take your questions to your mentor?"

"I don't think it is one Dovewing could answer," Fallingpaw replied.

Bramblestar's amber eyes looked down at Fallingpaw, soft and warm. "Then ask your question."

"What does it mean to be a leader?" Fallingpaw asked, heart pounding as she was anxious to hear the answer. Her heart was loud, she hoping it wouldn't make her deaf to his answer.

Bramblestar blinked a bit, then looked ahead, lost in thought for several long heartbeats while Fallingpaw waited. The large warrior dipped his head for a moment, then raised it as he replied.

"Being a leader means you'll protect your clanmates at any cost," he started. "You are willing to lead your clanmates into battle, and protect them at any cost. To be a leader is to show the strength, courage, and wisdom that has come with a lifetime of training and experience." His ears flicked as he looked up to the stars now. "A leader shows strength in battle. A leader shows courage against any foe. A leader shows wisdom to know what battles can be fought. Every leader has these qualities to some degree or another."

Fallingpaw looked towards the island, feeling her paws hit the grass gently. "What about Rowanstar?"

"Rowanstar is a special case," Bramblestar meowed, as if picking his words carefully. "Rowanstar was picked by Starclan it seems." Fallingpaw could barely hear him mutter "but I don't know why." She nodded slowly, and before she could speak, Bramblestar meowed once more. "If you hope to be leader one day, you'll need these qualities, Fallingpaw. Maybe you will become leader," he chuckled. "But I have plenty of lives left, so good luck with that."

Fallingpaw smiled now. "I'll become leader one day, I think I can do it."

"I'm sure you will," Bramblestar meowed, tail flicking gently across the grass as he jumped across the stream into Thunderclan territory, Fallingpaw not realizing they were so close to Thunderclan territory yet.

 _I want to be the best leader this clan can have,_ Fallingpaw thought as she leaped across and balancing with a bright smile. _Tomorrow, I'll have Dovewing teach me more about fighting, I will defend my clanmates…_

 _With my life, if necessary._

 _-AN-_

 _Don't forget to review this story and follow/favorite it if you're enjoying it!_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fallingpaw reached forward, trying to whack Foxpaw's ears with as much speed and strength as she could muster. Her speed was incredible, faster than most of the cats of Thunderclan thought she could pull off in a moon's time. Fallingpaw gained two more mentors during the last moon. Lionblaze would teach Fallingpaw about strength with Frostpaw, while Dewstep taught Fallingpaw that speed was her best ally.

Now she was being tested by Dovewing, who sat at the edge of the battle circle. All the warrior apprentices were being tested today on their battle skills, especially since the threat of Shadowclan loomed over them.

Frostpaw and Rainpaw sat near the edge as well, waiting to see the victor of this battle.

Foxpaw had begun to stumble back, the battle having just started and Fallingpaw was already going on the offensive. Her speed wasn't as graceful as she liked it to be, and she placed her paws wrong several times. Even if her paw placements were wrong, her attacks carried strength and accuracy.

By the time Foxpaw began to balance again, Fallingpaw grinned and bolted backwards, now on the opposite side of the battle circle. Panting, she realized she had used a lot of stamina in those first few attacks, but Fallingpaw wasn't going to give up yet. Her tail fluffed up as she lost her smile, focusing on Foxpaw's eyes. The amber eyes stared back, they locking themselves in place.

Then Foxpaw bolted forward, Fallingpaw grinning as she remembered something Dewstep had said he had done.

 _Perfect,_ Fallingpaw thought, knowing Foxpaw didn't know what she was about to do. She had focused on his eyes, not to hide her attack, but because that was where her attack would land. Foxpaw was fast, but Fallingpaw was faster. Her body twisted right out of the way of his paw swipes, which had gone straight for her legs. With her back to Foxpaw and he mid-swipe, she flicked her tail across his eyes.

In that mere moment, Foxpaw jumped back, eyes watering and blinded. "W-What kind of Shadowclan trick is this!?" He was growling, panicking, he couldn't see through the blurs of color. Fallingpaw smiled and ran to the side, before bolting right at him. He heard her pawsteps and turned, but he couldn't defend himself, Fallingpaw shoving her shoulder into his chest and knocking him out of the circle with ease.

"Really, Dewstep?" Lionblaze meowed with a laugh. "You taught your daughter to use her tail? I thought that trick only worked once, even to those who watched it!"

Fallingpaw looked up and purred, feeling her stamina drain slowly, her legs somewhat tired. _I need to use less force during my first few attacks,_ she thought to herself, already analyzing her own mistakes. _I went to aggressive, I should make my opponents use their stamina first before going on the offensive._ Her blue eyes landed on Foxpaw, who was wiping his eyes with a paw. _I won this battle, and I may have skill, but I need to work on what I have…_

"You might want to stay quiet, Lionblaze, you are helping Dovewing train her too. And you've been helping Firestorm with Foxpaw ever since she got her apprentice!" Dewstep laughed. "Besides, it worked for Fallingpaw, didn't it? She has a fluffier tail than I do, the attack works far better for her than it ever did for me!"

"It's a cheap trick!" Foxpaw growled as Firestorm laughed.

"Fallingpaw did have some problems with her fighting, however," Dovewing meowed after she stopped laughing, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "She was far too aggressive right at the start, and I think we all watched as she used her strength in her first few attacks."

The other warriors nodded in agreement, and Fallingpaw nodded as well. "And my paw placements for some of the moves I tried were way off," she added, Dovewing blinking in surprise as well as Dewstep. "Don't think I don't take notice of my own mistakes," Fallingpaw meowed stubbornly. "I'm perfectly capable of assessing myself, and I am not ready for a full fight yet. I have to keep training!"

Dewstep nodded slowly, smiling a bit. "Well, let's watch Frostpaw and Rainpaw then. I'm sure Lionblaze's apprentice might win."

"Don't make bets you can't keep," Lionblaze responded.

Dewstep's gaze filled with amusement, as did his tone. "Says the one who bet against me the first time I came here." Dewstep laughed and nudged Lionblaze playfully, prodding the golden warrior's shoulder with a paw. "Don't think I forgot what you said when Squirrelflight went up against me, or her apprentice for that matter! I beat Firestorm fair and square, and I even beat Squirrelflight blind!"

"You caught her off-guard with the ability to fight while blinded by your own trick!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes, Fallingpaw padding over and sitting between Dewstep and Dovewing. "I hardly say that's fair!"

"Is any battle fair?" Dewstep responded, looking towards Frostpaw and Rainpaw, who were standing in the center. Frostpaw was starting to become bigger than Fallingpaw now, her muscles were far more defined and her gaze was no longer as shy as it had once been. Her green eyes seemed to pierce through Rainpaw, but Rainpaw had the same look. They were prepared to do battle, and Fallingpaw was glad to see that Frostpaw's training was paying off already, just by her stance alone.

Lionblaze stepped forward and smiled towards the two of them. "You both know the rules, so you may start at any time. We shall be assessing you both, it isn't a matter of winning or losing."

Frostpaw looked at her mentor for barely a moment, but Fallingpaw could see the smile she had, her gaze saying "I'm going to make you proud." Fallingpaw awaited the moment as Lionblaze took a step back.

There were several heartbeats of silence, then Rainpaw's tail flicked, both cats darting for each other. Fallingpaw could barely keep up, they had speed, for sure. Both cats were just blurs for another heartbeat, but their paws were almost invisible entirely. Fallingpaw had to use all her focus just to see them, and Frostpaw's tail flicked left. Rainpaw darted that way, as if Frostpaw was going to go that way, but Frostpaw took to the opposite direction. Although her speed wasn't as fast as Fallingpaw's, she had grace and fluid movements. No part of the she-cat's body was stiff, and she darted into Rainpaw's side.

The battle looked as if it was over before it began, Rainpaw rolling towards the edge. His body contorted for a moment, it seemed, but he flipped to his paws with ease, back on the attack. Fallingpaw wanted to fight Rainpaw now, suspecting that the apprentice would be a challenge for her that would help her fight more effectively.

Frostpaw seemed unfazed and darted for him, her body thin and lithe, heading straight for Rainpaw. The tom kept his gaze on her and rolled right back over, dodging her attack and going back on the offensive, his paw strikes lining perfectly with Frostpaw's shoulders. Frostpaw went defensive, in a real battle, her shoulders would've been riddled with scratches.

 _I hope her pain tolerance is high,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, watching as Rainpaw quickly flipped around and launched his back legs at her. Frostpaw reacted quickly, one back paw grazing between her ears as she launched herself forward, taking the tom completely off-guard and throwing him back towards the edge of the circle. _Rainpaw and Foxpaw are training effectively, our generation will come in with heavy fighting skills… Let's hope we don't have to use them often. I'd rather not fight if we don't have to, and I hope Hollypaw can defend herself just fine. Jayfeather isn't exactly a fighter…_

Fallingpaw continued watching Rainpaw and Frostpaw battle it out, both of them slowly losing speed. _They're evenly matched… They know each others tactic before it even happens…_ She looked over to Lionblaze and Dewstep, who were each smiling while Firestorm sat at the other end of the clearing, watching the fight continue. _Frostpaw… You're becoming strong…_

Then there was a cry as dirt was kicked up, causing dust to fly towards the spectators. _That was Frostpaw!_ Fallingpaw stood on all paws, taking note that Rainpaw was standing while Frostpaw had been kicked out of the circle. Her body was on its side for a moment, Frostpaw almost still.

Everyone gasped and started to run over towards her, Rainpaw blinking. "I-I didn't mean to hit her so hard!"

No one paid him any attention, Lionblaze the first to be beside Frostpaw. _What happened!?_ _I looked away for not even a couple heartbeats!_ Fallingpaw felt her heartbeat rise from the fear crawling along her spine.

There was a cough as Frostpaw started laughing, every cat other than Fallingpaw blinking and letting out a sigh of relief as Frostpaw got to her paws. Her green eyes were sparkling with delight, as if she had enjoyed the battle she had just taken part in. Frostpaw had her front right paw lifted up, as if it could have been sprained.

"I guess I just have a lot more to learn and practice," she meowed, a purr rising in her throat. "I'm out, I guess." Frostpaw moved to where the warriors had sat before, beside Fallingpaw, and began licking her paw gently; almost as if nothing had happened just moments ago.

The warriors began discussing amongst themselves about Frostpaw and Rainpaw's battle, Fallingpaw looking at Frostpaw now. "You've become so strong, Frostpaw!" Fallingpaw meowed happily, glad her sister wasn't seriously hurt. "Lionblaze is training you hard isn't he?"

"Yeah," Frostpaw meowed, setting her paw down and wincing. "Nope, not walking on that for a couple days. I should go see Jayfeather."

"And Hollypaw."

"Yes, and Hollypaw," Frostpaw purred. "She's doing fairly well with her training, I hear Squirrelflight is teaching her some defensive moves just in case we get attacked within our own camp. She's learned well, but she has a head for herbs and is slower."

"Really? I haven't heard of her fighting yet," Fallingpaw meowed, tail flicking from her right side to her left as her thin whiskers twitched. "That's good that she is learning, but I'm glad she has a head for herbs. We need her to be the best medicine cat she can possibly be." Fallingpaw watched the mentors start to return, their gazes filled with mostly pride.

Dovewing stepped up first to the four apprentices. "We congratulate each of you, you're each a worthy opponent, it seems. I think Shadowclan will be in for quite the surprise when they do battle with us!" A purr rose in the cat's throat for a moment before she continued. "Foxpaw and Fallingpaw need a bit more training, as do both Rainpaw and Frostpaw. Fallingpaw, you need to work on your step-work, your strikes were accurate and effective, but they will be more effective with perfect paw-work."

Fallingpaw smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll practice more."

"Good," Lionblaze meowed. "Frostpaw, you also need to work on your movement, but you're coming along rather nicely. Don't forget to use your tail for balance, and always be prepared to go on the defensive." Fallingpaw remembered how delayed Frostpaw's reaction was to going to defense and she smiled a bit. _The more work, the better, I'll show Shadowclan what I'm made of. I'm not some measly apprentice!_

"Foxpaw, you have to be prepared for any trick the opponent uses, and that is an older Shadowclan move. They may use it again," Dovewing meowed again, continuing to smile now. "Rainpaw, you need to work on your offensive skills, as good as you are with them. Your paw strikes were weaker, less effective, than Frostpaw's own." Her purr quieted a bit as she watched the apprentices. "Now let's head back to camp, we probably have some patrols to do. Fallingpaw, you stay here for a bit, I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Fallingpaw blinked, wondering why she was staying behind when the rest were leaving. "Alright, I was hoping for a nap but I can stay around for a bit," Fallingpaw meowed, her tail flicking slightly. _More training… I'd love too but my muscles need to rest!_ Fallingpaw thought, wanting to laugh slightly at the thought of training more with already sore legs.

Every cat left the clearing, the other three apprentices laughing with each other about their battles, Foxpaw embarrassed and licking his chest once at losing in such a humiliating way. Frostpaw was embarrassed to even be talking still, but she had a lot more courage than she used to have around the other two apprentices. Fallingpaw's smile remained, sitting down in the cool grass and resting. Two more moons until the cold winds of leaf-bare would come and take over the forest and the lake, removing the heat and forcing prey to its burrows.

The clearing felt one such wind, a gust blowing through and forcing it's way between the fur on Fallingpaw's neck. Her gaze remained on the clouds in the sky now, which were thickening against the oranges of the tops of the trees. It would soon rain, Fallingpaw could feel it.

 _Did Dovewing decide to train me in the rain? It'll rain soon, but I've already trained in the rain… several times!_ Fallingpaw sighed and stretched her forelegs, sore as she flicked her tail slowly, then heard the rustling of bushes nearby. _Finally!_ Turning towards the sound, she realized that it wasn't her mentor. The scent was thick and made Fallingpaw gag, she lowering her head as her eyes watered. _W-What is that stench?_ Fallingpaw growled slowly, opening her eyes and realizing that something large stood in front of her. Something far bigger than she was.

The fur on its body was brown, the legs were tall and its face was narrow. Fallingpaw shivered and took several paces back, her eyes stuck on the thing, which was at least several times larger than she was. It was no badger, that was for certain, and Fallingpaw felt too afraid to move. The ears on its head were small for the size of the body, the neck was long and it didn't have paws. Its paws looked like harsh stone, Fallingpaw's only coherent thought was how it could even walk. Whatever it was, the tail was rather small and it had a large white stomach.

"Fallingpaw!" a voice hissed nearby. Turning her gaze slightly, trying to see, she thought she could see Dovewing. "Don't move, it's more afraid of you than you are of it… This creature isn't a threat, so just relax…" Fallingpaw nodded and tried taking several deep breaths, the creature looking down at her with large black eyes. "I think some cats call it a deer, it is very rare that they come to the lake, however…" It was definitely Dovewing now, and Fallingpaw watched the creature look away before bolting off into the bushes, one moment there… the next it was gone.

Letting out a shiver, Fallingpaw felt herself almost collapse into the ground as she continued shaking out of fear.

The bushes behind her where Dovewing had been moved and Fallingpaw jumped, turning around to see the gray she-cat. "Hey, don't worry, Fallingpaw," Dovewing meowed, padding over and brushing her tail along Fallingpaw's back. "I can see why it was scary, and trust me, I don't know what a deer is doing in this forest. But they aren't dangerous if you leave them alone."

Fallingpaw swallowed, glancing towards where the deer had disappeared to with fright. She had never seen anything like that before, and the speed at which it moved with unbelievable.

"Deer are nice creatures, they frighten easily, you could've said something and it would've turned tail and ran!" Dovewing laughed, although a part of Fallingpaw doubted that. However, the fear in her body, the adrenaline, was leaving her body very quickly now. All that was left behind was a subtle curiosity about the creatures. These… _deer_. "You good to go for a little bit of training?"

Swallowing back a bit, Falling nodded curtly and tried to smile, to feel excited. It didn't happen, all that she was left with was this dull curiosity.

Throughout the rest of the training session, all that was on Fallingpaw's mind was the encounter with the deer…

 _-AN-_

 _Do I even know that deer exist in the Warriors universe? Nope. Do they in this story? Yes. Am I going to change it? Nope. It gets the young cat's brain running with curiosity and that is a very important aspect, as you all know!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review and follow/favorite this story if you're enjoying it so far! Also, I recommend reading_ Hollyleaf's Challenge _on my page if you haven't yet!_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first snowfall of leaf-bare had come, the cold and frigid air moving briskly through the leaves of the trees and the wind beginning to howl. The clan remained on their best guard, Fallingpaw's eyes watching as the snow fell from the sky. A flake brushed against her nose, melting on the pink skin and Fallingpaw sneezing loudly.

A laugh erupted from Dovewing. "I forgot that you haven't seen snow yet."

Fallingpaw laughed as well, watching the flakes slowly begin to gather against the stone. The trees around the hollow looked frozen and bare against the cloudy gray skies. "Not until now…" Fallingpaw murmured, continuing to watch as the flakes fell, glassy and shining like stars, but much, much closer to her now. It was something more tangible than the stars, it was closer and made Fallingpaw tremble. _There is little power these cold flakes can't achieve,_ Fallingpaw thought, knowing the season of leaf-bare was a hard season for all the clans.

"You'll have an easier time hunting," Dovewing meowed after a heart-beat, the she-cat's pretty gaze glistening against the white of the snow. "Fallingpaw, you have the perfect pelt for this weather. A white pelt like yours will be a great asset to the clan, both you and your littermate have the perfect pelts. When the snow thickens, I will have you begin hunting again. Besides, you no longer need the paw work in your battle training, and I doubt that Rowanstar would attack with leaf-bare right here. A war in leaf-bare…" Dovewing sighed and her tail flicked. "Rowanstar would have to be mouse-brained to attack anytime soon."

Fallingpaw nodded, agreeing with her mentor as she watched Hollypaw and Jayfeather pad out of the medicine den. "I wonder how Hollypaw is fairing," Fallingpaw meowed, head slightly tilted.

Dovewing laughed again. "When I last talked to Jayfeather, she's doing fine. Apparently she has a knack for remembering herbs, the way Jayfeather did when he was younger. She just recites them every day, and Hollypaw has been a rather huge help, curious to learn." Dovewing looked up to the sky, Fallingpaw glancing over at her. "Jayfeather says at this rate, she will be a better medicine cat than he will ever be. I certainly hope so, medicine cats should only get better and better as the generations continue on."

Tilting her head again, Fallingpaw asked, "How many generations have the warriors been around?"

There was a small pause, Dovewing closing her eyes, as if deep in thought. "Well… More generations than any warrior knows currently," she meowed. "The only cats who would have that knowledge are either the leaders of each clan or the medicine cats. They are the ones that Starclan talks to, after all." Dovewing brought her gaze to Fallingpaw now, soft. "Jayfeather might know best… I'd ask him."

Fallingpaw nodded once more and looked at her paws, which were beginning to feel the ice on the stone. _The clans must have been here for quite some time…_

"However," Dovewing added, pausing a moment. "I think Jayfeather might be a little reluctant to tell you, he has a long past with visions from many, many moons ago."

"A past?"

Dovewing looked over towards Jayfeather, who was speaking to Hollypaw now. Fallingpaw couldn't hear the voices well enough to know what the conversation was about, Fallingpaw's blue eyes remaining on the two cats.

"I don't know much about it," Dovewing mumbled with a slight yawn. "I'm going to go take a nap, don't stay out too long or you'll get sick. I need to train you and we need all the warriors and apprentices at full strength for leaf-bare ahead."

"I won't," Fallingpaw promised, hopping down and looking over towards the fresh-kill pile. _Better eat something before the snow kills off what little I'll be able to eat in the season… I should get something for Sandstorm and Graystripe first,_ Fallingpaw thought, smiling to herself and grabbing a couple mice in her teeth by the tails. The elders were sitting by their den, sharing tongues with each other for the moment. _It'll be nice to actually see them again,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as she began to climb the gentle slope. _I haven't talked with either of them in a while… Dovewing doesn't make me do their bedding or anything of the sort._

Fallingpaw reached the two cats, who glanced over and smiled towards her. "You didn't have to bring us anything!" Sandstorm meowed with a _mrrowr_ of amusement as Fallingpaw set the prey in front of them.

"Of course I did!" Fallingpaw meowed with a bright smile and purr. "You are our elders, you deserve this!"

Graystripe rolled his eyes. "Seriously, do the apprentices think we are that old? I mean… At least I don't act like Mousefur did." Sandstorm whacked Graystripe's ear with her tail, the elder groaning gently. "That's exactly what I mean! You're rude!"

"And it's fun," Sandstorm purred, picking up the mouse in her teeth. "Now come inside, it's cold and I don't want to stand out here any longer." Sandstorm's ears perked and she brought her gaze to Fallingpaw. "Thanks for the meal, you should get something too; and get something for your littermates. You apprentices have been working very hard as of late, especially with the Shadowclan threat lurking over us."

"Dovewing says they won't, hopefully," Fallingpaw meowed, her tail flicking across the stone and kicking up a bit of snow together. "She hopes Rowanstar is smart enough to keep his clan safe for leaf-bare."

Graystripe's gaze darkened slightly but he nodded with a soft smile. "I hope Dovewing is right too, but we shall see." Both elders disappeared into the den, smiling and laughing after a moment as they began eating, leaving Fallingpaw alone.

 _Maybe I will eat with my littermates,_ Fallingpaw thought with a smile as white as the snow, climbing down into the clearing and towards the medicine den now. "Hollypaw!" she called out, the black apprentice bringing her dark green gaze over to her with a smile. "Come eat with me, I'm going to bring Frostpaw as well."

Jayfeather chuckled. "Apprentices… Always interrupting conversation." He nudged Hollypaw. "You've worked hard these past couple moons, go with your littermates. I have some things to take care of anyways, I'll be out in the forest." Jayfeather yawned before standing, Hollypaw purring a "Thanks!" before standing and padding over towards Fallingpaw.

"I see he is less of a grouch than he used to be," Fallingpaw purred.

"He is rarely a grouch," Hollypaw laughed. "Now let's get Frostpaw, I want to hear about both of your trainings, I want to know how well you're both being trained!"

Fallingpaw quickly paced up towards the apprentices den. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the stories we have to tell about how hard we are training," she laughed as another snowflake landed on her nose. Fallingpaw instinctively took a deep breath, the flake going into her nose before melting and causing another harsh sneeze. "Snow makes me sneeze, apparently…" Fallingpaw mumbled. She kept her gaze forward as she went into the apprentices den, Frostpaw laying in her thick moss bed and curled up warmly, tail covering her face. "Frostpaw! Come on, we are getting something to eat off the fresh-kill pile!"

Frostpaw groaned and shook her head. "But I'm tired… I want to nap…"

"Get up, mouse-brain!" Hollypaw purred and nudged Frostpaw, who buried herself in her fluffy tail. "We want to eat together, we don't get a chance that often!"

There was another groan of resistance, Frostpaw lifting a paw and pushing Hollypaw away. "Alright," Fallingpaw meowed with a playful smirk. "Let's lift her up on three. Okay?" Hollypaw purred and growled playfully, Frostpaw instantly becoming deadweight in her bed, not wanting to go outside. "One! Two! Three!" Fallingpaw purred and gripped Frostpaw's scruff in her teeth, Hollypaw gripping Frostpaw's tail the same way.

"No! Not my tail! That's not fair!" Frostpaw growled.

"Life isn't fair!" Hollypaw mumbled through her fur. "Now get up or we will drag you through the cold snow!"

"I don't want to!"

"Too bad!" Fallingpaw growled, starting to drag Frostpaw out of her bedding. She was a rather heavy-set cat now, her muscles were much heavier than they used to be. Fallingpaw grinned slightly as Frostpaw remained deadweight, continuing to protest against this. "You're eating with us whether you like it or not!"

Frostpaw lifted a paw, trying to hit Fallingpaw now as her tail flicked in Hollypaw's mouth, continuing to drag her across the den until they pulled her outside into the cold, freezing air.

"Nope, too cold!" Frostpaw tensed up, her weight feeling heavier, Fallingpaw dropping her scruff. Frostpaw pushed up and slammed Fallingpaw out of the way, doing the same to Hollypaw, who laughed as Frostpaw bolted back into the den. "I am done with the cold for today, thank you!"

Fallingpaw looked at Hollypaw and laughed again. "How about we drag her bed out here instead? If we can't drag her out, let's drag out the one thing she loves most."

"Don't you dare!" Frostpaw growled from inside the den, Hollypaw smirking in response.

"Let's do it."

"No! Stop it, both of you!"

Fallingpaw darted in, sliding in towards Frostpaw and almost barrelling into her. Faking left, the small she-cat rolled past Frostpaw, who was then hit by Hollypaw. Fallingpaw gripped the moss bed in her teeth. "I got it, run!" Fallingpaw ran backwards as fast as she could, Frostpaw trying to get her bedding back while Hollypaw blocked her every which way she tried to come in from.

"You're both mouse-brains!" Frostpaw growled as she tackled into Hollypaw, bowling her over and jumping away, knocking into Fallingpaw with full force. Fallingpaw hit the stone hard, knocking the breath out of her as she started to laugh. Her lungs hurt, she couldn't breathe, but she was having so much fun as she tried to laugh, never having experienced so much fun and pain at the same time.

"That's what you get," Frostpaw meowed with a purr and dragged her moss back to her spot in the den. "Lay there and laugh out any air you breathe in."

Hollypaw stood and looked over, her ear flicking as she quickly checked over Fallingpaw for any injuries. There was none and she laughed. "Give yourself a few more heartbeats, you'll be able to laugh normally."

"I-I know!" Fallingpaw breathed out - barely - between each laugh. She then began to cough, her body suddenly feeling warm and relieved as Fallingpaw shuddered and laughed more. "Stupid mouse-brain!" she looked up at Frostpaw, who was back to laying in her bed. "What if we bring the prey to you?"

"Delicious…" Frostpaw meowed quietly with a purr.

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched, amused. "We probably should've done that the first time, would have saved a lot of trouble."

Fallingpaw rolled her eyes and padded out of the den. "I'll get you both something, just stay here then! I'll go into the _treacherous and dangerous_ snow!" Snickering, Fallingpaw left the den behind and went down towards the fresh-kill pile, picking out two more mice and a rabbit. It filled her mouth to lift all three and she lifted her head as high as she could, the rabbit still being dragged along the stone.

Ivypool had appeared from the nursery, her pelt glossy as she padded over towards Fallingpaw. "I certainly hope you don't plan on eating all that! We don't need another Graystripe!"

Above, in the elder's den, came Graystripe's voice. "I heard that!"

The queen snickered and stretched a moment. "For your littermates?" Fallingpaw nodded. "Then hurry up, get used to not eating too much as well. We won't have full bellies all leaf-bare, know that. Now, I am trying to find your father. Have you seen him?" Fallingpaw shook her head. "Alright, see you around, Fallingpaw!" Ivytail purred and licked between Fallingpaw's ears, then padded away towards the warriors den.

 _I wonder if she was checking on Cinderheart…_ Fallingpaw thought to herself before padding back up to the den, a cold wind sliding through her fur and down her back with ease. It made her shiver.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had gone!" Hollypaw laughed as Fallingpaw entered the den. "How can you stand the cold?"

Fallingpaw dropped the prey in front of her littermates. "Ivypool talked to me for a bit," she replied, sitting down and curling her tail around her cold paws, trying to warm them. "She was looking for Dewstep, I'm sure he's around. Although…" Her ear flicked, and she thought about Dewstep volunteering to be on the Shadowclan border patrols. "Have you noticed he's taking a lot of patrols on the Shadowclan border?"

Frostpaw yawned and sat up, looking warm and comfortable as she tried to take the rabbit, the biggest piece of prey. Fallingpaw flicked her nose with a tail. "You get a mouse, the rabbit is mine." Frostpaw rolled her eyes now, then grabbed a mouse and began to eat quietly, nodding a bit at Fallingpaw's first question.

"Oh, I noticed," Frostpaw meowed. "It is a bit weird, he used to avoid the Shadowclan patrols but now he wants on them? I wonder if he is waiting for something, or if he is planning something."

"I doubt it," Fallingpaw replied with a shrug, taking a bite out of the rabbit with ease. "It doesn't matter, right now, anyways. Hollypaw wants to talk about our training, and how we are doing…"

 _ **Linebreak**_

Fallingpaw yawned as the night slowly gained momentum, the nights becoming darker for longer periods of time already. The wind brushed through her fur as she sat outside the apprentices den, Frostpaw sleeping inside now. The stars were shining much brighter than normal as Fallingpaw looked up at them.

 _Starclan… do you really watch over us…?_ Fallingpaw asked, though she did not speak out loud. For the first time, a small part of her was too afraid to speak out loud about her thoughts, especially to a force as powerful as her own ancestors. _Are you watching over Thunderclan now…? Will you keep us safe from war?_ Fallingpaw found herself thinking about how she was going to be a leader. _If I become a leader, what will I do…? Will I resolve conflict as peacefully as I can, or will I fight for what needs to be fought…? Can I do both?_

"You're out fairly late," Dewstep meowed, making Fallingpaw jump out of her fur and look towards him. She was just his height now, Fallingpaw looking into his eyes. "Mind telling me what you're thinking about?" Dewstep smiled, the wind blowing through his fur and revealing more of the scar around his neck. Fallingpaw couldn't help but cringe at the sight, knowing the injury must have hurt for a decent amount of time.

"I just want the clan to be safe," Fallingpaw meowed, her gaze looking towards the other dens. _Can cats stop sneaking up behind me when I'm thinking about stuff?_ Fallingpaw thought with slight annoyance. "Everyone is obsessed with the thought that Shadowclan can attack at any moment, but some of the warriors and Jayfeather agree that Shadowclan wouldn't, since leaf-bare is here…" Fallingpaw looked down towards the clearing, not a single other warrior in sight, before her gaze went up to the leader's den. "What would a leader do in this situation…?"

Dewstep didn't respond, his tail brushing her back.

"I think a leader would take a defensive step, keeping more patrols on the border with Shadowclan but not too many as to spook them," Dewstep finally meowed. "To show we have strength, and to prove we can defend ourselves. But we will not attack first, a true leader knows that fighting in this weather would prove fruitless."

Snow had stopped falling since sundown, the clouds clearing from the sky and giving way to night. Fallingpaw found it peaceful, she glancing around at the entire sky above her.

"What about Starclan…? What is it that they have the power to do…?"

"That… that is a hard question to answer, certainly not one that I can answer," Dewstep responded. "Bramblestar and Jayfeather would know more than me, I am a warrior who joined the clan not too long ago. I believe in Starclan, but I don't know what they do, and how they do it. They are powerful, for sure, but I don't know…"

Fallingpaw nodded, feeling as if she would never get the answers to her questions…


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The night was quiet and cold, Fallingpaw shivering in her moss bedding without the warmth and comfort of her littermates by her side. During the night, the bramble opening of the den cracked open and the snow seemed to thicken outside, clouds high within the sky. It was silent, something Fallingpaw didn't really enjoy. Frostpaw was out there, in the snow, somewhere. She was doing a Shadowclan border patrol at moon-high.

Fallingpaw slowly sat up and took a deep breath, curling her tail around her frozen paws. _I'll become a Frostpaw at this rate,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, laughing at her own joke quietly while Rainpaw and Foxpaw slept nearby, not wanting to wake them. _Maybe we have something on the fresh kill pile, I could go for a bite to eat…_ Fallingpaw then shook her head with a small sigh as she padded out of the den and into the cold air. _Elders eat first,_ she spoke to herself as her gaze wandered the clearing.

The sky wasn't clear, and there was soft scents unknown to Fallingpaw. They were near, near enough to touch, it seemed. Fallingpaw didn't know what it was, really, but there was something that felt sinister about the freezing air now. Snow had stopped falling, but what was on the ground had been thick, sticking to her fur.

 _So cold…_ Fallingpaw sighed, she feeling as though she was being watched by something or someone. But no warrior seemed awake, no warrior seemed to stir. This place felt… dead, lifeless. _What am I feeling…? What is happening here?_

Fallingpaw began to stand again, looking around and blinking a bit, but the hostile air ceased. The watchful eyes of the invisible had disappeared, but they remained. Something was terribly wrong, something was going to happen.

In that instant, four cats appeared from the entrance of the den, exploding into the clearing and shouting out. "Shadowclan is attacking! They're coming!" It was Redstrike's voice, filled with fear. Behind her, the apprentices were slowly rising from their dens, but just above came three warriors of fair size, still larger than Fallingpaw herself. There hadn't been time to move as one of the warriors shoved her over the side, her body falling back and landing on the stone with harsh force.

Gasping for breath, she could start to hear the quick pawsteps of her clanmates as they rushed out, the scent of Shadowclan covered by snow but it was there. Fallingpaw felt herself being grasped by darkness, only to shake it off as her paws weakly carried her back up, her piercing blue eyes looking up towards the three cats who had pushed her off.

 _Where is Frostpaw!?_ Fallingpaw thought, realizing Frostpaw hadn't returned with the patrol. A growl erupted from her throat as Rainpaw and Foxpaw jumped out, attacking the three warriors themselves. Rainpaw bowled into the first warrior, screeching a battle cry, several more warriors jumping in from the main entrance and jumping down from the top of the clearing and onto the paths that lead to almost every den.

From the top of the clearing, there came another battle cry, a deeper one. "Warriors, defend our camp!"

Fallingpaw looked up to notice that Bramblestar was standing high, she not having realized how big of a cat he really was. The tom's claws were unsheathed, huge to even look at and terrifying. Bramblestar jumped towards the elders den, where Graystripe and Sandstorm had appeared from and were getting ready to defend themselves. The two warriors den poured out warriors of all kinds, Brightheart being one of the first and attacking the closest Shadowclan warrior.

 _But am I even ready for a battle!?_ Fallingpaw thought as she began to watch cats rushing around, the clearing becoming nothing but screeching and shouting, the snow taking mere heartbeats to become tainted with blood from both sides.

The world seemed slow, Fallingpaw's heart beating loudly in her ears as the adrenaline pumped through her system. Everything began to feel surreal, panic flooding through Fallingpaw as her skin crawled. _This can't be! It's leaf-bare! Don't they know the danger they're putting both our clans in!?_

No matter the reasoning that Fallingpaw tried to come up with, this was just as real as the snow surrounding her paws and the blood coating and staining it. What had been white was becoming tainted, the blood of a new war had arrived, these were the first spills. Fallingpaw's breathing quickened, the sight of blood making her gag a moment, she had never seen someone bleed before and never before has an injury made her feel anything. But the blood… It was gathering quickly…

 _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

Fallingpaw felt a tail touch her shoulder, ripping her away from the previous reality she was in and pulling her into the current one. Dovewing stood beside her. "Get your act together, Fallingpaw! We need all the help we can get, and I know you've trained hard to protect your clan!" Dovewing's eyes were filled with fire, blazing with the heat of the warrior spirit. "Protect your clan! You want to be leader? Then you're going to have to fight!"

The she-cat bolted back into the fray, tearing a Shadowclan warrior off of Rainpaw, the one that Rainpaw had launched down with when the fighting had begun.

 _She's right,_ Fallingpaw thought, taking a deep breath and feeling her muscles relax. _Just got to get in the battle…_

Picking her target carefully, Fallingpaw found someone about her size, probably an apprentice. The apprentice had pitch black fur and was fighting against Foxpaw, Fallingpaw bolting forward and standing by his side.

"Nice of you to join us," Foxpaw growled, slightly panting. "Now don't just stand around!"

The black she-cat standing in front of them growled with a slight smirk. "You won't defeat me, you know," she purred, bolting forward and going straight for Fallingpaw. Fallingpaw felt herself relax more.

 _Just think of it as battle training… with claws… and the potential to die…_ Fallingpaw had begun to feel her heart pump harder, her body sliding out of the way of the vicious apprentice's first attack. Thrusting her back paws - claws extended - she kicked the apprentice backwards and into another Shadowclan warrior, who growled in response and shouted something at the black she-cat. Fallingpaw hadn't been paying attention and she looked at Foxpaw.

"Get some rest, I'll handle her," Fallingpaw growled quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" Foxpaw asked, looking over the rest of the battle as the she-cat got up slowly and shook her fur of the snow. Her chest had four scratches on it, leaking blood into the crisp snow. Fallingpaw's eyes narrowed on the she-cat now. "Take her down, Fallingpaw, give her a battle she won't forget. I'll go see Jayfeather."

Fallingpaw nodded and growled towards the other apprentice as Foxpaw bolted off, disappearing the mass of fighting fur. The she-cat went to bolt after him, but Fallingpaw was faster and blocked off her chance, her paws moving perfectly against the snow.

"He is no longer your opponent," Fallingpaw growled, her eyes flashing with certainty. "I am your opponent."

"Out of my way, shorty," the she-cat growled. "Thunderclan owes us, and I owe him a finished fight. I finish what I start, and you seem to be a fairly new apprentice."

Fallingpaw grinned and her paw lifted up with a ferocious speed, clawing up the she-cat's jaw and she stumbled back. The black pelt began to stick together as the she-cat laughed. "I'm going to enjoy gutting you." There was a flash of the black pelt, easily contrasted against the bright white snow and heading straight for Fallingpaw.

Instinct told Fallingpaw to duck, but she forced herself to jump instead, using her small body and twisting midair. Her paws landed squarely on the she-cat's shoulders, her blazing amber eyes looking up at her with a heavy growl. Before she could react, the she-cat rolled and knocked Fallingpaw off of her.

Sliding across the snow - some of the stone becoming icy, slippery - Fallingpaw hit the side of the clearing as the she-cat stood up. Her amber gaze was filled with an echo of hatred and pain, Fallingpaw unable to see clearly what it was; but the surface of the she-cats eyes was filled with bloodlust. Her pawsteps could be heard by the crunching of the snow and Fallingpaw stood up, breathing a bit, but she had more stamina than she had at the beginning of her training. Her blue eyes remained on the she-cat.

 _I will not give up, not against a she-cat apprentice and most certainly not against a Shadowclan one at that!_ Fallingpaw thought as the she-cat began to rush her. Backing up, Fallingpaw felt her tail touch the rocky surface of the rock wall.

"Big mistake to corner yourself!" the she-cat growled and launched herself at her.

Fallingpaw felt slow again, turning and jumping against the rocky surface, using all the force she could muster to launch herself off and flip over. She landed perfectly on her paws, the she-cat now being cornered.

"What was that about being cornered?" Fallingpaw growled, but didn't smile or show any emotion but anger. She darted forward, starting to rip her claws into fur and flesh, the she-cat crying out with rage. Before Fallingpaw noticed, the she-cat's claws ripped up and slammed into Fallingpaw's chest, pain flaring across her from shoulder to shoulder, just below her throat. The pain made Fallingpaw stumble back, then she felt the force of a brutal attack slam into her and force her to slide across the snow.

The impact knocked Fallingpaw into disorientation. Everything felt wrong, left felt right and up felt down. Her pupils contracted, taking in the light from the moon that had begun to appear, the clouds splitting off in the sky. Words were jumbled, her head feeling torn in two as she weakly tried to stand on her paws, the world moving beneath her.

"I still win."

They were the only words that Fallingpaw could hear, her eyes trying to focus and the black depths expanding to take in more light. The black pelt moved forward, almost like a demon in the snow with huge claws. There was laughter, dark and heavy in the cold air.

Something gray stood between them, the wind blowing through the fur and breaking up the shape in Fallingpaw's vision for a moment. The world felt just as surreal as before, the fear plowing through her bloodstream, her gaze sharpening instantly and all the colors flooded back into the real world. Reality became as real as before, and standing in front of Fallingpaw was a gray warrior that was just her size.

"Your father would be disappointed in you…" Whispered the warrior, Fallingpaw coughing and realizing that her father was standing in front of her. His fur was matted with blood, both his and his opponents.

"You know nothing of my father," the apprentice growled, lowering her head to protect her neck.

Dewstep growled quietly, tail flicking across the snow as the moon became covered again, snow falling once more. "Darkfire is your father, a family member, like me. I am your father's brother, I am Dewstep." His voice was calm for being so matted with blood, Fallingpaw felt her own blood coat the fur on her chest, the pain no longer there.

"Then you know where Darkfire is," the apprentice growled, her dark amber gaze now on the warrior. "Tell me where he is, so I can kill him for leaving us and making mother give us the names we have!" The apprentice darted forward, her claws slashing towards Dewstep. His incredible speed almost made him seem to disappear, he reappearing behind her with green eyes filled with regret as he smacked the apprentice down.

 _She's lost her edge, she's angry…_ Fallingpaw took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings a bit better.

"Even if I knew where Darkfire was, I would never tell Shadowclan," Dewstep growled. "I believe he is already dead, he left and is a carcass somewhere. Maybe he perished on a Thunderpath or a badger got him, but Darkfire is gone. I have no idea where he is." Dewstep held the apprentice down, his grip on her strong, but she had pushed back, much bigger than he was and threw him off.

The gray warrior stood up, his pale green eyes watching the she-cat.

"Tell me where he is!" she howled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. The amber gaze was filled with more hatred than Fallingpaw had seen in her entire life. "Tell me where he is so I can kill him!"

Dewstep took a deep breath, standing strong against the she-cat. "Even if he is alive, a mere apprentice would never beat him. Darkfire is fast, strong, he has the willpower of a stubborn elder and if he didn't want to be found, he never will be found." Another deep breath, it obvious that Dewstep was growing weary. "Firepaw, was it…? You need to relax and think about this, this isn't your battle. This fight with Darkfire you want won't even involve you, it will be Rowanstar and Dawnpelt. You are only a product of their battle, you can change yourself before it is too late-"

There was a movement from Firepaw, her black pelt moving forward with lightning speed. Fallingpaw blinked and bolted forward as well, being nowhere near fast enough to stop her. Firepaw struck one paw out, Dewstep instinctively leaning back, but now his neck was exposed. The scar flashed against the wind, and Firepaw struck again, her claws slicing on the opposite side of Dewstep's throat.

Blood splattered against the snow, warm and thick as Dewstep's eyes widened, memories flooding his pale green gaze. His tail flicked once, Fallingpaw pausing in her tracks, her eyes widened as Dewstep started to collapse. His body shuddered, blood leaking out of his mouth as his eyes began to close.

Fallingpaw's world turned upside down, anger and grief already flooding her system like the adrenaline.

Firepaw was still, anger smearing her face and her grin going from ear to ear. There was the twitch of Firepaw's whisker, and Fallingpaw attacked with no holding back. Her claws remained unsheathed, her body pressing forward and her claws ripping apart Firepaw's pelt, who cried out in surprise, not expecting the attack as Fallingpaw felt tears sting her eyes.

 _Die! Die! Die!_

The words repeated in Fallingpaw's mind, there was no other sound. Fallingpaw then shoved Firepaw into the crowd of Shadowclan cats that were gathering. Someone stood in front of Fallingpaw, pushing her back.

"It's over, they lost and they know it," Dovewing whispered softly, her tail brushing against Fallingpaw's shoulder.

"Too much blood was spilled today," Bramblestar's voice moved over the entire clearing. "Rowanstar, take your warriors and leave. If you return, we won't be so light."

Rowanstar stood on a small ledge, scrapes along his body, Fallingpaw shivering. "Dewstep's life has been taken, but trust me, Bramblestar. More blood will be spilled until we find Darkfire." Rowanstar growled with a smirk, calling his warriors out.

Fallingpaw's gaze moved to Bramblestar, who looked weaker than he had when the battle had started.

"Dewstep!"

Ivypool's voice snapped everyone's attention over towards the edge of the clearing where Dewstep's body had been. The warrior was still, scarlet blood in a puddle, and Ivypool's cries were drowned out by the sound of the wind in the air…

The clouds opened up, and Fallingpaw collapsed.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hollypaw was standing outside the medicine den as dawn began to slowly open up the skies, shedding light down into the clearing. Her black pelt was slightly fluffed up, watching as a small mass of cats ran out the front entrance of the Thunderclan camp. There was the thick mixture of scents, blood being the main one. It was everywhere.

Jayfeather was beside Hollypaw, his eyes wide as he brought his blind gaze around the clearing. There was pure silence for a moment, the wind was howling more and the trees were swaying in the wind, looking as if they could snap at the most gentle of touches. All the cats in the clearing were looking around, taking a breath. Few Thunderclan cats had more than a few shallow scratches. Most seemed pretty fine, and Hollypaw's gaze moved around the clearing. Almost every cat was looking at a patch of gray fur on the ground.

 _Oh no! Someone was seriously hurt! Who!?_ Hollypaw began to recite the herbs in her mind again, to keep herself calm as she assessed who it was. "Jayfeather-"

"No," Jayfeather meowed. "You are not to go over there-"

There was a loud thump, snow fluttering up into the air and falling thickly. Hollypaw brought her dark green gaze back to the gray pile and realized that nearby, a pile of white fur had fallen over. It was smaller than Frostpaw. "Fallingpaw!" Hollypaw cried out, ignoring Jayfeather's warnings and rushing over to the collapsed apprentice. Hollypaw did a quick assessment of Fallingpaw's injuries, mainly shallow scratches and red stains in her fur. But she had passed out, why…? Fallingpaw showed no sign of any other trauma.

"Dewstep!"

Hollypaw's ears flicked and she turned around, noticing Ivypool's light gray pelt and blue eyes filled with tears. Below her sat a very still body, one that was barely breathing and very bloody. Hollypaw didn't realize who it was up until Ivypool was crying.

"Dewstep, get up! Dewstep, please!"

Hollypaw shakily got to her paws, her green eyes fixated on the pile of gray fur. There was almost no breathing, and blood was still leaking out of the cat's mouth, not stopping. Blood must've pumped from his throat for several heartbeats, but was more like a dripping leaf than a downpour of rain. Hollypaw almost collapsed herself, her teeth chattering and her ears pressed against her head.

"D-Dewstep…?" Hollypaw whispered, pressing a paw against Dewstep's side. The warrior was out, and his breathing remained just as shallow as before. Jayfeather had run over with cobweb, covering the wound as best as he could to stop the bleeding. "J-Jayfeather-"

"Stay out of this, you'll only get in my way," Jayfeather growled as he began to test Dewstep's injuries. Panic was flooding the medicine cat's eyes, there was a mix of hatred but it wasn't aimed at either Hollypaw or Ivypool.

"Jayfeather, save him, please!" Ivypool cried.

Jayfeather snapped his blind gaze and glared at Ivypool. "Shut up," he hissed, pressing snow into the wound now to keep it cool and to try and slow the flow of blood. The medicine cat's paws were bloody now, he was coated in Dewstep's own blood. Hollypaw couldn't move, her paws rooted to the ground, reaching deep like the roots of a tree.

 _Dewstep…? Dewstep can't die… He can't…_

Breathing heavily, Hollypaw took a step back as the front entrance rustled and Frostpaw burst into the clearing, carrying two thin mice in her jaw. She must have gone hunting after the patrol, but Hollypaw couldn't think about that. Instead of focusing her attention on Dewstep, she lifted Fallingpaw up and began to carry her back to the medicine den. The clan was quiet other than Bramblestar, who finally spoke up.

"Everyone, back to your dens, the medicine cats will take care of you as quick as they can," Bramblestar meowed, getting his voice to carry around the hollow. "Patrols won't start until sun-high, everyone who has little injures will help rebuild the barrier and hunt and patrol. The more seriously injured will remain here on protective watch in case Shadowclan attacks again." Bramblestar's injuries looked almost as serious as Dewstep's, he looked thinner than normal, and he was just as matted in blood as Dewstep was.

Setting Fallingpaw into her own moss bed, Hollypaw took a step back and shakily sat down outside the den. Her mind whirled with thoughts she never thought she would have, and her gaze remained fixed on Jayfeather and Dewstep. Jayfeather stood and returned to the den, grabbing several herbs before rushing back to Dewstep, the panic in his eyes evident. The panic in his stance as he quickly chewed a poultice of herbs, his jaws crunching against the leaves. It was soon to be the last of what they had, even with their stocks, Hollypaw knew that they didn't have much for treating injuries.

 _There is just… no way…_ Hollypaw thought before looking at Fallingpaw, who was out still with shallow wounds on her chest and shoulders. _At least she's not in serious condition… I just wonder why she passed out… Was it the battle itself? Is she afraid? Oh, Fallingpaw… Be okay…_

Ivypool wailed in the background, her voice blurred out by Hollypaw's thoughts as tears stung her eyes. _Wake up, Fallingpaw… Frostpaw and I need you… You've always known what to do, you were the one who convinced each of us to train much harder than we should… Frostpaw became a strong warrior because of you…_ Hollypaw leaned down, her jaw shaking as tears hit the stone beneath her. _Frostpaw became stronger because of you and father… father is gone… He won't be coming back…_

"... Will he…?" Hollypaw finished out loud, her entire pelt shaking as she watched Fallingpaw breath slowly, trying to keep her eyes open. "Dewstep was a wonderful father… he couldn't have done any better even if he tried. He told us to never give up and use our strengths to the best of our abilities… Fallingpaw, wake up… Just wake up, please…"

Hollypaw began to try and take deep breaths, her voice cracking every time she tried to speak now and the stone beneath her had become wet and cold. Her tears had created a small puddle beneath her, a dull reflection of her sorrow-ridden face staring back up at her now.

Her heart pounded in her head, she reeling back a bit as she bolted back out of the medicine den and ran over to Ivypool. She had nowhere else to turn, Frostpaw was leaned down, trying not to cry herself. Hollypaw buried her face in her mother's fur, Jayfeather having glanced up for only a moment. Several warriors didn't go back to their dens, they were standing on the ledges of the hollow, looking down with tears in their own eyes.

 _Dewstep changed all of them, didn't he?_ Hollypaw thought, almost feeling as if she wasn't in her body anymore, everything felt far too peaceful as the snow began to pick up. _Falling… Snow…_

The entire clan watched the body, Hollypaw able to hear Dewstep's quiet breathing. It was shallow, an echo of a life that was leaving now. Nothing would keep Dewstep in the mortal body anymore, he would go up to Starclan, never to return to this mortal world.

"It's okay…" Ivypool whispered in Hollypaw's ear, Hollypaw's tears making Ivypool's fur stick together. Her mother's voice was soft, warm, Hollypaw wishing she could hear Dewstep's voice one more time. "Tell me if he makes it to Starclan, sweetie…" Ivypool whispered in Hollypaw's ear, her tail brushing her back as the cold snow continued gathering, burying the blood coated spots on Dewstep's pelt with the pure white flakes.

Jayfeather's meow broke the silence in the clearing. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do…" His voice was quiet, only loud enough to hear through the quiet clan as the snow continued to gather around them. It was thick, cold, only Ivypool's pelt keeping Hollypaw warm as her tears warmed Ivypool's own. They both remained quiet now, Hollypaw holding back her cries the best to her ability. Frostpaw let out a wail, Hollypaw trembling at the sound.

 _This isn't real… it can't be real… Please tell me this isn't real, I'm dreaming… This is a vision… I can stop it…_ Hollypaw twisted her head, one eye peeking out at the body, which had stopped breathing. _I can't stop it… There's nothing I can do… He's… really…_

 _Dead..._

Hollypaw's fur fluffed out, her tail curling around herself and her green gaze darkening until her gaze was blank. Tears continued to fall, but Hollypaw couldn't feel anything for the moment. It just wasn't real.

"I think it is best we mourn him now," Bramblestar meowed, his paws crunching against the snow as he padded closer towards the group of cats. "We will bury him at sun-high…"

Hollypaw sniffled and pulled away from Ivypool, her gaze remaining blank for the moment before she pressed her nose into Dewstep's fur.

Her voice was quiet, a whisper, barely heard by anyone but Frostpaw, who remained next to her. "You taught me a little about medicine too, you know that, Dewstep…?" Hollypaw whispered, her voice unable to go any louder. "I once asked what you knew about herbs… The first thing you told me was marigold for infections… Jayfeather wasn't surprised you knew some herbs, he said your mother would've had to use them on her own, so she taught you what you knew… I continued to pester you about the herbs you knew and you would just laugh…"

Frostpaw brought her gaze to Hollypaw as Hollypaw continued to explain things that no one else really knew. "You even told me about poppy seeds, how they make people sleep… To help numb the pain… Too bad I only know it is for physical pain, or else I would take some now… Who knows when I'll rest next…? And now you're gone, in the middle of leaf-bare, when we need all of our warriors…" Hollypaw took a shaky and deep breath, but before she spoke, Frostpaw did.

"You taught me to train my biggest weakness, which was my strength," Frostpaw meowed quietly. "You and Lionblaze both, you taught me that a warrior must be versatile in battle… I survived due to your training, and I will continue to live on… Your will is now mine…" Frostpaw continued, her voice breaking up and Hollypaw watched her now, Frostpaw's eyes glossy and filled with emotion. "If Fallingpaw was awake, I'm sure she would say these same things," Frostpaw coughed, trying to hold the emotions back. "I'm sure she will be awake soon, Dewstep…"

 _She won't be… She's out cold… Jayfeather will need to treat her… If she even can be treated, I can't find the problem…_ Hollypaw felt her lips become dry, but she didn't bother to lick them or move, remaining absolutely still with her nose pressed against Dewstep's fur. _I wonder what mother thinks… Dewstep… Why did you have to leave? We need you… You need to be here with your family! We love you!_

 _I know you do._

Hollypaw blinked, feeling something warm gently brush down her back, the touch of a tail that continued to brush along her spine the way Dewstep would to calm her.

 _I love you too. I'll be safe, I promise._

Hollypaw felt her lips quiver and her body tremble, her paws weak as she felt herself almost collapse the same way that Fallingpaw did. The voice was just as warm as the touch, a loving father's touch.

 _Besides… You know this won't be the last time I see you, Hollypaw. Did I ever tell you why I gave you that name…?_

Her dark green eyes brightened a bit as she whispered out loud, loud enough for the cats around her to hear. "No… you never told me," she replied, her tail trying to find him, trying to touch her father's warm pelt, but there was nothing behind her. "You never told me why you named me this way…"

Hollypaw thought she could sense a small smile coming from the dead cat.

 _My mother's name was Hollyleaf,_ Dewstep's voice echoed gently. _She died to protect this clan… Hollyleaf started off as a medicine cat too, but switched her role in the clan when she was young. Herbs wasn't her thing, and she didn't like hurting her clanmates more than they already were being hurt. So her brother, Jayfeather, took her place as medicine cat apprentice. She was hurt later - I'm sure Jayfeather can tell you why sometime - and left the clan for a long time. In the end, she sent my brother and I to the clans and we became integrated into them, or I did. Hollyleaf protected the clan from a terrible force and died because of it, so I named you after her to honor her memory and the greatness you can achieve too. You're just like her… Much nicer, however._

Hollypaw couldn't help but laugh at the hint of amusement in the echo.

 _This isn't goodbye between us, Hollypaw,_ Dewstep's echo continued, fading slowly. _I'll see you on the next half-moon in six days, I promise… I've always kept my promises._

Her breathing relaxed a bit and Hollypaw closed her eyes, her tears no longer flowing as she smiled. _You better,_ she replied back to him, but there was no answer back and the warm tail brushing her back had disappeared. Hollypaw felt better now, having forgotten she can see her father again. Then there was a reply, something she hadn't expected.

 _You already know what is happening in Starclan… Don't you?_

 _ **Linebreak**_

Fallingpaw opened her eyes to bright sun and a warm and gentle breeze surrounding her. It was calming, everything from before had been forgotten. The snow, the cold, the blood and the war. It was just… gone, from Fallingpaw's mind. This was her safe area, there was nothing she couldn't do when she was here.

"Nothing can touch me here," Fallingpaw meowed to herself, her mind escaping from the reality awaiting the world of the living and the awake. This was her place, and it was a patch of grass surrounded in rivers, pines, moors and oak forests. Surrounding her were four trees, each one bigger than any tree Fallingpaw had ever seen. They were beautiful and green, contrasting against the pure blue sky as the bright white sun above her cast its warm rays onto her pelt. "Green-leaf is wonderful, is it not…?" Fallingpaw asked to no one in particular, her tail curling around her front paws.

Closing her eyes, Fallingpaw felt the warm breeze blow through her fur. It was rather calming, she unable to remember why she was upset in the first place.

 _Die. Die. Die._

Why had she thought about those words? No answer came up, but when she opened her eyes, she found a black pelt moving towards her. Green eyes locked onto hers, and Fallingpaw remained calm as the she-cat padded towards her.

 _Die. Die. Die._

Fallingpaw's blue gaze remained relaxed, the black she-cat padding up. "You look like Hollypaw," Fallingpaw meowed, one whisker twitching. "I almost mistook you for her."

"I know," the she-cat smiled warmly and sat down in front of Fallingpaw, although her gaze quickly filled with sorrow. "The battle was terrible, wasn't it?"

Fallingpaw didn't remember what she was talking about until a vision of blood in the snow passed through her mind. The wind took a cold turn, snow slowly starting to fall around them as the vision of blood piling up filled Fallingpaw's mind. Sadness gripped her heart now, the cold… the cold and frozen grip. "Yeah," Fallingpaw mumbled, looking down. "It was a terrible battle…"

"Dewstep is safe with me, I promise," the she-cat meowed. "I know he hasn't told you who I am, but I'm his mother. My name is Hollyleaf." She purred softly and pressed her nose between Fallingpaw's ears, who accepted with some slight hesitation.

"Hollypaw was named after you, then…?" Fallingpaw meowed quietly, head tilting slightly as her ear touched the side of Hollyleaf's muzzle.

"Yes," Hollyleaf nodded, licking gently and smoothing Fallingpaw's fur out. "Dewstep is gone, but you will see him again, sooner than you think…" Fallingpaw felt her heart race for a moment and Hollyleaf chuckled. "No, you're not going to die anytime soon. I promise. That was never going to happen, you are very important, Fallingpaw. Do you remember what I told you last time…?"

Fallingpaw shook her head. "No, I don't… Should I remember…?"

"I will remind you, and you will wake up with a mission," Hollyleaf whispered quietly. " _Find the cat who has lost his sight, and he will show you the path you must take. But beware, he knows only of one path, he has only one vision and it could take you into the depths of darkness. His dark and eternal flame will burn in you, his will will become your will. Choose your destiny carefully._ "

In Fallingpaw's mind, she thought she could remember a few of those words, but there was more this time. _Choice…? I get a choice…?_

"I wish you luck," Hollyleaf meowed. "You need to go, you may go alone or you may not go at all. But to save the clans, and the cats within them, you need to make a choice. You are the last hope, Fallingpaw."

 _You are the last hope..._


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fallingpaw awoke with a gasp, her breathing harsh as she jumped to her paws, the sun shining into the den she was in. It smelled of herbs and her confusion ran wild for several long heartbeats, trying to get her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was watching Dewstep collapse from a wound to his throat, and her own chest burned with claw scratches from that one Shadowclan apprentice.

 _I think her name was… Firepaw._

 _Fire… Darkfire… Dark flames?_

The words of wisdom from the black she-cat entered Fallingpaw's mind now. _His dark and eternal flame… Eternal flame… Dark… Dark Fire?_ Fallingpaw felt her claws scrape against the stone, the smell of herbs reeked in her nose and her chest burned gently. There was a poultice on her shallow wounds, helping them heal slowly. _If anyone knows who or what Dark Fire is, it is Dewstep._

Fallingpaw felt a smile spread across her face and she went to bolt out before she stopped, a sudden realization tearing across her mind. There was no heartbeat between one emotion and the next, no longer did Fallingpaw feel safe and she felt terrified on the inside. Every part of her began to tremble.

 _Die! Die! Die!_

The words repeated, anger and sorrow and hatred ripping through Fallingpaw's body and her claws extended as far as they could go. The stone cut beneath her claws, giving way as her head lowered and her eyes closed, trying to hold back tears.

 _You piece of fox-dung, Firepaw!_ Fallingpaw growled to herself, her tail flicking and her paws buckling beneath her, slamming her jaw into the scratched stone. Tears flowed quickly and when she opened her eyes, Fallingpaw's vision had become blurry. The images of Dewstep's dead body flashed through her mind, the blood and the snow that surrounded her father. _His smile… I'll never see my father smile for a long time, will I…?_

Quick breathing escaped Fallingpaw and she blinked away the tears, tearing her claws back into the stone. _Get a grip! More important things are at stake, I have to talk to Bramblestar… He will understand!_ Fallingpaw rose to her paws, albeit unsteadily. Her blue eyes were shining with a mixture of emotions, stubbornness and determination glistening against the surface and her intentions shining with the light of the sun. _I will have time to mourn later…_

Padding out of the den, she found the clan had been sitting around the center of the clearing, heads lowered. Amongst them was a faded silhouette in the shape of a small cat. The silhouette's head moved, almost like a shadow, and glanced at Fallingpaw as she padded out. There was a smile, its tail moving gently along a black cat's back.

 _You already know, don't you…?_ It seemed to ask, Fallingpaw swallowing and continuing to unsteadily pad forward, her eyes searching for Bramblestar. _I understand,_ the silhouette spoke quietly, softly. _You will always put your clan first, won't you… Fallingsnow?_

 _Fallingsnow…?_ Fallingpaw shook her head, some cats glancing up at her as she padded close to the body. _I'm not a warrior and I won't be for many, many a moon..._ Fallingpaw shook her head with a slight growl again, tears flowing again as her eyes caught the body that she helplessly wandered towards without a second thought. _I might be young… I might have witnessed my clanmate… my family… die at the hands of an apprentice… But I will not give up and I will not fall down, no matter what my name is and no matter who stands in my way._

 _I consider that a trait of a warrior,_ the silhouette echoed softly. _You'll be a warrior the clans can admire, that I know._

 _Many warriors are better than me, but I will not fail the task that Starclan has given to me._ Fallingpaw stopped on Hollypaw's left side, right beside the silhouette as she pressed her nose against the cold fur of Dewstep's. _I won't fail, I'll protect the clans… Even at the cost of my own life, I promise._

Several warriors looked up at Fallingpaw, as if expecting her to say something. The apprentice sat still for a moment, Bramblestar mere tail-lengths in front of her, having been close to the body that had stopped bleeding earlier that morning. The sun was high in the sky.

"Give Fallingpaw a bit more time to mourn, then we will bury him-"

"No," Fallingpaw meowed, defiance in her tone.

Bramblestar's ear flicked. "We have to bury him, Fallingpaw-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Fallingpaw growled, looking up at Bramblestar. "You can bury him now, I'm leaving."

There was no response, every cat in the clan watching her as Hollypaw and Frostpaw lifted their heads up. The clearing felt tense now, Fallingpaw gripping the cold stone with her claws beneath the snow.

"Why are you leaving?" Hollypaw whispered, terror gripping her weak voice.

"It isn't permanent," Fallingpaw kept her gaze locked onto Bramblestar's. "But I have to do it, Hollyleaf told me it had to be my choice and I choose to go." Shocked whispers rippled through the clan, Fallingpaw standing high, even for her short stature. "I have to find Darkfire, he is key to saving this clan from destruction."

Bramblestar sighed, speaking softly in response. "We don't know where Darkfire is, and neither do you. I can't let you leave, not in the middle of leaf-bare, Fallingpaw."

"Stop me," Fallingpaw growled, her voice low and filled with scorn. "I protect my clan, and if it must cost me my life - like all of our ceremonies say - then that is what must happen. If I am not allowed help, then I will go alone. Leaf-bare or not."

Several cats kept their gazes on the stubborn apprentice, but Ivypool was the first to speak, stepping between Fallingpaw and the far entrance of the clan. "I can't let you leave, Fallingpaw!" Ivypool whispered, trembling in her pelt. Fear and terror and sorrow left her eyes in waves, a rainbow of negative emotions. "I will not lose any of my kits, not after I lost Dewstep."

"Ivypool, stand down," Bramblestar meowed, his voice calm but Fallingpaw could tell was filling with agitation. "Hollyleaf, huh…?" he whispered, looking towards two cats near the edge of the clearing. Both Lionblaze and Jayfeather's ears flicked, whiskers twitching once. "What did she say?" There was doubt in the leader's voice.

Fallingpaw continued to stand the way she was, her tail flicking as the warriors behind her remained quiet. "That I have to find Darkfire and make a choice."

"A choice between what?"

Fallingpaw felt doubt mix into her thoughts, she didn't know what the choice was. "I don't know, but she said it was very important that this choice be made. Bramblestar, with all due respect, I need to go whether you believe me or not. My will is Starclan's, not yours." There were more hushed whispers, Fallingpaw's ears flicking again as her gaze narrowed. "I will not have my father die in vain, I must find this Dark Fire. I need to know where he went, or where I should start looking."

"Tanglewood…"

Fallingpaw glanced back to see who had spoken, which was Ivypool. Her gaze was down, her tears dripping off her whiskers and melting the snow beneath her.

"You should start looking in Tanglewood, beyond Riverclan territory…"

Fallingpaw looked up towards the dark-pelted leader, his amber gaze filled with curiosity and memories that Fallingpaw couldn't decipher. She saw that he was lost in memory for a moment, no matter how brief that moment was, and Fallingpaw relaxed slightly. Wiping her gaze of any tears, she kept her strong stance.

"Bring Lionblaze and Frostpaw with you, as well as your own mentor," Bramblestar meowed. "As much as I hate to send any warrior with you at all, especially during leaf-bare, you aren't ready or prepared for what is out there. Your mentor - as well as Frostpaw's - know the outside world from the clans better than most of the rest of the clan. They can lead you towards this place… _Tanglewood_ , as Ivypool called it."

The silhouette remained in the clearing, though Fallingpaw doubt anyone else saw it.

 _Follow the raven, he will show you where you need to go,_ it spoke, Dewstep's voice residing inside the sound. Like an echo.

 _Dead for barely a morning and you're already spouting that same Starclan nonsense,_ Fallingpaw thought, an echoed laugh coming back towards her before the silhouette faded into nothingness. _Shouldn't have expected any different,_ Fallingpaw licked her lips and her stomach growled, but she showed no sign of tiredness.

"Thank you, Bramblestar," Fallingpaw meowed, looking over towards Dovewing - who was currently sitting several fox-lengths from Lionblaze and Jayfeather - then to both the cats who had been named. Her eyes finally rested on Frostpaw, whose eyes had filled with unexpected fear. "Don't worry," Fallingpaw smiled. "I'm doing this for Dewstep, this isn't just some guilt-ridden dream. I know what I'm doing." _Mostly,_ Fallingpaw added to herself.

Frostpaw gently nodded and pulled away from Dewstep's body, wiping her own tears and smiling towards Fallingpaw softly. "I'm with you, right to the end."

"What about me?" Hollypaw asked. "I can't just let my sisters go without someone who knows medicine. It's leaf-bare, they could die if they don't know how to treat an infected wound!"

Jayfeather padded up, looking over at Bramblestar with pale blue eyes. "Let her go with them, she knows almost all the herbs already," he meowed. "I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice, and Hollypaw will go whether you like her too or not. You know how _she_ is."

Bramblestar's gaze lightened up with amusement. "Yeah, I do know." More memories flashed through his amber eyes, he looking at Hollypaw. "If Jayfeather trusts you, so do I. Make sure they come back safely, this journey will be dangerous…" His whiskers twitched. "I must be either old or crazy, because I have approved three apprentices and only two warriors on a journey they shouldn't go on in the first place. But Fallingpaw has a lot of willpower, I have a feeling she is going to make this… _choice…_ correctly, for the benefit of the clan."

Fallingpaw nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing with a smile. "There is nothing I won't do to protect this clan… To protect all the clans." Her gaze remained on Bramblestar's. "I don't need to mourn, I spent enough time mourning in my dreams to last days. As sad as I am to see my father die this way, I would know he would want me to do this… This is my journey now," Fallingpaw finished, taking another deep breath.

"Then let me get the travelling herbs," Hollypaw mewed, about to turn around when Jayfeather spoke again.

"Wait," he turned to Bramblestar. "You shouldn't send Lionblaze," he quickly meowed. "Even though Lionblaze lost his powers along with mine and Dovewing's, he is still the best fighter in this entire clan. Considering Rowanstar attacked us at the beginning of the season, there is no doubt he won't attack again. I don't want Frostpaw going either, but it seems the three littermates are bent on going. I suggest Firestorm, she is a good tracker and would be more than willing to go. She has enough fighting skill to protect them with Dovewing."

Lionblaze's ear flicked but he nodded. "He is right, Rowanstar is crazy with this idea on revenge. All of our best warriors need to remain here, and Frostpaw is one of the best apprentices we have. I hate to see her leave too." Lionblaze paused a moment before his chest puffed out with a long breath, which he blew out after a moment. It created a stream of mist in front of his mouth, which disappeared in a heartbeat. "I can take over Foxpaw's training while Firestorm is gone as well. I was helping her train Foxpaw before, it'll be no different this time."

Bramblestar's ear flicked as he sighed again. "Then Lionblaze stays. You're right, Jayfeather, there is a chance that Rowanstar will attack again." He groaned a bit before standing, his fur slightly fluffed out and snow stuck to his pelt. "I'm going to rest, I lost a life in that battle and I'd rather not reopen my wounds. Elders and senior warriors, give this warrior the proper rest he deserves. He has proven his love for the clan life, his willpower to stay with us and prove he was one of us… May he rest in Starclan, hunting freely among them." The leader turned away, tail flicking and his left ear giving a slight flick, meaning the clan was dismissed.

Warriors began to gather at the edges of the clearing, letting Sandstorm and Graystripe, as well as Cloudtail and Spiderleg to lift Dewstep's light body.

 _It's over… isn't it…?_ Fallingpaw thought, her mind wandering back to her dream now, she remembered something about the _last hope_ of the clans, only for her eyes to fill with tears and bury herself into Hollyleaf's pelt. The Starclan warrior had been warm to the touch, her fur keep Fallingpaw warm in the snow that had surrounded them. _This is where I'm no longer just some innocent apprentice, I'm dragged into something huge and I don't want any part of it… But every warrior plays their part, don't they?_

"Hollypaw!" Jayfeather meowed, breaking Fallingpaw of her thoughts. "I can't have you go, I need you to take care of some wounds and sickness has started in the warriors den."

Fallingpaw turned around, blinking, looking at Jayfeather. The medicine cat glanced over towards Lightningwhisker, who was sneezing and coughing. "I'm sorry, Hollypaw, but I haven't always handled sickness alone very well. I'll need some help, so teach your littermates some herbs before they go. They will want to leave before dusk, as to not arouse suspicion from Windclan if they are going beyond Riverclan territory."

 _That was… sudden,_ Fallingpaw thought with a sigh. "I will tell you about the journey when we get back, I promise," Fallingpaw smiled as Hollypaw tensed up, her green gaze up towards Jayfeather.

"But I have to go!" Hollypaw insisted. "I have to make sure my littermates are safe!"

"Your clan comes first, just like Fallingpaw said, and I have a feeling that this coughing fit of a certain warrior will spread. It is leaf-bare, Hollyleaf-" Jayfeather blinked and shook his head. "Hollypaw…" He sighed and flexed his claws. "I can't do this alone, there is far too much snow this season already, and we need to collect all the catmint we can." Jayfeather started to pad away, Hollypaw's tail laying on the ground.

"He's right," Fallingpaw meowed, giving Hollypaw a small nuzzle. "We will be safe, Starclan will protect us, I know this…"

"No, they won't!" Hollypaw hissed, then her voice quieted. "Starclan is divided once more, they won't protect you and Frostpaw and they won't protect the warriors of this world!" Hollypaw's terror filled her voice, her fear in her flicking tail and twitching whiskers as her pupils sharpened down to slits, thinner than that of the cracks in the rock. "You don't get it, Starclan will _not_ protect you! I don't get why Jayfeather changed his mind so quickly about me going, but I have to go with you!"

Fallingpaw's ear flicked and she smiled. "Don't worry, Hollypaw," she mewed and gave her a soft nuzzle between Hollypaw's ears. "I'll come back, I will find what I'm searching for. Trust me, I don't need Starclan to protect me… Besides…" Fallingpaw snickered after a moment and indicated to Frostpaw, who was now talking to Lionblaze for the moment. "Frostpaw will protect me. She already has enough strength anyways, I'm sure Starclan won't let me die."

Hollypaw didn't look too sure about it and her gaze remained sharp. "Then you better hurry home, or I swear by Starclan I will hunt you down and drag you back."

"Two moons," Fallingpaw meowed, purring softly as she nuzzled Hollypaw again, who pulled away rather quickly. Fallingpaw's ear flicked with the gentle breeze and the fresh snow that was now falling once more. _The weather is certainly bipolar today_ , Fallingpaw thought, her gaze drifting to Dewstep's body nearby. The elders and senior warriors had begun to lift him up, Fallingpaw watching quietly for a moment. "Two moons, Hollypaw… I promise…"

By the time Fallingpaw looked over to where Hollypaw was, the black she-cat had stalked off with her tail low and dragging across the top layers of snow. Nothing could be done now, and Fallingpaw brought her gaze to the warriors that had taken her father.

 _I will protect the clan you swore to protect, Dewstep,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, keeping her face emotionless for a moment. Her fluffy fur plastered itself together with the fresh snow that had fallen, but no longer did she feel the cold wind. _This clan deserves a leader who puts the clan ahead of themselves…_ Fallingpaw glanced up towards the Highledge, where her eyes locked onto Bramblestar's own, he having not gone inside yet. There was a darkness in Bramblestar's eyes, but it wasn't evil. It was uncertainty.

 _I won't stop you_ , those eyes had spoken clearly. _I do not truly approve your mission, but even I won't go against Starclan._

 _You have my respect, Bramblestar… I want yours._

Bramblestar's gaze remained on Fallingpaw before he disappeared into the leader's den. _Thank you for giving me this chance,_ Fallingpaw thought as her eyes closed now. She could see Dewstep standing nearby with a bright smile. His white teeth flashed against a bright sun, even though there was no more sun now. Just snow…

Just the snow that fell from the sky, littering Fallingpaw's fur and keeping her still and cold. It was all that would keep close to her now, no one dare come near the apprentice who defied her leader's wishes. No one dare question her resolve, why she wouldn't mourn her father when he was about to be buried. Not a single soul was even in the clearing anymore, the warriors in their dens and awaiting treatment from Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Fallingpaw's little group were preparing for their journey, getting travelling herbs for the journey now as Fallingpaw sat outside, letting out a soft sigh.

Her mind wandered to the start of the battle, when she had stood, frozen in fear for several long heartbeats. She was only here now because Dovewing snapped her out of her trance.

 _I will not be a coward, this is important,_ Fallingpaw said to herself. _If Starclan commands me to do something, then let me be the one of ten claws it has…_ Then she thought about what Hollypaw said. _I wonder if the left paw of Starclan knows what the right paw is doing… Hollyleaf… Does Starclan even know you contacted me at all, if what Hollypaw said is true…?_

 _-AN-_

 _Don't forget to review and follow this story if you're enjoying it!_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Howls echoed in the darkness, the late day clouds creating frozen winds sharper than the tip of the claw. Any cat would have a hard time getting around, the snow deep, especially in the moors. Fallingpaw felt the joints in her knees bury themselves in snow, her fur clumped together once more as she tried to stick near the edge of the lake.

 _Starclan is divided…_

Fallingpaw's ears flicked at the sounds of the howls, Firestorm and Dovewing keeping close to the apprentices to help keep them safe. Frostpaw had become much larger than Fallingpaw in the past three or four moons, she padding beside her like a mother to its kit. Every part of Frostpaw was bigger than Fallingpaw now, making her feel fairly short in the midst of her own clanmates.

Firestorm was purring uncontrollably behind her, glancing around as Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Calm yourself, Firestorm, before you tear your throat with your own purring," Dovewing hissed quietly, though a smile was spread across her cheeks.

"I can't help it," Firestorm whispered. "We are actually going on a journey, I haven't been on one and it will be great to explore new territories!"

"Fun as it may be," Dovewing meowed, "we have to be quiet in case Windclan is around. They don't like us on their territory, whether we are within three fox-lengths from the lake or not. They aren't very tolerant, and you know this." Dovewing's ear flicked, Fallingpaw's flicking as well. "Better than travelling through Shadowclan territory, anyways."

Fallingpaw nodded slowly, analyzing the situation and assessing it the best she could. _It is the middle of leaf-bare, there is a lot of snow and that means the prey will be buried deep in its burrows. Hunting will be hard, especially once we get beyond the territories of the clans…_ Fallingpaw could see the Riverclan border up ahead, the river flowing quietly into a small crack in the ice of the lake. _Hopefully we can get this done by moon's end and head home quickly to help the clan. I don't like leaving them alone for so long, what if someone dies while I'm gone? I could have saved them…_

Shaking her head, Fallingpaw slowly stopped walking at the border of Windclan and Riverclan. The water flowed directly in front of her paws, less than half a tail-length away. Crystal clear liquid gave an almost clear reflection of Fallingpaw's eyes back to her, the blue eyes gazing back with clarity.

 _No, I'll save the clan as a whole, won't I?_ Doubt creeped into Fallingpaw's mind, her tail flicking more. "We can wait here for the Riverclan patrol," Fallingpaw mumbled, knowing the rules of the clans. Very few cats knew where Dewstep had come from, but Bramblestar said they came from somewhere near Riverclan territory. The rest of the patrol took a pause and breathed quietly, resting their muscles; even if none of them were weary.

 _I'm not alone, but even I don't understand this prophecy or whatever it is,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, wishing she could just hiss in irritation without disturbing the others. It wasn't possible, and every moment felt like it took too long. _Dark Fire. Who is this cat…? No one seems to be willing to talk about him, not even Firestorm or Dovewing. They told me they thought he was dead, that he didn't deserve a second thought. What did he do? Why is no one willing to talk about him?_

Then another question, probably a better one, entered Fallingpaw's mind.

 _Why is Rowanstar so obsessed with Darkfire's death? That this cat must die? So much information is missing, I don't know what to do with what little I have…_ Fallingpaw's eyes closed, no longer did she look at her reflection, but instead kept her ears on Riverclan territory. _No more falling snow, please… I need clear skies to find this cat._

Pawsteps infiltrated Fallingpaw's senses and she opened her eyes, looking up now as a Riverclan patrol trotted downriver towards them. Mostly blue and green eyes stayed locked on the Thunderclan patrol, four cats heading towards them briskly and with a defensive hiss from two of five of the Riverclan patrol. They were threatened by the patrol, and Fallingpaw already understood how it felt to be threatened by another patrol in another clan. Especially when it came down to the Windclan border.

There was a faint scent, one that Fallingpaw recognized from that morning.

 _Blood…_

Most of the patrol that was coming down to meet them had cuts and scratches down their flanks. One of the cats had a freshly torn ear. Very freshly torn, that was where the smell of blood had come from. _That has to hurt, much more than I could imagine…_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, glancing at the scratches on her chest, which were cleaned of blood this morning.

"Halt!" One of the warriors stood on the Riverclan side of the border, growling lowly and darkly. The warrior was a gray tom, he was the one with the torn ear. He had white paws and gray stripes, and his eyes glowed with a burning hatred. "Leave now, or we will drive you out," he growled.

"Shut up," a tortoiseshell she-cat spoke up this time, growling at him now. "This is Thunderclan and they are our allies, not our enemies." The she-cat turned to them and her head tilted, curiosity in her eyes but caution as well. "What does Thunderclan want with Riverclan?"

Before Dovewing could speak, Fallingpaw stood up and looked up at the she-cat with sharpened eyes like claws. "We come searching for Darkfire's origins, and as far as we know, he came from across the lake. This limits our search to Riverclan, we were hoping you would have some answers for us." Fallingpaw's ear flicked, her voice hard and slightly monotone. It took the warrior by surprise, both Riverclan warriors and the Thunderclan patrol.

There was a slight pause, Fallingpaw able to detect that Riverclan knew the knowledge they seek. _The search starts here, the search ends when I find him._ Fallingpaw kept her gaze locked on the she-cat.

"This can't be a coincidence," the gray tom hissed. "Shadowclan comes asking us about Darkfire and now Thunderclan!? We should throw them on the ice and watch them slide on home!" His tail was flicking, he hissing and spitting at the Thunderclan patrol.

"Rippleblade!" the she-cat hissed, turning to the warrior. "You'll be sure Mistystar hears of this, Rippleblade." The she-cat turned to a brown tom. "Tell Mistystar we have visitors, and escort Rippleblade home. He is to work with his apprentice in the elder's den. Lightwing and I will escort the Thunderclan patrol to camp."

The brown tom nodded and began to stalk off, just as cautious as the tortoiseshell had been. Rippleblade followed suit, but he was growling with pure hatred.

 _They are scared… why?_

Dovewing whispered in Fallingpaw's ear softly. "We need to be careful, Fallingpaw… Something is wrong with Riverclan," she whispered, keeping fairly quiet.

"I know, I see it too," Fallingpaw whispered back, whiskers twitching beneath the gazes of the last two Riverclan cats. "Please take us to your camp," Fallingpaw meowed with a polite bow, one she would give Graystripe and Sandstorm sometimes. "We need to ask Mistystar our questions and then we will leave. We have no need of your prey nor your land, I'm sure that is obvious. We just wish to resolve this war that Rowanstar has declared on us."

It was a lie, of course. Fallingpaw had no intention of giving Darkfire over to the clan of shadows. But to get to the resolution as quickly as possible and to find the solution was part of Fallingpaw's agenda. _I cannot fight Rowanstar myself, I am nothing more than an apprentice and only the strongest in will can become leaders… Rowanstar's will is his hatred, isn't it? His will has influenced Shadowclan to become violent… after moons of peace, Shadowclan is solving their problems with that of violence._

The tortoiseshell nodded and began walking towards the center of Riverclan territory, Fallingpaw hopping the river easily. The rest of the patrol had an easy time of it as well, and above the small hills behind them came the first Windclan patrol. They had watched for a moment, only to hold back at the Thunderclan and Riverclan patrols meeting.

Riverclan territory smelled of salt and a tangy scent filled the roof of Fallingpaw's mouth, making it water. _Too bad they won't be able to spare some prey,_ Fallingpaw thought for a moment, glad the herbs were holding her hunger back. _And too bad Jayfeather changed his mind so quickly… I wonder why._

 _Starclan won't save you!_

The words echoed several times as Fallingpaw followed the tortoiseshell into the Riverclan camp, and what she saw couldn't be described by nothing but her eyes.

Every den had been trampled over, the barrier torn to shreds and the scent wasn't thick with Riverclan, but the fresh scent of Shadowclan. It could've happened no more than three days ago, and the rebuilding process had been slow. Warriors of all ages were trying to rebuild the camp, the devastation wasn't just seen in destroyed dens. The warriors were injured themselves, far worse than Thunderclan was.

"What happened here?" Frostpaw gasped behind Fallingpaw, her tail flicking and her eyes wide. "Was this Shadowclan's doing?"

"Yes," another voice replied, a gray she-cat padding up to them. Scratches littered her left flank and cobweb was attached to her shoulder. This was Mistystar, but she seemed far different than the gatherings that Fallingpaw had gone to. "Shadowclan was here two days ago, they destroyed the camp and ripped apart several of our warriors. Since Thunderclan is here with a small patrol, I assume you aren't here to attack us." Mistystar sighed, sitting down with a slight groan. The leader was fairly hurt.

Fallingpaw nodded slowly. "What did they come here for?"

"They wanted the location of Darkfire, and I didn't give it to them," Mistystar meowed slowly. Every warrior had been cautious around the Thunderclan cats here, but it was to be expected. Rowanstar's declared war almost every gathering but hasn't done a thing until now. Riverclan didn't want to be caught up in the battle and neither did Windclan. "When I didn't give in to Rowanstar's insults and threats, he attacked, dead of leaf-bare too. I think he is a mouse-brain." A pause. "I see you each have the results of battle on your pelts too, Shadowclan attacked your camp as well?"

Dovewing finally spoke up before Fallingpaw could. "Yes, we lost a warrior but the rest of the clan wasn't seriously hurt."

Fallingpaw looked at Dovewing, whose eyes had been watching Mistystar. "We are recovering just fine," Fallingpaw meowed as she brought her gaze back to Mistystar. "It seems Shadowclan and Thunderclan are after the same thing, we need to hurry. We need to know where Darkfire came from, he is the only one who can resolve this war between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. If not…" Fallingpaw took a deep breath. "I fear we may lose a clan entirely."

Mistystar's eyes widened as her tail flicked. "And where would a Thunderclan apprentice come up with such a result?"

"Starclan themselves have given hints to me," Fallingpaw meowed, standing as tall as she could. "I have to find Darkfire before Shadowclan does, if we don't, then Rowanstar will either drive his own clan to destruction or destroy one of us out of pure spite. I have no intention of killing Darkfire myself, I have things I need to talk to him about."

The wind blew through the camp gently, ruffling Mistystar's fur and bringing the flakes of snow that hadn't stuck to the ground into their pelts. "I see…" Mistystar nodded slowly. "In that case, I will show you where they came from myself." The leader stood with another grunt, although much quieter than before. "Shadowclan is mouse-brained to attack twice in less than four days, especially in leaf-bare. I hope Littlecloud has enough herbs…" Mistystar then looked up at Dovewing. "Oh, I wanted to ask; how is Dewstep doing?"

There was a silence that greeted the leader, even Firestorm remained quiet behind them. Frostpaw and Fallingpaw each looked down and shook their heads.

"I see… Fallingpaw, that's your name, right…? And Frostpaw, I think? My apprentices in my clan have met you before, I heard you were Dewstep's daughters, I'm very sorry," Mistystar meowed. "He was a fine cat and a great warrior, even born under unusual circumstances. I would never have expected he would die this way… Anyways, I said I would take you to where we first found Darkfire, right? Come on, my warriors can do without me for a few heartbeats."

Mistystar hopped over a destroyed portion of the barrier, some warriors taking note but not saying anything. Dovewing and Firestorm followed first, followed by Frostpaw. Fallingpaw paused a moment to look at the destroyed camp, the miserable cats had dull gazes that were glistened with either tears or some form of sorrow.

 _They lost warriors due to Rowanstar too,_ Fallingpaw realized, her eyes finding what had seemed to have been the nursery. Kits were freezing against a brown tabby tom, his eyes filled with tears as he tried to keep them warm. _A queen was lost, right…? Starclan… We need you…_

Fallingpaw tore her gaze away before she could be pulled deeper into Riverclan's troubles. The sorrow of the clan echoed deep within her own heart, forcing itself to be embedded in the muscles and causing her heart to pump more and more as she hopped over the barrier and followed the clan's leader and the warriors in her patrol. Fallingpaw couldn't smile at all, she felt hope slipping away with every glance she gave to the destroyed Riverclan camp. _Rowanstar is on a rampage… What can we do without the help of Starclan? How must we fight for ourselves when Starclan is divided as well?_

The blue-gray she-cat padded away towards the edge of Riverclan territory, heading towards the mountain ranges that were on the horizon. After a while, the scent of Riverclan faded, something that Fallingpaw was glad for as she glanced at the leader, who had stopped.

"Continue heading towards the mountains," Mistystar explained, her ear flicking once. Only once. "I talked with Dewstep when he healed from his neck wound once, and he said that he had come from a thick forest. I don't know what he called the place, but it is definitely that way, I feel. I have no doubts about this."

Fallingpaw nodded slowly. "Tanglewood."

"Is that what the place is called?"

"Yes, my mother explained it to me," Fallingpaw meowed. "She told me before I left that Dewstep once said getting lost in Tanglewood was as easy as 'taking three steps in the wrong direction.' That's how my father put it, I'll remember it." Fallingpaw sighed and watched the mountains in the distance now. The clouds looked as if they fazed through the gray and white, blending into the rocky textures. "Thank you, Mistystar, but I'm afraid we have to be going. We can't let a Shadowclan patrol get to Darkfire first, I hope you understand."

Mistystar shook her head. "It is not my business to understand, good luck on your journey. If Rowanstar attacks Thunderclan again, you can be sure that Riverclan will be there to help with whatever force we have. Although… it may not be much, even when leaf-bare ends."

"Bramblestar will help as well, I'm sure," Fallingpaw responded, feeling Dovewing's eyes on her now.

"I'm sure Onestar will help to take down Rowanstar as well," Firestorm added. "Bramblestar's rule in the warrior code has been accepted by him, and Onestar understands where Bramblestar comes from. If this does come down to war…" Firestorm took a breath, pausing a moment to find the right words. "Well, it will end with a lot more blood than we may like."

Mistystar turned away now, starting to head back to the destroyed camp. "Good luck, you'll have to be quick. If Rowanstar sent a patrol the day he attacked, then they are ahead of you by at least a day. May Starclan be with you, Thunderclan," she finished, stopping her paws for a moment. "Good luck, Fallingpaw." Mistystar disappeared in the bushes, not long until her pawsteps became soundless as they travelled further and further away.

 _Riverclan is destroyed, they will need Windclan's help to rebuild…_ Fallingpaw looked at Firestorm, only to realize all three cats were looking at her. _If Firestorm is wrong, what will they do then? Will Thunderclan help them with the limited forces we have?_

"I don't hear leaders call out other clan warriors in specific," Firestorm meowed after a moment. "Mistystar sees something in Fallingpaw… Looks like we really do have luck on our side. Let's catch up to that Shadowclan patrol and beat them to the finish, we can't let them catch Darkfire first."

Dovewing nodded, and Frostpaw gave Fallingpaw a smile. "Come on, sis, you're the one with the visions. You will lead us, you seem to have a natural talent for it, considering the way you handled talking to Mistystar."

"It's true," Dovewing mewed. "Maybe all this talk about you being leader one day isn't just words, I think Starclan has something more decided for you. Maybe even a higher power."

"Higher power?" Fallingpaw asked, doubtful and confused.

Dovewing nodded once more. "There was a prophecy once about me, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. _There will be three with the power of the stars in their paws._ Starclan told us time and time again that they were receiving these prophecies from something older than them, yet they didn't know from where. Just that the prophecies existed. But they came from somewhere, and Jayfeather always wanted to know from where the prophecies originated. He doesn't like not being knowledgeable about something, but he could never find the source." Dovewing purred. "I think you will make a great leader one day, Fallingpaw."

"Alright," Fallingpaw replied, somewhat stunned at this turn of opinion towards her. _Now that I'm part of some prophecy, they are starting to look at me with different eyes. I don't… I don't know how I feel about it._ Fallingpaw began to walk away from Riverclan territory, realizing that she had been walking ahead of her patrol the whole time. Her fur fluffed up along her spine, uncomfortable. _Is it the prophecy that they are seeing or me…?_

Shaking her head, Fallingpaw could hear a Thunderpath somewhere up ahead.

"Come on, Shadowclan can't be far, we don't have time."


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Watching them leave tore Hollypaw apart, her anger had boiled to her ear tips and it felt as if steam had been pouring out of her ears. Her claws scraped against the stone of the medicine den, Jayfeather was in the warriors den and told her to stay put. _Mourn your father, do it for yourself and your sisters,_ Jayfeather had said. It had annoyed Hollypaw - to be left behind like this was entirely unfair. Her sisters were in really big danger out there!

 _You already know what is happening in Starclan, don't you?_ Dewstep's voice mewed quietly in the back of her mind. Hollypaw knew, but Jayfeather told her not to tell anyone. There was a split, but it wasn't in just two pieces. There were fractures like cracked ice; tearing Starclan apart was nothing the clans did, but it was something far worse.

 _We will talk about this later, I promise,_ Jayfeather had repeated every half moon when Hollypaw would wake up, more confused as Starclan continued to break further and further apart due to the indecisiveness of their world. The earth had shattered, been ripped apart. Every rock had a new place in the world of Starclan, nothing was the same. _We will talk later, I promise…_

All Hollypaw could imagine now was the destroyed crust of Starclan, a split down the middle with cracks reaching out further and further.

Blinking away the sight, Hollypaw sat back down and looked into the fresh, cool water of the pool in the medicine den. It reflected her eyes perfectly, her body blending into the shadow of the den. Opening her mouth with a sigh, Hollypaw watched the silver reflection of her whiskers twitch in the darkness. Dabbing a paw in the pool, she was surprised to feel it was warm to the touch. Warmer than warm, it burned, Hollypaw's blinking pulling away as she began flicking her paw frantically. Spraying red droplets everywhere, Hollypaw's vision sharpened, finding each splatter to look like blood.

A scream began to rise in her throat, her shoulder burning intensely and suppressing the urge to scream. It hurt, the skin felt as if it was bubbling and popping, the muscles tearing and the bones cracking… cackling, it seemed, laughing at her.

Black fog rolled into the medicine den, Hollypaw trying to take a step back and placing her bloody paw against the ground. Her leg buckling beneath her, Hollypaw falling flat on her side and feeling her ribcage hit the stone beneath her. It had started to become hard to breath, her lungs feeling as if they were being gripped by claws and squeezed. Blood gently leaked out of her mouth, the life being sucked out of her it seemed.

"Hollypaw!"

The voice echoed quietly, almost in the back of her mind, before claws gripped the shoulder opposite the burning sensation. That was all it took as the fog instantly faded from her vision in less than a heartbeat, her eyes opening - she not realizing they had been closed for any amount of time at all.

Above her stood Jayfeather, his pale blue eyes on her intensely as she gasped, the taste of water in her mouth. It was cold, refreshing, after the taste of blood that had filled her senses just heartbeats before. Her eyes focused on his and she shivered, tears stinging her eyes, the pain gone. What had happened had terrified her, her body shaking out of fear now.

"W-What happened?" she stammered, her eyes quickly looking at the small pool and focusing on that now. "T-The blood!?" Never once had Hollypaw had a vision, this one did not come from Starclan. Something with so much pain… Did they really send something like that?

"Hollypaw, relax…" Jayfeather mewed quietly. "I got the warriors treated, Bumblestripe is sleeping now as well… Tell me what happened."

Hollypaw didn't know how to describe the world she was just in, it was nothing but pain, suffering and blood. What could she say that wouldn't make her sound crazy? A vision from Starclan seemed unlikely, they wouldn't be so cruel as to make an apprentice suffer that much pain, would they? Maybe they were nice, maybe they didn't make it as painful as it could have been.

 _What cat could go through so much pain and not just die of exhaustion? Blood loss, even…? They would need cobwebs…_ Hollypaw began to list herbs for external cuts and injuries, slowly relaxing after a moment. _Not just cobwebs, they would need almost everything for external injuries. A wound like that, is it even closable? It just doesn't feel real…_

"Hollypaw, focus," Jayfeather meowed softly, flicking her ear with his tail to snap her back to attention. "Tell me what you saw."

"I… I was at the little pool, the one we use for patients…" Hollypaw started, swallowing a bit. "Trying to keep myself occupied, I dabbed a paw in. It didn't come out cold like it was leaf-bare, but warm. Hot. Burning, even. The water wasn't water, but blood, and it began burning at my shoulder. I-I tried to flick away the blood but it continued to flow, I don't know what happened! Jayfeather, I'm scared something bad will happen to one of our warriors! Something crippling! I couldn't even stand!"

The older medicine cat nodded slowly and pressed his nose between her ears. "Relax, you'll be fine, I doubt the vision is about you." Jayfeather's voice was soft, and his eyes remained open, revealing that he felt something dark nearby. But Hollypaw couldn't see that, and she trembled harshly beneath him. "A part of me doubts that Starclan has been giving you visions, we know what has been happening with them and it just doesn't make sense. But if Fallingpaw got a vision from Hollyleaf, then I wouldn't doubt that you'd get a vision either. This is a confusing time, one that I don't understand much either." His ear flicked slightly, the wind starting to howl outside. The howl echoed within the den, making Hollypaw's ears and whiskers twitch. "Don't be so scared, I'm sure your littermates will be fine. When it happens, we don't need to panic. I promise."

Hollypaw's ears flick. "You always say you promise, yet you never talk to me. Why?"

There was a long and awkward silence before Jayfeather sighed. "You remind me of my littermate, before she passed away. It is hard to talk to you without thinking about her, and I don't want you to be hurt like she did."

"I'm not some kit that needs to be protected," Hollypaw growled softly, her tail flicking as she pulled her head away from him. "I'm a medicine cat, one who you even said was quicker at learning the herbs than you even were. I just want answers…"

"Everyone wants answers, Hollypaw," Jayfeather meowed carefully, his voice remaining relaxed. "Not everyone will get the answers they want, and the answers they get may not be the ones they like. What if that vision is about you and not just a warrior in our clan? What if it is about Tigerheart or Lionblaze or one of your sisters? Would you be willing to have the vision come true if it meant saving your clanmates instead of yourself?"

"Of course!" Hollypaw growled towards him, then turned away and looked at her moss bedding.

Jayfeather replied a bit more sharply, more curt. "Then remember the vision, but don't do anything about it to learn it. Things come in time, Hollypaw. It takes moons of knowledge to know this, and even I'm impatient sometimes. I've been getting impatient with Starclan myself." His ears flicked. "Before the final battle with the Dark Forest, Starclan was split up and unable to hold itself together. They split into four clans, just like the world of the living, and told each clan that doing the battle alone was the best idea. To protect themselves. It wasn't true, and if that had happened, the clans would have been wiped out. I once met a cat who believed that Starclan might exist, but that they held no power over the clans at all. In fact, I think he believed in something entirely different."

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw asked, finally turning to Jayfeather again.

Another pause before the blind cat responded. "I was told by Starclan that they didn't create the prophecies that were received by us forest cats. In fact, I was told something different. I was given the information that Starclan received the prophecies from something far older than they were, but not even they knew where the prophecies were created. It had to be someone or something that could see into the future, someone with omnipotence. I searched for moons and moons but came up with nothing." Jayfeather glanced towards the pool in the corner of the den. "I have a theory that Sol believes that this being has more power than any other. He believed the three cats with the power of the stars had far more power than Starclan could imagine, and he was willing to use those cats to find his way to this being."

"You, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, right?" Hollypaw asked, her claws scraping against the stone. She heard stories of Sol, but that was all they were. Stories.

"Correct," Jayfeather responded, flicking his tail. "I need to talk to Sol again, ask him what he really thinks. But the clans would kill him before I could get near him, let alone speak to him. Sol has answers, but I gave up my search long ago. If I were to find this being, it won't be by searching, especially without my powers. Dovewing probably could've found something, but without her, it is just impossible. There may be something larger than Starclan, but there is nothing more here that can be discovered that will lead anywhere."

Hollypaw remained silent, stunned that Jayfeather would have gone so far as to want to talk to a cat who made the sun disappear with a black circle of some sort. It was magic, for sure, something that Jayfeather himself had before the end of the battle with the Dark Forest. With no powers now, there was no way to find something above Starclan, not for Jayfeather.

 _There can't be anything…_

"I once asked an ancient cat where to start my search," Jayfeather continued, keeping his pale gaze on the trickling water. "His name was Rock, I haven't seen him in moons. I think his spirit faded a long time ago, not long after the Dark Forest battle." The medicine cat sighed and stood up. "I know how you feel, but I learned that it is not Starclan's will that we do what we do, nor is it their will for prophecies to come true. Starclan has no power, not as far as I'm concerned." Jayfeather padded over to the water and dabbed a paw in.

Hollypaw was stunned, as if Jayfeather had struck her heart with nettle. _Starclan has no power…? Jayfeather… what have you witnessed?_

"I guess I shouldn't say they have _no_ power," Jayfeather mumbled after a heartbeat. "They give each leader nine lives, which is enough power for them." Jayfeather's tail flicked across the stone and his pale gaze ran back over towards Hollypaw, sharp, filled with untold wisdom. "I shouldn't be telling an apprentice this, but there is something else out there. If the rest of the clan were to hear of this, we will be known to be just as crazy as an old medicine cat called Goosefeather. Maybe he understands how I feel too, and sometimes seeing visions in things constantly is a good thing. The clan will think you're crazy too, it is best not to tell secrets. Some cats know that best."

"You?"

He nodded. The knowledge in his gaze - the power that lie behind them - forced Hollypaw to stay still. _Is this the power of the three? Or is this fear? Is this what it is like to truly fear something…?_ Hollypaw swallowed a bit, watching Jayfeather's pupils remain sharp, even if they couldn't catch the faintest ray of light in the real world.

"Some secrets are best left hidden," Jayfeather meowed, pulling his head back and glancing at the water for a moment. "I wish many were, they only cause trouble for the clans. Maybe my search was never meant to be fulfilled, my destiny was finished moons ago. All I can do is pass on my knowledge to the only apprentice who may be open-minded enough to listen." His eyes narrowed. "Starclan knows I didn't listen. I ignored them at every turn… I shouldn't have." The gray tom padded over towards his moss bedding and laid down, quiet for the moment. "I need you to go out to the twoleg den and get some catmint… I trust you can do that, Hollypaw?"

"Of course you can," Hollypaw meowed in response, quiet, feeling the claws of his words continue to pierce her heart and claw at it. The claws gripped continuously at her as she turned away, ears and whiskers twitching gently. _I'm going to take a walk first, clear my head… Jayfeather has to be insane but… I also have to trust him, right?_

Leaving the den, Hollypaw glanced around the clearing, only a few warriors getting ready for patrol who were ready. The rest were in the den, resting, two or three warriors rebuilding the barrier that Shadowclan destroyed. _They are only bringing the clan together,_ Hollypaw thought stubbornly, knowing Thunderclan wouldn't bow down to Shadowclan's threats. _What do they want…? Is this still about Darkfire?_

Padding out of the camp, Hollypaw took a slight left, heading towards the Windclan border. Her eyes remained on the bushes around her, not paying much heed to where she was walking. It hadn't been very long until she could smell Windclan on the air, she sighing a bit and seeing the stream up ahead.

Taking quick paw steps, she leaned down and began to drink from the crisp water, glad it wasn't as frozen as the crystal lake.

"Get off our stream!"

The growl brought Hollypaw's gaze up, she hadn't realized a Windclan patrol had been nearby and her eyes were brought to four cats. Three toms and a she-cat. Each of them were thinner than a dried twig and their eyes were filled with fear and hate. Except for the she-cat, she looking over at the toms and whacking each of them in the back of the head with a paw.

"Shut up," she growled towards them. "That would be a medicine cat, show some respect. Just because it is leaf-bare doesn't give you the right to attack any cat for being on _Thunderclan's_ side of the stream. Now come on, I'm sure she just came to get a drink of water. We'd only have to worry if Jayfeather were at the border."

 _I wonder why,_ Hollypaw thought sarcastically, knowing Jayfeather was a grouch and would go against any cat who stood in his way. _If these cats were to try and stop him, he'd barge straight past them without a second thought to talk to Windclan's medicine cat._

Hollypaw didn't say anything but gave a small smile and drank a big more of the water from the stream again. The Windclan cats slowly stalked off (the she-cat acted natural, not as angry as the three toms had been) and eventually disappeared over the hill, marking border markers on their way.

Taking a deep breath and glad they didn't attack her, Hollypaw began padding upstream, lost in Jayfeather's words.

 _Starclan isn't powerful._

 _They hold no power._

 _Ancient…_

 _Ancient…?_

Hollypaw wondered just how far back the word _ancient_ meant. _Probably means something far older than just the clans,_ Hollypaw decided, her tail fluffing up gently. She only paused as she heard scritching somewhere nearby, echoing off the trees and into the wind, only to be caught by Hollypaw's ears. _Prey… we will need it…_ Hollypaw knew her hunting skills weren't the best, but they would be enough for late leaf-bare to catch something.

A squirrel appeared in a small patch of snow, the brown fur was thin, and the prey would be stringy to eat. _Better than nothing, our pile is small…_ Hollypaw sighed slowly and remained quiet, forcing her tail to stay still. The squirrel crawled closer to a seemingly small hole, sniffing around as Hollypaw noticed a fairly stale and old scent. It was unrecognizable. There was nothing inside the hole, Hollypaw knew, and she crept forward quietly. The squirrel wouldn't get far, and her stomach growled gently. _Elder's first…_

Hollypaw waited several long heartbeats, and at best, the squirrel didn't move away from the hole for a fairly long amount of time. Hollypaw's legs had grown weak, frigid in the snow. When she pounced, her right forepaw gave out beneath her and her shoulder crashed into the dirt.

Taking a moment, Hollypaw tried to sit up, her claws outstretched and the squirrel having fled deeper into what little undergrowth there was. A growl escaped her throat, a loud crack filling her ears. Pausing, the small she-cat glanced around, wondering where the crack had come from. The sound had been loud, and after a moment, she shrugged it off.

 _Just my imagination…_ Hollypaw thought to herself, taking a pawstep and hearing a rumbling sound. The ground began to shake beneath her, collapsing without letting Hollypaw even scream out or react. She had no speed, she was a medicine cat, not a warrior.

Something pressed against her side when she hit the bottom (whatever _bottom_ meant) and her lungs felt squeezed of air. Her forepaws were splayed out like a dead squirrel crushed in ice, and every part of her vision from earlier came flooding back. A large rock tumbled down the hole, crushing (like the squirrel) her right forepaw and becoming wedged into the rocky face created. There was a gentle light streaming down, the light above her no bigger than Hollypaw was herself.

Everything hurt, Hollypaw's crushed paw feeling warm and wet, the fur in the rock clumping together.

 _What's happening…?_

There was a moment that Hollypaw didn't feel anything, her eyes looking up as she tried to move.

 _Is this Starclan's way of saying they have power? Are they punishing me? This can't be real…_

 _Most visions happen very quickly in our world, or they wait moons to come,_ Jayfeather had once said, explaining his own signs from Starclan. _Most of mine have happened quickly, other than the prophecy. Honestly… I'm glad I don't have those powers anymore, I feel better as a normal cat now._

Hollypaw glanced up at the hole above her, the opening continuing to let light stream in. _I went the opposite way of the catmint patch,_ she realized, coughing gently as dust kicked up into her nose. _They won't find me… Starclan, are you letting me die here? Starclan, answer me!_

There would be no answer, the pain slowly starting to flow back into her nerves as she tried to flex her claws beneath the wedged rock. Nothing happened, even though she could feel the pain in her paw. Laying her head down, she felt small trickles of snow come down from the world above. Hollypaw didn't understand this place, it was different, constricting. Her body was crushed by a large rock against her side, although she had enough room for light breathing.

"Jayfeather!"

 _-AN-_

 _No, this is not going to be a 127 hours reference (and not where my idea came from). However, as I was writing about Hollypaw falling into the pit, the song_ In the End _by_ Black Veil Brides _(Do I like the band as a whole? No. Do I like this one song? Sort of). When a song fits a situation, I seem to write a bit more productively, which is fairly nice._

 _Anyways, since I haven't said anything in awhile, don't forget to comment/review and favorite this story if you're enjoying it!_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The first night in the snow had been cold, freezing to Fallingpaw's bones. Something was off, her body felt constricted and pain flared in her chest. It had happened earlier that day, it was sudden but the pain lasted mere moments. Now the pain was back, she sitting up in the early dawn light as her eyes watched the rising sun. It wasn't the worst pain, but as she thought about it, the thought made more sense.

 _We did a lot of running yesterday,_ Fallingpaw thought with a quiet sigh, glancing over to the rest of the patrol. _Of course my chest hurts, I've never run that much in my life… But why does it continue hurting? The pain is more annoying than anything, but…_

Shaking her head, she watched Frostpaw twitch in her sleep. She was breathing unevenly, and Fallingpaw jumped as Frostpaw did. The white she-cat was sitting up, breathing heavily before whimpering quietly and her green eyes moving over to Fallingpaw. "My chest hurts… It's hard to breathe…"

Fallingpaw nodded. "I feel the same, but I think we are either caught up or past the Shadowclan patrol by now. We can slow down today."

"Does something feel off to you?" Frostpaw mewed quietly, keeping the other two she-cats from hearing them and not waking them for the moment. "Something is wrong, I feel like we are being watched, and whatever is watching us is not friendly." Fallingpaw didn't think about it before, but the fur on her neck began to rise slowly. The feeling was definitely there, a sixth sense, something or someone was nearby.

"What you are searching for is not in Tanglewood," a smooth voice spoke from the bushes, amber eyes watching and a sinister grin following. Fallingpaw jumped and growled, her tail flicking as she walked backwards slowly. Every part of her body screeched at her to attack, to unsheathe her claws and rip apart the newcomer, but she had morals. Ones she would follow over instinct.

Fallingpaw swallowed, trying to find Dovewing and Firestorm with her tail to wake them up. "Who are you?"

A tom slowly padded out of the bushes, the smile no longer sinister but sincere. Fallingpaw's sky eyes locked onto his amber flames, which watched her back. "I'm sure you've heard of me," he meowed, smooth as green-leaf grass. "The name is Sol, and I've been told of your arrival to Tanglewood. Welcome to this humble forest where dark secrets lie, ones that don't concern the clans in any way… of course." A chuckle left the tom, Fallingpaw's ears pinning back as she growled at him.

"Sol?" Frostpaw gasped, taking several steps back as the green eyes widened. "But how… why?"

"Don't listen to him, Frostpaw," Fallingpaw growled, feeling the fear herself as it crawled through her veins and just beneath her fur. "You know what he has done to the clans, you have heard the stories."

Sol rolled his eyes, his tail curling around his paws as he sat down. "Fallingpaw… Oh, Fallingpaw… Don't you want to learn your destiny?" His voice was seducing, alluring. Fallingpaw began to feel the tug at her mind, pulling her closer to him. "You have a destiny, Fallingpaw, one that can destroy or save the clans. Frankly… I don't care which, anymore. Why should I? My attempts have failed, I sent Windclan to weaken Thunderclan before your 'Dark Forest' cats came to the real world and tried to kill your clans. It almost worked, until Ivypool intervened." The cat licked a forepaw, very calm. "I realized your ancestors were protecting your clans with visions, ones that you have experienced before. The one with the hundreds of cats crying out to destroy what is left of the clans?"

Fallingpaw shivered, her tail unable to find Dovewing or Firestorm. There was nothing she could do as the fear crawled through her veins and nerves, her paws fidgeting uncomfortably with this cat so near to her. He knew too much…

"It is too bad I couldn't harness Jayfeather, Lionblaze and that Dove kitty that is with you right now," Sol continued as the fear gripped Fallingpaw's heart. "But I have no quarrel with you or them, they were right, I won't destroy the clans. The clans will destroy themselves, and I've watched as the stars have battled each other time and time again. These moons… It has been a glorious sight." Something appeared in Sol's eyes, the amber flames gained momentum and almost seemed to attack Fallingpaw directly. "Starclan is slowly killing itself, split in three groups. Those who believe that I am right, the ones who think they should stop interfering and leave the clans alone. The second group; those that believe they need to continue giving advice and visions to the clans. The third is undecided and need to be swayed to one side of the other.

"Then there are the clans, they are tearing themselves apart slowly and surely," Sol continued. A smirk appeared on his face, whiskers twitching. "Shadowclan, under a certain _sign_ , has even sent there most fiery apprentice towards certain death. What's that cat's name? The one you're searching for? Oh, that would be Darkfire. Born under Hollyleaf… I have to say, I miss that she-cat. So easy to manipulate to my will - until the end of her lifespan, of course. She died protecting your _clan_."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fallingpaw growled, taking another step back.

Sol chuckled quietly, the fire in his eyes turning to an ice cold leaf-bare, smooth. Glossy. "Because I want to give you a moment's peace before you die doing what your powerless ancestors tell you to do. I'm not evil, Fallingpaw, whatever the clans tell you." Sol stood up, stretching his back and arching it. The tom's calico pelt blended from color to color almost perfectly, the smile stretching from ear to ear.

 _He's… He's getting pleasure from seeing Frostpaw and I like this!_ Fallingpaw thought, pausing in place as her chest burst with pain. Her right paw buckled beneath her, the pain flaring more and more as time pressed on. Tears shifted, dripping out of her eyes, the dark blue becoming bright and vibrant as she growled, resting her gaze on Sol now. She couldn't move, it was impossible. His eyes held her down like those silver traps in the forest, the ones that twolegs would bring. _Why is he here!? Leave us alone!_

"I have searched for moons, Fallingpaw," Sol mewed softly, padding towards her and slipping his tail down her spine. Her fur crawled, pricking up before his tail touched, as if she knew where it would be. "If your ancestors were birds, they would be beating white and crippled wings in the sky. The warriors of the world would stand below, watching as Starclan killed itself, your ancestors are dying. Not because of the clans, but because the truth is never set up to free somebody. The truth kills all, and the truth of the matter is… There is _nothing_ you can do to save the clans, Fallingpaw. Once they started down the path, they weren't getting off. You'd get lost, little kitty. Run home now, protect those you can, run with your life still intact. I don't hate you personally, I'm just here to watch the flames and laugh."

Frostpaw's breath was short and panicked, Fallingpaw unable to help her without feeling like she would puke. Her head banged against her skull, crushing her mind and forcing her to focus on the calico tom. Fallingpaw could see it now, the tom sitting atop the hills of the moorland as countless cats burned in the flames. The vision reflected off of his eyes.

"Soon, there will be major destruction, Fallingpaw," Sol meowed with a gentle laugh. "Find this _Darkfire_ you're looking for, he won't help you. The clans will die, just like I wanted, and it won't even be by my paws. No… it'll be by yours. I see it in your eyes, you're watching your clanmates die because you made a choice that killed them. It will kill them. You will have blood on your claws, and I will stand behind you and tell you that this was always meant to be."

The tom turned around and pressed his nose between her ears, Fallingpaw's eyes widening as his voice echoed in her mind. It wasn't distant, but very close.

"I love you, Fallingpaw…" The sinister grin had returned, Fallingpaw could see it from the corner of her eye. "I love you because you will bring the fall of the clans, and I will watch from the background." Fallingpaw tried to pull away, but Sol's tail brushed along her left flank, her right touching his shoulder. "Don't you dare disengage." Sol didn't growl, just let his voice carry the weight of his threat. "You are beautiful because you will bring them down, and then you will stop being beautiful… You will die a painful death in the future, wondering what happened to the clans you once knew. Trust me, I may hate the clans, but never once have I lied to them. Why would I start now?"

The tom purred, pulling away from the cat with a bright grin that reflected the snow. "Everyone will be hurt, Fallingpaw," he meowed, his eyes watching the sky now. They were as cold as the snow, the amber gaze burning within them but never melting away the ice. His eyes reflected the sun as if rose further above the horizon, the dawn sky becoming white and blue. Clouds in the distance - those behind the mountains and on the opposite horizon - were thick and dark gray, almost black to look at. "I await the day when I see the clans destroyed by their incompetence and Starclan's _disastrous_ split. It's poetic, really… The clans began at the lake, they will end at the lake."

"Wait," Fallingpaw gasped, tail flicking as she leaned closer to him, he now a fox-length away. "I thought the clans began across the mountains, in the old forest."

Sol laughed, shaking his head slowly. "You can say that was a beginning, but it was never _the_ beginning, Fallingpaw. The clans have ancestors with the Tribe of Rushing Water, along with another tribe… But the stars don't like to talk about them, what they accomplished. They are the reason you are here now, they have absolute control. You'll meet them, I'm sure. Then again…" He chuckled. "I thought the three would meet that Tribe, but it seems they have never even realized they existed. Can we even call them a Tribe?"

Fallingpaw swallowed a bit, not liking Sol's gentle and smooth voice, the way the words flowed together like a river. He chose each word with purpose, and Fallingpaw didn't know what that purpose was yet. _What is he talking about…? Is he talking about the origins of the clans or something else?_

"We will meet again, Fallingpaw, I assure you," Sol mewed as his head turned to glance back at her with one amber eye. Something was wrong with it, there was something different. There wasn't hatred, there wasn't emotion at all. The eye had changed, paled, Fallingpaw shivering and wondering why she couldn't place a name to Sol for a moment. He seemed different than mere heartbeats before. "I will return when the clans destroy themselves. I will sit beside you as you stand on the moors, watching the clans tear apart alongside you will be the highlight of my life."

Fallingpaw growled now and turned her head towards Dovewing and Firestorm. "Dovewing!" she called out, the she-cat jumping up suddenly. It was almost as if she was entranced into sleep, the calling of her name waking her.

"What is it, Fallingpaw?" Dovewing growled, looking around, Fallingpaw blinking a bit as she looked towards where Sol was.

Or the correct term… _had been_.

The tom had disappeared, his calico pelt left nothing to be picked up. Not even the faintest trace of scent, as if the tom had been a ghost. _That's… that's not possible…_ Fallingpaw blinked a bit and glanced at Frostpaw, Firestorm groaning behind them and sitting up. _Do I… Do I say something about how Sol was here?_ Fallingpaw thought.

 _We will meet again, Fallingpaw._

The words repeated in her mind, making Fallingpaw shiver once more.

"You aren't cold, are you?" Dovewing meowed, her ear flicking and no longer seemed to be in attack mode.

"N-No… I… Must've been a bad dream…" Fallingpaw glanced at Frostpaw, who blinked a bit and looked away. "Sorry, Dovewing… We should get some prey and keep moving. If we can get to Darkfire before the Shadowclan patrol does, then we stand a chance of saving the clans. All of them." Fallingpaw slowly let her muscles relax, not realizing how tense she had been since seeing Sol for the first time. Her muscles were already weary, prepared for anything. The tom touched her flank, kept against her, pressed her mind to the edges of what felt like insanity.

"Well, it is dawn, even if we are ahead of the Shadowclan patrol, we should move quickly. They won't be far behind," Firestorm yawned, glancing around. "I already feel like we are being watched anyways, I want to get out of here soon." Firestorm groomed her chest for a moment before yawning again, then took off into the forest where they had come from. "I'm going hunting for something!"

With her ginger pelt gone, Fallingpaw glanced to Dovewing and sighed a bit. "Sorry, just a bad dream…"

"Wait here and rest a bit more," Dovewing purred softly. "I know what it is like to have a lot of weight on my shoulders too, I know how you feel. Just relax for a bit, you'll do just fine."

Dovewing purred for a moment more before padding off in the opposite direction where Firestorm disappeared.

 _Sol was here, yet it was like he never was… Was it really a dream?_ Fallingpaw asked herself, glancing at the pawprints left behind when she backed up in the snow. There was only hers and Frostpaw's, like Sol didn't exist at all. Blinking, Fallingpaw sighed and scratched her pelt for a moment where Sol had touched.

A small strand of fur fell into the snow, Fallingpaw blinking again and leaning down to inspect it. There was a very slight and musky scent, disguised very purposefully. Sol was a thick furred cat, it wasn't impossible that he left a trace of his fur when his tail brushed along her back. Fallingpaw looked up at Frostpaw.

"Keep quiet about this until we learn what is really going on," Fallingpaw growled quietly, her eyes remaining kind and gentle. "We don't know anything, it seems. I want all the facts before we tell anyone else."

 _Is that the best decision? I hope so… I'm only an apprentice and I'm already making choices with little experience,_ Fallingpaw thought as Frostpaw gave a slight nod.

Looking at the fur, Fallingpaw picked it up in a claw and buried it into the thick fur of her tail. _This will be the best place to put it,_ she thought as she glanced around, Frostpaw was looking at her own paws. _I will find Sol again, and when we meet, the end of the clans won't be near. The clans will be safe under my watch, I know that…_

Fallingpaw glanced around and heard Frostpaw laugh gently.

"What's so funny?" Fallingpaw asked, looking up at Frostpaw now.

Frostpaw shrugged her shoulders, curling her tail around her paws. "I remember when we were kits, so innocent. Now look at us, we are chasing after a cat who we don't even know is alive and another who stalks us."

"I don't think he is stalking us," Fallingpaw meowed, only to find herself laughing as well. Amused. "And if I remember correctly, you were the innocent one. Hollypaw and I were always getting in trouble for messing with someone's tail or another." Frostpaw laughed again, a bit louder this time. When they both relaxed, Fallingpaw looked towards the rising sun as the wind blew through her fur. "But you are right, we are journeying because of some vision I had that I don't even know is real. If Starclan really is divided, then we need to hurry. There won't be much time before their world affects us, I'm sure."

"Do you think it already has?" Frostpaw asked quietly, looking towards the sun as well.

Fallingpaw never bothered to ask the question herself, but nodded slowly and carefully. "If Starclan gave the Shadowclan medicine cat a sign that Rowanstar was supposed to be leader, then they are crazy or vengeful spirits that want this _Darkfire_ dead. A part of me doubts that all of them wants this, shouldn't there be a consensus?" The wind blew through the trees a bit stronger, a twig snapping and landing in front of Fallingpaw. Her blue gaze looked down at it, words forming in her own mind that didn't feel like her own. "The clans are like a plant. They spread out like branches, but look to the root for warmth and nourishment."

"Well said."

"Thanks," Fallingpaw replied with a soft sigh, watching the stick. _The clans are being torn apart, aren't they? Is there any way I can save the clans? Now my own patrol is looking at me to lead, and I'm just an apprentice of few moons._ Another stick snapped off the same tree, crumbling off and falling into the white snow. _Two clans down… The other two will die, they are getting weaker as the winds continue to pick up… Is this a sign from Starclan that the clans are coming to a close?_

Dovewing and Firestorm appeared from their respective directions around the same time, the patrol eating quietly and quickly before Fallingpaw stood and began walking towards a thick forest in the distance. There were few greens from what she could see, most of what was green had become pale with the snow and ice, deadening what had once been green and filled with life to the very brim.

"We are close, I can feel it," Fallingpaw meowed towards the others in the patrol, tail flicking as she watched the forest. Her dark blue eyes sharpened, the sun casting rays towards the entrance of the forest, the best place to go inside this deadly place. "Starclan led us here, let us pray that we do not fail here."

"We won't," Firestorm purred.

 _I certainly hope so..._


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

To be consumed by a predator would've hurt less than this, and Hollypaw knew it. She sat there, her paw in tremendous pain, the night dragging on and on and on. Her chest remained constricted, the snow continuing to lightly fall now. Under the rock remained her paw, straining to flex her claws and move the rock away from her. Hollypaw had tried everything she could to move the rock off her paw so she could get out, even using her free claws to try and scrape the rock away.

 _Nothing works… Starclan… Nothing works… Save me, please…_

Hope had slowly begun to fade, Hollypaw's gaze dark and filled with tears, melting the snow beneath her cheeks. Her fur was fluffed up, coated in snow, rocks and scarlet blood. Beneath the wedged rock that kept her paw in place with the strength of a lion was where the blood was the worst. It was staining the rocks, Hollypaw wishing she could scream but her throat remained dry. The first day had passed, and she wondered why nobody had found her yet.

 _Where could… where could they be…?_

Above the hole started to come a thick patch of clouds, sunlight slowly disappearing in the early morning. Hollypaw didn't know how she survived the night, but the cold had numbed many parts of her body. Throughout the night, Hollypaw had only felt the warmth of the blood instead of the pain. As the warmth of the sun in the morning came, Hollypaw could feel a gentle heat, barely there but existing nonetheless.

 _I… have to… get out…_

Hollypaw tried to pull her forepaw out of the rock again, making no adjustments to the rock that kept her pinned. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks but she began to eat the snow now, trying to avoid the blood. She didn't want to taste any more of it. The iron taste was terrible, worse than any herb that Hollyleaf had taken.

A snowflake gently landed on her nose, freezing there as she shivered. Her tail fluffed up as she swallowed the snow, letting the white crystals melt and slide down her throat easily. When her throat was whetted of its appetite for water, an uncontrollable wail left her lips.

"Jayfeather! Ivypool!" She cried out, beginning to struggle again, panic beginning to grip at her heart as pain flared in her shoulder. "Ivypool!" A pause before she uncontrollably cried out, "Dewstep!" Hollypaw looked up towards the sky and tried to heave the rock away that kept her pinned. "Dewstep!" Her voice broke on the second half of her father's name and she coughed, sobbing quietly against the snow and rock that surrounded her.

There was something quiet, it sounded soft and shallow.

"Over here."

"There can't be any cat crying, man."

"I swear I heard something."

"No, you didn't. You're always hearing things, you're getting old."

Hollypaw's eyes widened, realizing it wasn't clan cats. The fear from earlier had come back, her eyes watering as she tried to hide herself. She couldn't let non-clan cats near her, what if they wanted to kill her?

"This hole wasn't here before," the first cat had spoken, a she-cat. "Could it have come from inside?" There was a shadow that loomed above Hollypaw, and she couldn't control her instincts. Her eyes opened as she tried to push away, looking up and watching as a calico cat with bright green eyes looked down at her. "Hey, there is someone here! What're you doing in the tunnels, young one?"

Hollypaw was breathing quickly and shallowly, the she-cat noticing her fear and gave a soft smile. "Don't worry, young one… Are you stuck?" Hollypaw sniffled and tried to pull her paw out, to run. She had never met cats outside the clans yet. "I see, let Yarrow get our healer. I'll try to get you out." The she-cat quickly hissed a command at the tom who had spoken earlier. Hollypaw swallowed, knowing she couldn't move away.

The shadow moved quickly, making Hollypaw's heart pump harder. A calico she-cat came more into view, having black fur over her eyes like a badger and her ears were very sharp near the tip. She was an older she-cat, for sure, and would be part of the senior warriors if she was a clan cat. _Definitely doesn't look like a kittypet… a loner…? A rogue…?_

"I'm going to help you," the she-cat meowed, looking at Hollypaw's forepaw - still stuck in the rock. "I'll get your paw first." The she-cat gripped the rock that was wedged and began to pull, Hollypaw's muscles suddenly feeling like lightning as she cried out. But the rock didn't move far enough, and it squeezed much harder. "Sorry," the she-cat meowed quietly, seeming to think before moving to the rock squeezing Hollypaw's body. "Let's try this and we will see what Sapphire thinks about your paw."

The rock moved easily with the fresh cat to push it off, Hollypaw's side feeling free. _No broken bones… I'm lucky… I can breathe…_ Hollypaw thought, sighing a bit as she lay her head down.

"The name is Jade," the she-cat meowed, purring softly. "Yours?"

"H-Hollypaw…" Hollypaw stammered, glad to be able to breathe again. There were bruises that covered her sides, but they weren't visible currently. "C-Cold…" Hollypaw whispered, shivering again, the she-cat's green eyes blinking as she curled her own tail around Hollypaw. It was warm, it felt like Ivypool's own when Hollypaw was a kit. "Thank you…"

"What're you doing down here? The tunnels haven't been used in moons, Holly… Paw?" Hollypaw nodded a bit and didn't know how to answer for a moment. She barely remembered the fall, and she had just spent an entire night in the cold.

"I f-fell… The earth cracked beneath me…" Hollypaw responded when she remembered, lifting her head slowly and looking at her tail. It was crooked and bent halfway through, all feeling was lost above the halfway point. _What happened to me?_ Hollypaw thought, darkness shifting to the very edges of her vision. _There is just so much pain… It's hard to think… I just want to sleep… No, I can't sleep, I must learn who these cats are… and Sapphire… who is that…?_

Hollypaw gazed up at the calico again, now just barely remembering her name as if this was all a dream now. _Jade…_

"Relax… You'll be safe, rest now. Our healer will be here soon…"

"Healer…?"

Before Hollypaw could get an answer, her eyes closed and the darkness consumed her consciousness…

 _ **Linebreak**_

Hollypaw found herself laying on her left side, her right shoulder burning intensely with a fiery pain that had begun to spread across her body. Her coat felt warm and wet, but the feeling had started to spread enough already and the warm and wet liquid against her fur. It had grabbed tufts of her fur, sticking them together, flattening places against her chest and upper back and neck. Hollypaw's tail had begun to flick now, her eyes beginning to open.

"She's awake." This was a new cat, her voice had already started soft, and whoever they were, they were young. Maybe barely older than Hollypaw herself.

"Why did you have to do what you did? Was there any other way?" That was Jade, and she seemed somewhat upset. Hollypaw tried to move her gaze over, to lift her right paw and press it against the ground to sit up. Nothing happened.

"You knew as well as I did that the moment you saw her paw, it was over," the new cat growled softly. There was a pause as a gray cat with crystal blue eyes padded over to Hollypaw, leaning down and pressing her nose between Hollypaw's ears. "Don't panic, okay…? I will get you some poppy seeds for the pain. We have to explain what happened to you before you talk to us, okay? I find that fair…"

Hollypaw swallowed a bit, looking up at the cat now as her nerves began to fire off with harsh intensities. She could feel her right paw, it was warm… hot, even. The heat spread up to her shoulder and she glanced around for only a moment, feeling… lucid, now.

The place was familiar, stone walls with snow blowing outside the small den. It was familiar yet not, all at once there were memories, yet no memories could be recalled. This place… the aura didn't fit right, but that wasn't the worst of it. The lucidness ended suddenly, pain flooding back as Hollypaw cried out, her body trembling as the mysterious gray cat went to a small cleft in the den, returning with a few poppy seeds.

 _That feels like an overdose…_ Hollypaw thought but quietly lapped them up. _Anything to rid myself of this pain…_

"Now, Hollypaw… That's what Jade tells me your name is… We had to do a little bit of… cutting," the gray she-cat meowed quietly, her tail brushing along Hollypaw's back. It was a comforting motion, one that Hollypaw did appreciate in some way. It reminded her of Ivypool. Her eyes finally focused on the gray she-cat, smiling softly towards her for a moment before frowning.

 _Wait… cutting?_

"Now, as I said… Don't panic," she meowed quietly. "My name is Sapphire, I'm the Cloud's healer."

"Cloud?"

"That's what we call our group, Hollypaw," Sapphire meowed softly but shook her head quickly. "There isn't an easy way to put this, but we had to remove your paw."

A pause.

A very long pause.

The idea didn't click, Hollypaw felt as if she was still in a dream, captured by the darkness. "That's… not… possible…" Hollypaw blinked and looked to her right, towards her shoulder. Sure enough, there was nothing but a thick bundle of cobweb that had covered up… Nothing. There wasn't anything there, and she looked up at Sapphire, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "This can't be happening, I have to get back to my clan! This can't be real!"

Sapphire purred softly, comfortingly, brushing her tail down Hollypaw's spine. "Shh, little one," she whispered. "It isn't the end of the world-"

"Did she just say clan?"

Another large tom entered the room, Jade blinking before quietly leaving, the place feeling tight. Almost as constricting as the rock that had crushed her sides earlier. The tom was almost as large as Bramblestar, and he was a rather old cat. His black fur hid faint and gray stripes along his body. His eyes were amber, his whiskers twitching softly. "That's impossible," he meowed slowly, cautiously, around Hollypaw now. "The clans have been gone for moons. The lake is not theirs, not any longer. The lake is now ruled by two groups. Cloud and Earth. Cloud rules the trees and moor, while Earth rules what little of the pine forest there is."

Hollypaw swallowed. "But that's impossible! I fell into a hole! I was gone only one night, are you telling me the clans don't exist!?" Hollypaw trembled more, too much being thrown at her at once. The paw she felt she could handle, but to have realized that this place was the medicine den, she understood now. This was the Thunderclan camp she was in, this was the medicine den. It seemed familiar because she lived here. The only difference was that the roof of the den had a huge crack down the center of it, something no cat could have done to the walls.

"What is your name again?"

"Hollypaw…" Hollypaw whispered, her mind consuming itself with the information she just received. She looked at her right shoulder and realized there was something still there, a small bulge in the cobweb. It was just below her shoulder, her eyes focusing on it and moving it slowly. The bulge moved, it was definitely her upper leg, but nothing was below the bend. The amputation had been performed just above the bend, the joint.

The tom looked taken aback for a moment before he looked at Sapphire. "We need to send her back, now. We have no idea how _they_ will feel about this," the tom growled. His tail had begun flicking, the pain in Hollypaw's leg numbing down from the poppy seeds. Not by much, but it was enough for Hollypaw to finally focus on them.

"I wouldn't know, the pool doesn't give me those signs anymore, not since the beginning of leaf-fall! They haven't given me a single sign!" Sapphire protested. "They won't be mad because of something like this, why would they be mad if she is just some random she-cat on our territory?"

"You were never a part of the clans!" the tom growled, his black fur fluffing up as he hissed. "I was, they don't live here anymore and they must have had something to do with it. We should have sealed off that break in the tunnel roof, she shouldn't have been there in the first place." The tom turned away and growled. "Find a way to send her back or everything will change in ways we can't even imagine."

Sapphire growled back now. "The clans are dead, Darkstorm. Suffer through this information, tread lightly. I've told you time and time again, they won't come back. Shadowclan's territory was destroyed in the flood, and you were never going to go with the survivors when they left."

Darkstorm paused and turned towards Sapphire. "You would never understand the pain I went through to keep everyone here safe. Find a way to send her back. I will not have _them_ destroy us due to this… whatever _this_ is." Darkstorm growled darkly towards Sapphire now, his eyes going to Hollypaw and the gaze softening. The amber eyes turned away now. "I'm sorry, apprentice. But you need to go, for the good of the Cloud."

Hollypaw sniffled a bit and nodded very, very slowly. Her leg burned still, the poppy seeds not lasting very long now. The nerves were shot, they would never work for anything again, her leg would work with a swinging back and forth motion. It was stuck in place, however, pressed against her side by the cobweb that remained tightly wound against her fur. From shoulder to shoulder was a white clump of spiderwebs, her left paw twitching gently.

 _It still exists, I can feel my claws sliding in and out and in and out…_

"I'm sorry," Sapphire whispered and turned to Hollypaw, sitting down. "Darkstorm is a bit aggressive but he is a good leader. He has brought rogues here for moons."

 _What is happening? Why is it that I can feel my leg… down to my paw, even… when there is nothing there?_ Hollypaw felt her heart flutter in panic as she tried to move her leg. "Why can I feel it as if it were there!?" She didn't pay attention to Sapphire's words, her focus now on her leg and why she could still feel it. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was the good guy in this story. She didn't deserve this, nothing in her right mind let her believed she deserved this.

"Oh… Hollypaw, look at me and relax," Sapphire whispered, her tail bringing Hollypaw's gaze to her own. The eyes locked Hollypaw in place as the tears flowed, her mind barely able to keep focused as the pain began rolling through her body once more. "Those are called _ghost nerves_. It is what you feel when you lose a limb. I've seen it happen a few times, injuries that crush a warrior's leg." Sapphire sighed again and pressed her nose between Hollypaw's ears. "How did you get here, Hollypaw? That name of yours… it is the name given to apprentices of the old clans, isn't it?"

Hollypaw shivered and tried to keep her focus off of her leg, getting harder and harder as the heartbeats passed by like days. "I-I'm a medicine cat… of Thunderclan… Why do you speak as if the clans are dead…? They can't be, I was gone for a day…"

Sapphire nodded slowly. "The Ancients told us not to enter the tunnels anymore for that reasoning. They have become… warped by the evil the clans had brought with them from the forest… It is history to us rogues, but Darkstorm and his mate understood it best. We never knew who his mate was, she died moons ago, but she had two beautiful kits who went in search of the clans themselves. I wonder where they are…" Sapphire shook her head gently. "I will get you a few more poppy seeds, and then you should go to sleep. Is that okay with you?"

There was a pause before Hollypaw's lips finally worked.

"Yeah… That's okay with me…"

 _Yes, perfect… I'll sleep and wake up… I'm in the middle of the forest, I passed out from the cold… Is that any better than this? I'll be alive… I'll be alive and everything will make sense again. Jayfeather will wake me up, tell me I was having terrible nightmares… That is all._

Hollypaw felt a glimmer of hope as Sapphire brought back poppy seeds, Hollypaw quickly lapping them up. There was several, more than the dose before as Hollypaw lay her head down and began to await the effects of the tiny black seeds. There was no way this was real, this had to be fantasy that had no explanation that could ever make sense to her.

"May the Ancients be kind, blessing your every action and your very future. Or… so to say… your past."

The words stung Hollypaw's heart, her eyes tightening closed.

 _Just… shut up… please…_


	18. Halloween Special

Halloween Special

Silhouette's invaded the pure green grass, casting shadows across the moonlight as three apprentices giggled silently to themselves. Their shadows moved frequently, tossing and turning into each other as the sky remained lit up with an almost full moon. They laughed with brightened smiles that reflected white against the shining moon above. Clouds rolled across the sky in small clutters, the stars shining brightly and happily down on the three apprentices.

"Frostpaw!" Fallingpaw laughed, getting knocked into the dirt and her pelt brown with the mud of the earlier rainfall that had occurred that morning. Fallingpaw growled playfully at the other she-cat, Frostpaw's pelt fluffed up as she hissed back just as playfully. "I thought you were supposed to show me something!"

"I do, I think it looks weird but I'm really excited!" Frostpaw purred, Hollypaw laughing beside them. "Come on, it's near where those twolegs pitch up those pelt dens!"

Fallingpaw shivered. "I hate twolegs, they're such a nuisance. I don't get why they're here at this time of leaf-fall, they usually leave after green-leaf ends!" Fallingpaw could imagine some of the furless creatures, standing on their hind legs while wearing pelts. A part of Fallingpaw felt as if it was smart to wear pelts to remain warm, but it seemed too weird to even do that. Fallingpaw never bothered mentioning it to anybody.

"We all hate twolegs, they are a nuisance, but they did something super weird!" Frostpaw bolted into the meadow before the places where the twolegs set up their pelt dens, Fallingpaw feeling her heart beat quickly as she glanced at Hollypaw.

"I think our sister lost her brain back in the woods," Fallingpaw giggled, then bolted after Frostpaw with a purr. Her tail flicked gently, the twolegs resting within their pelt dens. There were a couple of mobile dens that Fallingpaw noticed, but they remained dark. _If it's dark, they are sleeping, they shouldn't notice us for now…_ Fallingpaw thought, purring and following Frostpaw's white pelt in the darkness.

The white she-cat didn't stop until she was right beside one of the mobile dens. "Frostpaw, we shouldn't be this close!" Hollypaw hissed, though she was smiling with bright eyes. There was something behind Frostpaw, flickering with an orange light and casting smiles down upon the ground. "Frostpaw, what is that!?" Hollypaw sounded scared now as Frostpaw moved out of the way, a giant orange plant sitting on the grass. There was a flickering flame on the inside, and the smell was pungent and harsh, blocking even the scent of the twolegs and their sleeping monsters.

"I don't know, but I saw the twolegs bring out several of these and I think they look super cool!" Frostpaw purred, leaning down and blowing into the pumpkin. There was a very small, controlled flame on the inside, Frostpaw's breath blowing it out like an icy wind. "I found out you can blow out the small flames inside and they don't look as scary! They look really cool, I think they are meant to be faces!"

"Faces?" Fallingpaw repeated doubtfully.

"Like, super scary ones!" Frostpaw purred, pointing to the two jagged holes on the upper half of the giant orange plant. "These are supposed to be the eyes!" Frostpaw indicated to the longer hole that spread across, in a sort of smile. "This is supposed to be the mouth."

Hollypaw's ear flicked. "Why would they do such a creepy thing?"

"I don't know," Frostpaw purred and poked what was meant to be the eye, purring softly. "It looks so cool! Maybe we should grab as many as we can and scare the clan with them!"

Fallingpaw laughed a bit, trying to be quiet and padded forward, tentatively touching the thing with the bottom of a paw. The outside was somewhat hard, and she tilted her head. "How would we scare the clan with them? The idea sounds nice, but… How could we transport them to the clan? These things look heavy."

Frostpaw purred and slowly pushed the pumpkin as if it was barely a warrior's weight. "Since they are hollow, they weigh almost nothing! There are almost ten of them in this place, we can each push one back to the hollow and hide inside each!" Frostpaw indicated to the stem of the giant orange ball. "You can pull these off! I watched the twolegs pull each one off!"

"Won't still plants be less scary than if they had the fire in them?" Hollypaw whispered, tilting her head. "Is there a way we could light those things?" Hollypaw pointed with a claw towards a white thing in the center, barely visible in the darkness through the holes in the object.

"No, but I'm sure this will be enough," Frostpaw purred and opened the top slowly, setting the cap down from the orange object, setting it aside and started to roll it. "Come on, I know the perfect place to set the things!"

"You're stealing my owner's pumpkins, you know," a new voice laughed at them. Fallingpaw jumped and looked up, noticing a fat tom sitting on a ledge that was open into the twoleg den. "You're from the clans? You certainly look like clan cats, especially the brown one." Fallingpaw blinked and looked at her pelt, realizing she was still dirty from roughhousing with Frostpaw earlier. "I come here once every six moons or so, it's hard not to hear about the clans, even with the few times I come here."

Fallingpaw glanced back up at the kittypet, head tilted. "Pumpkins?"

The kittypet nodded, amber eyes watching them with curiosity. "Yup, that's what they're called. Pumpkins. Owners get them once every eleven or twelve moons and use these sharp hand-held claw things to carve them and scoop out the guts. We cats don't really understand it, but sometimes I sit in the ones they don't put candles in."

"Candles?" Frostpaw questioned.

"That's the white wax stuff with the super tiny stem poking out of the top, they keep a small fire lit for what I assume to be a light source. The twolegs don't have good eyes." The kittypet snickered, laying down on the ledge from the mobile den. "Go ahead and take the pumpkins, my owners will probably get more." His black pelt flattened and he seemed to smile more. "Besides, I'm not one to say no to the youngsters, they just want to have fun."

Fallingpaw purred, her whiskers twitching as her tail raised. "Thank you, mister!" she purred more, padding up to a second pumpkin and starting to roll it, not realizing how light it was going to be and watching it roll about two tail-lengths before stopping. "This is going to be great!" Fallingpaw meowed happily as Hollypaw began to push a third pumpkin. The littermates began to push them home, being quiet as to not disturb the twolegs in the dens surrounding them. It wasn't long before they got the pumpkins into the forest.

"Where should we set them up?" Hollypaw asked now, head tilted as she pushed the pumpkin easily across the forest floor.

There was a quiet wind that blew through the trees and Fallingpaw grinned. "Right at the top of the hollow," she responded. "One at Bramblestar's den, the other above the warriors den and the last one right above the apprentices. Rainpaw and Foxpaw are going to freak out, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Fallingpaw purred at the thought, especially hearing Rainpaw scream. The tom was a large cat, then another thought popped up into her head. "What if Bramblestar screams?"

The three started to laugh, Frostpaw the loudest before Hollypaw flicked her tail. "Alright guys, quiet, we are getting close-" Hollypaw paused to grunt as she pushed the pumpkin further. "-to the camp now. We have to do something terrifying. Should we get inside each one and poke our heads out of the mouths? Maybe act as if each one of us is getting eaten by these giant… what did that kittypet call them? Pumpkins?"

Frostpaw snickered and nodded. "I love it. Fallingpaw, you take the warriors den, I'll take the leader's den and Hollypaw can take the apprentices den." Fallingpaw purred with a nod.

As they got the pumpkins slowly through a hole in the barrier, Fallingpaw took a slight left, heading towards the ledge above the warriors dens. Both were filled with warriors, and a small rock gently knocked itself off the ledge. It clattered to the center of the clearing and Fallingpaw paused a moment, as did Frostpaw and Hollypaw. They watched, waited. There was no other sounds, only Graystripe's loud snoring all the way in the elder's den.

Fallingpaw flicked her tail to show that they needed to continue, Hollypaw scooting her pumpkin past Fallingpaw and towards the apprentices den. _I love this plan already…_ Fallingpaw snickered quietly and pulled the top of the pumpkin off, setting it in the bushes. Gently clambering up on top of it, she peeked inside and found the thing that the kittypet called the 'candle.' Gripping it with her teeth, she pulled it up and out, spitting it into the bushes as well. With a purr, she gripped the top of the pumpkin and slid inside, setting the cap on top of the pumpkin and peeking out. She watched with amusement as Hollypaw struggled a moment to get the cap off, succeeding after a few heartbeats and slipping inside. Frostpaw was already in by the time Fallingpaw had been done.

They peeked their heads out of the mouths of the darkened pumpkins, each of them grinning before crying out, as if in pain, then they let their heads go limp. It wasn't long before warriors flooded out of the den, Rainpaw and Foxpaw quickly jumping out and expecting a fight. Bramblestar had done the same and it took several heartbeats for them to realize something was wrong and missing.

Then Rainpaw looked up and screeched, looking at Hollypaw's limp and "lifeless" body above him. _There is no blood, it should be obvious…_ Fallingpaw wanted to laugh and held strong against the urge to do so. Her paws trembled, trying to force out a laugh and she heard another scream somewhere else… towards the leader's den. It was long and high-pitched, followed by hissing and spitting towards Frostpaw's pumpkin. Fallingpaw gently moved a paw, wondering if the material the pumpkin was made out of was malleable. It was, she able to move the mouth, and she moved it in an up and down motion, pulling her head back as if it was eating her.

"Save them!" One of the warriors shouted, Fallingpaw glancing out of the pumpkin and noticing two shapes by the elder's den. Graystripe and Sandstorm were sitting there with bright smiles on their faces. _They know, they so know…_ Fallingpaw couldn't help but snicker quietly as the warriors jumped up towards each pumpkin, starting to attack each with a series of claw swipes. Fallingpaw could watch as Bramblestar recovered from his scream, it was the best thing Fallingpaw had heard in her entire life.

The leader's eyes sharpened until he started laughing, the younger warriors seeming more confused and afraid of these things than anyone else.

"Alright, you three, you got the clan, now get out of the pumpkins," Bramblestar meowed. His voice was calm and cool, several of the senior warriors starting to laugh, two of them seeming pissed.

Pushing the lid off, Fallingpaw got the warriors around her pumpkin to jump back and cry out, she snickering as she crawled out and stood on top with a proud smile. Her littermates did the same, they all starting to laugh before they heard Bramblestar's voice.

"I'll let your parents deal with you three." He yawned (albeit Fallingpaw could tell it was fake) before padding into his den.

Ivypool and Dewstep stood amongst the warriors, their ears flicking and they both looked rather angry. _Oh no…_ Fallingpaw thought as she slowly jumped down from the pumpkin. _Worth it,_ she thought with a smile this time, the other warriors growling at the littermates now. "Screw you, mouse-brains," Cloudtail growled and disappeared in the den, his white pelt becoming black in the darkness. Several warriors grumbled in agreement, Ivypool and Dewstep sticking to the center of the clearing as the three jumped down and padded over with smiles on their faces.

"Frostpaw started it!" Hollypaw playfully growled, Fallingpaw and Frostpaw rolling their eyes.

"You get the same punishment," Fallingpaw hissed playfully back. "You were just as much a part of it as us!"

Hollypaw rolled her own eyes now. "Can't you let me be off the hook from one of your stupid ideas for once?"

"Mine!?" Fallingpaw laughed. "Who's the one who started playing with stray tails from the warriors den?"

"Shut it, the three of you," Ivypool growled, flicking their ears with her tail. It got the littermates attention, they watching their mother now. "Since I know you three enjoy being with the elders so much, you'll be taking care of them for a moon. Got it?"

Fallingpaw purred and nodded. "Okay. We got it."

Ivypool leaned down. "I would've made it more but I've never heard Bramblestar scream before, I will reward you for that!" The she-cat purred softly and trotted off towards the warriors den to sleep. Dewstep rolled his eyes and sighed with exaggeration, glancing at his kits before padding off behind Ivypool.

"Thanks for that!" Graystripe laughed from the top of the ledge. "It was worth waking up to Bramblestar screaming his lungs out due to a pumpkin!"

Fallingpaw looked to her littermates. "Worth it."

They began to laugh together as the warriors disappeared, the only other two apprentices growling at them for a moment. It didn't matter. They liked their little prank against the clan, it was well worth it.

 _Taking care of the elder's? Easy,_ Fallingpaw thought as she purred, curling her tail around her paws.

 _-Author's Note-_

 _Yes, I made a chapter made entirely for Halloween. It is my second favorite holiday of the year! (Right next to Christmas but that is because I get two weeks off of school for that holiday) This little short bonus chapter was created all for the fun of it, and may or may not be canon (I can see it being canon… mainly because I always think it is funny to think about a big warrior like Bramblestar screaming his lungs out) but this is purely for the enjoyment and the break away from all the seriousness the newest chapters are cracking up to be!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

 _-This is a Fanfiction exclusive chapter-_


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where do you think we would find an outcast warrior?" Dovewing asked, not particularly asking for a solution at the moment. Fallingpaw shrugged, unable to answer the warrior's question. Where would they start to find a cat that Fallingpaw wouldn't even recognize? It was impossible for her, only Dovewing and Firestorm would have seen him, but few cats in Thunderclan remember the cat very well by sight. Bramblestar had said something long ago - when Fallingpaw was a kit - about the scar against his side. "This forest is huge, how can a patrol find one cat? It's like trying to find a nettle in a stack of hay!"

Fallingpaw nodded slowly, her gaze wandering around for several long heartbeats. She couldn't anticipate this, this was already hard enough but this was going to feel impossible to her. _Darkfire… Where are you in this place? It is not protected by our ancestors, and we need to know where you are… and quickly._

Not only was this place not protected by Starclan, the aura was dark and heavy. The sunlight began to become blocked out by the top layers of trees, letting in little to no light. There was a dark presence here, one that brought Fallingpaw to the depths of her fears. She didn't like this place, it was too dark, too strong. There was no place like this, and it was filled with the remnants of the past.

 _Not only is it called Tanglewood for the idea of getting lost… But I think the past is tangled up here, I can feel it…_ Fallingpaw glanced at her patrol, each of them looking as if they were just as scared as she was. _They can too, I'm not the only one. Maybe they feel the same thing, but I can't tell. Shadowclan might feel at home here, but I don't, I prefer letting the sunlight touch my fur and keep it warm. Especially in the middle of leaf-bare._

The forest was fairly quiet - there was no wind, not even the scuffling of a mouse anywhere. It was warmer than the outside, that was for sure. Fallingpaw could feel herself become compressed by the bushes, the foliage only becoming thicker and thicker. A part of her could feel eyes watching her patrol, watching their every movement.

Yet, no eyes appeared. Fallingpaw's tail flicked, uncomfortable in this dark place. _How could a cat live here?_

 _Darkness is in everyone's hearts, Fallingpaw. This forest has fed off that darkness for moons, for generations._

Fallingpaw's ear flicked and she glanced at Frostpaw, who gave no indication she heard the voice that Fallingpaw had heard just a heartbeat before. She glanced around, the voice having been Dewstep's own. _Is he watching over me while I'm in this place?_ There was no reply, Fallingpaw sighing a bit as she stopped, looking behind the patrol of cats now. _I can't see where we came in, I don't know my way around this place. If we don't find this Darkfire, then we will never get out of this forest. We will die here._

"Scents are hard to find here," Frostpaw meowed after a moment, quiet but definitely more than loud enough for the patrol to hear. "Coupled with the cold, this place makes it impossible to find a mouse, let alone a cat."

"Yeah," Fallingpaw agreed, tail flicking. "I also don't know the way back, there is nothing we can do. I can't even find Dovewing's scent on our trail." Fallingpaw looked back towards where they were heading. "This trail splits off several times, I have a feeling we will need to stick together or lose each other in this place. We have to stick together, there is nothing more we can do." Fallingpaw started to walk ahead now. "We don't have a lot of time, we have to find Darkfire first."

"I barely remember him," Firestorm sighed. "I remember his black fur and the burning hatred in his eyes. Why would Starclan send you after him? That cat is the pure definition of evil after what he did to his own mother and brother. Can Dewstep confirm this mission for you?"

 _Dewstep is Darkfire's brother… Is that where the scar on his neck came from?_ Fallingpaw thought as she shrugged, then shook her head. "No," she replied, keeping her eyes ahead of them. "Dewstep has not spoken to me, but he isn't important right now. The safety of the clan is more important at the moment, we have to find Darkfire and figure out what we have to do." _What I have to do,_ Fallingpaw added to herself, knowing that whatever was going to happen, it was going to be her choice. _And if I make the wrong one, then it is my fault, isn't it?_ Fallingpaw thought as she glanced at each of the cats in her patrol. _If Firestorm dies on this journey, she will never go home and see her clan again. She will be forever lost in the stars, wandering and wandering…_ Fallingpaw's gaze rested on Dovewing. _A member of the Three, would she make her way back to Starclan on her own? And Frostpaw… Would all of us get lost? Am I responsible for these cats? I am… I know I am…_

Fallingpaw could feel the weight on her shoulders now, their lives at stake - as well as the clans they left behind. _Will they get destroyed? Will the clans forever be lost if I make the wrong choice?_ Fallingpaw shuddered at the thought, not liking the idea of something like this being able to destroy what is left of the clans.

"Looking for somebody?"

The voice scared Fallingpaw and she turned towards the voice, one eye peering out of the bushes, a pure yellow color that Fallingpaw had never seen in any other cat before. It looked as if there was the sun behind his eyes, lighting the way through the thick forest. Every cat in the patrol quickly took a defensive stance, but Fallingpaw did not. She felt no need to be defensive, she could see that this cat was going to do no harm, not to them.

"I'm sure I can help you find somebody," the cat mewed quietly, definitely a tom, his voice thick. "Not many come to this forest, they fear of getting lost. It's as easy as-"

"-taking three steps in the wrong direction," Fallingpaw finished, her ear flicking.

The tom was quiet for a moment before the yellow eye closed, then opened again. Emotion filled the one eye and he slowly padded out of the foliage. His pelt was pitch black, his fur gray in some areas, albeit very faint. In the darkness of the forest, it was very hard to see. Fallingpaw's sharp eyes could barely take in the gray stripes that were there, but that wasn't what caught Fallingpaw off-guard. It was how large this cat was, well more than twice her size.

He only had one eye, his other just a socket that had nothing but a void on the inside of it. His yellow eyes glared down at her, but nothing negative was shown. "Welcome to Tanglewood, but it is best you leave. Cats get lost very easily here, and most of us that live here chase off rogues."

"I can't leave," Fallingpaw meowed, stubborn. She wasn't stopping here after she came so far. The two warriors didn't seem to recognize this cat, so Fallingpaw didn't think it was who she was looking for. "Not until I find Darkfire, he's the only one who can help the clans we came from now."

"Oh?" The tom chuckled darkly and turned away. "Darkfire's dead, no longer does he walk this world. Besides, I don't think he would want to help the clans. Not after what he did."

Fallingpaw's heart took a dive, she felt as if she was about to puke.

"The clans don't want Darkfire, especially Shadowclan. Thunderclan wouldn't want him. Besides, clan life isn't for a cat like him." The tom sighed after a moment and glanced at them. "You see, Darkfire was a very evil cat, one who was manipulated to the core and destroyed by his own stupidity. I'm glad to see him long dead, he deserved it. Wish he bled out, would've been a nice ending for him. No, he got away and died someplace else, someplace dark, lost in his thoughts before passing on."

The way the tom spoke made Fallingpaw continue to feel sick, something wasn't right with this tom and even the tom seemed to know it as he looked up towards the light that barely filtered through the trees.

"Darkfire… I can help you find him," the tom finally meowed after a moment. After a pause, his eye looked down at Fallingpaw. "You're rather small for a warrior, they let you lead a patrol? I guess your Starclan has finally split, hasn't it?" Fallingpaw shivered under his words, feeling small next to him. His gaze was filled with an undeniable pressure, as if her lungs were being squeezed for the air she was barely getting in anyways. "Every cat has seen it, whether they believe in Starclan or not. The stars are twisted, evil things, things that hold little power other than the power of mind control."

"That's it," Frostpaw growled and padded up to the tom, glaring up at him. "We don't have much time, we need to find Darkfire, so can you help us find him or not?"

Dovewing's voice was quiet as she spoke towards Firestorm. "I thought he just said Darkfire was dead…?"

"Same here… I'm confused," Firestorm whispered back, Fallingpaw barely hearing them. The tom heard them too and he started to laugh a bit.

The laugh was deep, harsh. Then, in an instant, it stopped. The trail became silent as the tom turned to Frostpaw. "Your eyes… They seem familiar to me, I can't put my paw on the name, however…" The tom seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he took a step back. "No, wait, let me think. Those eyes, why do I remember them?"

 _Why would he?_ Fallingpaw thought, looking over at Frostpaw. There was something familiar about them, and not just because they were Frostpaw's. _Dewstep… is he seeing Dewstep's eyes in her own? Frostpaw's are closer to Dewstep's than Hollypaw's are… In fact, Hollypaw's eyes are very similar to that Starclan cat's own._ Fallingpaw brought her gaze back to the tom. "They're Dewstep's eyes, you recognize them, don't you?"

Now the warriors behind the apprentices were even more confused. _Good luck, even I know it is hard to follow along with this rogue's ramblings. I'm barely keeping up, or maybe he is several blades of grass ahead of us and talking in riddles to throw us off Darkfire's trail. I'll go with that option._

"Ah, that's where I last saw those eyes!" the tom purred. "Tell me, did Dewstep have kits of his own?" Fallingpaw and Frostpaw nodded slowly. "Good for him, he deserves a family. Tell me, how is he doing?"

Fallingpaw responded with a growl. "Dead."

In that exact heartbeat she had spoken, the tom had stopped dead. His fur was absolutely still, there was no twitch of a whisker or the flick of an ear. The tom remained… still, like stone. His eye glossed over and a tear slowly began to form, Fallingpaw flicking her ear once. _What is this tom thinking…? It is hard to read his thoughts, they're clustered and incomplete._

"How did he die?" The tom spoke softly now, he no longer spoke as he did before. There was sincerity in his tone, his tail beginning to flick. "Tell me… how did he die…?"

"Two days ago, an apprentice from Shadowclan slashed his throat open, disturbing an old scar as well," Fallingpaw meowed. She remembered the body, how the old scar on his throat was cut again as well. Firepaw's claws were sharp. "He died of blood loss. He didn't even get any final words." Fallingpaw could feel anger boil in her, but she forced it back down.

The tom remained still now. His voice was quiet, reflective of his past. "I was supposed to protect him when we were younger, I was like an older brother to him… I was the one who cut his neck the first time, and I…" He paused and sighed. "You found Darkfire, and he doesn't want to speak with you. _I_ don't want to speak with you. If all you brought was news of my brother's death, then you did what you did. Now get out of this forest and leave me be. I have to tell someone the news of this."

 _Wait… this is Darkfire?_ Fallingpaw swallowed a bit now, watching as the black-furred tom turned away, tail continuing to flick. _This is Darkfire…? How? He seems so… broken, molten, torn apart. He isn't whole, he is in several pieces and fractured in more. Why am I supposed to find him?_

"Wait," Fallingpaw meowed quickly, the outcast warrior pausing a moment. "My name is Fallingpaw, I'm one of Dewstep's three daughters. Frostpaw is my sister." Fallingpaw indicated to Frostpaw, who stood proudly. "The third one isn't here now, but her name is-"  
"Hollypaw," Darkfire finished, his ear flicking once. "I know what her name is, I knew Dewstep couldn't hold off naming one of his kits after _her_."

"Hollyleaf," Fallingpaw clarified.

Darkfire growled for a moment, turning his one-eyed gaze back to her. "You have no right to come to me and talk about her," he growled. "Now leave, you have no business here. Starclan doesn't rule these skies and I doubt they're watching over me like I'm a kit. Head back to Thunderclan and solve your situation yourselves."

"Stop!" Dovewing hissed, padding forward and glaring into Darkfire's eye. "If you won't listen to what they have to say, then let me tell you something that Dewstep would have told you had he been alive long enough to come with us." Dovewing was growling darkly, something Fallingpaw had never seen her mentor do. It actually scared Fallingpaw to see her mentor act this way. "Dawnpelt had two kits and one of them really wants to kill you in specific. She seems to hate you, and I saw her burning hatred when she attacked your brother. If you really are Darkfire, then do something about them because they are coming any moment. We don't have any more time to waste."

Fallingpaw watched as Darkfire took a step back, eye widened a bit at the thought of himself having kits of his own. "But… How…?" He swallowed a bit. "She wouldn't have known until after I left, but how could she have kits…?" He growled slowly and turned away. "No! You stupid clan cats stay away from me, I've been manipulated enough! Dewstep isn't dead, and I don't have kits! That's how this is going to stay!" Darkfire bolted into the forest, Fallingpaw about to bolt after him when Dovewing stopped her.

"I have to go after him!"

"Fallingpaw, this journey is a bust," Dovewing mumbled quietly with a sigh. "We have run out of time, we need to head back."

Fallingpaw shoved Dovewing out of the way. "I will not give up on the clans!" Fallingpaw hissed at Dovewing now, the rage boiling inside her. "You have no right to decide, I was given this task and I will see it through! There is no way you are going to stop me!"

"Wait, Fallingpaw!" Dovewing tried to pull Fallingpaw back, but Fallingpaw ducked and bolted into the forest, far faster than any of the cats in the patrol as they took off after her.

 _I will not give up on this mission!_ Fallingpaw growled as she chased after Darkfire's scent, which was already fading. _Starclan sent me here for a purpose, Hollyleaf sent me here for a purpose! I can't give up here, not when I'm so close to whatever this_ choice _of this stupid prophecy is!_ Fallingpaw felt herself hiss in irritation, unable to control the outburst as she bolted faster and faster towards the cat she had just learned to be Darkfire. _He may be uncontrollable, but even if it costs my life, I will chase him down to the ends of the forests, he will not be able to hide from me. We need his help and I think he needs ours._

"Darkfire!" she called out, barely seeing his pelt in the distance before it took a sharp right and disappeared, further into the forest. "Darkfire, come out!" Fallingpaw cried out, taking a sharp right and barely able to keep up with the cold and fading scents. _Why is the scent fading so quickly? Scents of prey that are fresh remain fresh but his keeps disappearing!_ Fallingpaw shook her head, not thinking about it. _Just run, run as fast as you can go and never stop until you catch him._

"Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with the clans! Let them die for all I care!" Darkfire called back, fear edging his tone, one that Fallingpaw didn't dare think she could've heard from a cat of his stature.

"Stop!" Fallingpaw called towards him again, still not tired yet. "What about Dewstep? Would he want you to let the clans be destroyed!?"

The tom faltered for only a moment, Fallingpaw taking the chance and launching herself forward, bowling into him and pinning the large tom down (barely). Her breath finally caught up to her, as it did him. "Dewstep would want you to save the clans and you know it, Darkfire," Fallingpaw meowed slowly, the tom keeping his gaze away from her. "My father has a will, as does Hollyleaf. They want you to help me save the clans, help me save them. They sent me on this mission and we both know that I won't stop, I'm just as stubborn as he was, you will not get away from me. Not while the lives of the clans are at stake."

Darkfire took several deep breaths, surprise lighting his eye as he finally looked up at her. "Even through your blue eyes… I can see him, he is in you…" Darkfire swallowed, fear continuing to blanket his gaze. "Why would Starclan want me back? Let the Shadowclan patrol kill me for all I care, I don't deserve the life I was given." Darkfire pushed Fallingpaw off of him and pressed a paw against her chest, looking down at her. Fallingpaw didn't resist, looking back up at him. "Now I hear that my brother, who deserved a full life more than I ever did, is dead? How do you think that makes me feel? No, let the Shadowclan cats kill me. I already killed one of their own."

"Fallingpaw!" Frostpaw's voice carried over the bushes and the she-cat burst from the foliage, barreling into Darkfire. "Get off of her!"

"Frostpaw!" Fallingpaw growled as she quickly stood up, Darkfire struggling to fight back against the apprentice. She was almost as big as he was now, even though she started off the smallest of the three apprentices. Frostpaw could've held her own against the tom in his current state. "Frostpaw, get off of him, I'm fine!" Fallingpaw ripped Frostpaw off of Darkfire, who quickly stood without even a hiss or a growl now. "Darkfire didn't hurt me, I'm fine," Fallingpaw assured Frostpaw, who growled at him.

"I don't know why you were sent to find him," Frostpaw growled slowly as Darkfire's gaze drifted away, "but I for sure think he is insane. Starclan sent you the wrong message." Frostpaw turned away as Dovewing and Firestorm burst from the bushes, breathing and panting hard.

 _That's what you think, but I'm wondering if we were sent here to fix him… then he will give me what I need to know. I will save the clans. If you don't believe in me, then I will believe in myself until I run out of steam. And when I run out of steam…_ Fallingpaw looked at Darkfire, who shuddered. _Then I will use luck, up until I have nothing left._

 _ **-AN-**_

 _Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story so far!_


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The dreams had been filled with darkness, fear, death… The burning in Hollypaw's right shoulder remained, growing more powerful as the black flames tore across the lake and headed straight for her. Her eyes widened, she screaming as the flames ripped the thin fabric of the earth, revealing starlight beneath. The mountains in the distance spewed molten flames, Hollypaw could see it all now. The lake was going to be a part of a catastrophe, one that nothing could stop.

Eyes snapping wide open, Hollypaw awoke in the middle of the day, her gaze frantically looking around. Jayfeather wasn't there, and her heart sank quickly as she realized her leg was still not attached to her body. _One week and they haven't found any way to send me back… I've met so few of the Cloud that I'm doubting they exist._

"I need to see your leg, then I'm going to wrap some new cobweb around it," Sapphire meowed quietly, she coming out of the cleft of the den where the herbs were. Hollypaw sniffled and very slowly sat up. She hadn't seen her leg yet and a part of her didn't want to, but she knew she had to at some point.

The medicine cat of the Cloud padded over with several leaves and assorted herbs for keeping the wound cool and not as burning hot as it could be. Sapphire gently cut the cobweb and removed it gently, Hollypaw taking a deep breath as she looked at her leg. All it was to her now was a stump, she trying to flex invisible claws that didn't exist. She could still feel it, as if the nerves had just been replaced rather than ripped off. Nothing continued to happen, and Sapphire watched as Hollypaw struggled to use claws that weren't there.

"You'll be okay, I promise," Sapphire purred softly, having the voice of a new mother. "You'll live, it'll just take a lot of adjusting. I'm sure Bat can even create something for you, like a fake leg."

"Bat?" Hollypaw questioned, having not met the other cats of this place.

"He is very smart and has helped Cloud more than once," Sapphire explained, getting a poultice ready and gently lifting Hollypaw's almost limp stump. Setting the poultice on, Hollypaw sucked in a breath between her teeth. The burning intensified for a moment, Hollypaw gasping for breath before the pain eased off. "Sorry, but it will burn for some moons to come," Sapphire mumbled, tail flicking. "Anyways, Bat is a rogue who visits the cloud every moon or two, he would always have wonderful stories to tell. Of course, we all think he is crazy sometimes, but he's tinkered with sticks and stones and has made some nice traps on the border of Cloud and Earth territory." She purred again softly. "He reminds me of Darkstorm sometimes. Crazy yet loyal."

Hollypaw looked at the entrance to the den now, trying to keep her focus off of her leg. "Who are Darkstorm's parents?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know, he gave us a bunch of riddles once but never told us. I never met them, so I don't really care."

 _I do… I think I met Darkstorm a long time ago, during the gatherings of the clans. He knows clan life, he suspects that clan life is the only way to survive. That is why he created Cloud, unless someone else created it and I haven't met the actual leader yet… I don't think so, I would've met the real leader by now._ Hollypaw sighed and nodded. "Alright." _But if I haven't, who could it truly be? Is Darkstorm just a front for something else? He seems obsessed with sending me back, is there something I'm not supposed to find out…?_ "What were these riddles?" Hollypaw asked, turning her attention back over to Sapphire, still ignoring the feeling of her paw.

"I don't remember, sorry," Sapphire mewed, although she seemed to be avoiding the answer rather than not remembering it. Hollypaw didn't press further on the matter, nodding slowly. "As much as I would like to say something, you probably know too much about your own future than you should," Sapphire continued, tail flicking slowly. "I cannot tell you where the clans have gone, even if I knew. But I'm going to let you explore the territory, you'll see things that are probably very different from the past, I'm sure. I believe the Ancients have a plan for you, that is why you are here." A pause. "Think you can walk? We should do it soon, and I'm sure you're anxious to get home."

Hollypaw nodded slowly, feeling her claws flex. _You have no idea, I'm surprised I'm even holding together as I am… I've wanted to panic so many times while I was here._ Slowly standing, Hollypaw almost fell over, almost crying out in pre-emptive pain. Sapphire quickly went to Hollypaw's side, helping her stand straight. _All my weight is going to have to shift to my left paw… Oh Starclan, what am I supposed to do here?_ _Is there something I was sent to do? Am I supposed to discover something?_

Everything was clustered in Hollypaw's mind, once more did she shove these questions to the back of her mind. It was nothing she hadn't done before during the last six or so days (losing count pained Hollypaw, but she didn't say any more on that matter).

"Thank you," Hollypaw whispered, slowly gaining her balance back and putting all her weight onto her left paw. "I'm good…" Hollypaw mewed, pulling away from Sapphire and slowly starting to walk around the den first. It felt wonderful to stretch her legs now, she glancing back at Sapphire as she walked around without much problem (only stumbling once when she tried to flex claws that didn't exist and press her ghost paw down). "Let's go."

Sapphire nodded and flicked her tail, indicating for Hollypaw to follow her. Hollypaw obeyed, knowing she had no right to deny any sort of order in this world. This wasn't her world, it wasn't her time.

Hollypaw finally got her first look of the camp, it was definitely Thunderclan's old camp, now taken over by this group called _Cloud_. Out of instinct, Hollypaw tried to find warriors who were injured, only to find that each cat was perfectly healthy. This place was almost like paradise. _Paradise isn't always perfect,_ Jayfeather's voice echoed. _One day you'll understand. Starclan isn't paradise, it is a personal version of the Dark Forest for some cats and almost perfect for others. They are always being told what to do by someone higher, someone that I think we can't meet, not unless we had our powers back. Maybe that's why we don't have them, whoever_ they _are, they don't want us finding them._

"Paradise isn't always perfect," Hollypaw repeated to herself, glancing at Sapphire, who had a sort of stare towards her. The blue eyes were filled with something that Hollypaw couldn't understand, an emotion that could not be defined. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud," Hollypaw apologized, looking towards the entrance of the camp. The premise of the camp was the same. Older cats slept away from the entrance in case of impending attack, the nursery being in the same place it had always been, protected by warriors and apprentices alike.

The gray she-cat padded away, leading Hollypaw outside the camp as Hollypaw limped behind her slowly, trying to keep up. After laying down for a week with no real exercise, Hollypaw could tell that she would soon feel tired, her limbs felt weak beneath her (what was left of them, anyways…) and her head started to pound with blood rushing through it.

 _I'm going to start developing Jayfeather's bad habits at this rate… lazy cat,_ Hollypaw thought, finally cracking a smile for the first time since she arrived in this place.

Taking in her bearings, she realized the forest was also different, trees had fallen out of place, and there was a crack several fox-lengths to her right. It looked like it ran deep into the earth, had torn it up and ripped it apart. A claw the size of a tree would be the only thing that could've made a crack that large, and Hollypaw shivered at the thought of what could have done something like this.

As they reached the lake, Hollypaw slowly sat down, her left forepaw hurting already and she took a deep breath. Something was wrong with the lake, it was higher than it used to be. It had been touching the grass for quite some time now, the shore had been raised.

"The lake is higher," Hollypaw commented quietly, glancing out over the lake. Half the forest seemed to be missing… the pine trees. "Shadowclan territory… that's gone too."

 _Did they all die out?_ Hollypaw thought, coughing once.

"Darkstorm told us that he was sure most of Shadowclan had died out very quickly," Sapphire meowed as she looked out over the water. "He once told me that the four clans would meet one night every full moon, in peace, to discuss their activities and the news they bring." Sapphire sighed gently. "I wish Cloud and Earth would do that, but Darkstorm has banned it. Earth continued to reach out to us, to show a sign of peace, but Darkstorm hates them for it. He believes that peace is a sign of weakness with the two groups. I am just the healer, so no one listens to me except for advice on herbs." Sapphire grunted, her voice filled with scorn.

Hollypaw's ear flicked. "In my time, all leaders listen to their medicine cats," she explained. "Medicine cats would be the ones that Starclan would send the signs to, rarely the leaders and even less the warriors." _Except Fallingpaw… I hope she's okay._ "In my time, Starclan is dividing, and I think either they or your _Ancients_ sent me here to find something. I don't know what it is, though."

"I doubt it," Sapphire meowed with a dismissive tone.

"I'm serious," Hollypaw meowed, looking at Sapphire now. "Those tunnels… What are they used for?"

"Sneak attacks these days," Sapphire meowed in response. "However, several cats have gotten lost down there, far too many times. It is why Darkstorm won't let anyone down there, it's too dangerous." Sapphire looked at her own reflection in the water, Hollypaw doing the same. "I lost my brother down there, he was searching for a way that Earth was getting through, how they were exploring the tunnels and where they were coming from. He couldn't find anything, and on the third day, he just… disappeared."

"Who was your brother?" Hollypaw asked. "What was he like?"

Sapphire thought for a few moments. "He was kind, and he didn't follow Darkstorm's code for the Cloud. A part of him didn't believe it was right, and he somehow found out about the warrior code of the clans. Spark never told me how he found out, just that he did, and he liked the idea far better than anything Darkstorm had set up for the Cloud." Sapphire sniffled slowly, her nose twitching as her eyes closed. "He entered the tunnels to protect our group and he is gone because of it. I want to know where he went… I need to know…"

Hollypaw blinked and looked at Sapphire now, who was shaking with tears sliding down her whiskers and dripping into the water below them. "Hey," Hollypaw whispered gently, head tilting slowly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he is fine."

Sapphire shook a moment before shaking her head and relaxing. "No… I'm certain he is dead, long, long dead…" Sapphire sighed and dabbed her paw into the water for only a moment, very briefly. "If he were alive, I'm certain he would have come back for me. I'm his sister, and he always spent his life protecting me from any danger possible." She laughed half-heartedly. "I remember when we were younger, he would always stand right beside me, just a little ahead of me with his tail against my back… I always hated him for it…" Her eyes closed now. "Now I realize how much I miss it…"

Taking a breath, the she-cat shook her head and looked out towards a small portion of the lake, rocks barely surfacing above the water. "That is where Darkstorm said the clans once gathered, before the storms took the trees and ripped them from their roots. Hard to believe any of the forest is left standing at all." Sapphire glanced at Hollypaw. "What are the clans like? I know there are four of them. Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan and… and…"

"Riverclan," Hollypaw finished, not looking at Sapphire now. "I live in Thunderclan territory, the territory you're sitting in now. All the clans like to act as if the others are evil in every way, but all the clans are the same. We protect who we can, we fight for who we love and we defend our clanmates to our last breath." Hollypaw found her heart beating harshly and her stomach twisting and turning. Homesickness began to settle in again. "Jayfeather is my mentor, he is a very special cat, one who saved the clans before I was born. I'm sure that if the clans are alive now, they revere him as some sort of god-like cat. As far as I know, he was as powerful and it was hard to believe when I first heard he could do incredible things."

Sapphire listened intently, ears perked and her gaze filled with curiosity. Like how Fallingpaw used to look at the trees outside of the camp, remaining forever inside of it until she became an apprentice.

"Jayfeather, along with two others, had begun to realize they had special powers beyond our ancestors," Hollypaw continued, feeling as if she was reciting a story she had heard a hundred times before. A part of her felt like she was, but it was now in her own words. "Jayfeather could read the thoughts of others, invade their dreams and with that came an immense healing ability. He once told me he saved a warrior from death, pulling her out of Starclan in a half-dead state and bringing her back to grips with reality." Hollypaw looked at her shoulder, which continued to burn with immense pain. "Lionblaze - Jayfeather's brother - had the ability to fight without injury. He once told us that cats do touch his pelt, but he had such an incredible healing factor that he wouldn't feel any pain at first. In fact, pain wasn't really important until he lost his powers." Hollypaw then began to think about Fallingpaw's mentor. "Then the most powerful, in my opinion, was Dovewing. She is a very peaceful cat, one who I doubt has done anything wrong than love a cat from outside the clan. She had the ability to hear from any distance, no trouble at all. She could even hear the cats of Starclan, although she didn't discover that until a battle between all of our ancestors broke out in the real world."

"That doesn't feel possible," Sapphire mumbled.

Hollypaw's ear flicked. "You can feel it, can't you? The hundreds of cats crying out in agony yet no voice is heard? Those are the lost cats of the clans, the ones who died because our ancestors screwed up. They screwed up and caused a high death rate. By the end of the battle, barely half of each clan remained. It was… death incarnate, to say the least. The newest generation of warriors could feel it, we all felt the hatred that our ancestors left behind." It was the only thing Hollypaw could feel now, the festering hate continued to drag itself beneath the earth, waiting to resurface. Eventually it would, at least, in this world.

"How is such a thing even possible? I knew our ancestors were strong, strong enough to manifest semi-physical forms in the real world if they wished, but to actually touch the living? They haven't done so in generations…"

"I don't know how far into the future I am," Hollypaw sighed, "but I know that it couldn't have been that long ago since that battle. It wasn't very long before my birth, and Darkstorm is a very familiar cat to me. I can't place it, but I know him."

"Then you can't have travelled far, you have to be able to find something!" Sapphire insisted, her tail flicking slowly. "You are supposed to learn something here, I know it!"

Hollypaw shrugged, glancing at her own reflection. "Or maybe our ancestors don't know what the other is doing. It is chaos back home, the clans are getting itchy for a battle and one of them will be lost, I can feel it." _Four paws… four clans… three paws…_ Hollypaw blinked a bit and gasped, trying to get a breath in, feeling squeezed of air again. _Three paws… Three paws… Three paws…_ Hollypaw's eyes widened and she brought it to her missing paw. _Three paws… Three paws… Three paws…_

 _Three clans…_

Coughing, Hollypaw felt Sapphire press against her in an instant. "Hollypaw, relax… look at me." Hollypaw looked up, trembling slowly. "Look into my eyes and breathe slowly." Hollypaw felt herself relax under the she-cat's gaze, breathing in deeply.

"Starclan crushed me…" Hollypaw whispered. "Not because I was incompetent, but to show me in a way that one of the clans was going to die… violently… The burning pain… it is here because it will always be there… It will only numb if we forget it is even there." Hollypaw looked at her stump. "They were showing me that I can't save them, no one can… Whichever clan is going to die will die out quickly, overnight… To eventually drown out their cries."

"Hollypaw, what are you talking about?"

Hollypaw looked at herself in the water. "The clans are going to forget the death of Shadowclan, it will almost be silent afterwards. There will be no sound, there will be a lot of pain. Darkstorm… Darkstorm is from Shadowclan, I can see it in his eyes now, and he watched it die while everyone else forgot. They forgot, and four became three. The sign was on me, and now it will be a permanent reminder…" Hollypaw looked over towards the edge of the pine forest (what was left of it) and swallowed. _Shadowclan… They were fated to die since Rowanstar was made leader, and he has brought the clan to its destruction… Shadowclan… Shadowclan… Shadowclan._

 _I don't want to watch you die, you have to survive… Fallingpaw must find Darkfire and she must bring him back! Rowanstar will destroy Shadowclan, and there will be no way to stop it without him. Is that why Hollyleaf sent her out? Is Darkfire the last one left? Can the clan be saved, is that what she is hoping for?_

Hollypaw slowly stood and began to walk out towards Shadowclan territory, she didn't care what would happen but she had to see the devastation for herself. _There will be bones and death… That is the origin of the screaming, isn't it?_

"Hollypaw…? Hollypaw! Where are you going?" Sapphire cried out, following her. "Darkstorm calls that place the Marsh of Death, no one ever returns, just like the tunnels! You're already weak enough, you can't die here, you need to go home!"

"Going home doesn't matter if I don't find the truth," Hollypaw mewed calmly, her gaze resting on Shadowclan territory. _I have to do this… For the clans, all four of them._

She continued limping against Sapphire's wishes, who didn't follow after her...


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The cats sat in the clearing, almost surrounding the black tom as he glared at each of them in turn. He didn't enjoy this, almost as if he was being interrogated and Fallingpaw could see it within the tom's one eye. Even though he agreed to talk now, he was fairly angry that he seemed to be held at claw-point every step of the way.

"You don't know what happened," Darkfire growled lowly, his eye finally closing.

 _ **Linebreak**_

He opened his one eye slowly, his other bleeding profusely from the scratch he had received moments earlier. Darkfire could feel the blood pouring down his muzzle, touching his lips and sliding down his whiskers. His sides hurt, now permanently scarred from the black cat's attacks. Everything seemed to hurt now, shoulder to shoulder to even his chin as he looked up, silent in his movement.

Ahead of him were several cats, but one truly caught his eye. The black cat on the ground, continuing to bleed just as profusely as his eye. Blood was splattered all over the rocks, the past day felt like a dream. Now, Darkfire was lucid, and fear gripped the very heart of his body, twitching with his life in it's claws.

Coughing, he spit up several droplets of blood, the taste filled with metals and salt. His eye widened and he pulled away silently, heading towards the darkness of the cleft. His claws scratched the surface gently, and he pulled into the darkness with the silence of an assassin. There was almost no sound, especially none that the cats nearby could hear. Darkfire didn't care who they were, he just had to get away.

 _I killed her… I did it… I'm free!_ Darkfire thought, pride filling his mind for several long heartbeats. _I… I'm finally free! I can go explore the world, do what_ I _want to do!_ Darkfire started to laugh, his pawsteps silent as the voice didn't return to him now. That manipulative piece of fox-dung was probably dead, and Darkfire was glad to be away from it all. _No more Starclan! No more of this prophecy stuff! No more of this_ Sol _character! Everything is finished… Dewstep, can you see me from where you are? You're probably dead-_

"Hollyleaf!"

The voice carried over the Moonpool, Darkfire stopping, the voice having been broken up and filled with all kinds of pain. Both physical and emotional. _Be happy, Dewstep… She's dead, you're free to do whatever you want…_ Darkfire tried not to laugh any louder than he already was, however, regret would soon wash over as he looked at his claws, bloodied with that of his own kin. The idea had slowly began to push Darkfire down, his darkness feeling as if it was engulfing him and choking him. Now he couldn't stop laughing, it hurt to laugh but he continued anyways.

 _What am I doing? Why am I laughing?_ Darkfire thought as tears began to pour down his cheeks and whiskers, mixing with the blood that coated half of his face. _I'm in so much pain, how can I be laughing?_ Darkfire tried to breathe deeply, only to laugh more with uncontrollability. _It hurts… it all hurts… this night is the night of pain…_

Darkfire quickly pushed himself further out into the forest, his laughing dying quickly after as he growled to himself. _Herbs… I need to find herbs…_ Darkfire thought quickly, his paws quickly moving over bushes until he found cobweb, leaves, and several herbs for infection. _Can't get infected… Can't get infected… I just can't. I'm free and I will not be taken down by disease._

Darkfire unsheathed the claws on his left paw, keeping the herbs close with his right as the clouds barreled overhead of him, covering the moon now. He pressed a claw gently above his ripped eye, feeling his blood pump through his system and warm his body, relaxing himself. _It'll only sting for a moment,_ he told himself several times over, puncturing his eyelid without any problems. Pain shot through his entire head, his ears ringing. _It doesn't sting. It doesn't sting._ He shifted the claw, feeling how round his eye was and dug it behind his eye. _It doesn't sting. It doesn't sting. It will not and will never sting._

The pain had been incredibly hard to bear, Darkfire breathing heavily and trying not to curse. He pulled his paw back, feeling and hearing the ripping and tearing sounds inside the socket as he ripped out the remains of what was left. His other eye burst in tears as his vision went entirely black on the opposite side. There had been little vision left, most of it had been black anyways, but now there was nothing.

 _Relax… It's just blood and pain… Can't get any worse…_

He wiped his only eye and looked at the white and red remains on the ground. What was left of the yellow coloring stared back up at him, dark… lifeless now. Scarlet blood dripped down his face, covering the yellow of his former eye. Part of him wanted to puke as he remembered how much he used to want to see the blood of those who betrayed the code. Now he was seeing his own blood, and he realized he would die if he didn't get a move on.

Working expertly with only half his vision and trying to keep his paws still, he trickled a poultice into his eye (almost missing several times, his depth perception incredibly unbalanced). When he finally got the poultice in, he cried out in pain, laughing again. The pain became funny now, or maybe that was just every little broken piece of the tom tearing itself further apart.

Darkfire quickly wrapped his eye in a patch (twolegs might consider him a pirate cat… he wouldn't know this) and he coughed a bit more, looking around now as a headache began to form. His skull was pounded into, feeling as if it was cracking and breaking.

 _Why did Dewstep try and save that Shadowclan traitor? I thought he was my brother…_ Darkfire growled lowly to himself, limping away slowly. _Where do I go from here…? Freedom is what I have, now what do I do with it?_ Shaking his head again, he moved a few paces to his right before finding a large break in the treeline. It had led back down to the lake clans, those clans whose skills were passed on to Darkfire, skills with which he hated his own mother for.

Now he could remember her claws (or lack thereof) tear into his flesh and rip his fur to shreds. He hadn't realized how many cuts he had until he looked, seeing the blood coating his black fur, blackening it further into the color of a void. The night sky was brighter than his fur currently was, even with the clouds and the rainfall slowly starting. It was coming down hard, as if crying for the cat who had lost his way, his sight. Darkfire could begin to understand now.

 _An eye for an eye…_ Darkfire growled to himself, taking a deep breath and watching the lake through the trees. The moor was to his left, Riverclan further that way. Thunderclan was to his right, further was his former clan. _I lost my way, didn't I…?_ Darkfire felt tears form in his one eye, he biting his lip. _I killed because I wanted to be free, but I was killing and became trapped because of it. Is this Starclan's way of inviting me back? Showing me this break in the trees and trying to prove to me that I am worthy of some sort of redemption? Who are they to decide who gets redeemed and who doesn't? I lost my sight because I lost my vision of my future. I don't have a future, especially not with the clans._ Darkfire's gaze rested on Shadowclan territory. _Especially not with the clan I convinced to kill one of their own. Tigerheart…_

Darkfire could now envision what he had maybe a moon earlier. To watch Tigerheart's body slip under the surface of the water, it was such a tantalizing victory to have a vision of, and Darkfire wanted it. Now he couldn't remember why. _Was it for the blood? The glory of the kill? Did I really want to be free?_ Darkfire thought, not realizing he had been standing there so long as to see cats at the very bottom. Their silhouettes moved slowly with their heads lowered, moonlight appearing from the clouds for barely a moment.

At the bottom was Dewstep, his gray fur flowing with the wind, thick and glossy. His eyes could not be seen, but Darkfire wondered if he could see tears on the young cat's cheeks. _My little brother… I have betrayed you, haven't I…? Of course I have. You saw through Hollyleaf since the beginning, I bet, because you were always intuitive. You have a great moral sense, I see it now._

Dewstep faltered in step, his eyes opening as he stopped and looked at the lake. _I'm so far behind you…_ Darkfire stopped growling now, the entire distance between him and Dewstep entirely silent now. The rain even began to stop, Dewstep barely had a drop on him (from what Darkfire thought he could see) and his body remained still for a moment before the head turned. The green eyes of Dewstep's were shining a bright light down the break in the trees, looking directly at Darkfire.

 _Don't bring me with you,_ Darkfire thought, wondering if Dewstep could read his thoughts. _I'm alone, and you'll never be able to help me._ Darkfire knew that Dewstep could see him, and he had moved his face just a bit so that Dewstep couldn't see the leaves over his eye. A purposeful movement, he wasn't going to show weakness, even now. _I can't be helped. Not by you and not by our mother._

There was a long pause, then Dewstep gave the slightest bow of his head as another cat came more into view. A she-cat with beautiful gray and white fur. _What was her name…? I saw her at the gathering, I think… Ivypool, was it? Sister of Dovewing…_

Darkfire watched Ivypool press her face into Dewstep's chest, as if to calm the cat. Only Dewstep knew he was there, he could feel it. _You found a mate, she's pretty… Probably one of the many reasons you found yourself enjoying being with the clans when you were the one who started off not wanting to come here. Isn't that right, brother…?_ Another silent nod from the tom down the way, a barely visible motion that Darkfire almost didn't notice. _The power of love is a strong emotion, one that I would never know…_

"What about Dawnpelt?" Darkfire asked himself, Dewstep's ear flicking once, as if he heard. _You cared for Dawnpelt, didn't you?_ Darkfire asked again, not knowing if the words were his or Dewstep's. _I do,_ he responded, slowly pulling away and glancing once at the darkened forest nearby. _But I can't be seen here anymore, she will find someone else without me. I know this, because I'm not important to your story, Dewstep. We will never meet again, and I will never see Dawnpelt again. I can come to terms with this, it is my punishment for my mouse-brained actions._

Looking back at Dewstep, the tom was slowly walking away, not smiling still and trembling to his core. _I'm sorry, Dewstep, but this is how it would always go. You know this, no matter what happened… I bet in another time, another place, I would have clawed your throat anyways. The scar was meant to be there, you look… nice, with it. Getting clawed the way I did you wasn't the best, but the scar seems to fit you, even if it seems out of place to anyone else._

Darkfire watched them pad away, before he turned away now and tried to remember the last time he saw Dewstep smile in front of him. _Was it when we were talking about kit names? Which one of us listed off a bunch of tree names? I can't remember anymore… It feels so long ago…_

When they were apprentices, Darkfire remembered how happy he had been at the time, something he hadn't felt since he left Hollyleaf's side in Tanglewood.

 _Must I find peace in Tanglewood before I am truly free?_ Darkfire thought as he glanced one more time into the light of the moon, shining down on the shoreline. His heart felt as if it was still gripped by the chaos, and he swallowed slowly, as if trying to wash it away. _Will I never be truly free until I make peace with my chaos? My fire? I'm mortal, I know this…_ Darkfire turned away. _The light would never accept me back, no matter what I did…_

He quickly disappeared into the bushes, clearing his way around the clans and staying away from them. When he reached the outer edges of Riverclan territory, he turned his back on the lake. _I will never come back, there is no reason for me too, not now and not ever._ Darkfire padded up towards the Thunderpath, on the other side was a day's journey to Tanglewood. _I will go back and find what my purpose is… if I even have one…_

The next moon had been spent alone, until one cat revealed himself to be Raven, Darkfire's father. They had talked at first, but Darkfire had begun steering clear of his group of cats. _They are too much like a clan,_ Darkfire thought at first, not enjoying being so close to them. They were nice cats, for sure, but Darkfire didn't want clan life to follow him.

 _Starclan… Stop giving me these chances, I hate that you have given me something I don't deserve. I ended one life and almost ended two more, this is not the life I want…_ Darkfire eventually found himself face-to-face with his father, who practically glared at him.

"I don't want this," Darkfire explained quietly. "I never wanted to be part of mother's clan life, I just want to be on my own." Darkfire slowly cut the patch over his eye and let it drop in front of Raven, whose ear flicked and his gaze softened. "I love Tanglewood, it is my home… but it is hard to live here with so many cats around and you acting like a leader. It reminds me far too much of the clans, and you know how I feel about them."

Raven sighed before nodding. "I love the idea of clan life, but I can't force you to stay either. You're more alike to your mother than you think, you have her manipulative voice, that's for sure. Your posture is almost always like hers. But you're better than she is, I have a feeling you want to find out who you are." Raven stood up and went to leave the den, pausing at the entrance. "I'm going to see Dewstep, you can come with."

 _No,_ Darkfire thought, lowering his head. _He wouldn't want to see me, and neither would his clan. Tigerheart is probably living in Thunderclan now too, I'd rather stick away from all that. Too much drama, might cause another headache if you don't shut up about me going._ Darkfire awaited the lecture that he should go see his brother, but nothing came. Only the sound of pawsteps as Raven left the den, leaving Darkfire alone in the room. _Thank you, that was all I wanted…_

Now Darkfire remembered his last eye contact with Dewstep, the way they spoke without opening their mouths. It was silent, and that's what Darkfire enjoyed about it.

Then his heart ached as he imagined Dawnpelt, the one who could never decide whose side she was on. His or Tigerheart's. Darkfire remembered her voice, even now, how soft it was when she spoke to him and how scared she was when Tawnypelt attacked him. _She attacked because I had a story that didn't satisfy her, and I apparently speak in my sleep… Something didn't add up to that cat and she didn't like that I was there and Hollyleaf wasn't. She would have asked where Hollyleaf was, and if I had green eyes, who knows what would've happened that night?_

Darkfire remembered Tawnypelt's bloodied body slipping over the precipice, death waiting below. Dawnpelt cried out beside him as he stood still, enjoying Tawnypelt screaming until she reached the bottom. To this day, Darkfire didn't know if he heard a crack of Tawnpelt's bones crying in agony or not, but he hated the thought now.

 _Tawnypelt was one critical cat, she looked deeper into things that seemed normal and she dared to fight against me for the sake of her clan… Possibly Thunderclan too, but I don't know about that one. I was a danger, a threat she didn't enjoy having around. If only my body kept its mouth shut…_

It was far too late, and Darkfire could've imagined the death and destruction it caused. _We were searching for Sol, I should've pushed Dawnpelt along with Tawnypelt. I only needed one to come with me at the time… No, it would've caused more death than I want, no cat deserved death by my claws. Not even Hollyleaf…_ Darkfire found tears streaming down his face, he hadn't even had a chance to kill her, yet he knew it was his fault for being so easily manipulated by the spirit. He couldn't define the spirit clearly, but the dark aura had fed on him and he knew it now.

Sighing, Darkfire turned around and padded out of the den, avoiding the other cats in the clearing and quietly stalking away. He barely remembered their names and barely cared to remember them, they weren't his clanmates and they never would be. Darkfire continued until he disappeared in the bushes, taking a deep breath as he imagined Dawnpelt's pelt brushing his, her tail curling around his own.

The thought brought a tear to his eye and he brushed it away with a growl. _I miss her, but I ruined her… Her life was destroyed because of me, and she's probably with another mate now, having forgotten about me. I am worthless to everyone and live only to feed myself and my greed. That's what I am and I know it, I can't save a life. I take lives. I will always take lives, and one day, I will probably take my own… Poetic, is it not…?_

Darkfire's thoughts moved to Dewstep. _Are you living well, brother…? Do you have kits of your own, and are you living with your mate happily? Ivypool, was it not? She is probably a perfect mate for you, Dewstep…_ Darkfire sighed, knowing it had been moons and moons since he could smile last with really happiness.

 _Dewstep… Live well for me… Live well…_

 _ **Linebreak**_

Fallingpaw kept her ears perked as she listened to Darkfire speak his story, eyes widened as he finished and explained how after two more moons, he ended up in front of these clan cats.

"I don't want any part of clan life," Darkfire finished, looking away now. "I told you that and I never will want any of it." His ears flicked, as did his tail. "I'm happy to hear that Dawnpelt is alive with kits, even if they are my own and even if one is confirmed to hate me. If she kills me, I wouldn't mind an end like that."

Fallingpaw looked up towards the sky - which was still blocked by the trees. She gave his long story some thought before she took a deep breath and sighed a bit. "The clans need you, Darkfire… It is your choice whether you come or not, just as it is my choice for whatever you tell me. Starclan sent me here for a reason, I want to get that reason and save the clans the best that I can. So Darkfire… As much as you don't want to help the clans, why not help the one you love most then?"

Darkfire paused a moment, his teeth grinding together before he gave his answer...


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

An eerie silence disturbed Hollypaw to her bones, her heart - which was beating harshly against her chest and the sound rushing to her ears with intensity. The forest was quiet, Hollypaw finding herself at the edge of the pines and realizing just how much the Shadowclan territory had changed in the many moons of time she had travelled through. What stood before her was the whispered voices of many she could barely recognize, but they were from her time. Of that, Hollypaw was certain.

Limping along, she didn't like her paws getting wet within the formed marshland. It was hard to climb the trunks of fallen trees, but Hollypaw would eventually manage after several long heartbeats.

 _I have been to the Shadowclan camp only once, with Jayfeather, to discuss what Littlecloud was going to do about an apprentice… I think Ashkit became an apprentice, but I don't remember,_ Hollypaw thought, her green eyes quickly shifting from side to side, keeping watch for anything out of place. This place was strange to her, but Hollypaw knew that getting to the camp meant she might get her answers.

Those answers were something she needed to figure out where she was supposed to go next. Hollypaw had nothing to go on with but the flooded and swampy forest that had once been Shadowclan's home for several generations. This place had become unfamiliar, and the feeling of being watched echoed throughout every tree and rock that was left behind. Many trees had been toppled, something monstrous had destroyed this place and Hollypaw didn't know what kind of destruction was left behind.

 _What echoes of my time are still here?_ Hollypaw thought, ears perked as she continued forward on this journey that was far more perilous for her than anyone else. Missing a paw made just walking harder, and without the exercise she would have gotten as a warrior, her muscles were weaker.

Farther ahead, Hollypaw found her eyes on a crack in the ground. Her ears flicked and she swallowed slowly. She had no idea what to expect here, especially after Sapphire's warning that no one escaped this place. Why no one would be able to escape was beyond Hollypaw, but she wasn't leaving until she had her answers… if she left at all.

Her heartbeat was the only thing she heard, above the sound of the rising wind as she kept her stump close to her body protectively, no longer moving it as if she had a paw still. A thought she was slowly getting used to, even if she hated the idea of getting used to something so debilitating. To mess with herbs using one paw was definitely going to be a challenge, Hollypaw sighing slowly and wondering what her sisters were doing currently.

 _Well… I guess it already happened, and the only one with knowledge of those events would be the ones who went on the patrol or Darkstorm…_ Hollypaw sighed, padding forward slowly until she reached the destroyed walls of what looked to be the remains of Shadowclan's former camp. It was far more destroyed than Hollypaw could imagine, and she could see bones piercing the dirt beneath her. The camp itself was barely above the water, on a slightly elevated surface. The lake had destroyed this place, and the bones of many warriors were still here. _Oh Starclan… no, don't let this be Shadowclan's fate… Don't let this be the fate of Shadowclan, their warriors don't deserve this kind of death._

Tears were already beginning to sting Hollypaw's eyes, she padding forward and noticing several smaller bones nearest the entrance of a den at the rear of the camp, furthest from any possible attack location. She stumbled, her eyes filling up more and more as she looked at the small bones. They were definitely not bones of prey, and had been deteriorating far faster than any of the others. Each bone, each rib, was brittle to the touch, yet it has remained here. Every set of bones should've deteriorated moons ago, yet here they were, almost as fresh as when the clans left.

All Hollypaw could imagine was the pain and suffering that Shadowclan would have gone through when this happened, the bones of the kits causing Hollypaw to feel sharp and jabbing pains at her heart. The disaster left behind was one of many, even fresher echoes could be heard in Hollypaw's ears as those cried out in pain. Paws got stuck in the mud, eventually sinking down until they drowned in the mud water. Hollypaw could barely stand being here now, the echoes of the lost reaching her ears with intensity.

 _End the clans._

 _Tear them to shreds._

 _They did this to us._

It was just as unbearable as being crushed by the rock, the echoing getting louder for a moment before it stopped. The place was eerily quiet now, and Hollypaw glanced at the bones of the kits again. _What did they do to deserve this, Starclan? Were they always destined to die so young? The bones… They were barely four moons old, maybe…_ Hollypaw crouched low and her eyes squeezed shut. Tears squeezed out of the small slits between her eyelids, flowing down. "Starclan, why did you let them die?" Her eyes opened and she looked at the clear sky above her now. "Starclan, why would you do something like this!?"

A small ball of rage uncoiled in her stomach and Hollypaw screamed towards the sky now, cursing Starclan for Shadowclan's fall for brief moments. The pain in her shoulder worsened, the poppy seeds long since wearing off and Hollypaw sat down. Breathing heavily, she looked at the rest of the bones. "You preserved them, why? So that I could see them and know that this was Shadowclan's fate? Is Rowanstar leading them to self-destruction?" Hollypaw weakly laid down, her pelt dirty and covered in brown mud, but she no longer cared if she was dirty or bloody or cared about anything else. This sight was too much, there was so little here that remained of Shadowclan.

"The clans didn't do this to you," Hollypaw whispered. "Starclan did, they want me to understand that Shadowclan and Starclan's split in combination with the rage in Rowanstar's heart has caused the death of Shadowclan. I'm going to watch them die, and I don't want to… I can't go back, I can't watch this happen…" Hollypaw took a few more deep breaths, panic fluttering inside her heart as she looked at the treeline.

Eyes peered out from almost every shadow possibly made by whatever was left of the trees. They were misty and glowing brightly. Some were filled with hatred, others with sorrow and some with depression. Several misty pawsteps padded forward, growls erupting from invisible mouths as they watched Hollypaw, taking in everything that she was for a moment.

"You're all in pain, you're the last of the Shadowclan warriors…" Hollypaw whispered, knowing she had no place to run. Her eyes caught two small kits, blue eyes and green eyes, filled with insanity at all edges of their eyes. "Even the kits run with hatred, and the clans aren't to blame…" Hollypaw sniffled, her lungs contracted as she tried to breathe but cried out every breath she gained. "Starclan… you let even the kits become filled with the hatred of Shadowclan, and here I stand at their mercy… Are you willing to let me die for the sake of my new knowledge? Things I shouldn't know?"

Several of the spirits hissed as soon as she spoke the ancestor's clan name, backing away and continuing to hiss and spit at her. Hollypaw watched them, their eyes glowing again but all of them were red. The kits were just the same, they didn't know any better and followed their elders.

"This is wrong," Hollypaw cried softly. "Shadowclan isn't supposed to die, there will always be four clans… Thunderclan, the clan of honor and courage… Windclan, the clan of speed and skill… Riverclan, the clan of the well fed and strength of water… And Shadowclan, the clan of stealth and silence…" Hollypaw watched each spirit, the eyes remaining red but they came no closer to her. "Shadowclan, rest peacefully… please, there is no need for this to be bloody, your hatred can't be satisfied and you have to let go!"

One of the spirits padded out of the group, familiar… yet unfamiliar.

She had a cream-colored pelt, her eyes were just as dark as the rest, and her eyes rested on Hollypaw. Hissing uncontrollably, the spirit lunged forward with teeth bared, Hollypaw barely ducking out of the way in time.

"He left!"

The she-cat was loud, her voice echoing with nothing but pain and willpower. Her lunges were slow, and Hollypaw rolled onto her side, pressing her shoulder against the ground and crying out in pain. Hollypaw's breathing became harsher, her tail flicking as she slowly got onto three paws. Green eyes quickly moving around, she noticed the she-cat stopped attacking and had started crying.

"My kits left me… My family left me… I had no one…"

Hollypaw swallowed and slowly padded forward, trying to avoid the sting of her stumped arm. The she-cat's tears were almost solid, dripping into the marshland. "Please stop crying," Hollypaw whispered, wanting this nightmare to stop and wanting to put these cats to rest. "You don't need to rest in this place, the stars are waiting for you… Even if it isn't Starclan…"

The she-cat looked up with a loud hiss. "You don't understand! We don't have a home! Starclan left us for dead and we remain here, just as everyone else does! Those who die here can't leave… My kits are dead and so was the one cat I actually cared about… What was left of my family is worse off than I am, and look at me… I'm stuck in this place, as are the rest of us. We want Starclan to apologize for what they did to us, they were greedy and asked for more than they needed!" The she-cat coughed before looking down. "Sol was right, Shadowclan was going to destroy itself and we didn't see it until it was too late… Rowanstar should never have become leader, he was filled with so much hate that it carries on, even to the kits and to our youngest apprentices."

Hollypaw swallowed again, trying to take this all in. "Rowanstar left the gift of hatred, he passed it on after his mate died…"

Hisses erupted from the spirits.

"I wouldn't talk about her," the she-cat whispered, trembling in the mud. "No one here survives if they do. It is the rules, we don't talk about her or him. Now that Starclan has left us behind, we have no place to go and nowhere to channel our hatred. Saving us requires change that only the past can provide. We brought you here. I brought you here." The she-cat trembled again, as if holding back an undeniably strong force inside. "I brought you here in hopes that you could change things… But I don't know how to send you back… The power of hatred can only do so much, Hollypaw. You were the only one who was channeled here through the tunnels. The tunnels are key to dark energies that few can experience… We are in permanent stasis because of them and our long awaited revenge… Revenge that _I_ don't want any part of. There is an entrance not far from here…" The she-cat now turned away. "They will clear a path for you to head back to the Cloud… Be quick, and be swift…"

"But I have so many questions-" Hollypaw meowed before being interrupted.

"Ones that you shouldn't know the answer to!" the she-cat hissed, eyes blazing with fury. "We already changed things, and when you go back, everything here will remain the same or change forever. Tell my kits that I love them, Hollypaw. There is nothing more that I ask, and I'm sorry your father died because of one of them."

 _Her name is Dawnpelt,_ Hollypaw realized, her eyes widening as a small gap in the spirits opened up. _I have so many questions, but she's right… It is not for me to know, not yet. They brought me here to tell me something, but I have a feeling it wasn't only Dawnpelt. The information I received isn't enough to know what I'm supposed to do… Besides, how can I help an entire clan? I'm one paw short… I won't be able to help Jayfeather with herbs anymore, and mixing poultices is going to be impossible… Do I even bother continuing to be a medicine cat?_

Hollypaw trembled and slowly moved through the gap, the pelts cold as the dead of leaf-bare. The only source of warmth was their eyes, which burned holes in her pelt and would've had her dead where she stood. They disappeared soon after she passed, but their hissing remained as echoes in Hollypaw's ears.

 _I have enough scars, thank you,_ Hollypaw wanted to hiss back in annoyance as she remembered where the bodies of the kits had been. Just outside the nursery, she could imagine them cuddling next to each other for warmth in howling winds just above them. They would back away into the nursery where their mother had been awaiting, her gaze soft as she stood and curled a tail around them. Her voice was be sweet and smooth, relaxing them as the storms above reached their maximum strength.

Lightning would strike the shoreline, then the Shadowclan camp. The storm would not affect the other clans in terrible ways, but Shadowclan territory would be devastated. Their leader, Rowanstar, would stand outside his den, watching the storm as he cursed at Starclan from the top of his lungs. Many would follow suit, cursing and hissing and spitting. Their anger would only power the storm more, lightning striking each area around the camp as the kits cried in agony and fear. They weren't in pain, but feeling the wrath of something far more ancient would be too much for their small bodies.

Hollypaw trembled, her paws dug into the swampy land, the vision continuing with bright reflections all around her.

As the storm continued, cats would run and run, some were too scared to stay and they would run towards Thunderclan and Riverclan territories. Rowanstar would call them traitors, he calling Starclan out on faults that may or may not exist. Hollypaw could imagine the pain the clan was going through as the queen brought her kits closer, protectively.

More wind as water began to rise aggressively into Shadowclan territory, quickly drowning prey that was near the lake and heading straight for the camp. It was going to show no mercy, as did Rowanstar, who would try to fight off the water with self-built dirt walls. Only he built them, and his clanmates tried to run. None of them would make it as the water quickly rose to their joints, some falling. The clan tried to help each other as the storm gained momentum, rain beginning to pour and cats crying out. One drowned, and Hollypaw could hear the kits crying, scared for their lives.

The queen would try to pick them up and take off, to go anywhere safer than Shadowclan territory. Rowanstar would stop her and call her a traitor before killing her with a quick slash to her throat. The blood pumped out as the kits cried for their mother. Rowanstar's insanity had caught up to him and he was doing all he could to keep his clan in check. He would yell at the kits, their eyes wide as they tried to stay above water.

When Rowanstar would leave, the kits were left alone, and they would fall beneath the water with no one around to help them. Their lives were drowned out by Rowanstar's hatred and they were caught here, in this cursed land.

Hollypaw trembled as she opened her eyes, not realizing she was at the edge of Shadowclan territory and had collapsed into the mud. _What… what happened to them? Was that just my imagination or a vision of something yet to come in my time?_ Hollypaw barely remembered the colors of the kits, but she sat there and couldn't help but cry as she watched and watched and watched. _Can I change anything? I don't… I don't know…_ Hollypaw shivered as she tried to stand. _Please give me answers… I want to save Shadowclan…_

The kits cries could be heard behind Hollypaw, their wails of agony quickly drowned out by the sound of gurgling. _Stop… please stop, I can't take listening to them anymore… I'm a medicine cat, I should be able to help them! Why can't I help them!?_

Hollypaw felt a wail rise within her own throat, she forcing it back as her tail flicked and she dragged herself over the border that she recognized. Out of Shadowclan's old territory, she crossed into Thunderclan's (now the Cloud's territory) and retreated into the safety of the forest. Breathing hard, she walked to the shoreline of the lake and slowly looked into her reflection. Her black fur was matted in various places and she looked as if she had witnessed her entire family die in a terrible way.

 _The clans are my family,_ Hollypaw thought as doubt seeped under her fur and into her mind. _I can't be a medicine cat without both my paws, and I don't think I'll awaken in my time with a fresh paw ready to go… I'm not a medicine cat anymore, so what do I do?_

She then thought of Jayfeather's physical problem, his blindness. He couldn't see, yet he used his other senses, right?

 _But losing an entire limb isn't just losing a sense,_ Hollypaw thought bitterly as the picture of the kits drowning appeared in her mind, then their bones appearing right where they lay. The sunlight bleached the bones to pristine white condition, and they were preserved throughout the moons. It should've been impossible, at least, from what Hollypaw knew. They should've been destroyed, especially exposed to the air and water. _Shadowclan territory isn't natural,_ Hollypaw concluded as she pulled her gaze away from the water and looked up to the sky.

Her tail dug slightly into the dirt, remaining dirty and clumped as she took a deep breath, trying to relax. Hollypaw felt as if she had already witnessed Shadowclan killing itself slowly at first, then in an instant, it disappears in a storm.

Trembling and standing, she turned away and began to walk back towards the camp of the Cloud. There was nothing more she needed on Shadowclan's old territory. Nothing she needed nor wanted to know...


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"The answer is no," Darkfire growled slowly, repeating himself after Fallingpaw took a step back. Her eyes were widened and she swallowed back her surprise. "I can't go back, I will let this… _child_ of mine kill me if they are even real at all. Maybe you're just bringing me back just to have me die anyways. My life ends soon, I can see it." Darkfire's growls remained dark as he backed away. "I'm sure Raven will let you stay for tonight before you go home. I want you gone by morning, I want nothing to do with your stupid clans. Maybe Dewstep shouldn't have died to save your precious clans, he should've run!"

Fallingpaw felt her heart break in two, Darkfire turning around and starting to pad away, brushing past Dovewing. "Follow the sun until you reach their camp, you'll find it, I'm sure." Darkfire's pawsteps were quiet against the crunching snow beneath him, surprising for how heavy the cat would be.

"How can you say no?" Frostpaw growled, finally whirling around. "Are you stupid-?"

"Frostpaw!" Firestorm growled, hitting the apprentice's ear with her tail, Fallingpaw hearing the slapping sound. "It's over. Let's just find this Raven of Darkfire's and rest in this forest for tonight. We will head home in the morning."

Fallingpaw remained still, listening to her clanmates for a moment before getting lost in her own little world. _But we came all this way… for nothing…? Is this the end? Are the clans over?_ Fallingpaw felt herself shiver to her core, Darkfire's words echoing, reaching out to her as if to ask for help. He needed it and Fallingpaw didn't know what to do. "Shadowclan will be here soon," Fallingpaw mumbled, looking back towards where they came from. "I'm sure they heard the ruckus if they are nearby, now come on, we don't have time for this."

The rest of the patrol paused at Fallingpaw's voice, Dovewing being the first to speak up. "Fallingpaw… Are you okay…?"

"Shut up," Fallingpaw growled, looking towards the direction of the sun and starting to walk. She felt cold but wouldn't admit it, her tail flicking as she turned away from the direction Darkfire had gone as she imagined the destruction of the clans happening one by one. _Shadowclan will destroy itself from the inside because of Rowanstar… Windclan may retaliate against Bramblestar for Bramblestar breaking the rule of the code he created, Windclan was always aggressive towards him and my clan. Riverclan would help Thunderclan, but even I saw their condition, they would be torn apart by Windclan in mere days. Thunderclan would retaliate for their ally being destroyed, and in the end, no clan would be left._

Her breathing was quick and sharp, her nose frigid as her whiskers twitched against the wind. It was picking up, and Fallingpaw kept her gaze away from the patrol. She didn't want them to see how upset she was, and she wasn't going to let them. No one cat said a thing on the way towards this camp that Darkfire had mentioned. The tom was gone now, having disappeared into the forest somewhere that Fallingpaw could not follow.

 _What if this is just a series of events that are decreed by fate? What if my journey is useless?_ Fallingpaw thought as her paw hit soft grass, as if she had entered a new world from the forest she had been in.

Appearing out of the bushes, she found herself facing many cats, all looking at her for a moment. None of them became aggressive, but concern lined their faces to the newcomers and they instantly had their guards up. Their tails flicked and Fallingpaw - knowingly able to see they weren't aggressive - felt as if she wasn't supposed to be here.

"We are here to speak to Raven," Fallingpaw meowed, an idea floating around in her mind now. It wasn't a fully-formed thought yet, but it was getting there. _No, there is no giving up, not in my family,_ Fallingpaw thought as her head lowered defensively. The cats before her began whispering silently, until one voice boomed above the rest.

"I am Raven," a black and brown tom padded forward, larger than the rest of the cats. He had blazing orange eyes, the color of fire, although his eyes were icy and cold. One ear had been freshly torn, a poultice spread across it with cobweb wrapping the thin ear and binding the split closed. Fallingpaw's own ear flicked as the tom spoke again. "What would you rogues be doing in my own camp? Have you come to join or hurt us?"

Fallingpaw padded a bit further forward, listening to the patrol get into a defensive stance behind her. "I'm here to speak with you about Darkfire," she meowed with a hard tone, solid as rock.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly, the eyes moving from cat to cat before he nodded slowly. "You aren't the first to ask for him, and the last ones came by late last night. How can I be so sure you don't want to kill him?"

 _No!_ Fallingpaw's eyes widened before she looked at Dovewing. "We really have run out of time," Fallingpaw growled before turning to Raven. "Darkfire is in danger, as are the clans. If you met cats who want him, they are here to kill him. Those cats were from Shadowclan, they are dangerous and they want to kill Darkfire."

"That's what they said about you," Raven lowered his head defensively as well, his ear flicking as he growled lowly. "How can I know to trust you?"

 _This is bad!_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, watching Raven for a moment as several other cats came into view. They were glaring with intensity now, some sort of dark hatred that had seeped up from the ground. _How can I convince him that we are on his side?_ Then another question gripped Fallingpaw's mind by the pawful. _How did Shadowclan know we were coming!?_

Dovewing quickly padded forward, standing in front of Fallingpaw. "Because I remember who you are," Dovewing meowed calmly, several cats cocking heads sideways as she spoke. Confusion spread through the ranks of Raven's group. "You're Raven, Dewstep's father. Fallingpaw and Frostpaw are Dewstep's kits, they have no reason to hurt Darkfire." Dovewing indicated to Fallingpaw and Frostpaw respectfully. "We are warriors of Thunderclan, and you are Raven. Dewstep's father. I thought I knew you from somewhere, and now I remember why, although at the time, things were a bit heated. Hollyleaf betraying Thunderclan was definitely not at the front of my mind, I never knew who she was." Dovewing's ear flicked gently, Raven blinking and forcing his body to relax after a moment.

"I believe you," Raven meowed quietly, standing slowly to full height.

 _Darkfire's father is Raven,_ Fallingpaw thought for a moment. _That means I'm related to Raven, since Dewstep and Darkfire are brothers… So this is their father, he seems protective, but I guess I wouldn't know…_ Fallingpaw swallowed back any fear she had of the tom. _He is our only lead, the only one able to convince Darkfire that his actions can be forgiven. If what Darkfire said was true…_ Fallingpaw wanted to shiver at the thought, she imagining the black cat Darkfire had killed being Hollypaw instead of Hollyleaf (and since both were fairly similar, it only brought out Fallingpaw's fears more).

"Who were the other cats, then?" Raven asked, padding forward and sitting in front of the patrol, his tail flicking once. The gathered cats soon split up, getting to work on daily tasks around the camp. "You said something about a Shadowclan?"

"You know about the four clans around the lake, yes?" Fallingpaw padded forward, gently pushing Dovewing away, who squeaked in surprise and her eyes widened. Raven's eyes lit with amusement and he nodded. "Shadowclan has a new leader and he is rotting Shadowclan from the inside with this idea that taking Darkfire's life will repair everything he has known, but it won't!" Fallingpaw shivered a bit. "There needs to be four clans around the lake, Raven. Shadowclan is destroying itself by fighting the other clans, and I'm afraid that the only one who can fix the mistakes of the past is Darkfire." Raven remained silent, looking down now, almost as if deep in thought. His ear flicked to let her continue. "We've tried talking to Darkfire, but he doesn't believe us," Fallingpaw growled. "His own kits are trying to kill him - at least, one of them is."

Raven sighed a bit and pulled his head up, he seeming about the size of Darkfire, slightly smaller. "Darkfire is stubborn," Raven meowed quietly. "He's like his mother, although I wouldn't say that to his face. He believes that Starclan had been manipulating from the beginning and he hates this idea that fate decreed him the villain. Darkfire won't even join the clan I made because it is too closely related to the events he has witnessed and manipulated himself. Then _he_ arrived."

"Who?" Firestorm asked, padding up to stand beside Dovewing as Frostpaw did with Fallingpaw, listening intently.

"Some calico tom," Raven answered. "He was very manipulative and Darkfire saw straight through it. Darkfire got aggressive, but the tom… he was so calm. I think he called himself-"

"-Sol." Fallingpaw's ear flicked, remembering the tom and how he acted. _He said I wouldn't find my answers here…_ Fallingpaw thought, eyes narrowing as she watched Raven nod again. _Sol is said to have unbelievable power, one to control if the sun should and shouldn't appear. But he seems far more mortal than any other cat I have known. Something is off here…_

Raven's tail curled around his front paws. "Sol spoke about how the clans were killing themselves, that Darkfire was the only thing that could save them. With you here, I think he was employing a reverse psychology technique to keep Darkfire away from the clans." Raven's ear flicked again, opposite the injured one. "Even I could hear the manipulation in his voice, I think he purposefully did it now that you're here. Darkfire is supposed to follow your ancestors, maybe even redeem himself… right?"

There was a small pause before Fallingpaw nodded with the twitch of a whisker. "I believe so," she replied in a soft tone. "I can't help but think the clans will die if he doesn't come with us. Hollyleaf told me something very important that only Darkfire could do."

"Hollyleaf?" Raven's ear flicked as his gaze lowered. "I'm not that surprised, she would do anything to help the clans, I saw it in her eyes last I saw her." Raven leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I wonder if she watches over this place too…"

"I bet she does," Dovewing meowed calmly. "I didn't know her that long, only that most of the older warriors were surprised she was even alive. I was more worried about personal matters with Tigerheart at the time…" Dovewing shook her head slowly. "It doesn't matter, we need to know how to convince Darkfire to come with us."

"I don't think he will," Raven meowed curtly. "Look, I would love if he went with you guys and to the lake and all, but that's up to him and I couldn't convince him to see his own brother again. He also-"

Dovewing lifted a tail. "Wait, I forgot that Darkfire hasn't had time to tell you," she mewed quietly and leaned forward. Raven leaned towards her a moment, confused as Dovewing spoke with a hushed whisper. "Dewstep died a few days ago, protecting his clan. He was killed by Darkfire's own kin, his daughter. Firepaw."

A cough erupted from Raven and he turned away, shaking, thinking. "Did you tell Darkfire this?"

"He didn't take it so well," Frostpaw meowed.

"I wouldn't think so," Raven sighed. "The best you can do is track him down and try again… I have nothing helpful for you to convince him to go. The best option would've been mentioning his brother, but if that didn't work…" Raven trembled. "You can stay here for however long you need, I need to go to my den and rest for a while…"

 _He's going to mourn… the idea of the loss of his son would affect him terribly,_ Fallingpaw thought, her mind wandering to her mother. _Dewstep already affected Ivypool so badly that she wasn't going to let me go on this journey, but Bramblestar convinced her otherwise. They need us back home, before the clans get torn apart… I wonder how they are even doing, the clans… I wonder if Cinderheart's kits are ready to become apprentices… Another two moons, I think._ Fallingpaw sighed slowly, finding homesickness resting deep within her heart and pulling her back into reality. _Will I go back to a home worth living in…?_

The tom disappeared inside a den at the edge of the clearing, not as protected as the other dens. Fallingpaw watched for several moments before looking at the sky. "I'm going to go out and explore this forest for a while," she meowed quietly to the patrol. None of them volunteered to go with her, and Fallingpaw was glad they were being silent.

Turning away, she padded into the forest with her head lowered. Every pawstep felt like she was already echoing another's own, almost as if her paws weren't her own. A small part of her was already familiar with the territory, only instinct led the way as Fallingpaw continued walking along the soft and cold ground. The snow barely touched the surface, stuck in the trees above Fallingpaw's head, keeping her safe from the white and frigid fluff.

Her paws continued to carry her as she remained lost in thought, thinking about everything Dewstep and Ivypool had told her in terms of advice.

 _Never give up._

 _Never fall down._

 _Always stand tall._

 _Keep practicing._

 _Make your own luck._

None of them felt right for Fallingpaw's situation, and she was multi-tasking to make sure she knew her way back to the camp. Fallingpaw felt her eyes close for barely a moment, opening to fog and darkness as she continued to pad forward. The land beneath her was now marshy and bubbling, torn apart by a large crack nearby. Fallingpaw's eyes wandered the landscape, her paws stopping in the mud as she glanced around. Her eyes found fallen and blackened trees, but the sky was filled with gray ash, as if the forest had caught fire. There were no stars, there was no sun… only pure and grave darkness.

It was consuming, the feeling of compressed lungs as the sky was red with more fire that Fallingpaw couldn't see. This was a vision, she knew, and there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

Eyes appeared from the darkness, surrounding her with growls and hisses.

"End the clans, Fallingpaw."

"Destroy them."

"Rip them apart like the land."

Fallingpaw shivered at the voices, the eyes were yellow and red, surrounding her, rooting her to the spot. "Why do you want me to destroy the clans? How can I possibly make that choice? I will save them!" Fallingpaw insisted, her eyes watching the various others surrounding her.

"Bring them away from the lake."

"The clans must perish to forward life."

"The clans are being held back."

With quickened breathing, Fallingpaw tried to pull her paws out of the mud. "I will save them!" Fallingpaw hissed, ignoring the voices as they continued to cry out at her, getting louder and louder. "Stop, because I won't!" The sky darkened further, as if this place could get any more grim and the eyes began to disappear, reflections quickly leaving and the only thing was the red in the sky. It was dark, pulsating in color as clouds shifted, revealing bright red objects. Lightning struck the ground nearby, the wind quickly picking up and blowing ash in her face. "The clans will not die!" Fallingpaw growled, shouting against the wind and pulling one paw out of the mud, placing it forward one step and working on the rest.

 _Why is this mud so thick!?_ Fallingpaw thought, doubts reaching her about this being a dream or not. _Why do they want the clans to die out!? Someone, answer me! Starclan!?_

"They won't answer."

The voice came from in front of Fallingpaw, her body crumpling to the floor as she gasped. She looked up, groaning quietly, finding herself face-to-face with a golden colored she-cat. Her eyes were filled with strength and power that has lasted ages. This was no normal she-cat either, she was big, far bigger than any normal cat. Her muzzle was wider and Fallingpaw could see the muscles in her jaw.

"Wh-Who are you?" Fallingpaw whispered, shivering as she slowly stood on her paws. Whatever she was, Fallingpaw's only response was the flick of an ear. "Are you the one showing me these visions?" Again, the flick of an ear, the eyes of this large cat revealing nothing. "What are you…?" Fallingpaw felt calm for a moment, the golden gaze in the she-cat was almost like the sun. "What can I do to help the clans?"

Instead, something else came out of the shadows, an orange cat with black stripes and white paws. This was a powerful tom, his whiskers were long and he licked his lips. The gaze that watched Fallingpaw was an odd blue color, one that did not fit with the pelt they were attached on. The blue was crisp, white, almost like the moon and only slightly darker.

A third pelt entered view, a light color with black spots littered across it. This was another she-cat, one with an eye of blindness. She sat down beside the first, the striped one sitting beside the first she-cat as well. All three watched Fallingpaw, their eyes suddenly showing curiosity.

"We do not speak your modern language fluently," the middle one spoke, the she-cat with the golden eyes and pelt. "We watch the past, present and future. You are a piece we cannot see, something that has been baffling to us since the beginning. But you will make this… choice, if it is a choice at all."

Fallingpaw's ear flicked. "What are you…?"

"We are the ancestors of all clans, tribes, and groups of the clans and who they have come across. Powerful, yet we don't ever interfere. Except this special case," the one with the moonlit eyes responded, his voice deep. There was no emotion, he spoke with fact. "The choice you make is one that has been made many, many times before. Few things change, and we wonder if this is the start of another loop."

"A loop?" Fallingpaw felt confusion raise in her mind, wondering why she was here.

The tom nodded. "It is not something worth explaining, but everything repeats. The cat of dark flames will give you a choice very soon, but the decision won't be made until eight moons from now. And that one cat - the one who calls himself Sol - will be the trigger for events yet to come. We are here to tell you to remain careful, there is little more we can tell you…"

"Your questions may never be answered," the spotted she-cat spoke this time, showing just as little emotion as the other two. "We don't expect them to be, we can't see beyond the end of the loop." A tail finally came into view, the spotted one's. Her tail flicked slowly, little emotion in their eyes anymore. Even the curiosity had left.

"But I have so many… This is all just so much… And why contact me now rather than in my dreams?" Fallingpaw meowed, trying to stand tall against cats who were more than ten times her size. She was small - mortal, compared to them. "Why won't my questions be answered?"

The golden she-cat leaned down, her eyes meeting Fallingpaw's. "Because we are not your personal servants. We are watchers, observers, rarely meddling with mortal affairs. We meddle once a loop, and this is that one point. Starclan doesn't answer you because they won't, they are shattered like ice." The she-cat had begun to hiss, a deep-throated roar echoing around them. "They have betrayed the gifts we gave them, they take the clans for granted. This is why the skies will rain molten blood and rock and why lightning will destroy your precious Shadowclan."

Fallingpaw shivered at the roar, but she stood her ground against the she-cat now. "Whatever this choice is, I will make the right one."

"Promises are never kept."

"This isn't a promise."

Another flick of the ear as Fallingpaw felt herself slip and hit the ground with her jaw, her paws having been on solid rock as water rushed beneath her in a river. She was placed at the center of a river, a rock with a flat top was what she had been standing on and she groaned again.

 _Do ancestor's have to be pieces of fox-dung all the time? Why the cryptic messages? At least they told me straight out that it isn't for eight moons… That means there is time… So much time…_

Fallingpaw coughed as her paws slowly lifted herself up and she looked into the water. All three of the ancient cats were looking up at her before fading into the current.

 _That was useless… I find it weirder that they don't come to me in a dream, I think they should have, makes more sense…_

Fallingpaw sat down and looked at the sky, remembering the red skies. "How is it that the skies can go from blue to red…?"

The question only made her tail flicking, too many questions in her mind to solve any now...


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The walk was long and cold, mud dragging behind Hollypaw against her fur. Little pieces of Shadowclan territory followed along with her, and she felt weighed down by responsibility. Everything that had clumped to her felt as if it was growing like the weight she had on her back, the one that she had to take back to the clans if she could. Home had never felt so far away, even if she was still in the territory that the clans used to roam.

In the sky, the sun had long disappeared, clouds rolling in and covering the sky. There was no movement amongst the trees, not even the cry of a bird or the squeak of a squirrel… it was so quiet that Hollypaw felt very alone for the first time. A wave of sickness washed over her, she bending down to cough and trying not to touch the stump of her leg against the ground. Hollypaw knew that the pain would be worse than some stupid cough, she slowly sitting and resting in the center of a small clearing.

There was a ring surrounding her, it was old and worn, but it was barely there. Hollypaw could see it as clear as day, the old training arena felt very familiar to Hollypaw and her eyes remained glancing around at the memories she had with the other apprentices.

Jayfeather never could teach her how to fight, he had to fight in a special way, one with his own blindness. Hollypaw's crippling injury would be far different to fight with, missing a paw means she could never get as many strikes in as she wanted. She wasn't a fighter anyways, there was no point in fighting as a medicine cat. Only curing the sick and healing the injured.

 _Yet, here I sit, in the middle of a clearing abandoned of trainees so long ago…_ Hollypaw thought as her tail flicked. _Abandoned as time passed by so easily to me, Jayfeather couldn't find me and he's probably worried sick about it… Or, was worried sick, anyways… I don't know, this time distortion thing is confusing me enough as it is and I don't need it._ Another tail flick - another twitch of the whisker.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice growled behind Hollypaw, she glancing back and seeing Darkstorm, the tom with the pitch black pelt and faint gray stripes. He looked old, weak, he looking more frail by the day now. His fur was patchy and spotted, several tufts ripped out as if his nervousness was tearing himself into pieces. "You should be gone, dead," Darkstorm growled lowly. "Sapphire told me you entered the marshes, you should be dead!" Darkstorm's long claws slid out, tearing into the dirt. "Those spirits never rest! They have attacked me on sight, how come you get off free of injury!? They were my clan, Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw swallowed slowly but after a moment, she turned her gaze to the stars. "There is something out there, Darkstorm," she meowed quietly. What was left of the tom's fur was standing on end, his eyes blazing with fury. "You don't understand and neither do I. They asked me to go back home and find a way to save their clan."

"I will not let some Thunderclan she-cat save my clan, I will do it myself," Darkstorm growled lowly. His eyes had as much fire as Fallingpaw had when she left the clan, and Hollypaw shivered a bit at his cold tone. "It was your clan's fault that Shadowclan was destroyed, Hollypaw. It was Thunderclan, and when they left, I couldn't move. I was injured so badly, I couldn't walk… Windclan brought me to health, not you! Shadowclan was destroyed by one swift attack on a stormy day… I remember it all…" Darkstorm shivered, looking as if he could barely stand. "They cut down our leader with no remorse, and left our clan to fend for itself… That was after the first storm, the second storm came in, Rowanstar was on his last life, and he perished in the water. No one would help him, and so many died because we didn't know what to do… We've had major flooding before but… it was so terrible, so many passed away and I… I was one of the last ones left…"

"Darkstorm…" Hollypaw whispered after a moment, her tail flicking as she turned her body back to him. "Rowanstar was going insane, and to me, he still is. Those cats in Shadowclan territory, they're restless and they want something more that they can't have." Her breath was shaky but she held herself strong against the elder warrior, who still had eyes of pure hatred. "Shadowclan was eating itself from the inside, aren't the restless spirits proof of that?"

"I remember you," Darkstorm growled. "You disappeared from Thunderclan territory, you were the catalyst for the war between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. They expected you to have been taken by us because of how we were acting."

"How long was I gone for?" Hollypaw asked.

Darkstorm shrugged, growling still. "Six days, at least. You should've seen Littlecloud, the piece of fox-dung left us when the going got rough, brought his stupid apprentice with him! We lost before the war even began because Littlecloud was a scared little mouse!" Hollypaw could barely see the dark tears on Darkstorm's face, which had dripped onto his whiskers. "My mother died protecting me while my sister was on some stupid mission to kill our father! Stupid she-cats, both left me alone to defend myself and then… The clans disappeared one day, the last three. Shadowclan was all but gone, few of us remained and we stayed on the territory when the fire rained from above. The only good thing that Thunderclan territory brought us was the camp, we hid in the stone dens for hours, barely able to breath." Darkstorm seemed to crumple at the memories, his body trembling more and more. "By storm's end, two of us were left. The lake was boiling, the forest was charcoal… It's barely recovered in the moons since the storm ended."

"The storm… What happened? Why was the sky red?" Hollypaw asked, her ear flicking slowly.

There was a small pause, only the wind replying as Darkstorm grunted. "Fire rained from the mountains, destroying Riverclan's little paradise and Windclan's territory was scorched…" Darkstorm's body continued shivering as he watched the ground now, memories passing through his eyes. "Do you want to see what that storm did to the territories, Hollypaw!? Let me show you what your clans left behind!" Darkstorm padded away, heading for Windclan's moors.

Hollypaw almost didn't follow, afraid of the large (yet thin) tom. His old posture and feeble gaze scared her, Darkstorm was acting strong with such a weak body. _He is going to die soon, yet I don't know what I can do about it…_ Hollypaw thought to herself as she followed quickly and quietly. Her pawsteps made almost no sound as she followed the large tom, never having noticed how strong he actually was up until this point. _As old as he might be, Darkstorm still seems fine… Why? How? At this point, he is older than Sandstorm and Graystripe, far older…_

Darkstorm stopped above a ridge, Hollypaw not realizing they had crossed where the stream had once been at the edge of the territory. No longer was the stream there, providing fresh water for the lake, but grass that had grown in its place.

"This is the destruction," Darkstorm growled and used his tail to indicate to the wreckage that Hollypaw couldn't see before.

Black spotted the landscaping, where lightning had struck and killed patches of grass. The Windclan camp, hidden in the slight gap between hills, looked far worse. Even if Hollypaw couldn't see the camp, she could feel the burning intensity as fires raged across the moorland and took the camp down without a second thought.

"They saw through the storm and left before it happened, so luckily, none of Windclan was killed," Darkstorm growled lightly. "Riverclan was the second most devastated clan, Windclan was the least devastated. Thunderclan lost several cats, including the last of their elders and several apprentices. Almost all their apprentices, only one was left alive." Darkstorm's ear flicked slowly as Hollypaw's heart dropped. "Things won't change just because you're here, you'll go back and things will always end up the same way. The ancients control Earth and Cloud, not Starclan. Starclan has no power, and what little power they could have used was passed on by the ancient Clans of Tigerclan and Lionclan."

"Wasn't there a third…?"

"Leopardclan. But she seems lost someplace else, distorting everything and anything to fix some mistake that was made." Darkstorm growled much more darkly. "We must not speak of her, she has been a disowned ancient by the other two, we will not speak of her again. Know this."

Hollypaw nodded slowly. "How did you find out about these Ancient cats?"

Darkstorm's tail flicked. "It wasn't long after the storms finally finished when I was approached by a member of Tigerclan and told the rules I must abide by. To live without the clans was one of them, to see them gone would be the best bet to stop some loop that continuously happened. He never explained the loop, just that it needed to veer off the path and become something different." Darkstorm's eyes shut tightly. "The clans are still alive, my sons went out to find them and I know they found them. The Lionclan cat told me this."

"Why would they contact you?" Hollypaw asked, her ear flicking several times. _If these Ancients are finally contacting us, what do they want?_

"Because something happened," Darkstorm mumbled, sounding too tired to growl now. "Something happened that changed everything, but I don't know what it was. They told me that a chain of events sparked the return of another loop, saying something about how the mountain cats were involved and so were the very first clans in the old forest. The only difference in this… _loop_ … was that the twolegs gained more ground against us, and that each territory we pick becomes more occupied by other beings that we can't control. This isn't the first time, and it is how the tunnels were created." Darkstorm turned his gaze to Hollypaw. "I was a naive apprentice with dreams of peace and passion, unlike my sister. If you find a way to stop this, there would be no way I can repay you. Just know you'd have my gratitude."

Hollypaw watched the surface world for a moment, finding the cracks in the moorland that showed the land as shattered… torn, ripped and broken by powers beyond their control. Even she could feel the weakness of this place now, and her eyes cast towards the grass where the stream once flowed.

"The Moonpool… No longer does it flow, right?" Hollypaw whispered after a moment of silence.

"Our ancestors left, the Moonpool will never flow again…" Darkstorm growled. "Not in our lifetimes." He coughed, hacking up droplets of blood onto the grass, the red contrasting against the green. Red for death. Green for life. Hollypaw took note and sighed quietly. "You've seen too much already, but if you can change the fate of every cat, then do it. There is nothing left for them here anyways. This place… it is evil, and cats will always come here to live, only to be consumed by darkness…" Darkstorm slowly stood, shaking quietly. "Go check the Moonpool for yourself, you'll see how abandoned I really am. I'm the last warrior who survived here, and this is where I will die."

With the flick of his tail, Darkstorm turned away, tears dripping down his whiskers. "You never should have come here." He disappeared in the treeline below the hill, no more words of advice or any hissing in hatred. Darkstorm was quiet, far too quiet than Hollypaw enjoyed.

 _To the Moonpool I go, then,_ Hollypaw thought, remembering the last time she visited involved Jayfeather and Littlecloud talking about Ashpaw's apprenticeship. Hollypaw wondered where Ashpaw would have gone, if the little she-cat even survived the first set of storms… A thought she quickly pushed away when she realized that Littlecloud would do anything to protect the last medicine cat of Shadowclan. _I wonder if Littlecloud is dying soon… He's so much older than the other medicine cats, it's a wonder he is even holding on now…_

Hollypaw shook her head and began to pad upstream, the thoughts leading to more and more thoughts that had become increasingly negative as the time passed. Her fur stood on end, her eyes remaining ahead of her as she limped a bit quicker, not liking the feeling of loneliness that surrounded her.

Quickly heading up the slope, she soon realized that the normal rocky path to the Moonpool was already destroyed. Several rock ledges had collapsed and destroyed the soil beneath it, grass and moss growing around the rocks now. This place was far different, and she quickly climbed up and jumped around each spot she could grip with her one paw. Hollypaw could still feel her limb as if it was real, nothing about that would ever change, she expected.

By the time she arrived at the top, the moon was slowly rising in the distance behind dark clouds. The pool was there, but it was drained of almost all the water it had. Little was left of the pool that once reflected the moon and every star that passed in the night sky. Now, what she saw was the last of her ancestors draining away as the darkness of night fell upon her.

 _Earth and Cloud… They are the only real things here, isn't it? I haven't met a cat from Earth yet, and I don't think I will, not on this journey. They aren't involved, not yet. I have a feeling we won't see them for a very long time…_ Hollypaw sighed again, feeling herself almost collapse against the stone beneath her as she heard something low in the distance.

She didn't look up, but her ear flicked at the sound. There were three surrounding her.

"She has come, as I said she would." The voice was low, an accent that Hollypaw never heard before. It was deep, far deeper than even the eldest of elders. Yet, Hollypaw was content with her eyes closed and her ears perked to just listen. "Hollypaw, you must listen to us. We are as you call the _Ancients._ We gave Cloud the rules they have, and you are here upon our will. Currently, in your time, Fallingpaw is finding what she needs to find. Soon, you will have to save your four clans… We know not how you will do so, our visions have finally become clouded and we think things will change."

"For the better?" Hollypaw asked, still not opening her eyes.

"We don't know, but we have finally taken interest in this change. Things change and we shall see if this is good or not," a different voice spoke with a cooler and more frigid tone. It was deadly, Hollypaw able to feel the tom's needle eyes on her. "I should've stopped this from the start, we don't know what will happen if the loop ends. It could destroy everything they've built!"

A growl came in response. "Built? The clans have been repeating the same actions for generations uncountable. You've lost count, I know you have." Two she-cat's of some sort and a tom, Hollypaw could feel all of them surrounding her on the cold stone. "We all lost count, and even we are getting annoying in trying to find change. All that changes are some names and pelts! But it is always the same, that is why cats in Starclan fade. They are preparing their souls to live again, and they forget the previous world they were in."

 _Previous world… what is looping?_ Hollypaw used her one paw to draw against the stone, clawing the rock gently and creating two circles tangent to each other. _Are we creating a world in which the clans die and become reborn later? Is this the world we live in? To forget such things is… feels impossible…_

"This one has already lived many lives, as have the rest," the tom snapped back. "She can't change a thing." One of them was gone now, as if he left out of anger and spite. _Ancients are even fighting amongst themselves… This is insane, is this why Darkstorm sent me here? Did he know about this?_

"Go back to the tunnels, mortal," one of the others spoke, although she wasn't very eager to speak at all. "They will take you back to where you need to go. There is an entrance at the bottom of this hill, you must leave those you have met behind. Sapphire included."

"Where is her brother?" Hollypaw asked. She was greeted only by silence and she opened her eyes, watching the small pool. The moon had gone over the small body of water already, and that seemed to be the last she would hear from these _Ancients_. _I can go home…_ Hollypaw thought as her ears perked and she stood up, clambering back up onto a rocky overhang and looking at the lake from where she was. _The clans will change so much, is this really the end? Is this the finale?_ Shaking her head, she looked at where the Thunderclan camp would be. _I can't go back to see Sapphire? Wasn't she going to help me with my leg?_ Sighing again, exhausted and exasperated, she slowly climbed down the hill.

 _Where is this stupid tunnel?_ Hollypaw thought, somewhat angry she was leaving this early. She was happy to go home but there was so much unanswered, and Sapphire had become a friend to Hollypaw now. _Maybe she thinks I'm dead,_ Hollypaw thought quietly, knowing that was a much fitter ending since the last Sapphire saw of Hollypaw was heading into Shadowclan's old territory.

 _If this is a foreseeable future, maybe I will see Sapphire again,_ Hollypaw thought as she placed her paw against a fern, pushing it aside and seeing an open tunnel entrance. _This is it, my questions will have to be answered a lot later. There's too many to occupy my head, I need to be level when I get back… Should I act panicked about my paw being missing if it still is?_

Shaking her head, she purred at the panic Jayfeather would have anyways. _It'll be enough,_ Hollypaw thought as she smiled, darting into the tunnel…

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Do you think we made the right decision here? Just letting her go?" The tiger growled slowly, his eyes on the she-lion as her fiery eyes tore into his own gaze. "We need change, but if the change causes us to be unable to see, then we can't give them the prophecies they will need for the future!"

"They don't need prophecies," the she-lion growled. "We have been interfering for generations, those prophecies are always the same. It is time we let them decide their fate the way fate was going to be handled. Their Starclan wasted their power bickering and arguing and we continued to strip it away until there was nothing left. We have wasted our power and our time with this stupid repetitious nonsense!" The lion growled and unsheathed her huge claws. "There is nothing more we should do, whatever change happens will happen, whether we enjoy the thought or not."

"Sun-"

The lion lifted her tail and shook her head. "I am not blind, Fire, but you must understand that there is nothing more we can do. Have you ever thought about how much we intervened the first time the clans came together?" Sun stood on all four paws. "That is because at the time, we did not see into the future, and every repetition, we've gotten better at sending the prophecies down at better times. This is the last time I will give them out, and I will make sure you don't give out any more either. Starclan will fall, that was always destined. But not us. We will not fall."

"I don't know, Sun," the leopard meowed quietly, turning away. "But you are the eldest, I will not pass judgement until the event passes. For now, let us watch and wait. I'm sure things will turn out… fine."

 _Fine… Fine… Always_ fine _with you, isn't it?_ Sun thought, nodding slowly and turning away. "Sure."


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The morning came quickly and swiftly, Fallingpaw unable to remember how long she had stayed out by the river. All she knew was that she had stared at it for a very long time, the water continuing to flow until she realized the sun was rising and had been piercing the trees for quiet some time. Today, she went home, because there was nothing left for her here. Starclan was wrong, and now Fallingpaw couldn't help but question her beliefs in Starclan now.

It was… a lot to take in, her eyes dull as she watched the water, even now. Fallingpaw couldn't remember sleeping - or her eyes closing for that matter. There was nothing to remember, she had slept with her eyes open, she was sure. It might've been best she didn't remember, she didn't want dreams to resurface if she didn't remember them.

A slow and long breath came into Fallingpaw, then left with quiet ease. All she could imagine was the red clouds blowing up and heading down towards the clans, engulfing them in fire and destroying every life that would live there. Tears fell at the thought, dripping into the river, Fallingpaw feeling everything collapse around her. The snow surrounding the river would be cold, and Fallingpaw felt her shoulder itch with a dull pain.

Jumping off the rock, she landed on the shoreline and began to pad back to Raven's little clan. _Starclan has no power over us, they are merely messengers, aren't they…?_ Fallingpaw thought quietly, her eyes watching the leaves quietly above her, the trees swaying with the wind. _They are merely following the wind, just like the clans. No power unless the clans believe in them… Believe in them…?_

Something clicked inside Fallingpaw's mind, her paws rooting to the ground. "Belief!" Her eyes widened as she looked up at the sky before she looked in the direction of the camp. "Sorry, guys, but I can't come back just yet," Fallingpaw meowed as she looked at the sky again, her pupils sharp as she figured out what she had to do now. _I have to find Darkfire, he will be in this forest and I know it!_ Fallingpaw thought as she raced towards the area where she last saw Darkfire. _This forest… it leads the cats to places they never would've thought and I can see it in the leaves…_ The wind blew through the leaves of the trees, heading in all kinds of directions, but there was one that felt like a path. It followed along a path that Fallingpaw hadn't seen until now, and she followed it quickly. _This is it, I'm going to make Darkfire believe in something before he gets killed by the claws of his own daughter._

The path was clean, almost leafless and teamed with life of all kinds, almost as if green-leaf was here and the rivers were flowing with clean and fresh water all the time. It was as if Starclan descended themselves, their territory became this forest's own.

 _Don't look for the boundaries that aren't there,_ Fallingpaw thought, her ears flicking as her whiskers felt the cold winds brush past her and through her fur. _Dovewing once said that we should always look for the real boundaries, not the imaginary ones. Belief is just as much a boundary as the sun and moon, belief holds power. That is why Starclan has lasted as long as it has, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting! These ancestors… they only hold power due to belief!_ Fallingpaw felt her tail flick quickly as her gaze remained ahead of her.

 _Darkfire… you don't have to believe in Starclan, but I'm pulling your tail and dragging you back to the clans, one way or another… I better get the answers I deserve, I've had to put up with a lot of stuff just to get here!_ Fallingpaw thought with a slight growl before stopping. The wind had stopped and she felt a new scent reach her nose, reeking of pine and nettle.

 _Shadowclan is here already, and they're searching for Darkfire,_ Fallingpaw thought, sniffing around quietly. The wind and cold felt as if it was thickening the Shadowclan scent, and Fallingpaw shivered slowly. _They will kill Darkfire if I don't find them first-_

"Look at what we have here."

The voice made Fallingpaw jump and she whirled around, finding herself facing two large toms. The leaves behind her in the bushes rattled a moment, a third cat appearing from them and growling softly. Each had a smirk, smelling of heavy Shadowclan scent.

 _I'm trapped…_ Fallingpaw thought, tensing her muscles now. _Just play scared, they are going to play with me first, mess with my head. They want fun… Wait…_ Fallingpaw took a slightly deep breath, but one scent was on these cats that she remembered. _Firepaw. She's here and she's going to go after Darkfire._ Fallingpaw's eyes narrowed slowly and her ears pinned back as she lowered her head. _She isn't amongst them, which means she has gone to face Darkfire alone. As much as I hate to say it, I think Darkfire is going to be crow-food…_

"A little Thunderclan apprentice," the first tom growled. He was dark brown and had spiky fur, almost like needles. "Now, why would Thunderclan send out an apprentice to search for a big tom when it isn't their business?"  
"It is our business," Fallingpaw hissed, tail flicking. "You attacked us first for the location of Darkfire-!"

The second cat interrupted her, a small tabby tom with similar brown fur. "Bramblestar said he didn't know where Darkfire was, yet here you are, little cat. You are here, we know you already met Darkfire and now our best warrior is going after the tom."

"Another apprentice, I assume," Fallingpaw growled with a slight smirk herself, but fear was already crawling through her mind. _Warrior? Firepaw isn't a warrior! She's an apprentice who has killed a very respectable warrior and the best father anyone could have!_ Anger began to boil again, Fallingpaw's claws scratching the dirt.

"Look!" the third tom growled with a snicker. "She's getting mad, her claws are unsheathed! Can we attack her now?"

Fallingpaw glanced behind her, recognizing each warrior in turn now. The spiked one was Needleleaves, then there was Oakfur. The last, another dark brown tabby, was Tigerspirit.

 _I'll show you a tiger's spirit, crow-food,_ Fallingpaw growled as the warriors dare step threateningly towards her. _I will not pause. I will not falter. There is no way I'm giving up to these sorry excuses for warriors. There is no way._

Extending her claws the furthest they could go, she used all her senses at once, keeping track of all their movements at once. Needleleaves went to her left, Oakfur to her right and Tigerspirit was behind her. She remembered meeting them at gatherings, they were irritable but used to be nice. They tried to talk to warriors of other clans and now here they were, ready to kill an apprentice with what they had now. Three versus one was hardly fair, and Fallingpaw's pupils sharpened.

One moved, the one behind her, she jumping up and launching herself backwards. Her body flew over the tom, she landing with a harsh growl towards them, all three in front of her. _One… two… three._ Fallingpaw bolted forward before Tigerspirit could turn around, unsheathing her claws as far as they would go and slashed, all three taken by surprise at her speed. Her claws connected with Tigerspirit's pelt, ripping open a fresh and shallow wound, Fallingpaw not going for the deepest cut possible.

"Stay away or I make no promises that you leave here alive," Fallingpaw threatened. _I'd rather not kill them, but they will not cause me to stop,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself, watching as blood began to coat a growling Tigerspirit's pelt.

The three laughed and padded forward, closer, unsheathed claws scraping the dirt beneath them. Each snarled at her, Fallingpaw taking several steps back until her tail touched a tree.

"Little kitty thinks she can kill us," Oakfur growled, taking front and center. "Let's prove her wrong." The tom lurched forward and tried to tear into Fallingpaw's pelt, missing by a mere fraction of a whisker. Fallingpaw responded quickly, turning and using the tree to launch herself back over them, landing on Tigerspirit's shoulders.

 _One at a time… they all fall down…_ Fallingpaw growled and kept her claws unsheathed, quickly tearing Tigerspirit's shoulders before jumping off, the tom having rolled to get her off. _Speed is my ally. The wind is with me, and so is thunder._ Fallingpaw quickly reacted to another attack made by Oakfur, ducking under his claw swipes and shoving her shoulder into Oakfur's chest, launching him into the tree she had used before. The tom let out a loud grunt, the air being shoved out of him.

"That's it," Needleleaves growled, launching into Fallingpaw, the force twisting and contorting her body for a moment. The impact launched Fallingpaw into the dirt and across the little clearing she was in. Landing on her side, Fallingpaw felt her body twitch slightly, her claws extending and sheathing several times as she tried to cough. "Little Thunder-kitty needs a lesson in manners." Oakfur had stood on his paws now, Tigerspirit growling darkly. The evil in them could be felt by Fallingpaw, even in her pained state of stillness, like a rock. Their darkness was a wave of water washing over this place, taking in everything. Fallingpaw felt something rush through her, pure adrenaline.

Standing up, she laughed a bit, taunting them. "What happened to Shadowclan claws? I didn't know you were going soft on me, just because I'm an apprentice." Fallingpaw purred, her eyes landing on Tigerspirit. _One at a time,_ she focused as Needleleaves darted at her with a howl. Fallingpaw rolled and knocked Needleleaves into Tigerspirit, both cats sent crashing into the dirt and sliding for at least a fox-length.

Oakfur attacked again, the tom flicking around to Fallingpaw's right (while Tigerspirit and Needleleaves quickly tried to regain their senses to Fallingpaw's left) and went for her sides and shoulders. Fallingpaw moved as quickly as she could, saving as much of her stamina as possible to run towards Darkfire when she had the chance.

Her movements remained just as quick as before, dodging Oakfur's attacks as Tigerspirit and Needleleaves joined the attack behind her now. Quickly rolling on her side, she felt claws tear into her white pelt, blood leaking down her side and dripping off of her fur. _I can't do this, there's too many, if I could handle one at a time…_ Fallingpaw backed away from each. _One at a time, I can do this. Remember what Dewstep always said… One at a time, take care of each responsibility one at a time until there was only a few chores left to do. Just implement that here…_

Fallingpaw's eyes caught a branch just above her and she grinned. _I may not be heavy, but Bramblestar made our mentors teach us about fighting in trees. It is an easy way to take them out. One by one…_

Needleleaves and Tigerspirit attacked her at once, Fallingpaw going back up against the tree and turning. "She's going to jump behind us again, catch her in the air!" Oakfur growled, jumping up to where she would've been, had that been her plan. A small grin formed on her lips and she climbed onto the branch. Oakfur landed on top of Needleleaves, Tigerspirit growling loudly and jumping up onto the same branch.

 _Good, only one at a time can truly reach me here,_ Fallingpaw hissed and ducked under a swipe, it clear that the tom had no training of fighting in trees. He was off balance, and Fallingpaw found it easy to reach a claw up and swipe down his chin and create a shallow cut on his neck. The tom hissed, blood coating his fur and his eyes were glaring with fire beneath them. _One at a time… One on one. Perfect._

Needleleaves came up on a branch nearby, growling and trying to reach a paw swipe at Fallingpaw's ears, falling short of being able to attack. "Thunderclan pest! Coward!" Needleleaves growled and spit, his tail flicking. "Kill her, Tigerspirit, then let's find Fireclaw."

 _Fireclaw… She's a warrior after all, probably because Rowanstar wants warriors who are willing to kill and have no sense of morals. I have no time to waste,_ Fallingpaw thought as Tigerspirit tried to lunge at her. Fallingpaw hopped over him, landing behind him on the tree and bit into his tail, stabbing her fangs into his tail and pulling. The tom panicked, trying to pull away, Fallingpaw not letting go and feeling the tendons inside tear until the tail went limp beneath her teeth. Tigerspirit shrieked, Fallingpaw letting go and tasting blood on her tongue and on the roof of her mouth. Tigerspirit turned around and instantly was off-balance, falling off the branch and hitting the forest floor with a loud thump. The tom's tail flicked, but the tip of his tail only flung around with the force his tail was moving with.

Tigerspirit was out, he barely breathing from the impact.

Now it was Oakfur who jumped down from the top branch, trying to take Fallingpaw by surprise, she darting forward on the branch as Oakfur landed behind her. The branch shook, Needleleaves having jumped onto the same branch and behind her.

"You'll pay for that, Thunder-kit!" Needleleaves growled, Oakfur's pelt moving swiftly and Fallingpaw reacting once more. She felt claws rip into her leg as she tried to jump to another branch. Blood rushed down and through her fur, Fallingpaw landing on the branch awkwardly as her pelt stained white.

 _Can I hold off the both of them? I can't expect to be found by my patrol, and I was leading them…_ Fallingpaw breathed heavily, feeling her adrenaline rush around her body again and the pain quickly easing off to almost nonexistence. _Oakfur is older, wiser in battle, but his hatred is making him blind to my own attacks. Needleleaves is younger and faster on his paws, I have to be careful. They are a deadly combination._ Fallingpaw found they were surrounding her on purpose now, both cats leaping up to her branch. _I have to go higher until only two of us can be on the same branch… The higher into the tree one goes, the weaker the branches get, they are furthest from the roots and get less nourishment that way._

Fallingpaw took a deep breath and began to leap from branch to branch, heading further and further up the tree until she found herself on a branch she could stand on that was thin.

"Come back, coward!" The hiss came from Needleleaves, he was heavier than Oakfur and her jumped onto the branch, which swayed precariously. The wind was faster through the trees up here, brushing through Fallingpaw's fur and her eyes watching Needleleaves.

A loud snap echoed, Fallingpaw already prepared and jumped to another branch, only to find herself too late. The branch beneath her snapped, she not having enough force to get to the next highest branch. Needleleaves was worse off, however, he starting to fall, as Fallingpaw fell two branches lower, her claws gripping the bark. Her eyes watched as Needleleaves crashed into several more branches, his own shrieking just as loud as Tigerspirit's had been. This was probably far more painful.

"Needleleaves!" Oakfur cried out from one branch above Fallingpaw. They both watched as Needleleaves landed on another branch, another loud snap echoing. It wasn't the branch that snapped, and Fallingpaw gasped, hating the sound.

Needleleaves cried out in pain, his left rear leg snapped at a weird angle. Fallingpaw thought she was about to puke, her eyes widening as Needleleaves continued to screech. There was a slight pause before Needleleaves tried to twist on the branch, only to fall further and hit several more branches, hitting the bottom with a thud, just as Tigerspirit had done.

 _Oh Starclan… Never let me hear that sound again…_ Fallingpaw thought before looking up, seeing rage filled eyes glaring down at her.

"Die!"

The tom leaped down and in a split-heartbeat decision, Fallingpaw sheathed her claws and let go of the branch. Twisting in the air, she landed several branches below her, landing perfectly on all four paws. Oakfur was jumping down from branch to branch, Fallingpaw growling slowly. "Stay away from me, you're the last one left and you'll need to take care of your fallen clanmates." Fallingpaw narrowed her eyes, her claws scraping the bark beneath her paws.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting my clanmates," Oakfur growled, padding back a bit, closest to the trunk of the tree. "You'll see, little cat."

"Firepaw was the one who killed my father first, I have a right to hurt you, and I didn't even want to," Fallingpaw growled back, using Fireclaw's apprentice name on purpose. "You lost a clanmate and your leader is insane. You've started war on two fronts, and I'm certain Windclan will see the error of Rowanstar's ways. If you don't convince Rowanstar to back off and calm himself, then Shadowclan will be destroyed, Oakfur." Fallingpaw dropped down another branch and looked up at the tom, doubt flickering in his gaze for a heartbeat. "You know I'm right, now take care of your clanmates. Shadowclan has a choice to follow a crazy leader, I just hope Shadowclan doesn't die due to past mistakes."

Fallingpaw jumped down several more branches, Oakfur doing the same now but further away from her. When Fallingpaw reached the forest floor, she listening the to wind and began to follow it. _This way, Darkfire is this way!_ Fallingpaw started to run as fast as she could, feeling her wounds begin to take effect on her body. Soreness settled in as the adrenaline stopped pumping through her blood.

 _I can't falter, focus on the wind and less on the pain…_

"I will kill you, I swear it!"

The voice was familiar and nearby, Fallingpaw turning her head and listening, hearing a softer voice answer back. She couldn't tell who it was, but she was sure it was Darkfire. Fireclaw had found the tom, and Fallingpaw knew she didn't have much time as she pushed her way through several bramble bushes, which tore into her pelt and cut her skin beneath.

Appearing on the other side, two black cats stood face to face, the one-eyed tom watching his daughter carefully, his body relaxed. The she-cat was tense, her teeth bared at him.

"I didn't want this for you," Darkfire whispered. "I would never have wanted this for you, this anger… It festers inside you, doesn't it?" Fireclaw seemed taken aback for a moment, her gaze widening before hardening on him, turning cold. "The hatred burns away at anything happy in your life… I know how you feel, and if I had known that Dawnpelt had kits, I would never have left the clan territories… But it is far too late to fix my mistakes."

"That's right," Fireclaw growled, bolting forward as her claws tore up dirt. "Now you will die for your sins!"

 _-AN-_

I'm going to be honest... I love this chapter that I wrote. Probably one of my favorites, other than Hollypaw getting surrounded by the spirits of tormented cats.

Don't forget to leave a review and stick around to read the rest!


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The tunnel opened up to bright sunlight and dead grass surrounding Hollypaw, her eyes watching the world shift around her. Before, the sun was warm and the day was somewhat longer, and now there was just a normal day before her. The grass was dead, as it was every leaf-bare, and the clouds were rolling across the late dusk sky. The sun was setting in the distance, and Hollypaw looked at the stump of her shoulder.

 _I kept the injury… Jayfeather's going to freak out,_ she thought, a part of the thought was amusing as she padded forward, sniffing for a moment before going to find her way back home. _I want my mother… I want somebody…_ Hollypaw felt herself begin to walk faster as the wind brushed through her fur. _I'm so close…_ Tears began to fill her eyes, fear crawling through her veins as she wondered how long she had been gone. _Jayfeather! Ivypool! Dewstep!_ The last name made Hollypaw stumble, her tail flicking a moment and bringing her back into balance, her breathing hard as she paused a moment. _So close to home, yet I won't see father… He won't be there…_

Shaking, she cried out towards the camp. "Ivypool! Jayfeather!"

There was no response, they wouldn't hear her, but she was getting closer, she knew. The camp was close, warriors would soon sleep for the night, and there would probably be a guard out front. Maybe two, since they would be on alert for Shadowclan attacking them.

 _You were the catalyst for the war,_ Darkstorm had said. _You started the war._

Hollypaw shook more, tears falling as she realized how close to home she was. It was just beyond a few more trees and she could finally breathe in the scent of Thunderclan.

Pushing out of a bush, Hollypaw found two silhouettes standing at the entrance now, a pair of blue eyes and amber eyes watching her for a moment. The gazes were lit with surprise, as if they were seeing a ghost. Hollypaw shook and quietly padded forward, both silhouettes becoming more clear as she walked closer. They didn't know who she was until she got very close. One was Lightningwhisker, to Hollypaw's left. To her right was Shadeleaf. Both had gasped a moment, Hollypaw's ears flicking slowly.

"I'm back…" Hollypaw mewed quietly, coughing as she looked at the two cats, both trembling. Silence was between them and Hollypaw sighed. "I'm going to see Jayfeather…" Hollypaw meowed, moving past them as Shadeleaf looked to Lightningwhisker, then padded in after her.

"I'll be… back, we have to tell Bramblestar, it may not be too late," Shadeleaf whispered, Hollypaw's ears perking gently.

Lightningwhisker pulled Shadeleaf back. "It's too late! The war has already begun, Shadeleaf!" Hollypaw stopped in her tracks and turned her green gaze back to them. "Hollypaw, did Shadowclan take you? Jayfeather thinks you were killed by something else, but all your scents had been incriminating towards Shadowclan."

Hollypaw's ear flicked. _Impossible. I was closest to the Windclan border…_ Hollypaw thought, keeping her gaze on them. "No. Shadowclan had nothing to do with my disappearance," she replied calmly, fear dragging itself under her fur. _The war began because I disappeared, which means the next act of Shadowclan's descent into hatred has already begun. This is bad, I have to warn Jayfeather what will happen to Shadowclan._ Hollypaw didn't realize how calm she was being, but she wasn't going to question it further because she wasn't going to panic.

"Wait… What… what happened to your paw…?" Lightningwhisker whispered, her fur starting to stand on end. Hollypaw didn't reply at first. "Hollypaw!" Lightningwhisker urged. "What happened to you!?"

Another pause, Hollypaw unable to think of a logical way to respond that they would understand for several heartbeats. She wondered if she was listening to their heartbeats or her own for a moment, and Hollypaw watched them for those heartbeats. They were afraid, but they weren't afraid of her. The fear stemmed from safety, they didn't know where she had been and they didn't know how she was alive now. The clan thought she was killed, it made sense to them.

 _If they only sent me back to the day I disappeared, this could have been avoided,_ Hollypaw thought bitterly. "The tunnels collapsed beneath me, I was stuck." Hollypaw's answer felt simple, and her head tilted slightly. "What war?" _I feel stupid asking questions about things I already know…_ Hollyleaf turned away. "You guys thought I was captured by Shadowclan, Bramblestar was willing to go to war for that. Nevermind, I must speak with Jayfeather."

"Have him check your paw!" Shadeleaf meowed, turning to Lightningwhisker.

"Mouse-brain! What paw is there to check?" Lightningwhisker hissed.

"Shut up!" Shadeleaf growled quietly. "I'm going to go to Bramblestar, the clan needs to know she is back and now." The she-cat moved past Hollypaw, who was still against the stone now. Her body shivered quietly, there was no snow against the ground now, but it felt cold enough to have been snowing for a long time. Nothing more than the cold wind blew through the entrance as Shadeleaf went up to the top of the hollow to Bramblestar's den. The place felt like it did in Darkstorm's time. Evil had begun to seep in, cold and dark.

 _Shadowclan isn't the only one affected by war,_ Hollypaw thought as she padded forward slowly, limping. _Because Rowanstar was picked as a leader, all the other clans are being dragged down… What is Starclan even doing at this rate? They must be panicked, they're split… I watched it all…_

The first memory of going to Starclan started something in Hollypaw's mind, it was the first time she had doubted Starclan's power. The fact that the entire ancestral plane was split due to a disagreement on agreeing with some cat. Jayfeather never told her who this cat was, Hollypaw never knew and felt as if she would probably never know. The cat was as mysterious as the three large ones she met in the other world.

Tail flicking, she limped closer to the medicine den and peeked inside, her eyes searching for Jayfeather's gray pelt. It was in the back of the den, near the herbs, which were scattered from his constant twitching. The tom remained asleep, Hollypaw creeping into the den with a soft yawn. It was hard to stay awake now, but Hollypaw knew she had to.

Padding forward slowly, she nudged Jayfeather's shoulder. "Jayfeather… it's me…" Hollypaw mumbled, the tom snorting a bit and groaning, eyes remaining closed. His tail flicked as he shook his head. _Such a deep sleep, he always sleeps so deeply… Lazy cat…_ Hollypaw thought with a slight smile. "It's me, Hollypaw. I'm back." Hollypaw nudged his shoulder again, the tom opening his eyes and turning them, as if looking around the den, searching.

"Hollypaw?" It was true, his blindness had definitely affected him since birth. He wasn't even looking in her direction, and the look in his eyes was that of tiredness.

"Yeah, it's me," Hollypaw mewed, sitting down. The tom quickly sat up, his eyes on her. _Such a creepy thing to see, the blind eyes always look so alive, as if he could actually see me…_ Hollypaw thought and purred softly. "I'm back, there's no need to worry about me anymore." Her voice turned serious. "I heard about the war with Shadowclan having finally gone in full swing."

Jayfeather was silent for a long time before slowly nodding. "Where have you been?" He asked, his voice rough and dry. His pelt was ragged, as if he had spent the days that Hollypaw was gone searching endlessly for someone who wasn't even there.

Hollypaw shifted her one paw awkwardly. "I don't exactly know how to explain where I've been. I've been here this entire time but… I wasn't here."

The gray tom cocked his head to the side, eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you have your paw lifted? Are you limping? I only heard one paw shift, you're uncomfortable. When you're uncomfortable, you always shift both your front paws closer to each other…" Jayfeather lowered his head and gently sniffed at her pelt, which stood on end as Hollypaw pulled away.

"I'm… I'm fine, Jayfeather."

"Don't lie to me. You know better than to lie to me, I may not have eyes to see with but I can see through your deceptions." Jayfeather's gaze narrowed, his whiskers twitching as his ears perked. "Hollypaw, you're a lot like Hollyleaf, a lot more than you think. Don't protect me, trust me, I've probably heard worse. Never protect your clan from information that you know, either."

Hollypaw felt her throat fill with a growl, she suppressing it. "Then should we tell the clan about Starclan then? How they're split up again?" Hollypaw tensed, her claws scraping the rock. "Can I not tell you something without you questioning everything about why I'm here? I have something important to tell you!"

Jayfeather paused, his gaze trained on her. "Then tell. I'll be silent."

"I went out to relax, hunt at first…" Hollypaw mewed quietly after a moment, leaning against the rock wall as support. "One of the tunnels collapsed beneath me, and I was trapped under a lot of rock. I thought I was going to die…" Hollypaw shivered, remembering every cold moment she tried to pull her paw out from under the rock. The pain had been sharp, intense, her lungs squeezed of almost all her air and the breathless feeling she was getting the entire time. "I couldn't breathe, I… I thought I was dying. Then two cats saved me, they were from this group called the… I… I shouldn't say, it hasn't happened yet."

Jayfeather's ears perked more. "Hasn't happened yet?"

Hollypaw nodded slowly. "Yes, the group is formed sometime in the future, but I don't know when or how. When I came to, a medicine cat of some sort had to remove my paw, it was useless from what they said."

"Remove your paw!?" Jayfeather's fur stood as well now, Hollypaw flinching back, never hearing him raise his tone before. The cat was always calm and collected these moons, this was the first time in a long while he looked… angry.

"My front-right forepaw…" Hollypaw responded, Jayfeather leaned down and pressing a paw against the fur of her shoulder, running it down until he found the tip of the stump. Hollypaw winced, it was still painful at the touch and it would be for a long time. "The paw still feels like it's there, I can feel the claws sliding in and out every time I would unsheathe them. There is nothing, it doesn't exist… Sapphire - the medicine cat - had said that these were called phantom pains. It wasn't the first time she dealt with something like this, and she kept it wrapped in cobweb and stuff until it healed."

"You said you were here, but you weren't… Explain…"

Hollypaw looked away now as Jayfeather pulled his paw back and away from the amputation. "The tunnels were like a link to the future, I guess… When I went down, I was pulled up and came back to this camp. Nothing existed of the clans but one cat, although I don't think I can tell you about him." Her ears flicked as Jayfeather nodded, she knowing he understood what that meant. Knowing the future can change the future, and Hollypaw was already going to try and change it if she could. "Shadowclan's forest was destroyed, it had become a marshland… Riverclan's territory looked fine, although the higher waters may have destroyed the camp… Windclan's territory was scorched by lightning, I'm pretty sure." Hollypaw shivered as tears began to fall. "Thunderclan's territory was burned, it was barely coming back to life when I entered that time…"

Her body trembled, and she knew Jayfeather sensed it as his tail curled around her and pulled her into him. She buried her face into his chest fur, which had still been matted and ungroomed but remained fluffy enough to stay comfortable.

"What else can you tell me…?" Jayfeather whispered. "You don't have to, I understand how you feel…"

"Shadowclan territory… It burned with something not fire… Such a deep hatred and the spirits…" Hollypaw shivered more, her eyes closing, only to find that the bones of the kits were engraved behind her eyelids. The spirits hissed at her once more, consuming her mind for a moment as she shivered against Jayfeather and pressed against him instinctively. When it was happening, it wasn't as scary as it was now. Now, the memory was more than enough to spark fear, and Hollypaw could still see it all. The bones remained Shadowclan's territory was so cold… "The spirits were filled with that same hatred… I was told no one ever returned from Shadowclan's old territory… The spirits killed anyone who came too close, yet they spared me."

Jayfeather's ear flicked, he licking between her ears like a mother to its kit. "Rest up for a little bit, I don't want your mother to see you like this and she will be panicking enough about you missing a paw…" The tom's whiskers twitched. "Are you going to continue on as a medicine cat, Hollypaw? Gathering herbs and applying poultices… You would need two paws, it will be hard to continue as a medicine cat with one paw."

"What else can I do!?" Hollypaw felt her voice raise in terror. "I can't be a warrior with one paw either! I'm not a good fighter and I have a mind for herbs, you already know this!" Hollypaw buried her face, eyes closed, into Jayfeather's fur. Her sobbing was quiet, Jayfeather leaning down and pressing a nose between her ears. "What else could I do…?"

The silence followed without pause, Jayfeather not responding. His breathing was quiet as the wise tom let her think, Hollypaw remaining pressed against him. Her response was such a quiet thing, barely heard by Jayfeather, no one else would hear - even if they were by the entrance.

"I have to be a medicine cat, there is nothing else I'm good at…" Hollypaw whispered.

"Then I expect you to keep to that," Jayfeather whispered back, pulling his nose back. "You're the best apprentice I could have asked for, and now we are in the middle of war. I think it is best you rest for the night, you can see the clan at dawn, okay…?" Hollypaw nodded and he nudged her. "Go on, back to bed with you… You need to sleep…"

Hollypaw nodded again, not able to speak now as she quietly padded over to her moss bed, the moss not having been changed out yet, but warm to the touch. Ivypool's scent was all over it, Jayfeather's was freshest, however.

 _The clan missed me, didn't they…?_ Hollypaw thought quietly, keeping to herself as she limped into the moss bedding. _Ivypool… You thought you lost me, and losing me would've been too much, wouldn't it…? First Dewstep, then I disappear for who knows how long… Darkstorm said six days, yet he is old… He may have memory impairment, but any amount of days of being missing is already bad enough. If the clan has battled Shadowclan, Ivypool was probably hurting others out of anger, no matter who they were, left and right they would fall…_ Hollypaw buried her face in her tail, trying to keep the tears out. _My entire family is barely even here, Dewstep is in a broken ancestral world and my sisters are off on some adventure. They need to come back! We need all of our warriors here to stop this war and slow down Shadowclan's offense!_

Hollypaw shivered in her moss bedding, opening her eyes slowly and looking at the tip of her tail now. _Shadowclan is an offensive clan, every other clan knows that… If they're attacking first, maybe it'll change something. Maybe it will change everything, but if we allow them to attack first, that may be another catalyst on this downhill slope of anger… I can't let Shadowclan attack first but Thunderclan can't either… The first problem was my disappearance, I couldn't avoid that._ Hollypaw looked up, noticing that Jayfeather was cleaning up the herb storage.

Her eyes watched the tom, who seemed almost lifeless as he continued to clean up the stores of herbs, Hollypaw laying her head back down with a very quiet sigh. Jayfeather's ears flicked once, but he didn't say anything. Hollypaw remained quiet now, lost in thought, not knowing when she had fallen asleep…

 _ **Linebreak**_

Dreams were filled with darkness and death, terror following every moment that Hollypaw tried to run. The bones of the kits had formed into a body, chasing after her as she whirled around in terror, paws digging into marshland. Trees grew around her, red fog rolling into the forest that had begun to surround Hollypaw. Her eyes widened in terror as she tried to run, more of a fast limp. The paw she used to have remained gone, but now she couldn't feel it.

Numbness reached her shoulder, Hollypaw feeling her own tears fly past her, hearing her own crying but not feeling the tears in her eyes. There was nothing but the clacking of the bones behind her as the kits chased after her. Her eyes turned towards them, they were chasing after her with red liquid spilling from the bone jaws of their bodies. Then her gaze turned to the ground, realizing she wasn't in just a water marsh, the water was thick and bloody. A scream erupted from her lips and she continued to try and run.

 _Get out get out get out!_ Hollypaw wanted to screech, her body stopping as fear grasped her by the tail.

 _Wait!_ Hollypaw thought as she looked at the bones of the kits, which were now gripping her tail with white teeth. A cry left her, the pain searing through her body as she tried to pull them off. "Stop! Stop, please!" Hollypaw cried, closing her eyes tightly.

When she opened them, bright light entered her retinas and she gasped, sitting up quickly and looking up at the entrance to the den. Hollypaw's breathing was heavily, quick at first before slowing down and her eyes glanced around. Noise entered Hollypaw's ears, high-pitched at first, matching the ringing that followed her waking world for a moment. All sounds blended together, before she could hear clearly.

"Let me see my kit!"

"I can't, not until I check over her injuries and make sure she's okay to come out here."

"I've already lost a lot, Jayfeather!"

"I know you have, she will be fine and you'll see her soon, Ivypool. I need you to relax."

"Relax? Relax!? I'm losing my family one by one, and I swear if you're lying to me-!"

"Just relax!" Jayfeather hissed.

"This is your fault!" Ivypool growled now, Hollypaw able to hear a slight scuffle.

"Ivypool! Stop!" Jayfeather's voice was cold as the snow, his voice like a heavy breeze moving across the moor. "You need to stay still, she is weak at the moment and she's had a very… _traumatic_ experience. I need to look over her, and you being in there and worrying won't help us any. The best you can do for your daughter is to stay out here while I check over her, and if she wants to see you, then she will see you." There was a long pause, a slight shuffling of paws and Jayfeather padded in, blinking as he realized Hollypaw had been awake. "How much did you hear?"

Hollypaw replied curtly. "Enough to know my mother is worried.

Jayfeather nodded and padded over, checking over the small stump that was left of Hollypaw's leg. "How does it feel?"

"I've had it long enough to know that it feels fine," Hollypaw mumbled quietly, tail flicking. "My paw feels like it is there, maybe even touching the stone floor. My claws are sheathing… unsheathing… sheathing… unsheathing…" Hollypaw shivered, still able to feel the sliding of in and out and in and out. _It's not natural… Why do I feel this…? Sapphire said something about nerves…_ Hollypaw thought.

"Relax your breathing," Jayfeather meowed, Hollypaw gasping a bit as she realized her breathing was quick again. Quick, deep. "Just relax, you're with the clan now…" Jayfeather whispered and leaned up, licking her ear softly. "Go on, go see your mother if you want… You seem… well, as best as this term could be used… _fine._ "

 _Fine…? I'm nowhere near fine…_ Hollypaw thought. "Okay," she mewed as she stood, padding out of the den to bright sunlight filtering through her eyes. It was bright and she suddenly felt a body press against her and another gasp. The thick scent of Ivypool filled Hollypaw's nose, the roof of her mouth almost gagging on what used to be a familiar scent. Fear coated Ivypool as her voice filled Hollypaw's ears.

"Oh Starclan! What happened to my kit!?" Ivypool whispered, her tail curling around Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, you should rest… come to my den with me…"

The feeling of irritation pricked at Hollypaw's pelt, her green eyes looking up at Ivypool. "I'm fine," she meowed with solid conviction. "It's been a few days for me, I'm used to the injury now and it is nothing you need to worry about. There is no chance that I will lose my place as a medicine cat, and I will be respected."

Ivypool looked down at her, eyes widened in surprise. "What happened to my kit…?"

Throat tightening, Hollypaw swallowed and gave her reply. "Your kits are growing up, Ivypool. I might be missing a paw, but this is the life a warrior risks to lose when they are born within the clans. Even medicine cats aren't safe." Hollypaw took a relaxed and deep breath, Ivypool's tail flicking. "I am fine, Ivypool. There are things that I know now that I didn't know before and I know what I have to do…"

Ivypool paused a moment before very slowly nodding. "Then do as you wish… Just let me worry over you like a normal mother…"

Hollypaw nodded and leaned into Ivypool, not realizing how much she missed burying her face into her mother's fur. _So soft and warm… she always kept it like that for us just in case we needed her nearby…_ It was comforting and for the first time in what felt like moons upon moons, Hollypaw felt safe here. Her instincts finally relaxed and she just leaned against Ivypool, her tail curling around herself and sticking against the warm and fluffy pelt of her mother. Nothing else in the world could keep her safe except for this one she-cat, the only one who could protect her now.

 _Just stay like this… it'll work out in my favor… won't it…? The bad dreams will always go away… Be home soon, Fallingpaw, we need you…_

Her eyes opened and she looked up into the sky now.

 _We need you now… Hurry up…_


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Now you will die for your sins!"

Fallingpaw growled slowly and bolted forward, her body quicker than Fireclaw's own as the she-cat ran towards Darkfire. The tom remained absolutely still, his gaze on the ground and not looking up towards his own daughter. Anger burst into fruition, tides tore into each other as Fallingpaw tackled Fireclaw, both rolling several tail-lengths away from Darkfire. His face moved barely, his eye watching, widened, at the fact that the attack didn't land.

A growl erupted from Fireclaw. "You piece of fox-dung!" The hiss filled Fallingpaw's ears and she stood up quickly, her paws barely fast enough to dodge the first attack that Fireclaw had begun to make against Fallingpaw already. The she-cat was fast, far faster than Fallingpaw could imagine. She had trained for moon after moon after moon for this moment, and Fallingpaw took it away from her. "I'm going to gut you like I gutted your father," Fireclaw hissed, Fallingpaw quickly rolling away from each attack with barely any room to spare. Every attack would land barely a whisker's width away from Fallingpaw, and her eyes were barely able to latch onto the black she-cat.

They looked alike, father and daughter. Darkpaw looked much alike them both as well, three cats who looked exactly alike. Fallingpaw wondered for a moment if they all had the same personality set, but then remembered that Fireclaw - at gatherings - would avoid the other apprentices and had a heart of ice and snow. Darkpaw was something different, he enjoyed spending time with the other apprentices (although he avoided Thunderclan, not on purpose it seemed, either).

Swift claw strikes continued to progress further towards Fallingpaw. The anger from earlier returned as Fallingpaw smelled the blood that was on her pelt, her own. The scratch from earlier made Fallingpaw warm inside, her eyes narrowing and, in one harrowing movement, her speed doubled as she pressed her own offensive. Fireclaw was quickly taken by surprise.

Fallingpaw's first two strikes connected with Fireclaw's pelt, one striking her whiskers and cheek (Fallingpaw barely able to see that two whiskers were severed in the strike) as her other set of claws connected with Fireclaw's chest. Blood splattered against the grass, coating it cleanly as Fallingpaw reached forward for another attack.

 _Nowhere for you to run from me, mouse-brain!_ Fallingpaw hissed and her hind legs pushed, all the tiredness from earlier was gone now and the adrenaline rush had finally kicked in with all its might. Her blood pumped through her system, avoiding her side where the cut was. Blood continued flowing from Fireclaw's pelt, splattering sections of the grass. _I will never, never forgive you for what you did to my father!_ Fallingpaw growled, feeling the heat of the moment strike hatred throughout her entire body.

Fireclaw growled and continued taking the attacks, unable to move fast enough away to avoid all the attacks. Claws glinted against the fresh sunlight, streaming down and through the trees to shine upon their pelts and reveal the blood that was quickly being spilled by both of them. Fireclaw began to take another offensive, Fallingpaw growling and quickly finding herself being pushed back.

Each attack was swift and clean, both she-cats attacking at the same rate and had the same skills. Fallingpaw was barely faster when it came to offensive and was slow to defense at first, she able to feel claws rip into different parts of her pelt. This wasn't a battle that would be fought by normal warriors, no. This battle was fought out in anger, and now it was a test on who could outlast who.

Turning back, Fallingpaw growled and ducked under a set of claw strikes, ones that would've blinded her. As she turned her back, Fireclaw went to tackle her, Fallingpaw's eyes narrowing as she yowled and kicked her rear legs back.

The attack connected, and it hit hard, Fallingpaw hearing Fireclaw screech in surprise before her body flew in the other direction. Standing at full height, still shorter than Fireclaw - far shorter - she watched as the she-cat stood up.

Both of their pelts were bloodied and they both breathed hard now, Fallingpaw remembering how weak she had been against Fireclaw in their first battle.

 _I was afraid of the blood back then,_ she thought, and suddenly realized how short the time span had been between then and now. In reality, only a few days had passed and here she was, claws unsheathed and no longer afraid of the battle she was going through. _It's so warm, the hatred… Comforting, even. The fact that I could end her life is a strong urge, to tear Fireclaw apart… What am I doing anymore? Am I doing this for Thunderclan or am I here by_ their _will because they want me to see consequences…?_

They stood still now, growling quietly. Darkfire stood off to the side, eye widened as he watched their vicious battle of tooth and claw. Neither she-cat seemed to give any ground to each other, both their blood was spilled all over the clearing and Darkfire seemed… distant, as if he was seeing himself in one of them, like he had watched this all before.

Fallingpaw wondered what mysteries were behind Darkfire's eye, there had to be more than the story of his anger. Something more was there, he had seen something else.

"A choice is something not fated to already happen," Darkfire whispered, Fallingpaw pausing in place.

 _A choice is something not fated to already happen? What does he mean?_ Fallingpaw thought as her gaze turned back to Fireclaw. _This isn't the choice, no… The ancestors told me I had another eight moons, which means this is something different… Perhaps a lead in to that decision, something they can't see. What do they want?_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as she took a deep breath and slowly stood.

"Stop this, Fireclaw," Fallingpaw meowed calmly. The she-cat blinked in surprise and went to growl something, Fallingpaw interrupting her. "There is nothing to gain in matters of revenge. Only pain follows."

"You know nothing-"

Fallingpaw hissed, interrupting her again. "You say that yet you kill my own father too!" Fallingpaw took another deep breath. "You say a lot of things, and after that battle, it seems we are both ready to do anything to resolve this hatred. What Darkfire said was true, it festers and burns inside and sometimes you don't even realize that it has changed you." Fireclaw's burning eyes softened - not by much, however, and Fallingpaw continued speaking. "Just days ago, when the first battle I witnessed came into the real world, I stood and watched. I was helpless, no amount of training can prepare someone for blood and death in the midst of battle. From watching you, it is not a trait that is learned but a trait we are born with."

A long pause followed as Fallingpaw looked at Darkfire, who quickly looked away. _It's the truth, and you know it… You weren't trained for it, you were born with the ability to kill and it was unlocked through relentless conditioning, mostly on your behalf. Not your mother's like you claim, because you let the anger fester inside. Isn't that right? Anger is a key portion here, and Rowanstar knows what it is like now to feel that anger. Mine is fresh, uncontrolled. Fireclaw was born with anger, and she is almost as she is named. She is a wild fire that won't be controlled, not by me or you. She must learn to control herself._

"I stood and watched," Fallingpaw repeated. "Dewstep died by your claws." As she spoke, her gaze turned to Fireclaw. "You're selfish, thinking only about the end result and will do anything you can to achieve it, same with Rowanstar. You are just like him, you feel grief because you never had a father figure around since Shadowclan's fall to darkness." Fallingpaw padded closer to Fireclaw, who hissed and began to pad backwards at Fallingpaw's words. "You have the ability to kill because you desensitized yourself to it, you had to in order to get to your final goal. The Dark Forest awaits you, Fireclaw, but you have a choice, just as much as the rest of us do…"

Fireclaw hissed and continued padding backwards until her tail touched the trunk of a tree, the light pouring down behind Fallingpaw. "You know nothing-!"

"Must I repeat myself?" Fallingpaw whispered, feeling her anger turn into grief itself, manifesting in her chest as it twisted her stomach over. "You killed my father because you are selfish. You can change, Fireclaw, that is your choice and only you can make that choice. No one else can or should make it for you." Fallingpaw lowered her head, her eyes a whisker's length away from Fireclaw's, who was trembling. "You lead Shadowclan in your own little way, and I'm sure you have seen it too. Shadowclan is destroying itself, Fireclaw, and the anger is festering within the clans!"

Fallingpaw felt as if she was talking to a wall, Fireclaw wouldn't listen and a growl erupted from her as she jumped back and forward, Fallingpaw taken by complete surprise. Claws ripped into her flesh above her right eye and travelled down her spine. Almost half of her right ear was ripped and torn along with it, Fallingpaw leaning back and slapping her face against the earth.

Her vision was unsteady and blurred, her right eye drenched in red liquid as it rolled down her face and blinded the one eye temporarily. Opening her other eye, Fallingpaw tried to sit up, the pain rolling through her in tidal waves as she lifted her head and noticed two black pelts moving quickly.

She couldn't tell who was who, but they both moved with speed. Their growls were synchronized and in almost perfect harmony.

"I will not let you kill my brother's kin," Darkfire's voice broke through Fallingpaw's ringing ears, she feeling the blood trickle off her chin and hit the grass beneath her. Her white fur, once clean and fresh the night before, was now ragged and bloody, cuts and scrapes visible on almost every part of her body. Her eyes tried to watch the fight, only blurs entering her eyes and those blurs moved quickly. "He deserved kits far more than I ever did, and they do not deserve the pain and suffering the clans will bring upon them!"

"You don't deserve us," Fireclaw hissed, Fallingpaw able to pinpoint which black blur amongst the sea of green was the she-cat now. The one to her right, quickly moving left as Fallingpaw blinked, trying to gain as much vision back as she could. Her body was tired, the two battles she now suffered through had taken their toll and she was weak as she stood up on four paws. She almost stumbled over each paw as she tried to walk closer to the battle, mumbling incoherently as Fireclaw cried at her father. "You never deserved kits and I wish I was never born with the burden of your name!" Fireclaw cried out once more, Fallingpaw leaning forward and gripping the she-cat's tail in the base of her teeth.

Fallingpaw's vision slowly began to restore itself, her breathing hard as she growled, "Keep your paws off of him." With all the strength she could muster, Fallingpaw called upon one more energy surge and pulled hard, throwing Fireclaw into one of the trees nearby. Fireclaw gasped, Fallingpaw assuming the she-cat was now out of breath. "Everyone is upset," Fallingpaw rasped, trying to get some sort of breath in as blood continued to trickle down her face like a river. "How about we relax a bit and you know… talk."

The she-cat didn't seem to like the idea, but Darkfire took a step forward.

"I would love to talk," he mewed solemnly, his tail flicking slowly as he sat nearby. "Fallingpaw… This is my fault, let me check over your wounds…"

Fallingpaw's right ear flicked, sharp pain rolling down her face and she winced as tears stung her eyes. When her ear flicked, she felt a tear, the tip hitting the ground below her and she sighed quietly. "That hurt…" she mumbled, Darkfire searching the area for herbs while Fallingpaw sat near Fireclaw. They both remained silent as Fireclaw tried to sit up, the boiling anger evident in her eyes. The anger wasn't enough to provide the energy to sit up, however, and the she-cat flopped back down with a loud smack.

No one spoke, even as Darkfire began to clean Fallingpaw's wounds. He remained as silent as they did, neither speaking nor barely shuffling around, only using his paws for the herbs, same with his teeth. No one wanted to speak, but Fallingpaw knew the silence had to be broken sooner or later.

"You two need to talk," Fallingpaw mumbled, slowly laying down on the grass. The clearing was blood-stained, and Fallingpaw's pelt was no worse for wear. Most of her was red now, her fur stained. It would take a moon or two to wash out all the blood, and the smell didn't help any. Fallingpaw almost gagged at it, too thick to even want to think about. _I'll never get the smell out and even if I do, I'll probably remember it for moons… I'll imagine it every time I go to sleep or something._ Fallingpaw sighed.

Fireclaw didn't speak, but Darkfire did.

"Look, I never knew you existed," Darkfire mumbled quietly, his eye turned away from both she-cats and he lost in thought. "If I did, I would've come by. Shadowclan hates me for a lot of things, and I know what I did. I know who I harmed and I know why I did it." Fireclaw shivered, still breathing heavily and not responding to the large tom. "Things would be very different now had I not let the anger fester inside… It is a sickness, and it spreads to everyone you know and rarely is there one with strong willpower who can resist against it. My brother had that, he had that kind of ability. Everyone even liked him…" The tom chuckled a bit, his paw brushing a spot on his shoulder that had blood on it before his gaze filled with sorrow. "To kill him was probably quite a feat for you, wasn't it? Then again, he probably talked and you used that to your advantage, I would have…"

Fireclaw remained absolutely silent, her eyes diverted away from him and Fallingpaw watched as anger seemed to dissipate into nothing. Her eyes dulled to a light amber, her unusually dark amber gaze gone now.

 _Anger is a powerful driving force, but only has enough strength when a cat continues to accept anger as their emotion… She's slowly pulling herself out of it, even if she is stubborn… Then what about me?_ Fallingpaw remembered the rush of her own hatred towards Fireclaw, how fast her blood pumped to just end the she-cat's life for destroying her father's. _Can I ever forgive her for what she did? What she did was unacceptable and undeniably one of the worst things a cat could do, she murdered in cold blood with no remorse and barely any emotion. Dewstep was just an obstacle to her, one that needed to be taken care of and one that would never affect her for as long as she lived. It would only affect those who loved him, his entire clan cared about him and they accepted him as their own…_

Fallingpaw could remember Dewstep's smile still, the way the tom volunteered for any patrol at any time and (sometimes) Bramblestar had to ask him to rest for the day instead of taking another patrol. She remembered one of the few debates they had, Dewstep never argued with anybody.

"I want on the early dawn patrol," Dewstep had spoken, Fallingpaw sitting with her littermates nearby.

"You've had enough patrols for the past couple days, Dewstep. You look tired, shouldn't you be resting?" Bramblestar meowed, taking a piece of fresh-kill off the pile (and if Fallingpaw remembered correctly, it was a squirrel).

The gray tom's ear flicked. "But I want to take the patrol."

"You don't have anything to prove by wearing yourself out," Bramblestar had meowed with a small chuckle. "Dewstep, you're a perfectly capable warrior and it is best we have you at top performance in case Shadowclan attacks."

Fallingpaw sighed slowly, her eyes on the grass at her paws while her tail brushed along the green plant that populated the arena. Her eyes began to analyze the grass, watching the contrasting reds and greens splash together as the smell of blood was thick in the air. Wanting to gag, Fallingpaw turned away and looked back at Fireclaw, who had tears dripping out of closed eyes.

"I want to start over," Darkfire whispered, leaning down towards Fireclaw. The she-cat didn't resist, her fur prickling up like a porcupine slowly as her whiskers barely touching Darkfire's own. "Let me start over, let me be the father you needed… I know you are here now and I don't deserve any chance at all, but Fireclaw, I'm more than willing to be there…" Fallingpaw's gaze watched Darkfire's yellow eyes, which felt golden in the low light as it looked down at Fireclaw.

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up at him, her tail flicking and her eyes wide. In that moment, Fallingpaw watched as she buried her head into Darkfire's chest, he responding by pressing his nose between her ears. No sound came for several heartbeats, Fireclaw slowly trembling beneath the one she had once denied to be her father and had now come to terms with it all.

Fallingpaw watched before standing up and giving a polite bow of her head, then started to pad away towards the edge of the clearing. Sobs erupted from behind her and Fallingpaw's ear flicked, feeling a wave of grief suddenly wash over her.

 _Dewstep… If you're watching over me, can you give me a sign of where to go now? Do I go home? Do I bring Darkfire with me? Can… Can I ever forgive Fireclaw for killing you…?_ Fallingpaw trembled slowly and stopped at the edge of the clearing, her nose lowered as tears hit the grass, now in a patch that didn't have any bloodstains on it or for another fox-length behind her. _How can I forgive someone for killing my family? How does one do such a thing? I can't… I can't do it… I hate her so much for it, you taught me so much…_

There was no response, Fallingpaw not surprised at all to hear nothing of her father along the wind as it swirled around the had-been arena. This place felt cursed now, and everything felt as if it was still falling apart. Nothing seemed to piece together.

 _What do I do?_

As a quiet and unsettling silence rested over the entire clearing, only disturbed by Fireclaw's sobs in the background, the rustling of bushes yielded one white she-cat.

"Fallingpaw!?"

 _Frostpaw…_

Her eyes looked up and that was when she met Frostpaw's worried gaze, the apprentice bolting over and calling Fallingpaw's name twice more. When she reached Fallingpaw, she practically bowled into her and nuzzled her. "I was so worried!" Frostpaw meowed, then she noticed how red Fallingpaw's pelt had been. "Oh Starclan, what happened to you!?"

Nothing in Fallingpaw's mind wanted to explain the events that had taken place just then, the battle was filled with nothing but pure hatred and Fallingpaw felt it manifest itself somewhere nearby. The land of this place was filled with those of the dead and the hurt, and for the first time, Fallingpaw could feel the darkness in this forest. It was ancient, for sure, and the evil presence didn't ever seem to want to leave. It didn't want to leave neither Fallingpaw nor the land itself.

 _How does one protect themselves from all the hate that the world throws at them? Is this what I wanted to explore? Is it… still what I want to explore?_ Fallingpaw finally brought her gaze to Frostpaw and smiled slowly. "Nothing important. I'll live." She purred softly, holding the smile up for Frostpaw as the stinging of her scratched persisted.

"You look terrible!" Frostpaw meowed.

"Doesn't every white cat who gets bloodied? I just have to wash off in a river or something when the cuts heal," Fallingpaw purred softly again. It was easy to purr, an easy thing to fake while the thoughts continued to creep around Fallingpaw's mind and burrow deeper and deeper. "Fireclaw and I fought, but I'm okay…"

Frostpaw's ear flicked and she nuzzled Fallingpaw. "How did you keep going? The rest of us found the patrol back in the clearing of Shadowclan cats, they are seriously injured. They said a Thunderclan apprentice did it to them by ambush-"

Fallingpaw felt a laugh rise in her throat. "Ambush? I didn't know they were there until I saw them, and they attacked me." Fallingpaw felt herself cringe as she remembered the loud cracking sound of a broken leg and how twisted and disgusting it had looked when the Shadowclan cat finally hit rock bottom. It wasn't a nice fall, and he would definitely be limping for the rest of his life due to Fallingpaw's intervention. "Sometimes outwitting your opponent is better than brute force, and I'd rather not explain the lengths I took to get them off me," Fallingpaw meowed as she glanced behind herself at Darkfire and Fireclaw. "All Shadowclan cats have been pacified, and Fireclaw is definitely changing her opinions on some things. Darkfire is safe…"

The only response was a nod from Frostpaw for a few moments as the apprentice also watched the father and daughter. Fireclaw had passed out, her breathing light as Darkfire brushed his tail along Fireclaw's back, the she-cat softly purring for the first time that Fallingpaw had ever heard.

"Darkfire is safe…" Fallingpaw repeated quietly. "Go get Dovewing and Firestorm, I'm going to talk to Darkfire, and then we can leave. Hopefully." Standing up, Fallingpaw began to walk back over towards the black tom as Frostpaw disappeared into the forest. She was slow, her paws tired and her eyes watched Darkfire slowly, his one-eyed gaze looking back at her now as well. "So…" Fallingpaw mumbled quietly as to not disturb the tired Fireclaw. "Does this change your mind? Will you come back with us…?"

The yellow eye diverted from her and watched Fireclaw's gentle breathing. Darkfire's response was soft, quiet.

"Yes… I will…"


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A gentle wind brushed through the clearing, Fallingpaw letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing at Darkfire's words. The large tom didn't look up as he spoke, watching his daughter quietly, who remained asleep against him and looking more tired than anything else. She certainly got her size from her father, she was a much larger cat than Fallingpaw could ever hope to be. Being a small cat wasn't all bad, however, as Fallingpaw had learned earlier.

 _Small cats are underestimated,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as she watched Fireclaw, whose body now looked small against Darkfire. _We look young, far too young to be fighting or hunting. Cats will take advantage of ones like me, ones who look too small to fend for themselves. I'm a target and I always will be. I'll prove the clans wrong, and I will not be underestimated. I will get fair treatment, and I will become leader._ Fallingpaw looked behind her as the bushes rustled, three cats appearing from them.

Her patrol had finally arrived, Fallingpaw purring softly and had never been more happy to see them. That was, until Firestorm and Dovewing gasped, taking rather quick note of Fallingpaw's wounds. "Fallingpaw!" Dovewing bolted over and Fallingpaw felt herself suppressing a quick laugh. "We have to get these wounds treated!"

"Darkfire treated them for me," Fallingpaw explained, raising her tail over her lips. "Now quiet, Fireclaw is resting for the moment. Darkfire will come with us, back to the clans." Fallingpaw watched from the corner of her eye as the black cat slowly nodded.

"What about Fireclaw?" Dovewing asked quietly as Frostpaw and Firestorm padded over slowly.

Fallingpaw shrugged slowly, not knowing. "I have no clue," she responded quietly. "Fireclaw can come with us if she wishes, but she will probably return home to her clanmates with her mission being a failure. We shall see-"

"No…" Fireclaw whispered, shaking her head away from Darkfire and trembling. "I can't go back, Rowanstar will execute me for not killing him…" Her eyes were open and fear lined the shades of amber amongst them, almost crystals in the sunlight. "H-He's been making killers out of the apprentices… Even me… I…" She looked almost embarrassed to admit what she said next as she licked her chest and her whiskers twitched. "I don't even know how to hunt…"

Dovewing's eyes widened, as did her father's and Fallingpaw's. "You don't know how to hunt?" Fallingpaw whispered, her ears flicking several times out of irritation and surprise. "We… We need to stop this war before Rowanstar really destroys what is left of Shadowclan."

 _No wonder Fireclaw specializes in fighting and fights so well!_ Fallingpaw thought as she watched the young she-cat tremble beneath her father, her gaze away from the others and sticking close to him. _She never took any time to learn to hunt, her time is spent learning to fight!_ Then another thought appeared in her mind and she tilted her head. "Would you help Thunderclan put an end to Rowanstar's reign over Shadowclan?" Fallingpaw asked, stepping towards the she-cat, who only cowered further into Darkfire's fur. _I've never seen any apprentice or warrior like this before… She's really afraid of Rowanstar!_ Fallingpaw could almost feel the fear roll of the she-cat in waves. "Fireclaw, Thunderclan and Riverclan will need all the warriors they can get to stop Rowanstar, and you know Shadowclan better than anyone else here."

Silence came from the she-cat now, her eyes watching Fallingpaw before slowly nodding. "Well… I… I can… I just don't want to hurt my own clanmates, they have enough problems as it is…" Fireclaw shivered.

"What can you tell us about Shadowclan's forces?" Fallingpaw meowed, coaxing Fireclaw to stick away from Darkfire's fur and look at Fallingpaw now. It took several heartbeats before the she-cat finally sniffled and sat up a bit more.

Fireclaw seemed deep in thought now, before shivering as she closed her eyes. "Shadowclan has tripled the fighting force it has in the last two moons… Rowanstar plans to use the rogues as crow-food to weaken the clans and take control of them himself. He wants to personally kill each and every leader in the clans, along with their deputies and elder warriors, leaving them with no fighting chance." Fireclaw's eyes opened, the pupils sharpening instantly. "There are so many, and they were promised they would have pieces of the land. The plan is going to last several moons, but… but…"

"What is it?" Fallingpaw whispered, leaning closer as each cat listened to Fireclaw's words intently.

Another pause, hesitation. "The biggest part is happening right now, in the dead of leaf-bare…" Fireclaw whispered. "I was in the battle with Riverclan, and right after the Thunderclan battle, I chased after Darkfire… Riverclan was decimated, they won't recover without the help of Windclan. Even then, all three clans against Shadowclan is a losing war at best… There were so many… so many cats, it was ten against one, I remember forcing Riverclan to the edges of their camp…" Fireclaw pressed back into Darkfire, as if he was comforting at the touch. "We were close to executing several of them, strikes to the throat and letting them bleed out on the ground when Mistystar told us where we would need to go. Rowanstar promised he would return for the rest of them… I don't know when, but he plans on either destroying them or incorporating them into his service…"

The she-cat continued to shiver and Fallingpaw nodded slowly, looking up at Dovewing. "This is bad. I don't know whether to believe her or not, but if this is true, we don't have time to sit around here and waste." Fallingpaw sighed, her eyes on her paws now as her eye remained closed from having blood poured down her face from the large scratch earlier. "We really don't have time."

"What about my clanmates…? They'll be killed…" Fireclaw whispered, trembling further into Darkfire again.

Fallingpaw growled quietly to herself and turned around. "Will they be willing to come at all?" Fallingpaw asked. "I know one of your clanmates has a snapped leg." She cringed as she remembered the sound, which remained as an echo in her ear fur. Nothing would compare to that sound and the screaming the followed, all of it was painful for even her ears alone. Fallingpaw could hear it snap just as easily as a dried twig in the heart of green-leaf. "We still don't have time, and I gave them a good warning, I'm sure. If they value their lives any, they will join the rest of the clans in this battle against Rowanstar."

"This is going to be rather dangerous," Dovewing meowed, tilting her head to the sky. "I have a feeling this is going to be just as - if not - more dangerous than the Great Battle between Starclan and The Dark Forest." The she-cat seemed to ponder the thought and shivered. "That battle was so terrible and we lost so many. We needed every cat at the front lines and so many betrayed their clans for personal revenge. The Dark Forest knows no bounds, those cats will do anything to win and turning our own clanmates against us may have been smart… but it is such a terrible thing to do…"

Her whiskers twitched and Fallingpaw could watch the fear in her mentor's eyes, something she had never seen before. Dovewing usually kept calm and was well-mannered, and seeing this fear clutched at Fallingpaw's heart like nettle.

"I'm sorry," Fallingpaw meowed slowly towards Fireclaw, turning her gaze back to the she-cat. "Your clanmates must make their own decision, this isn't about you anymore. This is about a war that could kill more than just them." _She's right,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself with a quiet sigh. _I don't want to leave them behind, they will probably die at Rowanstar's claws, but what else can I do? We need to get moving to help in the war against Shadowclan, and we have an apprentice in this group who is shaking in her pelt now. I think she knows more than she's telling, but she is too scared to tell._

Another sigh.

The others watched her and Fallingpaw nodded. "This is the plan. We have no time to thank Raven for his hospitality, and I doubt this is the last time we will see them. After all, Darkfire will probably want to see this place again in the future." Fallingpaw glanced to the sky now, Dovewing having looked down. "The time has come for the battle to truly start. This war is against an evil that has remained within the clans since the dawn and I will not pause here. I will see this through to the end." Fallingpaw looked towards Darkfire. "Can you lead the way out of here?"

"You really do sound like my brother…" Darkfire mumbled to himself, nodding and standing as Fireclaw stuck close to him. "Let's get out of this forest then, I will come back and talk to Raven when I am ready, but not until then."

 _What choice is he going to make me choose? Will it be saving or killing somebody?_ Fallingpaw thought as she stretched slowly and padded behind the large tom, to his right since Fireclaw was to the black tom's left. _This choice… how can it affect the clans so much? A visit from ancient cats that say they only interfere once - and only once? This is huge, yet this decision feels… anti-climatic. This build-up feels long and dragged out, and I feel as if this isn't going to end the way I want it to. Is this really the end?_

Fallingpaw let out a long breath as her thoughts continued to drag on…

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _Relax… Just relax and fight until there is no one left to fight,_ Ivypool continued to repeat to herself as her fur fluffed up and she defended against the onslaught that The Dark Forest continued to ensue upon the clans. Screeches could barely be heard over shouting and the hatred that seeped into the earth, Ivypool feeling her bones become wrought with fatigue. _We can't last much longer, how does this happen?_ Ivypool questioned as she turned to face a black-pelted she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Her body flew at Ivypool and she rolled, her teeth sinking into the she-cat's neck.

There was a gasp and then silence as blood leaked out the mouth of a long-dead cat who should have remained in the world of the Dark Forest. Peace did not last long since Ivypool stopped going to the Place of No Stars, and the clans were now in for the fight of their lives. The body slipped off of Ivypool and hit the ground with a gentle thump, barely heard by Ivypool herself.

The smell of blood was strong in the Thunderclan camp and soon, the sound of screeching and claws tearing into pelts stopped, Ivypool gasping for a breath of air as warriors began to leave the camp, but none were from the allied forces of the clans. It was all Dark Forest cats that were retreating.

"They are going to regroup!" Ivypool called out to the allies, who stood back as Jayfeather appeared from his den with a slight hiss of irritation. _Same, Jayfeather… I know how you feel, we have had no rest for days and on this lack of rest, we have stacked the biggest battle of our lives and we are painstakingly low on food and herbs._ Ivypool glanced around to each of her clanmates, taking in their scars and features. They were defending themselves rather well, no one had been killed yet - as far as Ivypool could see.

"I want a line for Jayfeather, now!" Brambleclaw growled, moving through the warriors. "The most injured need to get in front of Jayfeather and get treated for their wounds. The rest of us, prepare traps and rebuild barriers around the nursery, the medicine den, and the elders den. We don't have time before they regroup and launch another attack!"

Ivypool glanced around, noticing that Firestar was with several of the older warriors by the nursery. The leader looked tired, blood dripping from his pelt in various places, anywhere from a torn ear to the bent and broken tip of his tail.

 _I remember that Jayfeather once told me that Firestar was on the last of his lives,_ Ivypool thought to herself as she glanced around again. Looking at her own pelt, she was glad to see only a few light scratches, and she slowly moved towards the front entrance. "What kind of traps should we put?" she asked the dark tabby warrior, who stood less than a fox-length away.

The deputy gave it some long thought before nodding a bit. "I want thorns on the ground at the entrance, and brambles up above the hollow. I saw several Dark Forest cats climb down the secret escape, if we can trap that area, we should be able to hold them off right at the entrance."

 _Tactical and smart… That cat is going to make a great leader,_ Ivypool sighed and nodded, getting a deep breath. "Got it." Her eyes diverted towards the ledges above the clearing and began to climb up them, her claws digging into several spots so she could continue climbing. The adrenaline rush was soon wearing off, Ivypool reaching the top and breathing hard and heavy. Her limbs hurt, her eyes watching tiredly at the clan below her. Dovewing had followed her and when she reached the top, Ivypool spoke quietly. "Where are they?"

Dovewing paused, her ears perking up and angling themselves towards the lake. "They are using the lake as a base of operations, I think. I can see several warriors appearing out of thin air, forming. The Dark Forest is gathering strength, Ivypool. We can't survive the onslaught."

"What happened to the sister who didn't give up?" Ivypool growled softly, nudging Dovewing. "We don't have time to think now, it is to act and to act with ease. This is war, and sad to say but we are as much a part of this as any other tom, she-cat and apprentice." A pause to breathe as Ivypool began to gather up thorns and moved it forward. _If I make this secret entrance longer, the cats will assume they will appear at the top and instead will fall over the edge… Hopefully if they die, it is instant…_ Ivypool cringed at the thought of hearing a moan of pain from any cat who fell over, except Hawkfrost would be a wonderful fantasy to see. After all, Ivypool was the one who told them about the entrance, Hawkfrost specifically.

Her sister's ears pricked and she called out from the top of the hollow. "Prepare yourselves now!" Every cat in the clearing looked up at her. "They are coming, we don't have long before they reach the camp!"

Ivypool's ear flicked and she swallowed slightly, quickly moving thorns and burying them in dirt and dust. "That should keep any intruder from staying in the fight for long, let's get out of her and down to the hollow." Dovewing nodded and both sisters climbed down until they could jump to the bottom. Their bodies landed without a sound and Ivypool's ears perked as the clan cats got into position.

 _So close, I can smell their scents… It is dark, evil, and they're feeding off the fear the clans have for them… They shouldn't exist…_ Her eyes caught Cloudtail. _He must be terrified to realize that this threat isn't imaginary, but it is - in fact - the biggest threat he may ever face… Poor tom._ The white fur was fluffed and his eyes were filled with something like terror. Similar, yet courage was there too. He was willing to face a threat he didn't believe existed until moments before. _Life must be strange for him now, everything he believed is crumbling around him and yet, here and now, Cloudtail must stand and see the truth. It's so hard to tell what he is currently thinking…_

Ivypool wondered if the white ball of fluff was only looking after his clanmates now, and would later get over this idea that dead cats have come back to haunt the living. Every part of Ivypool's pelt, her fur, her eyes and her tail, stood and stretched, listening for the march. There is was, just in the distance and no longer far away. They were close and she was right, several were heading to the top of the ledge.

The battle began again, a battle cry unleashed from the forest as several enemies appeared from the front entrance. At that moment, toms and she-cats came rushing from the secret entrance, only to cry out in pain. The sound of loud cracking and breaking bones tore into Ivypool's sense of hearing, the sound making her cringe as cries were cut short. Two of the cats who fell over the ledge disappeared, the others had been actual warriors of the living world, brought to an immediate end before their first battle. They would never know the taste of blood, Ivypool glad they wouldn't. Only Tigerstar could teach them how to get back to the real world, but he was probably in these ranks somewhere, ready to seek his vengeance on Firestar.

Ivypool knew the dark tabby would never resist the chance to kill Firestar himself, and Ivypool believed the stories of her clan more than those of the evil tom.

Her eyes caught sight of something near the top of the hollow, movement, another dark tabby. The ice-blue eyes reached Ivypool's own, and she looked up towards him. Tigerstar's son would be here, of course he would. Hawkfrost stood above the clan, his eyes locking onto Ivypool and the bloodlust had become almost manifested within the dust that was being kicked up. Ivypool could see it now, and she knew that unless she fought back, Hawkfrost would be the one to kill her.

 _He is bigger, faster and stronger,_ Ivypool thought, taking a deep breath and moving towards a defensive stance. No other Dark Forest cat was after her (and from Ivypool's guess, they had clear orders not to do so) and Hawkfrost jumped down from the top on light paws.

"There is no point in the clans surviving," Hawkfrost growled lightly, padding closer to Ivypool. "They are threatened by something in the future, and when you watch it happen… you'll look back, you'll remember what I said. But this is only if the clans survive this battle." The tom chuckled softly, it was dark and fierce and Ivypool could smell the blood already on his paws, that of Windclan and Riverclan. "If they don't die here, they will die another day. I'm certain you're going to see that day, traitor."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "I'm no traitor, Hawkfrost," she hissed quietly. "I've always been on the side of the clans, and if you think I would betray them now, you're wrong."

The tom chuckled again, his claws unsheathing and glinted red against the brown stone. "Let us fight then, if you are so eager to meet with destiny, apprentice."

"I am _not_ your apprentice," Ivypool growled and launched the first attack before Hawkfrost could react, her claws searing down his side as the tom stood still for a moment. There was a dead silence and Ivypool moved back to her defensive stance.

Laughter erupted from Hawkfrost as his cold and dead blue eyes turned back to her. "You can't kill me, there is one trick the Dark Forest learned that few know." What had become of Hawkfrost's fresh scratches was already beginning to visibly heal, the tom turning towards her. "My favorite protege gone rogue, let us see who has the guts to continue this fight." Hawkfrost lowered his head and grinned, his teeth white. "I bet you got plenty of guts to spill."

His claws lashed out and Ivypool whirled backwards, twisting away from a flurry of blows aimed at her lower sides and chest. One came down towards her face and she rolled away from it, breathing hard and fast already. Ivypool didn't have much initial time to relax and rest, and knowing she was already weaker since the training session didn't give her high hopes to destroy the tom once and for all.

 _I have to deal more damage than he can heal, which may be impossible,_ Ivypool thought to herself as she took a deep breath and ducked under another attack. _We can't do this!_ Ivypool growled and launched herself into Hawkfrost, anger sparking quickly, feeling the hatred of the tom seep beneath her fur and drowning her.

Behind her, the battle continued to rip apart the clan, warriors slowly pulling back until there was barely any place to move around. The medicine den was being ripped apart, few warriors over there and Jayfeather unable to defend himself properly. A voice travelled through the air, almost like claws.

"Firestar!"

 _Tigerstar._

The voice was far too familiar to not recognize, and Ivypool and Hawkfrost turned their heads as clouds rolled over the sky. _Starclan… protect us,_ Ivypool thought, shivering slightly as the wind brushed through her fur.

All the fighting stopped, as if the voice commanded them to. A tom with a dark tabby pelt padded out of the group of cats, his eyes a blazing magma red, burning with the idea of vengeance. It was so close at hand, and Ivypool could watch the bloodlust in his eyes, piercing through cat after cat after cat and landing on the fire-colored tom. They were just as locked as Ivypool and Hawkfrost had been, watching each other. No one fought between them, everyone splitting apart to let them come closer together.

 _Everyone knows… This isn't their battle, it is Firestar's and Tigerstar's. Their battle must be finished,_ Ivypool thought as her gaze moved back to Hawkfrost for only a moment, seeing the grin that had spread across his face. _This is really it. The most dangerous battle of the clans is close to its end, and…_

"I see I have come on time," Tigerstar meowed calmly, standing a fox-length away from Firestar, who breathed heavily and stepped forward. Half a fox-length away, Ivypool understood why they weren't fighting yet. Tigerstar wanted to savor this moment and Firestar was sizing Tigerstar up now. "Firestar is weak and the clan is on the brink of total destruction." The tom lowered his head to Firestar, purring with darkness leaving his lips. "This would never have happened had you let me become the leader that Thunderclan deserved. The leader that Thunderclan needed when the times were getting rough and my plan was set to carry out. Then you came along…" Tigerstar growled slowly, laughing quietly beneath his breath. "Scourge's little clan was supposed to be destroyed by me, as I led the four clans together under a new name. Tigerclan. They would have been together at last, ruled by one so that we could hunt and care for each other all at once."

"That was never the real truth, Tigerstar," Firestar spoke calmly, his voice not having a single hint of a growl in it. "You wanted power, you killed to get there and as close as you had been, I do have one thing to say… It was a miracle that Scourge killed you the way he did, deprived me of having to do it myself." The leader sighed and and stood tall, his gaze sharpening like claws against Tigerstar. "I was glad I wasn't the one who had to kill you, but I see that fate has once more brought us back together for a finale. Neither of us will make it out of here, Tigerstar, I know you have seen it."

The dark tabby lowered his head defensively, something Ivypool had never seen in him before. "Any last words, Firestar?"

"Only four. Show me no mercy," Firestar meowed as he bolted forward, rushing the large tom. Their battle lasted less than a heartbeat, it wasn't even a battle.

Claws flashed, glinting against the sun, Firestar knocked to the ground as claws ripped his throat and the blood poured out. There were several gasps as Firestar looked up at him, blood trickling out his lips and he seemed to chuckle.

"You're finished."

The words were simple, and Ivypool finally saw it. Brambleclaw ran up behind Tigerstar, Hawkfrost growling and going after the tom. In a split-heartbeat decision, Ivypool twisted and gripped Hawkfrost's tail in her teeth. "No you don't!" she hissed and pulled, throwing the tom into the crowd of Dark Forest warriors.

A scuffling sound came from behind her and she looked to see that Brambleclaw had thrown Tigerstar into the ground, the large tom trying to pull away from his son. Brambleclaw didn't let him speak, no more words were going to be said as he lurched down and bit hard into Tigerstar's throat, gripping hard with one paw placed against Tigerstar's jaw. His head was pinned and Brambleclaw began to pull with his teeth, indescribable amounts of the evil cat's blood being torn out of him and splattering against the ground.

 _He's… struggling…_ Ivypool swallowed a bit, her eyes watching the two barely moving between the both of them.

Then there was no movement, except for Brambleclaw's breathing as Tigerstar stopped moving entirely. The son pulled away from his father, trembling and watching as the body began to fade out of existence. A smile spread across Brambleclaw's face, not of evil but of happiness. Then a gasp interrupted the moment as Firestar went still and the Dark Forest cats were just standing, stunned, at the spectacle that had taken place before them.

 _They are realizing their leader isn't invincible, and Hawkfrost is the last one left,_ Ivypool thought as she turned her eyes to his ice blue. Hawkfrost was breathing heavily and he growled towards her. "You're so crow-food," he growled.

"Throwing insults? You're a tom of action, not of words," Ivypool purred slowly, taunting him. It wasn't a smart move and Hawkfrost ran towards her, his anger making his movements long and uncontrolled. _Deal more damage than he can heal,_ Ivypool thought as she ducked under the first swipe and reached up with her claws, tearing down his face and beginning an offensive. The clan began to join in, moving forward as the Dark Forest cats now began to move defensively. They were still fighting and there was still more than enough to wipe out the clans.

The tabby hissed, his eyes fierce with pure rage as he began to press the attack. Ivypool dodged the attacks as if they had been nothing more than a slow crawl to the finish, and she was able to counter every move. Pawsteps came up and ripped Hawkfrost away, his face already healed but unable to save him from the devastation of Brambleclaw's newest attack.

"I'm not done," Brambleclaw growled and tossed Hawkfrost into the rocky wall, the impact probably splintering several bones. "I will not be done until my family's legacy is destroyed forever," Brambleclaw continued and grabbed Hawkfrost with claws as long as Tigerstar's, tearing into flesh.

 _I wonder why he healed so effectively…_ Ivypool thought, then remembered that Hawkfrost had to have been attacking the other clans. _Maybe killing is a source of power, except the soul would definitely need to be absorbed by his body, one he doesn't have. A soul that just re-heals any wound that does damage to it. Effective, if not crude._ The thought of Hawkfrost having killed wasn't a new one, but it was definitely terrifying. _The other clans are probably affected much worse than Thunderclan, and we have to save them._

By the time she realized she had gone daydreaming, Hawkfrost's body had disappeared beneath Brambleclaw's claws, Brambleclaw sitting there before looking at Ivypool. "Let's get back to Firestar, the rest of the clan can fend off the Dark Forest warriors and send them running. Besides, you look tired and you're covered in scratches…" The deputy limped away, his tail swaying as his whiskers and ears twitched.

Ivypool's ear flicked as well and she stared at the puddle of blood left behind by Hawkfrost.

 _This won't be the last we see of the Dark Forest… They will always come back, far more powerful and far more destructive._

Turning away, she felt the presence of eyes resting upon her, but they weren't evil and they weren't an allies own. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes in one of the thorn bushes above the clan, a gust of wind flowing through and shifting the leaves. The green eyes disappeared, and Ivypool blinked slightly.

 _Must've been my imagination…_ She thought to herself as she noticed the warriors throwing the Dark Forest out. _Probably a straggler who knew they were in for more than they could chew, wanted to be left alive rather than dead._

Padding away, she felt herself slowly begin to collapse, Ivypool's eyes closing as the fatigue and adrenaline finally reached their limits and the fatigue slowly turned her towards the darkness of sleep…

 _-AN-_

 _The new longest chapter to date. This is what I've been working on for a whole freaking week! No, not really. I usually write while in my Yearbook class (I'm the copy editor, I find mistakes and correct them within the grammar portion. I literally have no other job, so until last week, I haven't had to do jack shiz in the class and this is why I can write and release chapters so often) and I finally got the stack of papers I had to "grade" done on Wednesday. So on Thursday and today, I spent the time writing out this chapter. You all probably forgot that I had a scene earlier showing Ivypool's perspective in the Final Battle, right? I didn't forget, and soon, everything shall tie together. So I wrote a total of 4,700-something words in about 80 minutes, and edited out parts I didn't enjoy and added little details here and there in twenty minutes. 100 minutes on one chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this! (Especially the only one reviewing, I'm trying hard with this dangit!)_


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was almost physical.

Fear was gripping the heart of the clan as the clouds rolled across the sky and thunder beckoned the idea of death upon the clans. At least, that was what Hollypaw could feel within the air she breathed. Quiet as the clan was, there was an odd feeling residing deep inside her, almost deja vu. Not as if this has happened before, but it has been repeated in Hollypaw's head, physically and mentally. Every cat was loyal, they did as they were ordered to do because Shadowclan had become a major threat.

Her eyes wandered around, looking between the cats who were defending borders into the camp and noticing that no one was restful. Yawns were all around, almost as if it was a fast-spreading infection. No one was sleeping peacefully, especially Cloudtail. He looked as if the fear was affecting him the most, but he still stood up every day and volunteered for all of the Shadowclan border patrols.

 _What is Shadowclan waiting for?_ Hollypaw thought, glancing at the thorn barrier entrance into the camp. _They were willing to attack in the middle of the deadliest season, why aren't they attacking again? They could wipe out Riverclan and I'm sure they are talking to Windclan…_ Hollypaw blinked and her eyes looked up towards the top of Highledge, where Bramblestar resided, his tail flicking and his amber eyes watching over the clan before they caught Hollypaw's. There was no fear in them, just a hard justice and the feeling of protection. _Jayfeather told me that I should be able to see how many lives he has left…_ She could not, it was hard to tell, but the leader watched her for a moment longer. The stare wasn't hard, but soft, as if there was also the emotion of sorrow or empathy. _Don't look at me like that. I'm still a medicine cat willing to serve._

Bramblestar leaned down, looking away from Hollypaw and tapping Squirrelflight's shoulder for a moment. He whispered something that Hollypaw couldn't hear, and Squirrelflight's ears flicked once. There was a pause before she nodded and Bramblestar climbed down from the Highledge with a brisk pace.

"I need you to come with me," Bramblestar meowed, looking down at Hollypaw.

"What about me?" Jayfeather asked with a yawn, appearing from the den.

Bramblestar shook his head. "I'm heading to Windclan," he meowed. "I need the best medicine cat to stay behind while I talk to Onestar, he needs to see reason now, we can't let this fight continue on with Shadowclan. Having both medicine cats will leave our clan with no healer of any sort, and you have better medicine skills for the time being." Bramblestar turned away. "Come on, Hollypaw. We shouldn't need a warrior escort, we are heading away from Shadowclan territory."

Hollypaw swallowed and nodded. "What if Shadowclan warriors hide in our territory?"

Another pause, a silence that Hollypaw didn't like. "Then I'll protect you," he meowed, Jayfeather grunting behind them.

"Don't be stubborn, Bramblestar," Jayfeather grumbled. "You will need a warrior escort of at least two other warriors, Hollypaw has a point. Shadowclan like ambush tactics, and if they see you, there will be no doubt that they will attack you. His goal is to kill you, we have seen that now. Gatherings won't exist anymore until Rowanstar is taken out of power, so I recommend-"

"I don't care what you recommend right now," Bramblestar meowed, not looking at the medicine cat. "We don't have time, Windclan has the strongest warrior force in the clans right now. It can't be touched by Shadowclan without crossing through dangerous territory." Bramblestar sighed. "This war is dangerous for all of us, and I'm sure Hollypaw is used to her injury enough to run back here in case of danger. We have to go now."

"What's the point of a medicine cat if you aren't going to take his advice?" Jayfeather growled quietly.

"I have taken your thoughts into consideration, and I don't care," Bramblestar growled slowly back at the blind tom. "We don't have time for this, come on, Hollypaw."

The dark tabby padded forward, heading away from the camp now and Hollypaw followed, glancing back at Jayfeather. With the shake of his head, Jayfeather turned away and disappeared into the den, Hollypaw sighing quietly. _Both of you are too stubborn for your own good… What a bad pairing of leader and medicine cat…_ Hollypaw thought to herself as she continued walking alongside the leader. She was almost too slow, barely keeping pace with how short she was and her injury. Both coupled made her movement speed crippled by a large amount, something she never thought about until now.

It was worse considering how large of a cat Bramblestar was, he could make long strides that almost doubled a cat's normal walk without effort. Hollypaw was struggling to keep up.

"I hope Jayfeather isn't working you too hard," Bramblestar mumbled as he moved quickly to the Windclan border.

Hollypaw shook her head as Bramblestar glanced at her. _He isn't working me very hard but you certainly are! I'm barely beside you!_ Hollypaw thought with bitter resentment stinging her mind. She tried to make her strides longer, but that only made the pain in her shoulder worse. Every movement she made was also repeated with her stump, pulling at the muscles beneath her skin. It was dull at first, but as she continued to follow, her stump was soon sharp and ripe with the pain.

It made her whimper slightly, Bramblestar noticing.

"Sorry for the brisk pace, but I'm too nervous to stay away from the clan for too long," Bramblestar meowed quietly, his voice barely over the newfound wind as they appeared near the Windclan border. "Hollypaw… Are you prepared for the war?"

 _What kind of question is that…?_ Hollypaw thought before she nodded quietly. "I don't think blood can really bother me anymore." She glanced at the stump, visions of the blood leaking out from under the rock making her cringe as Bramblestar stopped on the Windclan side of the border. He was fidgeting uncomfortably, it wasn't hard to tell that the war was beginning to seep into his fur and drag him down. "Bramblestar, with all due respect, I think that when we get back, you need to relax." Hollypaw's ear flicked. "If you tire yourself out, you won't be good for neither this war nor for the safety of the clan. The rely on you and if they see their leader crumble down to nothing…"

Bramblestar blinked and looked at her before looking away. "You're right, but sleep doesn't come easy when an attack can come from anywhere, anytime." The large tom sighed as a patrol appeared over the gentle slopes nearby, their pelts mostly dark with the exception of a tortoiseshell amongst them.

 _We need a defensive force of some sort, Windclan has the perfect skills of the last three clans for recon,_ Hollypaw thought to herself, glancing over to the pine forest across the lake for a moment. _Shadowclan has the best reconnaissance skills, they have the sneakiest clan after all. I wonder what Bramblestar will ask of Onestar?_ She tilted her head as the patrol padded over, not acting as hostile as they normally would have been towards a Thunderclan patrol.

"What is the leader of Thunderclan doing on Windclan territory?" A she-cat spoke, Hollypaw recognizing her as Sunstrike. "The last gathering lacked Thunderclan and Shadowclan, I certainly hope your clan is doing well."

"That is why I'm here," Bramblestar meowed calmly, seeming relieved to see the Windclan patrol. "We must speak with Onestar. I know that leaf-bare is a hard time to trust, but this is urgent and Thunderclan needs the help from him." Hollypaw nodded slowly, a couple of the Windclan cats staring at her - at her injury. They were probably wondering how she was even walking at the moment, and she didn't like the stares she was receiving from them.

None of them responded except for Sunstrike, who slowly nodded. "The rest of you finish the border patrol, make sure no one else is on our side of the border." Sunstrike turned her gaze to Bramblestar. "Sorry, I trust you but Onestar would be mad if I didn't proceed with any formalities. We just have to make sure the border is clear and I'm also certain you have more problems with Shadowclan than you do with us, I doubt you would risk an attack, especially in leaf-bare."

Bramblestar nodded. "I entirely understand." His voice was rough and thick, Sunstrike turning around with the flick of her tail. The other three warriors walked past the two Thunderclan cats, one of them happened to be an apprentice and he tilted his head at Hollypaw's injury. His mouth opened, as if about to ask what had happened to her leg, only to be interrupted by a tail flick to his ear. He didn't say anything and just followed the rest of his patrol. "Let's get going, I can't be away from my clan for too long now."

Sunstrike nodded and they moved as fast as they could, Hollypaw feeling as if she was being dragged along like deadweight. The two cats ahead of her could have run if they wished, but she could not. Not without tripping over her own three paws or breaking her nose.

The thoughts persisted until they reached the top of a small slope, and mere heartbeats went through Hollypaw's mind as the blood began to pump quickly. Her eyes caught movement on the opposite side, a large mass of cats had surrounded the Windclan camp. They were of all sorts of sizes and ages, and their pelts were fluffed up.

"Wh-What the-?" Bramblestar whispered as Sunstrike gasped and pulled them back. "Who are they!?" Bramblestar hissed to Sunstrike, Hollypaw shivering a bit. "That wasn't Shadowclan! Those are rogues!"

Sunstrike hissed quietly back, her voice filled with slight fear and mostly anger edging her tone. "I don't know, but we have to wait until they attack before we can get in." Her eyes met Bramblestar's. "Is this Rowanstar's doing?"

"I don't know," Brambleclaw growled quietly, looking at the grass and his claws slipping into the dirt. "Sunstrike, go get your patrol. Hollypaw and I can handle this from here. Your clan needs all the warriors it can get now, and get that apprentice from the patrol to grab any other patrols you have out there. There isn't time to waste."

The she-cat nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation. "Got it, thank you, Bramblestar," she meowed. "There are two patrols, one for Thunderclan and one for Riverclan. They should provide enough backup by the time we arrive, and luckily, we're the fastest cats in the clan." The she-cat smirked with pride, her teeth white and sharp. "I'll be back, and if you see the son-of-a-crow Rowanstar, give him some scratches for me."

Bramblestar nodded. "Hopefully this is not Rowanstar's doing, those are definitely not Shadowclan cats down there." With that, Sunstrike ran across the grassland, disappearing over the ridge towards the Thunderclan border first.

The large tabby looked at Hollypaw. "Windclan's medicine cat is going to need some help, when the battle starts, I need you to find Kestrelwing and stay with him. I'm going to find Onestar and tell him that I am there to help and to not attack either of us. This isn't safe for you especially." He growled slowly. "Jayfeather was right, I should have brought more cats with us. This isn't good, and I know Windclan doesn't have very many warriors and even if they did help us, they might not now. I know how stubborn Onestar can be."

Hollypaw nodded slowly as she peeked over the slope again, seeing the cats converge forward before the mass began to attack from all sides, tearing most of the barrier down as screeches filled the air. The attack wasn't very stealthy, Onestar probably noticed beforehand and got his warriors ready.

"No time to dwell on that now," Hollypaw mewed as she stood up, her eyes on the battle below her, started heartbeats earlier. "Come on, I know where the medicine den is. There is no time left to waste," Hollypaw mewed quietly, heading down the slope as quietly as she could and keeping her eyes on the entrance. Several rogues were fleeing already, their pelts ripped and torn and bloodied. One was screeching about his eye, Hollypaw unable to help but feel amused because he wasn't blind. Blood had leaked down into his eye and just caused temporary blindness.

Bramblestar remained close behind her, one rogue trying to attack them out of frustration and he put the tom in his place with a claw swipe across his cheek. Several whiskers were severed and the tom ran, Hollypaw meowing a quick "thanks" as she continued forward and through the entrance.

"Go now," she meowed again, close enough to the medicine den now. Bramblestar looked worried for a moment before nodding, moving through the masses of fighting cats and disappearing within several pelts. The Windclan warriors were surprised at the one cat army that had just arrived at their entrance, tearing his way through rogue after rogue after rogue. They stood no chance against the Thunderclan leader.

 _They picked the wrong time to attack,_ Hollypaw thought as she quickly raced for the medicine den, which was being quickly overrun by six rogues. _They don't fight very well and I have no training whatsoever. Hopefully…_ Hollypaw sighed before three Windclan warriors jumped in front of the den entrance, pulling the rogues away and pushing them into two more warriors, each one boasting about their own abilities.

"How many have you taken down, Heathertail!?"

"Six, you!?"

"Oh shut up! It doesn't matter!" Both cats began to join the fray again, Hollypaw only slightly amused at their little challenge. These rogues had almost no training and even Hollypaw could see it, they were attacking wildly and with no control. Windclan was decimating the large force of easily thirty cats, at the least. The rogues were probably thinking twice about this attack now, they were losing huge chunks of their forces with crippling speed.

Moving forward, Hollypaw snuck into the den and took a deep breath, hearing a battle cry as something knocked into her. Crying out, Hollypaw looked up and noticed a gray tom with fiery eyes, his locking onto her own before the fire died out in a mere fraction of a heartbeat.

"Hollypaw!?" the tom moved backwards, blinking a bit. "What're you doing here!?" His eyes landed on her leg and he froze. "What happened to your leg?"

 _This is going to be the only thing they notice, won't it?_ Hollypaw thought as she quickly stood up. "Bramblestar wanted me to accompany him to see Onestar, we came as soon as the battle started." Her eyes moved to the entrance now, shadows moving quickly from side to side, the battle quickly dying down. "We need Onestar's help with Shadowclan, there is something wrong with them and the situation is far more dire than we first believed."

Kestrelwing nodded slowly, his eyes remaining on her. "Why not bring Jayfeather? Not that I don't think you're a bad medicine cat."

"I understand," Hollypaw mewed quietly for a moment, making sure no one came in before turning to the Windclan medicine cat. "Bramblestar wanted the better medicine cat to remain behind in case Shadowclan decided to attack, that way he knew the warriors would be better equipped to heal after a battle than if they only had me and besides… One paw isn't helpful with several warriors that would need treatment." Hollypaw glanced at the entrance, ears perked. "I would like to help in some way when the battle is over, it seems like it won't be long until it is and I'm sure a few warriors will have been hurt. The rogues are fighting dirty, they don't have clean strikes."

There was another yowl, it came from a total of eight cats from the sound of it. Sunstrike was definitely one of them.

"It'll be over soon, looks like more reinforcements arrived," Hollypaw commented as her eyes locked with Kestrelwing's own. The medicine cat nodded slowly. "Bramblestar and I believe this is Rowanstar's doing, hopefully Onestar sees that too."

"What would Rowanstar gain from attacking us? We aren't the ones that declared war with him, or he to us," Kestrelwing asked.

 _Then you are blind,_ Hollypaw thought as she envisioned the destroyed Shadowclan territory, the spirits surrounding her. _This isn't just about the war because of Darkfire, Rowanstar's personal vendetta against him. It is about getting control, that is what Rowanstar desires now._ Before she could reply, two cats entered the den. Sunstrike amongst them with a smile.

"I hope we weren't late to the party?" he meowed. "The rogues are being driven off as we speak, they shall not be returning anytime soon, not with the wounds we gave them."

"Thank Starclan," Kestrelwing sighed and her ear flicked. "What about our own warriors?"

"Few serious injuries, if at all," Sunstrike reported. "Those rogues may fight dirty but they have no sense of control, they were really easy to pick off one by one. I came to check on the den, make sure our medicine cat wasn't hurt." Kestrelwing nodded slowly, replying with the fact that they were fine. "I'm going to report to Onestar then, he seemed to have taken a good amount of damage but he is still standing. I think he and Bramblestar are talking now."

Hollypaw glanced at the Windclan medicine cat, who had nodded again and let the warriors leave the den before leaving himself, Hollypaw close behind and limping.

Appearing out in the sun, there happened to be no live rogues left. A couple had died in the Windclan camp, the warriors leaving no mercy for the wickedness of these rogues. _The audacity they had to attack an entire camp of trained warriors,_ Hollypaw thought, seeing the dead rogues and feeling somewhat sorry for the poor cats. _Then again, I shouldn't be too hard on them. It wasn't their fault, they were probably bribed into attacking an entire camp, and with the force they had, six against one was probably a fair fight in their eyes. Little do they know that Windclan can easily outnumber them with skill alone._

"This better not be your doing, Bramblestar," Onestar growled over the sound of the whispering warriors. "It's oddly coincidental that you appear in time to help against an attack by an army of non-clan cats."

Bramblestar stood before Onestar near the leader's den, he shaking his head. He had light scratches across his chest and left side, his breathing light and calm. "No," the Thunderclan leader replied. "It is my belief that this was the doing of Shadowclan."

"Preposterous," Onestar growled, his fur fluffing up. "Shadowclan doesn't hold anything against Windclan, they have no reason to attack us like this and especially not with rogues! No, Shadowclan is more honorable than that-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Bramblestar sighed, his tail flicking. "It isn't about anything Windclan did, it is about the fact that we exist now. I'm sure your medicine cat has already told you what is happening to the stars above us, the ones who are supposed to watch over us and protect us." The amber eyes sharpened and narrowed as Onestar growled lightly. "Onestar… We both know what is happening. Shadowclan is getting greedy with power now that Rowanstar has become the leader and there is nothing to stop them. I know you know exactly what Tigerstar did back in the old forest, we both watched what he did and Rowanstar is repeating the same thing. We both know I have more respect for Windclan than that, and we have had no reason for war between each other." Bramblestar looked at a few of the Windclan warriors before his gaze returned to Onestar. "Shadowclan lost its honor moons ago, and Thunderclan comes to ask for your aid in this war. Now, it seems you are involved, whether you like it or not."

Onestar growled slowly, turning his eyes away and looking at his warriors before they stopped at Kestrelwing, who nodded with frigid stare. "Fine," Onestar growled. "But if you give me any reason to betray you, then I will not hesitate to help Shadowclan remove your own clan from the forest. Permanently."

"Onestar!" Kestrelwing hissed, standing and padding up to him. "Stop being hostile! If this is Shadowclan's doing, then we are involved in this war and Rowanstar will do everything he can to destroy our clan. I'm sure Riverclan would enjoy the reinforcements, I've seen Mothwing's supplies dwindling quickly this past moon."

The leader sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but rest assured, I will confront Rowanstar at the next gathering."

"That's if he even goes," Hollypaw butted in, standing forward. "This war is taking over the time of Shadowclan and Thunderclan, we don't know if gatherings will even happen anymore."

Onestar's ear flicked. "You're right…" The leader seemed to have lost all reason to fight back against the Thunderclan cats. "I'll make talks with Riverclan later, head back to your clan, Bramblestar. I doubt this is Shadowclan's doing, but I will see what I can do. The middle of leaf-bare is a bad time to be asking a leader for a favor, Bramblestar. You owe me this time, don't forget this."

Bramblestar dipped his head slightly. "Of course not, and if need be, we will find proof that this is Shadowclan's doing. We have no reason to include you in the war other than for the safety of all four clans to survive."

 _It is imperative that all four remain alive,_ Hollypaw thought to herself, watching Onestar's reaction.

"Must you always bring up the rule you implemented into the Warrior Code?" Onestar growled softly before shaking his head. "No matter, we shall see. I will lead a patrol to Shadowclan and speak to them myself."

Bramblestar's ear flicked. "A course of action I wouldn't recommend, but it is not my say to tell you what to do." Before Onestar could speak again, Bramblestar raised a tail to silence him. "We have nothing more to discuss until we know more about Shadowclan, Onestar… I would check on Riverclan, Thunderclan doesn't have many injuries and we have enough warriors to defend ourselves. We haven't heard from Riverclan in a few days."

Onestar didn't respond immediately, thinking quietly to himself. "What could Rowanstar be planning?"

"Destruction is all I can think," Bramblestar mumbled. "Come on, Hollypaw. We aren't needed here." His gaze remained on Onestar. "I want to meet up with Mistystar tomorrow, along with you and one medicine cat each. We need to develop a plan of attack before Shadowclan gains more strength than it already has."

"Where will we meet?"

"Beyond the territories, in the forest on the border between Riverclan and your clan," Bramblestar meowed. "It is the least likely place we will be found and we will be near Riverclan in case they have more problems than previously."

The leader didn't object, only remained silent with a slight nod before turning away. Bramblestar paused before heading towards the entrance, seeming unhappy with the events that had transpired as Hollypaw quietly followed, only to be stopped by the apprentice from earlier, the tom having golden colored fur along different areas of his body.

"What happened to you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"An accident," Hollypaw replied, ear flicking once in slight irritation, the apprentice not seeming to notice.

"That's cool!" He purred. "My name is-"

"Goldpaw! Stop bothering the Thunderclan medicine cat!" Onestar growled.

The apprentice blinked and sighed, ears back as he turned away and trotted off towards the leader.

 _Thanks,_ Hollypaw thought with some gratitude towards the Windclan leader, her fur relaxing, she not realizing it was on end in the first place as she quickly caught up to Bramblestar. _Three clans versus one, but it seems Rowanstar has more help than we first realized… No wonder they were destroyed in the future, if they weren't… They would have destroyed the other three clans without hesitation. What is Rowanstar planning now…?_

Shivering at the thought that she could witness the end of the clans, Hollypaw glanced towards the lake as her and Bramblestar appeared over the slopes. Her eyes drifted to the pine trees, she able to see three cats on a patrol, almost the size of ants from the distance she was at.

 _Shadowclan… We have to save Shadowclan…_

 _-AN-_

 _Here is your favorite storyline again, Stormikat! I know you like Hollypaw, let's see how this war with Shadowclan is going to play out from her point of view!_

 _This also happens to be one of the longest chapters in this story (I'm starting to get better at adding details in certain places, and even I know I could have added more to this between areas of dialogue, maybe even describing what the rest of the clan was doing while Onestar and Bramblestar were having their "debate"). Up next, Fallingpaw returns home, will she be able to save the clans?_


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The matter of life and death had once held its claws out, choking those who failed in life and ruining them in death. An afterlife wasn't impossible, and Fallingpaw could now feel life and death flow and ebb through the land she continuously walked through. These places felt dangerous now, and walking in front of her patrol with plus two didn't help her feel any better. This darkness… It didn't matter how many there were, just that they were there, where they were supposed to be.

Everything's eventual, and the future seemed to be crawling towards Fallingpaw like a spider. It was getting ready to pounce like a tiger, however, and Fallingpaw glanced at each of her clanmates. The weight of their lives was on her shoulders, and it felt like nothing would ever be normal for her. This was far more dangerous than Fallingpaw could ever realize, it was beyond the scope of the living. Fallingpaw knew the stars would soon speak, voices would be heard and Starclan would not bow down to the will of the living and the ancestors. Everything would align perfectly, Fallingpaw wondering if she was really important to all this.

She was, she knew it. Without her intervention, Darkfire would have just been killed. Or maybe another cat would have taken her place. _Another place, another time,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as she looked out over the ridge, the lake down below them.

Fireclaw was shivering, her eyes on the pine forest on the opposite side of the lake. Fear remained within the she-cat now, something that Fallingpaw would never be able to stop. It was up to Fireclaw now, to resolve her fears and face the truth.

Dovewing and Firestorm stood nearby, neither showing much emotion. The only giveaway was the eyes, which held relief and glowed brightly, Fallingpaw feeling somewhat the same. Something just felt off, and Fallingpaw found herself standing and staring at the sky as Frostpaw padded up, standing beside her. Fallingpaw felt a frown form across her lips, her tail flicking gently against the crisp grass beneath them. The frigid winds of leaf-bare were bringing dark storms off in the distance, they were hardly visible, seeming non-existent. Maybe they were even transparent.

 _The storm is coming, isn't it, Starclan? War has already come upon the clans, are we already too late?_ Fallingpaw thought as she glanced at Frostpaw. "Almost home…" she mumbled. _Home…_

Frostpaw nodded in response, the she-cat looking down the hill towards Windclan territory and the border between Windclan and Riverclan. It was easy to see the border, and Fallingpaw watched the little trickling river flow into the frozen lake and slide beneath the ice. The constantly running water was less susceptible to the freezing air, the lake's ice was thin and the world seemed to start melting.

 _The middle of leaf-bare and this is where I am… Above the clans, watching as the world around them changes permanently. Will it be for the better?_ Fallingpaw thought as she continued to watch. The fibers of her body urged her to pull away, the wind beginning to push against her chest and lure her back into the forest behind them. They had crossed the Thunderpath, less than forty fox-lengths behind them now, she could run and stay away from this forever. _Why do I have these thoughts?_ Fallingpaw thought, glancing to Darkfire, who was watching the right side of the lake where Thunderclan territory remained. _I want to save the clans… but this journey feels useless, and I don't think this has anything to do with what I'm doing, the choice I have to make. What is this choice?_

Dovewing's voice pulled her from her thoughts, a snap back into the real world.

"Let's get going, the clan will need us and we are bringing two new mouths to feed," Dovewing meowed, padding forward. "I'll lead until we get there and give a full report to Bramblestar. He should understand, and we have two new warriors who are willing to defend our clan now." The she-cat moved down the hill, Fallingpaw's ear flicking with a nod as she gave a quiet glance to Fireclaw, who kept her shivering as she leaned into Darkfire.

 _Something is wrong with this place… I want out… I want out, and I need to leave. I can feel the darkness seeping over this place, like a fog and it is blindingly powerful._ Fallingpaw bit her lip, claws extending into the dirt, feeling the stress finally begin to weigh her down. No longer was she just a kit in need of a mother, but she felt like a kit who had been given the task of carrying all the trees in the forest. It was an impossible task for a grown cat, let alone a kit. Yet, this was the task she was given, to carry every tree in the forest with everything she had.

 _Just because I'm fast and strong doesn't make me any less susceptible to the truth… Isn't that right?_ Fallingpaw thought as she watched Frostpaw walk forward, following behind Firestorm as Fallingpaw began to follow Frostpaw. They were kits with weights heavier than the average warrior in the clans. _Must I walk a thousand fox-lengths just to see the clans survive another war?_

Shaking her head, Fallingpaw focused on Frostpaw. _My sister deserves a clan she can be in, and so does Hollypaw. They all deserve to live in clans they feel comfortable in, to live lives that will one day be satisfied with their choices and having no regrets when our ancestors call upon them._ Fallingpaw felt a tear reach her left eye as the wind began to pick up. _I don't want to be a leader - yet, this entire time, every cat here looks at me like I'm something more than I am. I'm just a normal cat who wants to save the clans, the lives of so many are at stake. Here I am, having doubts… why?_

The allure she once felt as a kit, the curiosity, remained inside. She continued to watch the clouds, wondering what was in them and who was feeling the wrath of the storm now.

 _I'm not the only cat in this world, but I want to focus so much on what is out there,_ Fallingpaw sighed. _There is so much I haven't seen yet, so much that is yet to be explored. Here I am, having doubts… why?_

The question repeated several more times as they made their journey through the top of the Windclan border, heading towards Thunderclan now. Ahead, Dovewing continued to lead the patrol back. Her ears remained perked.

 _I hated the loss of my powers,_ Dovewing once said. _I tried for moons to see how far I could hear and I figured it out, and luckily for me, I tested it with other cats too. My hearing still remains better, and sometimes I do get the images in my head of what others do. But it isn't like it was, it is more imagination than it is the powers. Still, it has saved the clan more than once, and that is all I wanted to do, was to be useful._

Fallingpaw continued to watch her mentor listen for danger, Darkfire keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. _The one who lost her hearing still has the best in the clan, and the one who lost half of his sight probably has better eyesight than I do,_ Fallingpaw noted, her nose catching the scent of many cats that had been through here. They were rogues, but so many were carrying a faint scent. Beside Darkfire, Fireclaw's eyes widened and she was looking around frantically.

"They're here!" she cried out, her tail flicking.

 _She went from villain to a scared little cat in only a couple days… Without the support of Rowanstar, she feels powerless. Probably is,_ Fallingpaw thought bitterly and shook her head. "The scents are a day old, at least. The rogues aren't here. I assume these scents would be Shadowclan rogues?" Fireclaw nodded and seemed to relax, but remained just as tense and prepared for danger. "Then that means the clans must already know about them," she meowed, padding forward and going to the front, looking at Dovewing. "We need Fireclaw to tell Bramblestar an accurate estimation of the force we will be dealing with," Fallingpaw meowed quietly, her voice remaining soft.

"I'm sure that, in time, she will tell," Dovewing meowed, her fur rippling along her spine.

 _Something is wrong here,_ Fallingpaw thought as her eyes diverted to the Thunderclan territory, her pawsteps remaining quiet against the cool and green grass of leaf-bare. There was no snow, the wind was gentle and the trees didn't move. This place felt as lifeless as ever, an alluring pull that drew Fallingpaw closer and closer until she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The air was thick, clogging the inside of her throat and her breath came out in ragged gasps of air that couldn't be contained for half a heartbeat. Even the force inside of her felt as if it was being dragged out and her eyes glanced around quickly. Everything was slow, the motion of her allies had become that of a glacier moving between mountains.

An essence seemed to pull at Fallingpaw, her eyes darting around at the silhouettes surrounding her. Eyes watched from bushes, eyes within the eyes within the eyes. Hissing interrupted that of the very air, and her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see or listen.

Then the wind picked up, and the feeling was gone.

"Hopefully Bramblestar has convinced Windclan and Riverclan to fight against Shadowclan," Dovewing meowed, interrupting Fallingpaw's senses. It was pure bombardment, her senses felt shocked, even as her muscles continued to push her forward. "If Fireclaw is right, those rogues are on Shadowclan's side and we will need every warrior ready to defend what little we have left."

Fallingpaw nodded, agreeing. _Shadowclan needs to be taken down a notch, their leader_ must _die, there is no other way,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself. _We can't let a clan die, but we can't let them take over everything… This is going to require a war of balance, one fought between mind and body of every cat who lives in the forest. This is a dangerous battle…_

The forest remained silent as the patrol walked across the thick foliage - not as thick in leaf-bare but the thorns still ripped their pelts and the green remained. No white snow was scattered across the earth, the days had gotten warmer.

Ahead came a silhouette, the head twisting over and looking at them before shouting a warning.

 _That's the entrance to the camp, they must think we are intruders…_ Fallingpaw thought before rushing forward, noticing the bright blue eyes of Icecloud, her white pelt no longer a silhouette but a quick movement. Fallingpaw was quicker still, and she tackled Icecloud, pressing her down. "Relax! We aren't the rogues!" Fallingpaw hissed in irritation, Icecloud shivering a bit, then nodded. "Our patrol is done, we have returned with Darkfire," Fallingpaw meowed as she pulled away from the she-cat, who stood and shook the twigs and leaves from her pelt.

"That's wonderful news!" Icecloud purred and pulled away a bit, sitting by the entrance. "Head on in then, I don't think many of them heard you…" Her ear flicks, along with her whiskers. "I would hope not, but the clan has been expecting you back for a couple of days now. It is good to see some fresh cats back in camp, especially our strongest apprentices."

 _Strongest apprentices?_ Fallingpaw thought with doubt, her tail flicking. "We shall enter carefully then, we must report to Bramblestar. We have… a lot to share," Fallingpaw meowed as she glanced at the shaking Fireclaw, whose paws were almost rooted into the ground. Icecloud's eyes showed the confusion, Fallingpaw shaking her head. "You will find out later, after we speak with Bramblestar."

The she-cat remained still and nodded, Fallingpaw padding in and her eyes catching several warriors who were already prepared to attack. _She yelled pretty loudly, I'm sure Shadowclan could hear…_ Fallingpaw thought, shaking her head slightly. "It is just us, we have had a successful patrol," Fallingpaw meowed to the warriors, who blinked as Dovewing appeared behind them. They were relaxed until Darkfire and Fireclaw appeared from the barrier, several lowering their heads and growling quietly to each other.

The whispers could easily be heard.

"I never thought we'd see _him_ again."

"What's the Shadowclan apprentice doing here…?"

"They should leave, they don't belong here."

Fallingpaw's ear flicked. "Quiet," her voice commanded, everyone who was in the clearing looking at her with surprise. "You have no right to speak about the events that happened when you know nothing of the facts. Everything from here on out will happen as Starclan wants, and Starclan wanted Darkfire to return to us." Her eyes watched her clanmates, who were even more surprised that she had such a commanding tone to her voice at all. Fallingpaw didn't like the looks on her, but she knew what must be done. "This may take a long time, Starclan has led us this far and we will continue when we get more warnings. This is what we have to go off of."

From the corner of Fallingpaw's eye, she watched as a black she-cat and a gray tom padded out of the medicine den. The she-cat kept only her left side facing them, and Fallingpaw almost didn't recognize her.

 _Hollypaw has grown… She isn't as small as she used to be, which makes me the smallest of my litter,_ Fallingpaw thought as Hollypaw slowly turned. Her eyes didn't catch Hollypaw's but the injury to her paw, or lack thereof. Watching the movement filled Fallingpaw with disbelief, the apprentice medicine cat padding over towards them on three paws as if it was _natural._

The warriors had begun to move about their normal business, some keeping their eyes on Fireclaw and Darkfire, who kept their eyes on them now. Fireclaw - out of fear. Darkfire - out of necessity.

"What happened to you…?" Fallingpaw asked her littermate, who turned her gaze away.

"I fell in a hole and my paw was trapped beneath… The simplest answer I can give is that I cut it off with tooth and claw."

The words sounded harsh, and Fallingpaw could imagine trying to break through the bone beneath flesh and muscle. "I see…"

"What happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a badger then tossed out of a tree," Hollypaw asked right back, her ear flicking once and a smile creeping across her cheeks. It was small, and Fallingpaw wouldn't have noticed unless the whisker hadn't twitched.

She formed a smile too. "I kicked three Shadowclan warriors tails in a fight," Fallingpaw purred softly. "Single-pawed."

"Doubt," Hollypaw laughed softly.

Before Fallingpaw could laugh, Dovewing nudged her. "We have to report to Bramblestar."

Fallingpaw nodded slowly and pressed her nose into Hollypaw's chin. "I want to hear the convoluted story behind your paw someday," she mumbled. "You better be okay." Saying a quick goodbye, Fallingpaw flicked her tail and began to lead Fireclaw and Darkfire towards Highledge. Fallingpaw no longer felt at home here, this place had a different synergy than normal and Fallingpaw felt it as if the feeling was taking physical form. It was there, yet not.

Dovewing followed behind the Shadowclan apprentice and the rogue, Fallingpaw heading up and poking her head into Bramblestar's den. "The patrol has returned," she meowed, Bramblestar's tail flicking. A sign to come in, and Fallingpaw nodded, moving so that the Shadowclan apprentice and the rogue were standing inside, Dovewing giving a polite bow. Not much space was taken by Fallingpaw and Dovewing, leaving three large cats taking up most of the den.

"I see you have not just brought Darkfire, but a Shadowclan apprentice as well. What was your name? Firepaw?"

"Fireclaw," the she-cat meowed defensively, although she didn't seem sure of that name herself.

 _Fireclaw knows she has much to learn, her fighting skills will get her nowhere with the real warrior world. She grew up in a strange way indeed,_ Fallingpaw thought.

"I see," Bramblestar meowed with a slight nod, his amber eyes turning to Dovewing. "I hope you didn't encounter too much trouble, Dovewing?"

"No, but the report should be given by Fallingpaw," Dovewing meowed. "She was a great leader for the patrol, and has already shown many skills of being a warrior. I have a feeling she will be better than I at telling the story."

Bramblestar turned his gaze to Fallingpaw now, his fur relaxed and his tail curled around his paws.

Fallingpaw gave a polite bow. "Bramblestar, the mission was a success, however, we have run into some information you might want to hear." Fallingpaw glanced at Fireclaw. "A Shadowclan patrol was already sent out to dispatch of Darkfire when we left the territory, and I happened to meet the patrol in Tanglewood, a forest that Darkfire was hiding out in." The black furred warrior didn't meet Bramblestar's gaze as Fallingpaw spoke. "Shadowclan has a larger force than we first anticipated."

"We know," Bramblestar growled slowly. "Hollypaw and I met their forces when we travelled to Windclan, Shadowclan gathered rogues as a fighting force."

There was little in the way of surprise, and Fallingpaw glanced at Fireclaw. The black she-cat blended into Darkfire's pelt perfectly, there almost seemed to be nothing else but one large cat sitting in the den. Only a pair of eyes revealed the she-cat in the darkness.

"Try to give an accurate estimate of the force that Rowanstar has," Fallingpaw whispered as she padded the ground with a paw, trying to coax Fireclaw to speak. The she-cat looked broken.

A few heartbeats passed before Fireclaw spoke, her voice soft… weak. "More than all the clans put together… Especially with the lack of Riverclan warriors…" Fireclaw glanced to the light outside, Fallingpaw wondering if she felt trapped here. "Riverclan is close to death, Windclan and Thunderclan are the only forces able to make a stand against Rowanstar… Even then…" Fireclaw shivered slowly, her ears pinning back. "Rowanstar has a total rogue force of at least fifty or sixty cats… They may not be good fighters but numbers can beat quality if there is enough…"

Bramblestar growled slowly. "Then the force we met at Windclan wasn't even half that strength, and the Shadowclan cats weren't even there yet. Windclan didn't take too much of a beating, but a force that big… Don't they know if the rogues turn on them, Shadowclan will perish?"

Fireclaw shrugged. "They are just as hungry as he is, and oddly, just as patient. There is a cat among them though, and some warriors say he is like some cat named Scourge."

The name made Bramblestar flinch and his fur fluffed up. "Scourge? What do you mean?"

 _Who is Scourge?_ Fallingpaw thought, remembering a story that Sandstorm and Graystripe once told about a battle in the old forest. _They described a black cat with that name once. Graystripe said he used dog teeth as reinforcement for claws… If a cat like that is in the forest, do we even stand a chance?_

"Some black cat arrived saying he was some offspring of Scourge himself, he was small and tough. He had black fur and a collar of teeth." Fireclaw's voice seemed to hardly work, almost scared to talk about the cat who had come to mind at all. "Although many of the warriors don't believe in the tale of Scourge, they do believe this cat heard of him and wants to be like him… or worse."

"This is… intriguing," Bramblestar mumbled, his voice barely working at all now as well. "Leave… I have to speak with my deputy and then we shall decide how the final battle will be played out…"

Fallingpaw nodded slowly, Bramblestar saying nothing about how Darkfire and Fireclaw were going to stay or anything of the sort. They would have to for a long while, one as a fugitive and the other as a captive, it would seem. Darkfire seemed indifferent, his gaze not moving as he left the den, along with Dovewing and Fireclaw. Fallingpaw gave one last glance to Bramblestar, her eyes locked with his a moment, then she left the den quietly and looked out towards the clan in the midday sun.

There was never a final battle after this moment, the moon's slowly passed as battle after battle for territory was initiated and fought. Shadowclan was winning territory by the length of a whisker every few days, they were gaining ground…

It wouldn't be long until Shadowclan collapsed in on itself, and Fallingpaw would find another ally in this war between the clans…

 _-AN-_

 _Welcome to some of the final chapters I will have for this story, but don't worry. It's not like I'm rushing and having the last three chapters come up. There will at least be ten more if I include Hollypaw's POV in the coming chapters (which I'm pretty sure I will be doing). But there isn't going to be a rush for a final battle either, I'm certain you'll see a lot in the coming chapters and hopefully I'll bring a tear to your eye at some point… Hopefully. Probably won't. I'll be detailed, or try to be, however!_

 _This will probably be the last chapter I release since it is the only time I'm at school for the next four days. I'm sort of a little upset that I didn't get a five day weekend, this is the first year my school hasn't done a five day weekend for Thanksgiving, but ah well. Gotta deal with the cards I've been dealt and it gave me time to finish this chapter anyways, so I hope all of you have or had a wonderful Thanksgiving (depending on when you read this)!_

 _Au revoir!_


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

War had devastated each and every clan. Only bloodshed and fear had remained, moons passing by with a slow crawl as fear settled its paws in the moss bedding and its bright orange eyes watching the cats of Thunderclan. They had patrols around the camp, ready for sneak attacks from the Shadowclan rogues. Warriors had scraped and cuts and bruises, keeping towards Windclan territory for food rather than going near the Shadowclan border. It was hit and run guerilla tactics that Shadowclan had been using, Fallingpaw herself sitting in the center of the clearing.

This was an important moment for her, she sat beneath the Highledge as Bramblestar stood above her. Frostpaw was beside her, she had become a fully grown cat in comparison to Fallingpaw, who wished the she-cat remained her size. Hollypaw sat in the background, at the medicine den, checking on several warriors. The medicine cat apprentice was used to her one and only paw, efficiently making use of her teeth and her stump to hold herbs together while she worked on other cats.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Four moons earlier, Fallingpaw sat outside the apprentices den, her teeth digging into a small mouse as her eyes glazed over. Shadowclan hadn't given up this war. Gatherings hadn't taken place since she had gotten back, Thunderclan refused to go with the rogues hanging around right outside the territories, and Riverclan sent a messenger with the same idea. Windclan was unknown, and harsh winds blew through the trees almost everyday.

 _I can feel the forest filling with the hate,_ Fallingpaw thought as she glanced at her sisters, who were talking nearby with each other. Hollypaw was shivering, the she-cat having felt alone for some time now. It wasn't helping that the warriors around her didn't believe in her abilities as a medicine cat now. She may have had the herbs memorized but she had a debilitating injury. _Without her paws, the warriors doubt her abilities because she is injured. It is unfair, Hollypaw… I don't like the way these warriors are treating you, especially in this time of war. You've become very good with one forepaw, I promise, I know you have._

The doubt would continue to flow through the clan as the darkness remained over them, the clouds in the sky shadowing the world below.

"We've never had a war like this before," Bramblestar growled lowly at the top of the Highledge, Fallingpaw's ears perking and shifting to listen better to Bramblestar. She didn't bother looking up at him. "We have had a one day war, ever since I was born. The fight with Tigerstar never lasted more than a day apiece, but Rowanstar has changed the tactic. How do we fight him?"

A slight shuffling of paws before Squirrelflight's reply. "We must endure until Riverclan regains its forces. I hear they have six kits awaiting apprenticeship, although… Some of the warriors have two apprentices, and the first set of apprentices is almost ready for warriorship. Windclan is defending their territory and ours, but they can't hold out forever."

"I know," Bramblestar mumbled quietly, Fallingpaw almost unable to hear it. The wind picked up the words, however, and she sighed quietly at the thought that they may be unable to defeat Shadowclan's regime. "When did we last get a message from Riverclan?"

"Three days ago," Squirrelflight mumbled with a hesitation in her voice. "It's been too long, but we can't assume they are down and out for the count yet. Riverclan is stubborn, especially against Shadowclan. They won't give in, and besides, we sent Darkfire over there to help keep them defended. As much as I don't like him - not that many of us do - we have to treat him like a warrior until Fallingpaw's mission is entirely over."

"Will it ever be?" Squirrelflight asked. "A part of me doubts her story about the dream with Starclan."

In that moment, Fallingpaw could feel their eyes on her and it took a lot of effort to not look back at them. She moved her ears only slightly, to make it seem less likely that she was paying attention to their conversation.

"She is a great warrior, I will trust her for now…" Bramblestar meowed, his voice deep and dark. Fallingpaw had to force her whiskers and ears not to twitch, to keep her fur flat from the comment that had been made about her. "Fallingpaw never knew about Darkfire, Dewstep made sure not to mention his brother to anyone in the clan since the incident. Not even Ivypool knew much about Darkfire, only Dewstep knew the tom's secrets. We were never meant to know."

Squirrelflight's left ear flicked. "I don't think we can trust her or Fireclaw, even as she still sits here. Training her is hard as well, she's older and never hunted before. At least Fallingpaw took care of her training herself."

Fallingpaw sighed again, glancing over to Fireclaw, who was hiding behind her in the apprentices den. She wasn't comfortable in this clan, probably never would be. The warriors treated her just as poorly as Hollypaw, who was laughing with Frostpaw quietly. They were talking about one of Frostpaw's battles, the she-cat speaking about her claws ripping into some rogue. Fallingpaw could tell that Hollypaw was somewhat uncomfortable with the story and she stood up, leaving the remains of her mouse behind.

"Hey Hollypaw," Fallingpaw meowed quietly. "Want to go for a walk? Bramblestar isn't sending me on any patrols today and I need to stretch."

"Sure, but we should stick near the Windclan border," Hollypaw mewed quietly.

"I know," Fallingpaw responded and gently pressed her nose between Hollypaw's ears. "Shadowclan is dangerous, but we will win. We have the best medicine cat…" She looked up at Frostpaw, who yawned slowly. "And the best warrior."

Frostpaw purred in response. "I'm going to go take a nap. Want me to look after your apprentice, then? I'm certain she could use some company."

"You know she isn't my apprentice," Fallingpaw rolled her eyes slowly, glancing up at the apprentices den where Fireclaw remained, her eyes peering out from the darkness before disappearing again. "But go for it, I'm sure she would like some company and not much of the clan gives her any respect." Frostpaw nodded slowly, standing with a stretch. "Even if you are going to take a nap, she would still like to not be alone." Fallingpaw purred softly and nudged Frostpaw. "Up you go."

Frostpaw groaned quietly before standing up with a stretch, heading up to the apprentices den. For a moment, Fallingpaw could hear Frostpaw's voice as she spoke with Fireclaw, giving the apprentice a greeting and asking how she was doing currently. Fallingpaw didn't bother listening, glancing at Hollypaw with a small smile.

The black she-cat slowly stood on three paws. Her fur was slick and clean, and more fur had grown around the stump of her paw, making the stump itself almost invisible as Hollypaw twisted her body a bit. The spine made a small cracking and popping sound, Hollypaw letting out a sigh of relief before heading towards the entrance. Several warriors told her to stay nearby, Fallingpaw following her out and nodding slowly. Her response was "I'll protect her" to assure the warriors that their medicine cat apprentice wouldn't be hurt further than she already was.

In the forest, the world seemed quiet and peaceful. There were few warriors, not as much fur on end and few worries other than the occasional rogue attack. Most rogue attacks would come in patrols after the current ones, however, they never ventured farther than a few fox-lengths from the rear of the territory, closer to the Moonpool.

"I hate this so much," Hollypaw suddenly meowed quietly. "This unbearable silence comes not from the clans but from Starclan!" The she-cat hissed and Fallingpaw flinched at her sudden hate that flowed out of her. "The clans can think what they want about me but I haven't been able to perform my medicine cat duties at the Moonpool in moons! Starclan is silent, they watch from above and do nothing more!" Hollypaw's voice raised as they continued walking towards Windclan territory. "Everything here is just… nothing. The clans barely feel like clans anymore, they are all merging together to fight the Shadowclan threat, and Shadowclan continues to threaten with hit-and-run tactics! This is frustrating!"

A black paw flashed out and kicked a rock several tail-lengths away, probably almost six.

"Hollypaw…" Fallingpaw whispered, leaning over and licking her sister's cheek softly. "Relax, okay…? The threat with Shadowclan is hard to handle, but no warrior is going to let them win. I doubt some Shadowclan cats want to even be in their home clan in its current state. Remember Fireclaw's testimony? She said that any deserters would be dealt with through one result… death. Fireclaw is the only deserter - that we know of - who has escaped Shadowclan because she wasn't in the territory at the time."

The medicine cat nodded slowly and sighed. "I hate this silence… It is bothersome and is more cumbersome than any words or prophesies that Starclan could hand down to us. Their silence in this time of crisis will destroy the clans! Shadowclan especially!"

"You already know the fate of Shadowclan?" Fallingpaw mumbled, tilting her head.

"It is death, and everyone has foreseen it!" Hollypaw cried, burying her face in Fallingpaw's shoulder, eyes closed. "When I disappeared for so long… Starclan… or something else… sent me to see the future… I was then shown the fate of Shadowclan, and their territory was turned into pure marshland. Trees were toppled over and the Shadowclan camp was permanently drowned, the mud preserving the bones of long dead cats… Even… Even…" It was hard for her to come up with the word, but Fallingpaw had heard of Hollypaw's nightmares that had been whispered about through the clan.

 _Kits,_ Fallingpaw guessed, nodding slowly and sitting down. Her tail wrapped around Hollypaw and she whispered softly. "Don't worry too much about it. We will defeat Shadowclan and preserve whatever clan they have left, I promise…"

"You need to become the leader this clan deserves," Hollypaw whispered. "Almost every cat knows you were leading the patrol to find Darkfire, and Bramblestar has already had you lead several patrols since along the Shadowclan border… The warriors trust you, and you're still an apprentice." Hollypaw's tail flicked as she nuzzled more into Fallingpaw, Fallingpaw finding her sister's pelt warm and fluffy. "You have a talent for leading… Every cat can see that and if Bramblestar let's you, you can become the next deputy…"

"That requires Squirrelflight to retire or die," Fallingpaw mumbled. "She's too young to retire, and she is a very strong cat. Besides, she would make a wonderful leader for this clan, Hollypaw. I may have this talent or I may not, but I don't desire the leadership I once did."

Hollypaw looked up at Fallingpaw with bright, green eyes. Wide with surprise. "You have too! You have no idea of the consequences that will follow if you don't become the leader!" Hollypaw began to shiver and the tears were clearly visible against her bright white whiskers. "The clans need you, Fallingpaw, and you basically already have an apprentice! Bramblestar must make you his deputy someday!"

 _I'm sorry, Hollypaw, but I… the clans don't need me that much, they need warriors who can take Shadowclan down a notch, and I will help those warriors, but I don't know if I can be anything more._ Fallingpaw couldn't bring herself to say it, and Hollypaw was too distressed to see how Fallingpaw really felt.

"I will try, then… For you and for the clan," Fallingpaw replied softly.

"Thank you…" Hollypaw whispered…

Fallingpaw remembered these words another moon later, her eyes watching the Shadowclan border as a patrol of warriors remained behind her. No longer did they leave scent marks, but watched for Shadowclan patrols instead, analyzing the times they would appear. Most were made up of rogues, but during the moonlight, Fallingpaw would take note that the warriors of Shadowclan would appear. Some were more ragged than others and tonight, Fallingpaw watched as a black tom appeared from the bushes, his yellow eyes watching around himself.

 _He seems familiar,_ Fallingpaw thought, but couldn't put a name to the pelt. The tom glanced around, and Fallingpaw could tell his pelt was ragged and scraped, his eyes glossed over with fear. Her patrol was split apart by about four fox-lengths per cat, so Fallingpaw was the closest to the tom to see his features. Fallingpaw's scent was covered by the mud on her pelt, which she needed to hide the white of her fur. The snow hadn't returned since the beginning of leaf-bare, and Fallingpaw had a harder time hiding.

The tom seemed to be stuck in indecisiveness. His eyes watched the other side of the border, towards the twoleg den away from the lake, then returned to the forest that was ahead. Lips moved but didn't form words, and for a moment, his eyes looked up, as if catching Fallingpaw's own.

 _No, please don't see me… If you do, I will have to silence you…_ Fallingpaw thought as the tom stared up in her direction for several long heartbeats. Watching the fear in his eyes and how scratched up he was, she remembered Hollypaw's words towards her. _You have no idea of the consequences that will follow if you don't become the leader! The clans need you, Fallingpaw!_ His yellow eyes remained glazed, his pupils sharp and his tail trembling between his hind legs. The air was harsh between Fallingpaw and the tom, the tom remaining still for what felt like a moon. There was something else, something Fallingpaw could almost touch...

The tom shook his head and turned back, muttering something unintelligible while Fallingpaw remained on her perch in the tree. _Do the clans need me as much as Hollypaw says they do? His look… His fear, I could almost feel it, as if it were tangible… They do need me, don't they…?_

Letting out a quiet and almost undetectable sigh, Fallingpaw quietly moved to another branch against the tree. Her body slithered along, deep in thought as she unconsciously moved between tree to tree, finding Redstrike sitting against the trunk on another branch nearby. The she-cat remained silent and Fallingpaw flicked her tail to signal that they were leaving. Redstrike nodded and bolted away and out of the tree with pure grace and form.

There was no sound.

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _Starclan remains silent, and I doubt they are watching over the ceremony,_ Fallingpaw thought to herself as her eyes met with Bramblestar's. Nearby, two warriors had recently been named. Rainbone and Foxshadow, their eyes on Fallingpaw and Frostpaw. The sisters were close together, Hollypaw pausing from her duties as the warriors with fewer injuries took a moment to pause. Every Thunderclan warrior stood together, eyes of all kinds and all opinions watching these two warriors. _I have to be a leader, don't I? If the time comes to fruition, then my destiny will be to become a leader. Bramblestar… I guess this is the start of something new, and I guess I am a new warrior…_

Bramblestar seemed to smile gently towards her, the look in his amber eyes stating that he wasn't dying anytime soon.

 _Rowanstar hasn't been seen in moons, who knows if he is even alive to this day? The rogues may have gotten angry, killed him off, taken control of Shadowclan… This is where the world will change, won't it? As a warrior, everything and everyone will change… I must ask Bramblestar to lead more patrols,_ Fallingpaw thought as she took a deep breath, feeling her thoughts already clouding her judgement. Being a warrior was meant to be a wonderful time, to become one was supposed to be the best thought process and yet, Fallingpaw was reluctant.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Bramblestar meowed, his voice booming with power Fallingpaw hadn't heard in moons. _He must be happier that the apprentices are finally fully trained… More power to fight against the Shadowclan threat,_ Fallingpaw thought as Bramblestar continued. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Fallingpaw."

The she-cat looked up, her dark blue eyes felt emotionless for a moment as her thoughts clouded this moment. A very important moment… Ruined by war and ravaged by a new hunger.

"Do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar meowed, his amber eyes meeting her own and locking.

"Yes." Fallingpaw replied with an almost monotone voice, feeling herself drifting away as if a mighty wind had swept through the hollow and had begun to carry her. Further and further did she stray, the war may have been bothering her but the first thought was to run… Run to far away places where the war did not roam. There were other cats with simpler lives, easier lives, and not one would think about the possibility of a war between large groups of cats. To tell a story like this would be unbelievable…

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. No longer are you Fallingpaw, but you are Fallingsnow, a warrior who strikes with the speed of wind and has the intelligence of even the oldest and wisest of our warriors. Dovewing trained you well, and we both believe that someday, you will make a wonderful leader to this clan."

… _they both believe that someday, I will make a wonderful leader to the clan… Surprise, surprise,_ Fallingsnow thought as her gaze wandered towards Dovewing for barely a brief moment. Whispers quickly spread through the clan.

"... are they already planning to make her a future leader?"

"She hasn't even had an apprentice."

"As smart as the girl is, I doubt she is wise."

"Patrols with her are quick, swift and decisive. She has taken far more action than almost any warrior already."

The whispers soon stopped, Fallingpaw keeping her gaze on Bramblestar as she nodded.

Bramblestar stepped down for a moment, pressing his nose to Fallingsnow's shoulder. She licked his own, respect for the tom and a part of the ceremony…

 _A leader is what I must become to save the clans…_ Fallingsnow thought as her eyes closed, time feeling slow for a moment…

Padding back a bit, she gave another respectful bow before sitting next to the other two fresh warriors. Ivypool had padded over and sat beside her, whispering, "Dewstep would be so proud of you and your sister if he was here…"

Fallingsnow nodded gently, but her thoughts were on Frostpaw now.

Before she knew it, Bramblestar had spoken Frostpaw's warrior name.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. The name of Frostpaw is shed from your pelt, your paws of cold unsheathe to reveal claws of sharp ice. You are Frostclaw. Let the strength of our warrior ancestors reside within you, and while we fight any threat, prove that your claws are the best in the clan." Bramblestar's voice boomed still, instilling a sense of hope within the clan. Fallingsnow felt it, purring softly as her sister's name had taken the first breath of the first chant.

"Frostclaw! Fallingsnow!"

The chant rippled through the clan, this new sense of hope… It had rested in Fallingsnow now, her tail curling around her front paws as the chanting of her name continued to move through the clan. Eyes glittered as if made of snow, and smiles became contagious among clan members.

It stopped after several heartbeats, Fallingsnow savoring every bit of it as she purred softly. The first purr she felt was true, was real, in many moons. With the Shadowclan threat - the war - everything had fallen dreary and dark and black. Shadowclan had become what they were named for, they stalked every shadow that they had created in the three remaining clans.

This was peaceful… Fallingsnow felt joy rise within her chest for a moment and she puffed it out in pride.

Bramblestar wasn't done.

"As a clan, we have need for more apprentices, and Cinderheart's kits, Fernkit and Sorrelkit are ready to become apprentices." Bramblestar's voice seemed to have given some shock to the clan itself. They were a moon overdue for becoming apprentices, Cinderheart even looked surprised and was about to object, only to have Bramblestar lift his tail and fluff it up. "The war has terrified all of us, we have no idea the true scope of Rowanstar's progress with this plan of his. For now, we need more warriors to be ready now. Fallingsnow, please step up."

 _What…? What is this? Me? Am I really getting an apprentice as soon as I become a warrior?_ Fallingsnow's heart pounded within her chest. _I-I'm not ready for this!_ Slowly standing, she padded forward slowly, hearing the kits gasp excitedly nearby as they bolted forward. Bramblestar then called up Frostclaw's name. _Frostclaw is the best fresh warrior we have… She will be picked for her skill in fighting, but me…?_

"Fernkit, you have reached the age of six moons-"

 _Seven…_

"-and it is time for you to become an apprentice of the clan. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw." Bramblestar's tail gave a soft flick, almost unnoticeable. "Your mentor will be Fallingsnow, and I hope she passes down the qualities of leadership, strength, and passion down to you." Bramblestar's gaze was now on Fallingsnow herself. "Fallingsnow, you received only the best training from Dovewing and I expect you to pass these traits to your new apprentice. You know what it is like already to have to train an apprentice for the future, but now you officially have the responsibility of an apprentice. Train Fernpaw well."

The small tom gave a soft purr, his dark gray pelt had a sloppy cleaning job. _Cinderheart probably had a heart-attack when she heard her kits were finally going to be made into apprentices…_ "I promise to train you well," Fallingsnow whispered as she touched noses with the small tom, his nose soft…

 _Has Bramblestar gone crazy to hand new apprentices to the newest warriors?_

Fernpaw nodded. "I promise to be the best apprentice you can have."

Looking over, Fallingsnow watched as Frostclaw gained her own apprentice, Sorrelpaw.

Frostclaw seemed excited, but Fallingsnow couldn't feel the same way. _I have twice the responsibility of a fresh warrior than a normal warrior…_

Still, Fallingsnow couldn't help but feel that small hope that dwelled within her heart.

 _These apprentices can become the clan's greatest asset someday… I hope they do._

 _-AN-_

 _Happy December 1st to all of you! I hope you all have a wonderful month of holidays and happy-whatever you celebrate! And my gift to you? More chapters! I plan on sometime this month through January on finishing this story, depends on how busy I am in Yearbook class because this is the class I mostly write in, and also another reason a chapter hasn't come out since Thanksgiving._

 _Anyways, a little sidenote, I reread over a little bit of the original story that Fallingsnow appears in (_ Falling Into Shadows _by_ Stormikat _), and I entirely forgot that Fallingsnow was a brown and white she-cat. When I originally first read the story, I could never imagine Fallingsnow being a brown she-cat at all, so I started this story automatically thinking she was a white cat. Am I changing it? No. Too much work and I'm too lazy!_

 _So Bramblestar is pushing for new apprentices and warriors… I think he is going crazy with Shadowclan looming over them constantly. Well… I don't think, I know what will probably happen with him and where this story is going to go. I think a few of you might be able to see it as well!_

 _Anyways, enough of this, the Author's Note is long enough! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend and a wonderful holiday! (Or lack thereof, if you don't celebrate at all) Don't forget to comment/review down below!_


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Bramblestar has gone crazy, hasn't he?_ Hollypaw thought as she watched Fallingsnow and Frostclaw pad towards the entrance of the camp, their apprentices scampering behind them. Fallingsnow's apprentice was already almost as big as her, Fallingsnow's small size not helping her in any way. _Give two new warriors an apprentice was an entirely terrible idea in the middle of this war. They need real guidance…_ The injured warriors watched her for a moment as Jayfeather padded out of the den, his sleek fur shining in the new midday sun. _Are they going to sit vigil for tonight…? Are we disobeying Starclan tonight?_

Hollypaw began to work on cleaning the warriors wounds, Tigerheart padding up to her with the flick of his ear. The dark tom had some sort of sorrow in his gaze, his eyes seeming quiet with little emotion showing. In his paw remained a limp that had become permanent since a hunting accident moons before. For as long as Hollypaw had known the previous Shadowclan warrior, he had kept the limp and the warrior even wrapped his paw up to the center joint with leaves.

 _He keeps his bones in place that way,_ Hollypaw thought to herself. _Smart, probably helps dull the pain too. One of our best hunters…_ Her gaze met Tigerheart's, the older warrior quiet for a moment longer.

"Dovewing was hurt on the last expedition on the Shadowclan border, and she is being stubborn about getting it treated," Tigerheart meowed quietly. "I'm getting worried that she's going to get sick…"

"I'll check on her," Jayfeather meowed, his blind gaze locking on the Shadowclan warrior. "Dovewing is always stubborn, especially as of late." The tom let out a long sigh, Hollypaw able to tell that he was lost in memory for several heartbeats. "Dovewing… Such a mouse-brain sometimes, but I'm glad she puts her clanmates ahead of herself… However," Jayfeather glanced back at Tigerheart. "Sometimes she is too much of a mouse-brain and needs to get herself checked. If she doesn't, then she will be more than just hurt, so let us check up on her."

The medicine cat opened his mouth before coughing, taking a deep breath, and walking across the camp towards the warriors den. Tigerheart followed.

Hollypaw watched as the two toms left, before spending her time patching up the line of warriors. The last one was Sandstorm, who had pulled herself out of retirement to help fight in this war. Hollypaw had a lot of respect for the elder, she didn't have aching joints yet (as far as the elder would speak of, anyways…) and she rarely came back with more than a couple scratches.

"You do very good work while missing a paw," Sandstorm smiled, her tail curling around her front paws. Hollypaw glanced up at her and couldn't help but smile at the elder's own. The she-cat had her ears perked, her eyes bright and the hope that resided inside them only made Hollypaw happier.

"Thank you," Hollypaw responded quietly, her voice almost breaking for a moment. She looked down, whiskers twitching awkwardly. Few warriors congratulated her on her work as a medicine cat with a missing paw this way. Most didn't trust her, and she knew the rumors. Some of the warriors even suspected that Shadowclan ripped her paw off out of spite, to ruin Thunderclan's chances of survival by ridding them of their medicine cats.

 _It would be a smart play, but soon… Soon, I think this war will come to an end. The Shadowclan attacks are becoming far more frequent than ever, and I'm not even allowed to go perform my medicine duties at the Moonpool because of the attacks…_ Hollypaw took a look at a scratch on Sandstorm's side, applying a small poultice to it.

"I think the other warriors are stupid, especially the younger ones," Sandstorm mumbled. "They talk too much about your injury, and Bumblestripe has even been avoiding you and going straight to Jayfeather." Sandstorm let out an amused purr. "Should've seen Jayfeather's response, he was mad at Bumblestripe and even slapped him with his tail." The elder stretched her forepaws a moment, Hollypaw taking a step back from the scratches on Sandstorm's side. "Bumblestripe is convinced you're bad luck and still won't." There was a pause before the elder leaned down to Hollypaw's ear. "I think he may have a scratch on his shoulder that was left untreated… You should check it while Jayfeather is busy with Dovewing."

Sandstorm indicated to Bumblestripe with her tail, the warrior sitting in the center of the clearing and talking with Ivypool. That was when Hollypaw could see it, the fur on the tom's shoulder was moved purposefully to hide the scratch on his shoulder.

 _Several moons of this stuff…_ Hollypaw thought to herself. _Several moons of untrusting warriors, only not trusting me due to an injury I had no control over._

"I think I might fix that," Hollypaw meowed and padded into the medicine den, grabbing a couple leaves to make another poultice. _We are running low on herbs… If only Littlecloud was here, and if only he could bring whatever supply Shadowclan has…_ Hollypaw shook her head and almost growled to herself. _If we were to take Shadowclan's supplies, we would truly doom Shadowclan to death. But we can't attack them until Riverclan is ready, and they won't be ready for at least another moon. Their apprentices would surely be killed…_

Leaving the den, she spotted Bumblestripe and moved over in front of him, the tom getting ready for a patrol. She placed the leaves down. "I need to take a look at your shoulder," she meowed.

His gaze flashed quickly, almost an undetectable movement to look to his left - where the scratch had been. "I'm fine," Bumblestripe meowed quickly, it obvious he was trying to cover up for the scratch.

Hollypaw's gaze narrowed. "Bumblestripe, don't test me. I'm better at my job than you think and so help me Starclan, I will create more scratches than heal if you don't sit down, shut up and let me do what I do best." Bumblestripe's gaze widened, fear in the large eyes. _Fear of me, good… I'm starting to become the next Jayfeather._ Hollypaw wanted to laugh at the thought and gave Bumblestripe a smile. "Now sit still." She moved the fur with her nose, revealing the bloody scarring beneath. The smell of blood was still present, the wound deep. "Bumblestripe…"

"Yes?" he responded quietly.

"Don't be a mouse-brain, this wound is deep," Hollypaw growled. "Come to me and I'll take care of it. Just because I've been injured for moons doesn't mean I'm not a good medicine cat. Is Jayfeather a bad medicine cat because he is blind?"

The tom seemed taken aback by the question. "Well, no, but-"

"But nothing," Hollypaw interrupted before starting to create a poultice. She sat on her hind paws, using her only forepaw to pull out the poultice and rub it into the wound. Bumblestripe hissed in pain, Hollypaw smiling a bit with the twitch of her whiskers. "Mouse-brain." She pulled away and stretched, her forepaw's joints popping with a satisfying relaxing feel in the muscles. "Now take the rest of the day off and lay down, before I come back and rip your paw off at the shoulder."

Bumblestripe blinked and tried to laugh, although it came out awkward and forced before he ran to the warriors den. _Good, he is scared that I'll actually do it… If his shoulder gets infected too much, I just might do it myself._ Hollypaw giggled to herself at the thought before heading up to the medicine den and disappearing inside, sitting in her moss bedding. The softness of the bed beneath her made her yawn and she lied down, hearing pawsteps outside as Jayfeather appeared in the den.

"What do you mean, she has an internal infection!?" Tigerheart growled. "Can't you do anything?"

The harsh voice made Hollypaw open her eyes.

Jayfeather responded quietly with a growl to his tone. "Yes, I can do something, but I don't know where the internal infection is, nor do I know if eating herbs will help. You wanted the truth, you got it." Jayfeather shook his head and sighed. "Something is wrong, I can feel it, but I don't know how to fix it." Jayfeather pulled several herbs out of his herb store and sniffed each one before picking a set of prickly leaves and was about to leave before he noticed Hollypaw. "I need you to do something for me tonight," he meowed and glanced at Tigerheart. "Get out of my den, you're going to be of no help if you pace around in here."

Tigerheart blinked in shock before nodding and quietly backing out of the den, Jayfeather waiting until the pawsteps disappeared and merged with the rest of the clan.

"What is it you need me to do?" Hollypaw asked.

"I need you to go to the Moonpool, tonight," Jayfeather whispered, his tail flicking and his eyes glowing a pale blue. "You are to speak with Starclan, get as much information as possible, and leave. They will not accept you very well up there, but we need to know what is going on."

 _Bramblestar banned us from going to the Moonpool because of how far it was, the chance of a rogue attack is higher the farther out one goes…_ Hollypaw thought before nodding slowly. _Jayfeather has a point, we haven't heard from Starclan in moons and we need their guidance to deal with Shadowclan. We also need to know what is going on within Shadowclan itself to get an idea of where and when to strike, we have to save them before they destroy themselves… if Rowanstar hasn't killed them already._

"I understand," Hollypaw meowed, resting her head on her forepaw. "I'll go tonight when the clan is asleep, I doubt Bramblestar would notice then. He will question where I am going if I leave any earlier." Jayfeather nodded slowly, Hollypaw glancing at the herbs he picked out. "Go and help Dovewing, she needs those herbs and you're starting to annoy me."

"I rub off on you too much," Jayfeather purred before picking up the herbs with his teeth, remaining delicate. "We say nothing more of this," he meowed through his mouthful of herbs. "Nothing."

Hollypaw agreed silently, her eyes closing as she felt the dark waves of sleep try and pull her in. Moons of nothing but work had finally started catching up to her, her lack of sleep on the nights before tearing into her mind and gripping her memory by the throat, squeezing the life out of it as she entirely forgot what had taken place that day.

Sleep took its hold, and didn't let go.

 _ **Linebreak**_

The dreams were filled with nothing but blood and fear. Every time Hollypaw turned around in her dream, she found herself in the center of four trees, a clearing big enough for every cat in every clan. Maybe even rogues. Hollypaw turned her way towards several sounds, each movement leaving behind a fading imprint around her. Silhouettes paused in place, screams crackling through the blue sky like lightning and thunder, Hollypaw feeling the effects of a headache.

Ahead was a bright orange tom, his green eyes blazing as he lurched forward to fight a small black cat, who had spoken something. The tom replied, but the words were garbled and jumbled. They made no sense, but the world moved for a mere heartbeat, the orange tom pinned and ripping into the little black cat. A purple collar was torn off of him, landing against the grass as the bleed seeped out onto the green, contrasting brightly. A new wind pushed away the collar, burying it in a clump of bushes.

Then the cats disappeared, the fears had left for only a moment, until something darker appeared in the distance. Fire and smoke ripped through the forest as a black cat with a white stripe down his foreleg appeared, emerging from the darkness of one of the large trees.

Fear was within the tom, and he was young, maybe only nine moons of age. Hollypaw watched as the tom ducked under a bush, then he took a breath and gasped. Upon leaving the bush, he was wearing the collar of tooth and claw. There was a familiarity in the collar's look, the description was something that came out of a tale that Hollypaw couldn't quite remember. On the tip of her tongue, yet away.

By the time she awoken, Hollypaw had forgotten most of her dream anyways. She remembered the smell of blood easily, and being surrounded by it constantly with injured warriors made her finally feel queasy with the idea.

Standing, she glanced at the entrance and realized it was already dark outside. _Lucky me, I get to go see the cats of Starclan tonight… Hopefully…_ Hollypaw thought before shaking out her pelt and padding out of the den, her paws sore and her back the same. A dull pain reached around her spine and gripped her, she thinking for a moment as she looked at the entrance to the camp. _Bad idea, we have two guards sitting outside camp at all times…_ Hollypaw sighed a bit, wondering where she would go towards now.

A rustle of pawsteps behind her made her stomach twist and turn, her eyes darting to the medicine den as Jayfeather's light blue eyes appeared in the darkness. There was a coldness to them, a calculation being made behind them.

"You've trained with your forepaw," he meowed quietly, almost as if his voice didn't exist. "There is a wall in the hollow with claw marks, use it to get out of here and get to the Moonpool. You don't have much time…"

"I know," Hollypaw whispered with a sigh as she looked towards the sky, clouds rolling across them. They covered many of the stars, which seemed unusually dim every night now. Dimmer… Dimmer every night, as if Starclan was slowly dying and fading away. Hollypaw could imagine the crust of the world torn apart, Starclan in pieces while the tears in the earth crumbled away to nothingness below. Just an infinite black mass that sucked in Starclan, her, and the clans. "I know," Hollypaw repeated as her eyes moved to the walls of the hollow, sharp and analytic.

It took no time to find the wall with the claw scratches all the way up it, and she padded up to it, double-checking to make sure no cat saw her. In the dark, her pelt was impossible to see, making her purely invisible in any shadow.

 _This is dangerous, but Jayfeather is trusting me on this… stubborn cat, must be worried about Dovewing's sickness,_ she thought before placing her forepaw gripping tightly with her claws. _So dangerous… don't look down._ Hollypaw began to climb, it was hard to do and slow work, moving her hind paws accordingly and using her front paw only for balance. The heartbeats ticked by as Hollypaw felt herself lift higher and higher, straying further from the safety of the stone.

She thought she found a strong stone to grip onto, but it was loose and jarred, her paw pad scraping against it before the tan stone tumbled out. Hollypaw's voice didn't work and she felt her body begin to fall backwards.

 _Oh Starclan, no!_ Hollypaw wanted to scream but kept the thought to herself as her ears picked up the stone clattering against the floor below her. It could've been one heartbeat or seven before the stone hit rock bottom, Hollypaw couldn't tell, her fur on end before she opened her eyes and swung her paw forward, finding one grip in the rock and pulling herself forward. Her eyes gazed downward, knowing that if she had fallen the way she was going, her back would've hit the edge of a platform, probably breaking it and killing her in the process.

Hollypaw didn't move for a long time, a wind blowing through the trees above. Only one fox-length to go, and she told herself this several times before starting to climb again, knowing she didn't have time to test each and every stone. This felt as if it was the hardest thing she had ever done, and by the time she reached the top, Hollypaw had come out of breath and looked down, seeing Jayfeather's shining eyes in the medicine den. Coughing erupted from the warriors den, the sound feminine, the sound of Dovewing.

 _Hopefully her cough doesn't last long, but Jayfeather might move her to the medicine den, and then I'll probably move to the apprentices den to give them a bit of room._ Hollypaw relaxed a moment before noticing an almost hidden entrance in the thorn barrier, she moving her paw and opening it more. _Starclan, here I come…_

With that thought, she quickly moved through the tunnel, which was long and narrow, but there. Her eyes were her guides, she using her fur to detect thorns that protruded too far out or if there was room. Appearing on the other side, she looked towards the moon, which was almost halfway across the sky. _The moon is already over the Moonpool, which means I have little time to get to the pool and dream…_

Taking another breath, Hollypaw began to run, her paws thumping against the forest floor quietly beneath her. They made little sound, keeping her almost hidden and more of a ghost than a lively cat. Fewer pawsteps, quick movements, little sound but that of her breathing.

Her mind wandered to keep off the pain in her three paws, especially the cut in her forepaw. It bled lightly, dripping across the grass she trod upon.

The moon continued to move slowly, surely. Hollypaw reached the Moonpool, clambering over the rocks as she gasped for breath. The luck she felt surging through her at the realization that no rogue had been in this part of the territory for a long time. Their scents were stale by maybe four moons, if the scent was there to begin with. Hollypaw took note that it may have just been rogue scent adrift on the wind, but nowhere near fresh and none were in the area.

Another scent did hit Hollypaw's nose, however, and she blinked as she looked down towards the pool. The first realization (beyond the lack of rogues patrolling this area) was that the Moonpool was barely reflecting the moon at all. What had once been fresh water was now filled with algae and weeds growing around the stone and cracks were everywhere. There had still been an old bloodstain against the rocks, a fight that broke out between two brothers, their mother, and another cat that Darkfire dared not to explain.

"Darkfire and Dewstep were brothers!" Fallingsnow had explained after bringing Darkfire back to the clan, a time that felt far too long ago. Fallingsnow explained how the fight broke out originally between Darkfire and a cat named Hollyleaf, Darkfire losing the original battle and Hollyleaf dying to a she-cat not long after.

The excitement as she told the tale… it would've brought a smile to Hollypaw's face to remember that, but the second realization was a silhouette leaning down at the pool. The body was slender, thin, almost rogue-like in nature. A whispering voice came from her.

"I believe in you, I swear… I saw everything that day, and I think I realize why you didn't come to me before… why won't you come now?"

The voice was far too familiar.

"Mothwing?" Hollypaw exclaimed, the she-cat jumping up and her eyes widening for a moment, the gaze locking onto Hollypaw's.

"Hollypaw!?" Mothwing took a deep breath of relief, Hollypaw slowly jumping down to the Moonpool and looking at it. "Careful… It's filled with that gunk."

Hollypaw slowly nodded. "What are you doing here?"

There was a hesitation, Mothwing slowly sitting down again, relaxing. "I'm here because a long time ago, I witnessed the battle between the Dark Forest and the clans. I came every half-moon, even as Rowanstar began this stupid war of his. I had hoped to meet Starclan again, to ask for forgiveness, but since then… Even they have remained silent. I don't get it… And the pool, it is slowly being infested with that green stuff."

Bringing her gaze back to Mothwing, Hollypaw noticed how skinny and desperate the she-cat looked. There was nowhere else for her to turn except for Starclan, something that the medicine cats had long learned she didn't believe in. Yet now… She had admitted to believing most of it, and Hollypaw could tell that the she-cat was practically tearing her own spirit apart to find the answers she seeks.

"I think Starclan is dying," Hollypaw meowed quietly, looking at the infested Moonpool, a part of her regretting coming here. To see the Moonpool like this was a fate worse than death, to watch Starclan slowly sucking up its own life until there would eventually be nothing.

"Dying!?"

Hollypaw nodded again, her ears pinning back as her whiskers briskly twitched. "A long time ago, a fissure came between the dead cats. They argued day and night about something, I think that what they argued about is no longer the issue. Keeping Starclan together will now be impossible, especially if the Moonpool doesn't pull us into dreams anymore." Hollypaw shivered, Mothwing's eyes wide. "I think we are about to witness the end of the clans, the infestation has started and it won't leave. This is enough evidence of that…" Hollypaw turned away, closing her eyes.

 _I won't dream with Starclan anymore… My medicine cat duties are split in half and I no longer have the ability to speak with them… They must speak with me now, or not at all. Could they?_ Hollypaw felt doubt creep into her mind again, the same doubt she had been having for moons. _Speak, Starclan! Show me the way! I can't give up on this life… you gave me this life, must I perish without becoming the full medicine cat I need to be…?_

"I guess I was right, in a way…" Mothwing sighed. "Hollypaw, do we stand any chance against Shadowclan, anymore?"

"I…" Hollypaw stopped and looked at the Moonpool, tears glistening in her green eyes. "I don't know… I think this was meant to happen, that Shadowclan was going to die and it took moons to root out the problem… We were too late, Mothwing, and the aftermath is going to bring us all down. Starclan is either dying or dead, the rest is up to us - as the living - to make things right…"

The wind picked up again, as if nature had heard Hollypaw's words.

"What do I tell Mistystar? What about the next in line for leadership? The nine lives?" Mothwing's questions only stacked more questions that Hollypaw couldn't answer.

"I don't think we can rely on faith, anymore," Hollypaw glanced at Mothwing. "I must relay this news to Jayfeather… You should do so with Kestrelwing, and if you can, hopefully Littlecloud. There must be a way to make contact with the Shadowclan medicine cat."

Mothwing shook her head. "No, the rogues keep us out of Shadowclan territory at the border," Mothwing explained, her voice heavy and wracked with guilt. "We would have to go around, and we don't know how far the patrols go. Going behind would be inefficient, ineffective. Windclan can't do anything either…"

 _Starclan… you've really abandoned us, haven't you?_ Hollypaw thought as she nodded and slowly climbed back over towards the path that was the exit. "We need to get the leaders to meet soon and discuss a plan of attack. Shadowclan… Shadowclan needs…" Hollypaw cleared her throat.

"Shadowclan needs to be put down."

 _-AN-_

 _Sorry about the inefficiency of my stupidity yesterday! I'm very excited for the holidays and I tend to try too hard to push things out to you people! Anyways, the url is on my page so if you still want to read some stupid short story I created, go for it. Just needed a break from this, and I don't doubt that I'll take several more in the coming months for the Holidays and my birthday next month!_

 _Au revoir! -Shadow_


	33. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Welcome to a very early note. Congratulations! You've made it to chapter 30, and I've made a story with more than 100K words in it! I made a record! I do a proud… of like nobody, because literally no one in my personal life except my girlfriend cares about my writing, period. But anyways, enjoy this chapter. This story doesn't have too much longer to go, and then I have one final sequel coming up. This is a trilogy, a nice one at that. My best one… And the idea at the start wasn't even mine to begin with so, thank you again, Stormikat (For like the millionth time because I am repetitious). This helped me get past my writer's block! Now enough of this sappy crap, back to a story that has taken a very aggressively dark turn._

Chapter 30

Fallingsnow sat in the training clearing, watching her apprentice practice a move several times with Sorrelpaw. Nearby, Frostclaw sat, watching them as well with the flick of her tail. The sun beat down into the clearing, and Fallingsnow sighed a bit as Fernpaw tried to do an advanced swipe move, only to end up tripping over her own paws.

 _Bramblestar, these apprentices can't take much more of this advanced training to fight Shadowclan… you're becoming just as bad as Rowanstar is at this rate,_ Fallingsnow thought quietly before speaking. "Time for a break."

Frostclaw looked up, green eyes sharp. "We can't stop now, they're just barely getting the hang of it!"

Both Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw were breathing heavily, Fallingsnow able to see that they were in danger of just purely passing out. Neither of them would last another round, and Fallingsnow remembered training so she could gain all the stamina she had. Both of the apprentices were barely one moon into their apprenticeship, and Bramblestar wanted them to be trained down to the bone with strength. Fallingsnow didn't like the idea, and she had gone against the wishes of the leader to make sure Fernpaw would live a normal life. To be able to hunt well and fight well, and Fernpaw didn't have very much fighting skill to begin with.

"We are taking a break, and that's final," Fallingsnow meowed, trying to project authority in her tired voice. Sleep was lacking, as was with all warriors, and Fallingsnow felt the weight of responsibility remain on her shoulders. Not only was the weight heavy, but it was always there, causing a constant strain of soreness. Keeping watch for Shadowclan was not a life she wanted to live, the constant threat hanging over her.

Fallingsnow found herself looking over the treeline and watching the sky as clouds moved very slowly across the sky. She imagined herself running through a forest with not a care in the world, like a kit exploring the woods of her home for the first time, right out of the hollow. Fernpaw had been excited to see the territory, it was hard to say no when Fernpaw had become upset that they wouldn't see the Shadowclan border.

 _Shadowclan needs to be put down,_ Hollypaw had said when she returned from her trip to the Moonpool. The entire clan was shocked as to what she had to say. The Moonpool was no longer the Moonpool, and that their ancestors had left them behind. Bramblestar acted as if it didn't surprise him, and there was a certain conviction in Hollypaw's voice.

 _Shadowclan needs to be put down._

Over the past moon, Bramblestar had been organizing a meeting with the other leaders to determine their plan of attack. Shadowclan wasn't going to survive an onslaught by all three clans, not unless every rogue banded together to help them.

 _Maybe we still won't win,_ Fallingsnow sighed as a soft wind brushed through her fur, as if to comfort her. _There are many of them and few of us, Thunderclan having the largest force of the three clans. We are still too weak, aren't we? Is that why you abandon us, Starclan?_ Fallingsnow took a deep breath, remembering the three Ancient cats. _Leopard, Tiger and Lion… That's what they were, and they were warning me that this world was in more danger than it first seemed._ Fallingsnow continued to watch the sky, Frostclaw padding up to her and sitting down beside her.

"Something wrong, sis?" Frostclaw asked, tilting her head slowly.

Fallingsnow nodded. "We don't have much longer until the final battle, I can feel the storm on the wind…" The word storm brought back the daydream from Tanglewood, watching everything burn and red hot coals falling from the sky. To imagine this place was more difficult, maybe the lake would protect them. Hopefully it would, if Starclan wouldn't. "Sol said that Starclan was split because of something he felt was right-"

"Can we not talk about that evil cat?" Frostclaw mumbled, looking at her paws. "I had nightmares about him, it's hard enough to get through the day like it is without worrying about him returning."

"I have to talk about him," Fallingsnow meowed. "It would be a great weight off of my chest to talk…" _Run with your life still intact,_ he had said, and Fallingpaw partially believed the words. Starclan had killed itself, cut off from this world. A dead warrior may never see the light that Starclan has, and may only see the darkness consumed in the world of the Dark Forest, a perpetually infinite expanse of space where evil cats go to die in memory. "If I don't speak, then I am silenced only by my stubborness and my fear. Speaking is all I can do until everything comes together."

Frostclaw nodded, as if to say she understood.

 _She doesn't_ , Fallingsnow thought as she watched the apprentices lie down in the dirt. They were breathing harshly and heavily, their eyes closing as they practically passed out right there. _The hardest part is understanding the unknown, and I don't even understand it. I want to. I want to, so much… But this place is falling apart, I can feel it in every blade of grass and every branch I stand on. Something became dead inside, and the spirits above don't talk to their followers any longer._

Fallingsnow glanced at Frostclaw. "I think I know why Sol hates the clans so much," she meowed. "He is lazy, it seems, and lets others do the work. He is manipulative, maybe even insane. Something tells me he is behind these events, behind Shadowclan, and as soon as the tail was pulled… The events fell into place according to his whim. But the reason why has to be that he was once a clan cat himself, maybe he lived with the clans for a time before they removed him for one reason or another." Fallingsnow glanced at the grass, white paws engulfed, watching the green plant wave in the gentle breeze. "Something isn't settling right, something doesn't make sense. There is a piece missing and I want to know what it is. Sol knows so much about the clans, yet we know nothing of who he is, other than that story about the sun going missing…"

"I doubt he is as powerful as the other cats say he is," Frostclaw meowed quietly, her eyes on the apprentices. "The more I think about the cat, the more I realize that he isn't powerful. He is normal… Well, maybe psychotic, but he is mortal like the rest of the living."

 _He said he knows how to interpret stars, that he watched the stars and knows about the split… the rift… in Starclan. The rift is reaching the real world, I can feel it, especially with what Hollypaw said about the Moonpool. If the Moonpool is gone, so is Starclan, and our entire faith as we know it. I wonder if Dewstep is okay…_ Fallingsnow felt a tear enter her eye, but she closed it quickly at the thought. _Dewstep is fine… He is resourceful, and would have survived the rift and the destruction of such a beautiful place._

Fallingsnow began to remember the first time she entered the world of Starclan, how beautiful the skylight had been and the peace that had washed over her. At the time, she couldn't remember the dream as she had awoken. Now, Fallingsnow remembered it as if she was experiencing it. She remembered the four trees that surrounded her and the absolute peace… Today, that peace was easy to imagine but hard to feel.

"We need to eliminate Shadowclan, and soon," Fallingsnow meowed as she glanced to the side. Her ears perked and Frostclaw turned her head quickly.

"Did you hear that?" Frostclaw asked quietly.

Fallingsnow blinked and glanced at the white she-cat. "Hear what?" The wind didn't let Fallingsnow pick up any sounds, and the scents of the forest had engulfed her in a state of rest. Her muscles were somewhat sore after practicing a battle move with Frostclaw to show the apprentices.

"Come on, get the apprentices and get back! The clan is in trouble," Frostclaw growled as she stood up and bolted into the undergrowth, disappearing before Fallingsnow could say anything. Fallingsnow's eyes widened, still unable to hear anything as she quickly stood up. The sky felt dark and she glanced up, large stormclouds covering the sun now.

 _Those weren't there before, that storm is moving quickly… The devastation has begun_ , Fallingsnow thought as she grabbed Fernpaw by the scruff of her neck. "Get up!" Fallingsnow growled as Fernpaw slowly complained, saying she was tired. "Don't care," Fallingsnow growled still, "the clan is in trouble and a storm is coming. We shouldn't be out here. Remain careful, you may need to put your training to full use today, and don't pick on anyone who is larger than you." Sorrelpaw yawned, waking up and barely hearing Fallingsnow with a nod, Fernpaw giving a polite nod as well. The apprentices seemed somewhat eager now, to be in their first battle.

Then Fallingsnow could hear it, the screeches on the wind. It was barely there, but her ears picked up the faint trace of it. The direction had definitely come from the hollow, and she glanced at the apprentices and signaled with her tail for them to follow. Surprisingly, they were quiet and obedient.

Remembering the blood that had been spilled the first time, Fallingsnow suppressed a shiver. That first battle she had participated in was still engraved like stone in her memory. It always would, marking the day she lost her father and a part of her own innocence. Fallingsnow liked to think that every cat had a hard first battle, one that was terrifying to experience when the first scent of blood hit one's nose and reached every sense in their body, essentially paralyzing them until an outside force tore them back into reality.

Fallingsnow remembered it, she remembered having to be pulled back into the real world when the terror of fighting finally reached her. How easy it had become to get used to the blood bothered her even more, even now, as she could detect it on the wind as they neared the sounds of screeching and fighting.

 _Shadowclan finally attacked, didn't they?_ Fallingsnow thought. _They are ready to destroy the rest of the clans. Moons of hit-and-run tactics to weaken us until the clan itself came in to finish the job, making themselves stronger… I don't know their strengths or their weaknesses, not like Dewstep did. He once told us his training that he received was far more special than what any normal clan cat could have ever taught him, and with Darkfire, I can confirm such words. I believe Dewstep would have taught the clan what he knew, had he had more time._

She paused a moment before looking at the apprentices. "Go straight to the medicine den, protect the entrance and stay there." Fernpaw nodded, Sorrelpaw following the tom as they both disappeared at the entrance and Fallingsnow bolted up and around the barrier. She had a plan, albeit may not have been the best one she could have.

It wasn't long until she had eyes on the cats below her, Shadowclan cats viciously tearing apart the Thunderclan and Windclan force (Windclan cats having stayed within the clan camp to help protect who was there, since Shadowclan wouldn't have split their forces attacking Windclan first…). Fallingsnow picked her first target, a Shadowclan tom, and jumped down. Her paws landed square on his shoulders, his dark gray fur instantly dripping with blood as he collapsed under Fallingsnow.

Fallingsnow had come from the top of the hollow, near the secret entrance, and used an opponent to soften her blow. It was effective, knocking the tom out cold.

 _I will not kill unless I have to,_ Fallingsnow thought as she trembled at the smell of blood. Every part of her wanted to run now, this place was engulfed in the thick and cluttered scent of Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan… along with the fresh blood that was being splattered against the hard stone. This place wasn't safe, and she felt something hit her side.

Once more, she was terrified of the battle, and now she was pulled back into it without feeling almost anything in between one moment and the next. The force crashed her into the stone, Fallingsnow quickly rolling back to her paws with effectiveness and speed. She felt a vision of the blood between her and Fireclaw when they fought, the blood that dripped down into her eye. Back then, it didn't bother her, and the little border skirmishes didn't bother her much either. But this… Blood to this scale was what really forced Fallingsnow to remain tense and frozen. Every fiber of her very being hated the blood, the stickiness her paws felt, even now.

This time, before her was a she-cat, her cream-colored pelt familiar. Bruising marks were visible in clumps of ripped fur, like she had been tortured and scratched and hit until she fell into a sort of submission. Her eyes were filled with fear, the she-cat seeming to not want to be a part of this battle. She was forced into it, unknowing that she may meet her fate.

 _I barely remember you from a gathering… Dawnpelt, was it not?_

 _I loved her cream-colored fur,_ Darkfire had said once, not mentioning any she-cat by name. But Fallingsnow knew, she knew that the mother of Fireclaw was Dawnpelt and that brought them closer to each other. _The way she spoke had a soft passion, one that I should have listened to before I went and hurt her brother and sent him to Thunderclan._

The story of Tigerheart being driven out of Shadowclan was one that had been repeated many times to Fallingsnow's ears, maybe even a story she was sick to hear.

"You don't have to do this," Fallingsnow hissed quickly, Dawnpelt flinching and her fur standing on end. It only made the cream fur look worse, bloodied, scratched and torn with the spirit that once fought inside now buried in a grave ten fox-lengths deep. Fallingsnow wanted to dig her out. "You don't have to fight for Shadowclan, Dawnpelt… your brother and your daughter are here, in Thunderclan, waiting for you." There was no response, but the claws flexed and scratched the rocky surface of the hollow. There was nothing but the sound of screeching, Dawnpelt's eyes sharpening.

 _She's planning an attack!_ Fallingsnow thought and immediately went on the defensive.

As Dawnpelt streaked across the small stretch of rock between her and Fallingsnow, a black mass moved and tackled the cream-colored cat. Fallingsnow was relaxed, having been ready for the attack and to roll into it to counter it. The unexpected lack of force made her tense, and she realized that the black mass of fur was Fireclaw, who had pinned the she-cat down. Above, the sky was becoming far darker than what felt like even night.

"Stop!" Fireclaw screamed, her claws gripping Dawnpelt's neck, who didn't respond. Something was wrong with the she-cat, Fallingsnow didn't know what it was yet but the lack of response from the adult she-cat. "Dawnpelt, please don't…" Fireclaw gasped, continuing to hold her down. Tigerheart was nowhere to be seen, and Dawnpelt's eyes closed. Still, no vocal response. "What is wrong with you?" Fireclaw cried, terror filling her voice. "Why won't you talk to me!? I'm your kin, you wanted to protect me! Why won't you talk to me!?"

"Because she can't," a voice growled lowly from behind Fireclaw, Fallingsnow glancing over and seeing a dark ginger tom. Amber eyes were dark, but they were there as a smirk filled the ginger tom with a giddy twitch. His whiskers were twitching and his pelt was pristine. "She spoke too much," the tom continued, his large body moving quietly across the stone as his claws gently scraped the stone. "It pained me to watch my daughter speak out so much, I love her so much and yet she spoke too loud. Removing her tongue was the easy part, the hardest was teaching her to drink again."

 _The hardest part was teaching her to drink again,_ Fallingsnow thought as she tried to suppress a shiver, a tear touching her eye. _You're so heartless… You stand there with that smirk and just laugh at the thought that your own kin was hurt. By your claws - no less!_

"You're terrible," Fallingsnow growled as her own claws scratched the surface. It took a moment but she watched as Fireclaw turned around, tears in her eyes, but Fallingsnow saw it. There was an undeniable hatred in them, one that Fallingsnow knew too well since the she-cat's fight with Darkfire. The ginger tom glanced at them. "Rowanstar… You are not fit to be a leader, and never will be," Fallingsnow whispered.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rowanstar responded, his teeth flashing white and sharp. "Kill me?"

"No… I'll let Fireclaw do it."

At her words, Fireclaw sprinted with harsh and blinding speed, knocking Rowanstar into the surface. A loud grunt left the tom, Fallingsnow able to watch as Fireclaw began ripping and tearing at the pelt of someone she had known since birth. Nearby, there was a slight cough and wretch as Dawnpelt slowly stood, eyes widened and her body trembling, mouth open. Rowanstar did do it, there was no visible tongue in Dawnpelt's mouth.

 _How that must have hurt…_ Fallingsnow thought as her eyes watched Fireclaw continue to batter Rowanstar. Then there was a turn, the tom twisting mid air during a jump and sinking his teeth into Fireclaw's shoulder. The she-cat screamed in pain, flailing and using her paws as the fell to try to rip into him. The effort was little and few against Rowanstar's larger weight and force.

"No!" Fallingsnow cried out, bolting at the Shadowclan leader as his teeth went to sink into Fireclaw's throat. Her claws gripped Rowanstar's pelt, another shriek hitting the air as the entire clearing went quiet, Fallingsnow breathing heavily on top of Rowanstar with her teeth bared. Her claws were gripping his pelt and her claws had pierced the skin.

"Rowanstar! Get out of my territory," Bramblestar's voice echoed across the hollow. "I will not let Fallingsnow kill you if we can resolve this peacefully. Leave now, or perish." Fallingsnow glanced at Bramblestar, whose eyes were glistening.

Beside him was a bright and ginger body, blood seeping onto the rock as the wind blew through the great warrior's fur. His eyes were dark and his voice was a low growl now. "There is nothing for you here, anymore, Rowanstar."

The look in Rowanstar's eyes was defiance, but he knew he was defeated now. The rogues that had joined in the attack were far more bloody than the trained warriors they fought with. Shadowclan's warriors were barely beaten, Thunderclan and Windclan had taken most of the beating. Fallingsnow growled lightly, every claw on her paws wanting to rip open into his throat.

"Bramblestar," Frostclaw meowed from nearby. "With all due respect, we can't continue this war. Rowanstar needs to fall now, he needs to die." Several Shadowclan warriors didn't even move, but their eyes were shining with something like hope.

 _Maybe they are finally hoping their leader will fall…_ Fallingsnow thought as a rustling of bushes made her ear flick. _Or maybe they have become bloodthirsty monsters who hunger, like the look that Dawnpelt gave me earlier._ Fallingsnow glanced at the cream cat, the she-cat breathing with her mouth open. There was no tongue still, Fallingsnow hoping that magically, there would be. It was not a punishment fit for a cat who spoke out, and another cat stood next to Dawnpelt. The tom had faint black stripes and - for a moment - Fallingsnow thought it was Darkfire. It was Darkpaw, the tom that Fallingsnow barely recognized. He had grown to look so much like Darkfire, it was hard not to imagine him with the missing eye.

At the sound of bushes rustling, the tom that was therefore mentioned appeared, his paws placed against the stone and quiet. Every warrior had begun to arrive, and now there was Darkfire, his one eye narrowed slowly as he looked around the camp and noticed that every Shadowclan warrior had been there. Fallingsnow could almost see his thoughts as he scanned around, his eyes only glancing over over and acting as if she didn't have their worst enemy pinned down.

 _Darkfire is trying to find Dawnpelt…_ Fallingsnow realized as she glanced at the she-cat. What surprised her was that Rowanstar hadn't fought back yet, and Fireclaw barely standing, her shoulder still bleeding profusely. Blood had become a puddle beneath her. Hope flared in Fallingsnow. _Is this it? Is this where I make my decision? Can it all end here? Please let it be this way…_

The one-eyed warrior's gaze hit Dawnpelt's own, and there was a sudden illusion over the two of them. They had paused, there was no sound, and every warrior was quiet. Even Bramblestar had remained just as quiet.

"Let us resolve this peacefully," Darkfire meowed, although it was hard to tell whether the statement was made towards Dawnpelt or Rowanstar. "I will go with you, Rowanstar," Darkfire meowed as he brought his gaze over to the warrior. "I did what I did and you and Dawnpelt saw everything you needed to know. Tawnypelt is dead, there is nothing further to discuss except for the punishment I deserve." Darkfire's eye was filled with emotion, mostly sorrow and guilt.

 _Why…? After all this time, why now?_ Fallingsnow questioned, keeping the leader pinned down.

"I only ask for one thing in return, I would like to speak to Fallingsnow and I would like this war to end." Darkfire's gaze landed on Fallingsnow and Rowanstar, his tail flicking.

Fallingsnow glanced at Bramblestar, the leader nodding and she got off the ginger warrior. The leader slowly stood with a slight chuckle that disturbed Fallingsnow's bones and whiskers.

"Deal," Rowanstar glared at Darkfire. "You may speak with the warrior, and I will end this war." Rowanstar went towards his warriors, Dawnpelt backing away slowly and hiding in the shadow of the wall of the hollow. Darkpaw remained with her, whispering something as the older warrior nodded. Fallingsnow ignored them now as Darkfire padded up to her, several warriors standing back as he leaned into Fallingsnow's ear.

There was a pause, there was no voice. Everything was just between them as the world swirled around Fallingsnow. The storm above began to crackle thickly, rain slowly beginning to fall.

"I have been thinking about this for a very, very long time, Fallingsnow," Darkfire whispered. "I've noticed how you have acted, how you choose to defend the clan at the cost of personality. You don't even have anyone to love, you stay away from anyone you may catch feelings with… except for your littermates, you trust them with your life." Darkfire let out a long sigh, Rowanstar remaining patient with his warriors. Several bodies were on the ground, the dead and the lifeless. The injured and the sick. "When we first met, I liked you. You had defiance and you cared for the clan. I did not, and it was not the clan for the reason why I came back, but to reunite with my family."

 _He is going to tell me something… And I don't think I'm going to like it…_ Fallingsnow thought.

The storm got worse and worse, the rain pounding hard and drowning his voice to the clearing, but not Fallingsnow.

"You don't love the clan, anymore… do you? I may have been protecting Riverclan most of the time I've been here, but I give reports and stick around Thunderclan for several days at a time. The final storm is here and it seems Starclan did plan for this, even if they are gone." Fallingsnow's whisker twitched. "Listen, and listen carefully. If Starclan no longer is with you, the clans will eventually fall. You need to think about yourself, and I doubt Rowanstar will keep his promise of not being at war with you and the clans. So this is the option I am proposing to you…

"Give up on the clans and leave, live a happier life and be who you really are… Or stay, protect what is left of the clans while they are here, and eventually watch them perish. Because you and I have both seen it, and this storm is the final turning point."

He pulled away.

"Goodbye, Fallingsnow."

She didn't move. All she felt was a collapse of the internal infrastructure of her body. What had brought all this up? Why now? Yet, no answer greeted her and her mind went blank as her eyes remained wide. Fallingsnow hated Darkfire, and it almost burned her… urked her, to see that he was throwing away his life now. The tom may have been far older than her, but he had moons more of life left in him and he was throwing it away?

 _You don't love the clan anymore, do you?_ He had said, and that hurt her more than almost anything else. The statement was far into falsehood, Fallingsnow sacrificed everything for her clan. _He came back only to reunite with what little family he had, so why does he stand before me?_

"Dawnpelt cannot speak, but if she could, she would probably chew me out for leaving for so long…" Darkfire whispered. "They think I don't have a heart, but I do… They think I once killed because I enjoyed it. If Dewstep was here, I would have him tell you how I really felt, because I think - the day our eyes locked for the last time - he fully understood what I really wanted. An escape. An out. Our mother was crazy, I wanted her happy and now, here I am, ready to give myself up…"

"Wait!"

 _Oh Starclan, what now?_ Fallingsnow thought as her eyes looked over to the black cat that had stood beside Dawnpelt.

"Darkfire..." the tom meowed, his voice quiet and his body shaking.

 _Of course… that's Darkpaw…_ Fallingsnow thought, not knowing his warrior name. _He would want to see his father for the first time… and the last._

"I'm… Darkstorm…" he meowed quietly, almost sounding scared. There was a low growl in the background, emanating from the Shadowclan leader as he stood beside the rest of the Shadowclan cats. Now that Fallingsnow got a good look at them, she realized how bad of shape they were really in. They were clawed and ripped up, just like Dawnpelt, some in worse and some in better conditions. It was all the same, but they only fought because they were scared.

Darkfire gave the tom a soft smile, but didn't say anything yet. His tail flicked, his eye still covered with a fresh leaf, probably replaced yesterday or the day before. Their eyes glowed an unusual yellow, one that Fallingsnow couldn't help but notice made the toms look exactly the same as they stood before each other. One young… One older… Yet they were exactly the same on the inside. Fallingsnow watched as they both shared their traumatic experiences, only with their eyes. It was a long contact, one that Rowanstar didn't seem to enjoy.

There was an exchange of whispers amongst the clan cats, and in the moment, Darkstorm said something that only Darkfire could hear. Darkfire nodded, Fallingsnow taking several steps back and glancing at Bramblestar, who had his nose in the ginger cat's dead body.

 _Squirrelflight…_

Everything had happened too fast, too soon, all at once. Fallingsnow wanted answers but she would never get them, there was no longer a Starclan that could speak to them and no longer could the stars be seen as the sun began to set, invisible to see behind the clouds. A feeling of a churning stomach made Fallingsnow want to puke, and she watched as Darkfire padded towards Rowanstar, their eyes not meeting. Darkstorm stayed behind and when Rowanstar let out a call to head back to camp, several cats didn't move.

Among them was Darkstorm and Dawnpelt, and nearby was another tom that was old and battered, one that Fallingsnow hadn't seen in moons. Well before her journey to find Darkfire. Littlecloud was hidden among them, disappearing into several of the Thunderclan and Windclan cats. They almost moved out of the way, but it seemed to make sense to hide a few who had stayed behind.

 _They aren't going back, and they never will_ , Fallingsnow realized. _They are making a conscious decision to defy their leader and stay with the clan they were fighting against._

The defiance seemed to go without notice, several injured and dead littering the hollow from the medicine den to the warriors den, down to the apprentices den. A thick, staunch smell rose thickly from them all, and Fallingsnow couldn't help but finally turn around…

Wretched…

And puked.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The acidic taste left a sting in Fallingsnow's mouth, her breathing harsh as her head began to ache and tear into her. The battle had been so quick, filling her mind to the brim with this idea that everything was ending and she was terrified. Her gaze diverted from the mess beneath her and she glanced at Frostclaw, who had her eyes narrowed towards Fallingsnow. What had been in that gaze was something along the lines of disappointment, Fallingsnow coughing slightly as her eyes once more diverted towards Bramblestar.

He remained still, his nose pressed into the fur of his dead mate, his tail flicking across the ground. There was a harsh scream, one that pierced through Fallingsnow's trance and she glanced up. _Everything is changing, all at once,_ she thought, her stomach continuing to churn and twist.

Sorrelpaw was lying on the ground, blood pumping from her throat. Fallingsnow had looked into the apprentice's gaze one last time before watching the eyes slowly dim into nothingness, the feeling of peace washing over the little apprentice one last time. Hopefully. Watching Fernpaw crying for the she-cat to wake up was breaking Fallingsnow's heart, the voice no longer able to reach her ears as she began to drown out all the noise.

 _Stop!_

 _Stop!_

 _Stop!_

Fallingsnow felt tears sting her eyes, her paws trembling beneath her as she collapsed onto her stomach, feeling another wretch but holding it back. She swallowed, glanced around. _Focus, just focus and let yourself calm down,_ she thought to herself and glanced over at Frostclaw again. It was then that she noticed that Frostclaw was now staring wide-eyed at the dead apprentice, the bloodflow having slowed down now. It dripped off the edge of the medicine den platform, sliding down the wall and creating a puddle at the hollow floor. It was thick and clumped, glossy. On the wall, it was thick enough to show a reflection, Fallingsnow seeing herself, her scars on her head and her sides.

Not once, since leaving for the first journey, had she truly seen herself in anything.

 _Did an apprentice just die for this moment, Starclan?_ Fallingsnow asked herself, knowing there would never be an answer as she looked up towards the medicine den. Hollypaw stood right outside the entrance, Fernpaw screaming at her to save Sorrelpaw. But it was too late, Hollypaw's eyes were wider than anything and even she looked as if she was going to be sick. To break the ice to Fernpaw was going to be hard, and Fallingsnow slowly jumped up and stood next to the apprentice.

"Please! Tell Hollypaw to save my sister! I can't believe she is dead!" Fernpaw cried at Fallingsnow, her eyes wide and tears splashing against the stone floor. Every cat in the clearing was dead silent, especially the Shadowclan cats who had stayed behind, openly defying their leader and the guilt in their eyes showed every regret they had ever made. They were skinny, some looked beaten while others looked terrified and scared to remain here.

Fallingsnow shook her head and pressed her nose in between Fernpaw's ears. "Lean into me, Fernpaw… I'm so sorry…" Fallingsnow whispered, the little tom starting to cry into Fallingsnow's fur. Hollypaw gave a small thanks, several warriors already starting to lay down the bodies in the center of the clearing. It would be a mass burial. There must have been at least sixteen dead, but Fallingsnow couldn't bear to count any more as the storm amassed more darker clouds and the night rolled in.

Rain poured from the heavens above, as if they were throwing a tantrum at the world below for destroying what was once so precious. The lives that were extinguished today… Fallingsnow could barely stand it, and she looked over towards the rest of the clan.

Dovewing sat beside Tigerheart, her left eye crusted shut from a sickness, her cough trying to be silent. Her left flank had blood, Jayfeather sitting beside her and quickly treating it. Lionblaze stood nearby, scratches all along his flank as he and Cinderheart were sobbing quietly against each other as the death of Sorrelpaw began to spread through the clan. Nothing was faster than those whispers, even lightning couldn't beat the whispers that ran through the roots of this clan.

Among the dead was…

 _Whitewing…_ Her body was stained red, a permanent symbol of the violence that had been enacted.

 _Spiderleg…_ His head was twisted, the neck snapped in an odd place.

 _Icecloud…_ Her blue eyes were open, the horror that had flashed through them only brought anger to Fallingsnow's heart.

 _Cloudtail…_ The tom who once said he never believed in Starclan until there was a Great Battle, and now he has passed away.

 _Lightningwhisker…_ One of the fastest in the clan, a young life extinguished by the eternal flame of anger.

 _Squirrelflight…_ One of the most loyal she-cats this clan could have had, and the only deputy that Fallingsnow had ever known.

Six of Thunderclan's own warriors had passed, many other pelts unrecognizable from the rogue and Shadowclan assault. Windclan took several beatings as well, and Bramblestar slowly coughed, climbing to the top of the hollow. His fur blew in the wind, revealing cuts and scrapes that were deadly, and his eyes were just as dull as the rest of the clan. The only sound anyone could hear was Fernpaw's sobbing, and Fallingsnow hated it. Her eyes looked up at Bramblestar, who was gazing over his clanmates and his allies.

"To the Shadowclan cats who have decided to stay…" Bramblestar started, clearing his throat. "You will fight with us, or take shelter with Windclan. Onestar will decide what to do with you, not I." The Shadowclan cats were few but there, and they remained in a small group, nodding themselves as they looked at the bodies. Dawnpelt was the only one who looked entirely away, eyes closed, her tail curling around her front paws while Darkstorm comforted her gently.

"Then it is decided… This is not going unavenged, and I need to name a new deputy," Bramblestar meowed. "We will not lose these cats in vain," Bramblestar had a growl rising in his throat. "Windclan, Thunderclan, and Riverclan will make one final attack. This regime of Rowanstar's will be put to an end." There was a slight pause, Bramblestar closing his eyes as his tail fluffed up. "Fallingsnow."

Everyone perked their ears to hear what Bramblestar had to say, everyone focused, and Fallingsnow's ear flicking once as she lowered her head.

"Starclan's rules no longer apply, and if they did, I would still choose you to be the next deputy," Bramblestar meowed. "You have the spirit Thunderclan needs, the strength it requires, and you will be the next leader when I come to pass."

It crashed then.

Fallingsnow couldn't move, her legs trembling at the words.

"No…" Fallingsnow whispered, shaking her head. "I am not… I am a warrior, not a leader… I may be good at it but this is a position I cannot accept. Not now, and probably never." The rain continued to hit the ground with force as lightning cracked above the lake. Each bang of the bright lights in the sky flashed and streaked across Fallingsnow's vision, her thoughts racing as fast as each bolt with no coherence. One thought to the next, but no one had heard her words. Bramblestar was staring her down, it felt like. His amber eyes were dull and the intentions lie behind them.

 _He feels his death is coming soon, which means whoever is deputy becomes leader, and that means…_ Fallingsnow shivered and her voice rose to a cry, barely carried by the wind and rain.

"No! I will not be your deputy and I refuse to become the next leader!" Fallingsnow felt her rage boil deep down, churning with her self-loathing, which resided in her stomach and continued to whirl around inside her with ease. With the burden of being a deputy came the burden of being a leader and Fallingsnow didn't want that.

Bramblestar's eyes narrowed.

The storm continued to rage and Fallingsnow climbed up towards the leader on unsteady paws, her tail flicking and her pelt dripping with a mixture of blood and rain. Her pelt had become a pristine white and her blue eyes were shining with every blast of lightning in the sky. Every cloud rolled and the sky beyond would not show its light, the hope of the clans had finally beaten Fallingsnow into submission and she knew what she had to do. Her choice was far more clear than anything she had, and this was one she wouldn't make without a single regret.

"I will fight Shadowclan," Fallingsnow hissed, tail slipping across the stone. "I will help you in one final battle, but afterwards… There are things I must do, and if I don't, there is no way I will be happy."

At the final words, fire burned in the leader's eyes, his whiskers twitching and his growl rising in his throat. "Happiness? There is no happiness here, Fallingsnow. You are a warrior, you can't just leave your clan when they need you most."

Fallingsnow took a deep breath and looked down, her eyes catching Frostclaw's. _No, but if someone my age is going to be leader, it should be her…_ "Bramblestar… I didn't say I was leaving now, and with the clans already tearing apart, who knows whether or not the clans will survive at all?" Fallingsnow sighed, glad the rest of the clan was unable to hear her over the sound of rain and lightning and thunder. "I think this is the choice that I must make, this is where Starclan wants me to be." Glancing at Bramblestar, she flicked an ear. "Yet, you won't understand unless you remember your own journey. Sandstorm and Graystripe told it all the time to my sisters and me, and Squirrelflight did too. So don't tell me what I can do if this is what Starclan wants."

"Starclan doesn't exist anymore!" Bramblestar growled darkly, his eyes looking towards the dark sky. "If they existed, they would come tell us what to do for once, give us some prophecy to save us!"

Another hit, a flash of inspiration ran through Fallingsnow.

"I think that's the point."

"What!?" Bramblestar lowered his head, ears pinned back. "What do you mean?" His growl was low and remained dark. Almost every warrior was watching, waiting for something to happen, a few of them had wide eyes.

"Starclan is trying to tell us that we shouldn't rely on them…" Fallingsnow mumbled, looking down at the blood from Sorrelpaw, the dead apprentice having been moved to the center of the clearing with a mass amount of dead. "They wanted me to get Darkfire, set off these events. They foresaw this, they probably stopped the water to the Moonpool in case someone tried to ask questions." Fallingsnow closed her eyes, imagining Dewstep's eyes watching her now, the soft gaze filled with pride and love. "They finally made some sort of decision themselves too, and they are telling us that our lives are no longer up to them."

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the same green eyes that she had envisioned. Beside Frostclaw was a gray tom, his pale green eyes glowing softly in the light before they faded.

 _So you have been watching…_

"Frostclaw…" Fallingsnow meowed towards Bramblestar. "If Starclan no longer exists to you, then the rules no longer apply. Make Frostclaw your deputy. She is loyal, strong, and will make a successful leader. She does not fear the future, and I think she only fears of one without her apprentice." Her eyes moved to Sorrelpaw, the body looked like stone and brittle to the touch. Like a pile of sand in the wind. "She trained Sorrelpaw the best she could, and… she would make the best fit leader after you."

Fallingsnow turned away and stood up, taking several steps down and reaching the hollow floor, ignoring anything that Bramblestar might have said to her. The thunder would have drowned out his words anyways, and Fallingsnow wouldn't have it. Her choice was made and she wasn't going back on it.

"I… I have made a reconsideration," Bramblestar called to the clan, his voice cracking once. "Frostclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan…"

She stood beside her sister, her back to the leader while Frostclaw's eyes widened in surprise. There was no movement between them and Fallingsnow hung her head low, feeling heat rise to her whiskers and lips as the embarrassment of denying the leader of calling herself a deputy. Every clan needed a deputy, and Fallingsnow tried to keep herself composed.

"You will be an amazing leader one day, Frostclaw…" Fallingsnow whispered as she raised her head and catching Hollypaw's eyes, the she-cat standing close by and checking over wounds. The rest of the warriors barely took a few scratches and Fallingsnow watched each and every one of them. The force was rather large, especially now that the Shadowclan cats were there. "I am not going to be a leader," Fallingsnow continued, watching Hollypaw now and speaking to her. Her words were just as easily aimed at Frostclaw. "I may be a good leader, but that's not what I want. Every day I live here, I hold myself back, so I will stay for one last fight… but then I'm leaving, and I'll let you guys sort out this whole mess with Starclan."

Frostclaw finally glanced at Fallingsnow, her eyes remaining wide. "Why me?"

Fallingsnow's ear flicked. "Because you and I are very similar, but I was chosen for a task and you were not. My task is finished, and I know your heart will always be with the clan. I love this place, but I need to find some other calling, another place I can call home."

 _I remember watching the trees as a kit, sitting in the hollow and wishing that I could explore so much further,_ Fallingsnow thought. _Then the apprentice stage began, I explored the territory and wanted to know more about the world. But then this stupid prophecy came into play and I… I lost my passion, my imagination. Now I must discover everything all over again, myself and where I really belong…_

This place was familiar, yet unfamiliar, all at once. The more she thinks, the more Fallingsnow realizes how little she recognized even her littermates.

Hollypaw's injury seems new. Her green eyes reflected that of depression, surprise, no wonder. It was hard to watch the she-cat now, pity and sympathy washing through Fallingsnow in one clean wave. With that, the she-cat seemed to be brand new to the world around Fallingsnow, a medicine cat with almost no hope and yet… she stays and fights against her clanmates to win their trust and to win their love.

Frostclaw's eyes were no longer wide, and now they were closed. She was processing the day, her apprentice had been killed and the tears (had they been visible) would be slapping the stone below her now. None of this day had been good for the she-cat, and now, a lifetime away was Sorrelpaw.

Fallingsnow didn't know the little apprentice much, since her and Frostclaw had far different ideas on how to train their apprentices. There was no way that Fallingsnow would let Fernpaw grow up based on battle training alone, she had seen the effects on Fireclaw (who was trembling nearby, eyes squeezed shut and ears pinned back). No apprentice deserved that, they deserved to live happily and discover who they were.

 _Something I never got to do,_ Fallingsnow thought. _I've been so focused on saving the clan that I don't know who I am any longer…_

Her gaze was brought up to Bramblestar now, who looked down at her with eyes filled with fire.

The lightning died down for a moment, as did the rain. "I do have one recommendation for the next plan, Bramblestar," Fallingsnow meowed as her eyes stayed trained on him. _I am not disloyal, and you know it,_ her eyes clawed their words into Bramblestar's own. "Rowanstar took Darkfire, and he was the most loyal cat you could have asked for. Especially for what he did. We all know that when Rowanstar does a head count of his warriors, he will come back and retrieve them with full force, so we must use the darkness of tonight to start a fight with them before they realize their own strength."

The entire clan remained unmoving, before several Thunderclan warriors stood. Poppyfrost and Berrynose were the first, they looking up at Bramblestar with glowing eyes. They wanted their vengeance for the cats of Thunderclan who were killed in the attack. Rainbone and Foxshadow appeared from the medicine den, their wounds freshly covered and shallow. Their own eyes glowed and their tails were raised.

It wasn't long, the first snowball had fallen and was rolling faster and faster. Frostclaw stood up, the rest of the injured warriors began to stand and the Shadowclan cats even stood.

Amongst them was Dawnpelt, who had tears in her eyes and her mouth was now closed. Opening it was almost a shame for her, that she had spoken out against her leader and the punishment had been harsh for just speaking out. Maybe she wasn't doing it for Shadowclan, but for Darkfire himself. Her fur was more of a mess than any other Shadowclan cat, unable to groom herself without her tongue.

Darkstorm and Fireclaw stood beside each other, brother and sister reunited under one code and one reason. Every cat here - they all united under the name of justice, the Warrior Code, and their moral principle. Rowanstar would fall and Fallingsnow looked back up to Bramblestar.

"Every cat here wants to do the same," Frostclaw meowed instead, interrupting Fallingsnow before she had even begun. "We need two runners to go to Riverclan, this ends by sun-high tomorrow." There wasn't a response from Bramblestar, who looked away as Frostclaw looked at Fallingsnow, she looking back. "Help me out, we are organizing our warriors. The dead won't die in vain and we will not falter. We need two runners, so we need Spiderleg and Lightningwhisker-"

"Both are dead," Fallingsnow reported and Frostclaw shivered for a moment. "The next two fastest are you and me, and you need to stay. This leaves Dovewing or Shadeleaf."

"Did you say my name?" the gray she-cat padded over, her crystal blue eyes shining with anger and passion. "They killed Lightningwhisker, and I won't let them get away with it." Shadeleaf looked towards the body of the black she-cat, then back to them. "I'll do anything."

Frostclaw nodded. "We need to give Windclan a warning about the attack, which will take place just before dawn. The Windclan warriors here will remain, so Fallingsnow, your task is to get Riverclan to attack from their side of Shadowclan's territory. We won't wait to attack, and we don't have time to coordinate an effective strike. So… You in?"

Fallingsnow smiled softly. "I'm more than in, Frostclaw… Good luck getting things organized here, I'm sure you can do it." She paused and glanced over at the medicine den, where Hollypaw was sitting. Padding over, she gave Hollypaw a small press of her nose into her ear. "You'll be okay, and so will I."

"Will this be the last time I see you, then?" Hollypaw mumbled. "Will you leave as soon as the attack is done? I can see it in your eyes, you are doing something and you made whatever your choice was."

Another long pause before Fallingsnow shrugged. "I don't think I'll return after the battle. I have no reason to, and I don't want to make goodbyes any longer than they need to be."

"Why are you leaving then, Fallingsnow?" Hollypaw meowed, the tone feeling like that of Jayfeather's complaining.

It was the first time that she had heard Hollypaw say her name. "You spend too much time around your mentor," Fallingsnow laughed, playfully batting Hollypaw's ear for a moment. "You'll see me again, probably. I don't think I would want to leave my family forever anyways!" Fallingsnow felt a purr rise in her own throat and she licked between Hollypaw's ears. "Don't worry about me, this is the last battle I will participate in and I promise to be safe."

There was another pause, one that made Fallingsnow uncomfortable before Hollypaw looked up at her. "What were your choices?"

Fallingsnow watched Hollypaw for a moment before shaking her head. "That is not something I would disclose to you, but I am making the best choice for myself. I promise you that, so just be happy that I can eventually be happy again."

"What about your apprentice…?"

"Frostclaw can train Fernpaw, the tom will need someone strong to get past Sorrelpaw's passing… They'll be good for each other," Fallingsnow sighed quietly. "Fernpaw needs a mentor who can stay and help him get stronger, and Frostclaw needs an apprentice to spend her days with." The thought about leaving alone did scare Fallingsnow, a fear she didn't think she would have. But the choice was her own and she wasn't turning around, to back down from it would be to back down from herself. Now, she stood before Hollypaw, looking over at the small tom who had his nose buried in his dead sister's own fur. "They need each other, and I need myself."

For once, it felt like Fallingsnow was finally in the right. Even now, Hollypaw was slowly beginning to agree with her, and Fallingsnow glanced over to see that Frostclaw was already organizing the Shadowclan cats and getting them to spill everything they knew. One of them was crying, spilling out the tremendous horrors that Rowanstar had put them through. It went from the blood of his brother and sister dying to the part where his own mother drowned herself to get away. Shadowclan was a mess and it was already leaving scars behind that would last for moons to come.

 _I will leave my impact and go,_ Fallingsnow thought. "I'm going to Riverclan," Fallingsnow mewed quietly, padding backwards a few pawsteps. Hollypaw looked into Fallingsnow's eyes but there were no more words that needed to be exchanged. _This is the last time I will see you, sis… Stay careful, and be the best medicine cat you can be. You'll be better than Jayfeather one day, that I know._

Hollypaw smiled and her eyes seemed to show a little more enthusiasm.

 _Goodbye._

With that, Fallingsnow bolted out of the entrance and began to head for Riverclan territory.

 _-AN-_

 _Fallingsnow has finally made her choice, and I think it fits her perfectly. The more I thought about it, the more I felt that Fallingsnow grew up too fast, became easily manipulated to be a part of this prophecy. She wants out, she wants to be who she is, not what Starclan commanded her to be (not that they commanded, they advised…). I think it'll fit soon, and there should be two more chapters and an epilogue. I don't know about how much I'll update now that my Winter Break has started, but don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! I will still read them!_

 _Happy Holidays, everybody!_


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Running as quick as the wind, Fallingsnow's paws ripped across the moors as her gaze was set on Riverclan territory. The storm above continued to cackle, laughing at her now as she felt the world begin to collapse around her. Fallingsnow knew what she was doing, and this was the only way she was going to get close to saving the clans.  
Every decision I have made has brought me here, she thought to herself as her eyes stayed on the river ahead, running with fresh and clean water, raging and about to burst its banks. There is no time to waste anymore, Fallingsnow thought. This is the final time I will help the clans, because now I understand what my ancestors wanted.

The longer that the small she-cat thought about her choice, the more right it felt. To leave… It was a big step, but the clans needed to know that Starclan doesn't decide everything for them. They needed to learn to live without their ancestors watching over them like they were little kits. Fallingsnow understood why she was chosen now, why this choice was what she needed to make. To be who she was… The clans would one day follow suit, following their ancestors but not gaining anything more from them.  
We rely so much upon those who watch over us, Fallingsnow thought as she forced her legs to move her faster, the horizon staying dark and her eyes remained narrowed. Her paws thudded and splashed in puddles as she bolted over the river, bouncing above the rocks as her thoughts continued to run coherently and smoothly. With every generation, there was a prophecy… As a clan, we have gone moons upon moons with prophecies and danger around every corner. This is the end of the clans and I hope every cat can learn to survive on their own, because the clans are leaving and even I can feel it. The sun is gone now, and tomorrow, it will raise high into the sky…

Her legs quickly stopped as she appeared before the entrance of the Riverclan camp. Two guards stood at the entrance, blinking and quickly going into defensive mode.  
"I am a Thunderclan cat," Fallingsnow meowed. "I'm the warrior Fallingsnow, and we finally have it ready. The final plan will be enacted tonight." Both of the Riverclan cats glanced at each other before nodding and disappearing within the confines of the camp, the entrance bristling as Fallingsnow quickly followed and her eyes glanced around as she caught sight of Mistystar, who was still thin. The rest of Riverclan was still just as thin as her as well, the rogues having taken their prey for moons.

Riverclan needs to participate in this battle, we can end this once and for all, Fallingsnow thought as she padded up to Mistystar. "We need you, now," Fallingsnow meowed with urgency, her voice still calm. Her eyes landed on the Riverclan leader as her tail flicked slowly. "Windclan has a runner too, and they should be going through Thunderclan territory into Shadowclan very soon." Fallingsnow took a deep breath and glanced at the warriors who had gathered due to the commotion, then her eyes locked onto the leader. "We are going to attack from this side of Shadowclan, we will probably meet resistance on the way. Clear out any elders and queens and kits, keep them hidden."

Mistystar looked surprised for a moment before nodding, glancing to a warrior. "Get the senior warriors and the fresh warriors ready, we attack on the third sound of thunder."  
That will be very soon, hopefully everyone will be ready by then, Fallingsnow thought.

The first crack streaked across the sky, lighting up the entire clearing and revealing every cat within the Riverclan camp. There was no room for mistakes, not here and not ever. Thunderclan and Windclan would soon coordinate an attack that would decimate the forces of Shadowclan, and Riverclan had just barely the strength it needed to even participate. Every part of the world around Fallingsnow seemed to slowly begin falling into place.

An end to it all, isn't that right… Sol. Fallingsnow could feel his eyes watching her now, and he was somewhere in this clearing. She could tell, hidden amongst the warriors that he was there and was undoubtedly watching with a smirk across that calico face of his. With her blue eyes, Fallingsnow glanced around and found herself glancing at a calico near the edge of the clearing. The pelt felt so familiar and kept Fallingsnow frozen in place for several long heartbeats. You are watching, because this is it. I've made my choice and I will not back down, and you will get what you have always wanted. This is where the clans end, right?

The answer was already given, and as she stared at the calico, the pelt disappeared into the mass of warriors that were quickly amassing.

"Mothwing, get the herbs ready and be at the border of Shadowclan when the battle starts!" Mistystar cried out, her eyes blazing with a long and lost passion that Fallingsnow hadn't seen from any cat in moons. What had kept her going was the purpose that the clans would be free of this war, that there was something that could free all the cats from the end coming too soon. Yet, here did Fallingsnow stand as she awaited the inevitable. This was the day that it felt like the means to an end. All the rage was cast into the storm and the gamble was set. Everyone was betting life and limb, even Fallingsnow herself, who was planning to leave this place forever.

Another strike of thunder hit Fallingsnow's ears, which flicked as her eyes gazed up at the flash that appeared mere moments before the sound. There was only one strike left, and the cats would be on their way. Warriors were here to protect the innocent and to protect the way of life they had, the Warrior Code had protected their way of life for moons.

And yet, with the absence of Starclan, we feel threatened and must fend for ourselves like wild animals with no sense of morals. We've barely held on, Fallingsnow thought as she remembered the sorrow in Darkfire's eye. The moment he had shared with his son was brief, and would probably be the only one. Fallingsnow could imagine that Rowanstar was laughing his way through the wind and rain, a puddle covering his paws as the storm raged forward and his claws lifting above the surface of the water, glinting in the light of the lightning strike before ripping across the tom's throat. Darkfire saved his family for a short time, but I will not let him die if I can help it, Fallingsnow thought as she turned away from the Riverclan army, eyes closing for but a brief moment. She let her paws begin to carry her, heading out towards Shadowclan territory with no cat following behind her.

The next lightning strike came when Fallingsnow reached the border between Shadowclan and Riverclan, her eyes on the black and dead territory before her. Rain splattered her muzzle and her pelt was sopping wet. A day or two would pass before her pelt was dry again, and now she could feel the same eyes from earlier.

"You have made the right choice."

The voice was soft and smooth, manipulative and cunning. It scored her ears with a painful sting and Fallingsnow's eyes turned to see the tom she dreaded to see again. Not only because of the evil the cat posed towards the clans, but the way he was smiling would always bother her and her dreams. Sol. His whiskers twitched in amusement and his golden amber eyes watched her with quiet contempt.

"You will teach the clans what they need by doing this," Sol meowed, his voice not being carried over the rain, but through it. As if his will had become the will of Starclan itself, the voice was sweet and bitter to hear. "The clans need to learn that a code cannot keep them together forever," Sol continued, moving forward, his pelt glossy and freshly groomed, almost as if the rain hadn't touched him. The tom kept his eyes open and he stared past Fallingsnow, standing beside her and looking into Shadowclan territory as Fallingsnow looked into Riverclan. "If they learned that, they can form into something greater, breaking this stupid cycle. Skyclan didn't accept me, like they do every time."

Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes. The Ancients spoke the same way, something about a cycle… "What is the cycle?" Fallingsnow asked, pure silence greeting her other than the sound of rain.

Sol replied in a voice that wasn't his. "The cycle is a repeating set of events with similarities. Mainly names and pelts. The Ancient cats used their power to create the clan cats, but at the time, they weren't the clans. They were a part of a Tribe, and yet, not a tribe at all. The mountains, they left and went there to create the Tribe of Rushing Water." Sol's gaze lifted towards the clouded sky. "The stars tell a long and frightening story, and it takes a very strong cat to learn these secrets. I did, along with a badger and the help of a medicine cat in the clans."

At the last point, Fallingsnow turned her eyes to Sol, whose eyes went back to hers.

"Don't bother asking who, you don't need to know, and neither should the clans," Sol meowed, the evil intent was gone from his voice. "From here on out, the clans will suffer through one more disaster," Sol continued, pulling his gaze away from Fallingsnow. "My original intent was the destruction of the clans as a whole, to rip apart the code and prove you could live without it. In fact, I barely did a thing. Starclan fought over my ideals, they thought it was too much, to tear themselves away from the clans and never touch them again…" Sol laughed quietly, the rain seeming to laugh with him. No thunder covered his voice, remaining soft with only the slightest hint of deadliness aimed towards the she-cat. Fallingsnow closed her eyes again, imagining the exploding mountains in the distance and the red that streaked across the sky.

"All I want is to be who I am," Fallingsnow meowed, knowing she could trust the cat who stood beside her. "If the clans must end for it to happen, so be it." Fallingsnow sighed quietly, imagining how the clans were going to end. They would probably perish at the hands of the earth, not just because of her.

Sol smiled slowly, feeling somewhat sinister, but he had already got what he wanted. "I was right to think Starclan was weak, and they were, manipulated by a mortal cat who only sits by their best prize now, the only way they could have been convinced to stay." Sol turned his gaze away and stood on four paws, before speaking again. "Everything in our world comes in fours, doesn't it? Four paws hold up the cat who battles through the tough times in life. Four seasons that the moons mark. Four. And yet, here we are, proving that we don't need four, but less." Sol padded up the border, Fallingsnow not following. She had no reason to, even if she were to kill the tom, nothing would change and he would die knowing the clans were ending.

Four…

The number really was perfect.

Shadowclan… Thunderclan… Riverclan… Windclan… They have all had a part to play in this disaster, and they are holding up the beliefs of Starclan. But when the thing they hold up turns their backs on them, what else is left for us? Fallingsnow thought as she turned around and looked at Riverclan territory. The wild. We never held up Starclan, we held up the beliefs of the wild. That's what we are, we are the wild cats of the forest. And we wild cats have a code, and that is how we live. Even alone, we live with the code on our minds and act with the code following us. It isn't the Warrior Code, but the Wild Code.

The revelation brought a smile to Fallingsnow's lips and she turned to Shadowclan territory, shredding through the bushes as fast as her paws would carry her. I will not let Darkfire die, not this way, she growled slowly to herself as her tail remained straight behind her, only moving to keep her balance as her paws remained swift. He will die by the will of the forest, not by Starclan. Fallingsnow continued to tear up the dirt behind her, spraying it in all directions as she tried to move through the territory that was Shadowclan.

This place was unfamiliar, never once had she truly crossed through this territory and the darkness that engulfed the place. Evil lurked beneath the dirt, digging around with efficiency, sliding with the worms and the bugs and insects. Fallingsnow's claws flicked up dirt and her eyes remained ahead of her. This was it, her final battle began now.  
Rainwater had made the lake burst its banks, puddles and gentle flooding already seeping into Shadowclan territory. This place wasn't safe, and this was where the battle would be. Water began to cover Fallingsnow's paws, but she ignored it and continued towards the Shadowclan camp. The scent of the rogues had become a powerful force that struck down almost any other scent.

Ahead was a barrier to a small encampment, at the heart of Shadowclan territory. This was the best place, and the scent of fear also held strongly to this place.  
Fear… Death… Rowanstar had all his bases covered to keep his cats loyal in his own territory, just not outside of it. Fallingsnow turned towards the entrance, where no guards stood. Inside, cats were chanting, unrecognizable voices cheering as a speech was being delivered.

"We will soon have the clans running for their lives!" Rowanstar's voice carried through the trees, Fallingsnow padding closer and peering through the entrance, seeing him. Her white pelt would give her away if she travelled any closer, and her eyes began to quickly search through the cats she could see, but the pelts were hard to identify. "We will not stop here," Rowanstar continued before his teeth gripped something, pulling a bloodied black pelt into view. Rainwater was still rising, still covering Fallingsnow's paws. "This tom ruined everything I had worked hard for, and now, I stand with every one of you following me. He doesn't realize the power I hold."

The black tom looked up with his one eye, smirking slowly. "Rowanstar… When we first met, I wasn't the worst cat in the forest. In fact, you know of several cats worse than I was." Rowanstar growled, but the black cat spoke before he could. "Let's talk Hawkfrost, the tom of murder. He killed far more than I did, but even his feats were lacking in comparison to the strongest of all. Tigerstar. Even you looked at your own son like he was him, and you know what…? You will never compare to him, Rowanstar. At least Tigerstar had the guts to attack the clans with all his forces – instead, you sit back here as if you have a throne."

Darkfire…

He spat on the mud, blood leaking out of his mouth as he laughed hard.

He's delaying, Fallingsnow realized and heard the sound of thunder. She moved quickly, moving around the barrier of the encampment until the thunder subsided. Fallingsnow heard the splashing beneath her and knew if she continued forward, someone would hear her. One of the army of cats would be bound to hear her. Time it with the thunder… Fallingsnow thought, her ears perked and listening.

"Never compare me to that cat ever again!" Rowanstar hissed. "I am nothing like him, I am doing this for the good of the clans and they wouldn't listen! They kept you hidden, they knew all along where you were hiding and all I did was ask. We could have avoided war, and you kept moving every moon. From one camp to the next, it was always random… You still hid from me, you were afraid to face death." Rowanstar's feral growl reached Fallingsnow's ears. "Now you face death, because you know that it is the only way to repent for your crimes against the clans and my family."

Thunder.

Move.

Subsides.

Stop.

Fallingsnow was no more than three fox-lengths away from Rowanstar now, she could pounce that distance, and began to move carefully and slowly. There was a break in the barrier ahead of her, and she knew she had mere heartbeats before something could go wrong.

"I will compare you to them," Darkfire growled slowly, amusement remaining in his tone. "You have no idea the lengths I went through to see my family again, and I tried, oh – I tried." Slow movement on the other side, and Fallingsnow appeared into the break of the barrier. It wasn't deep enough, but there was something.

Above her was a long branch, leading directly over the barrier. Attached to the branch was a tree, and Fallingsnow moved very slowly and quietly. Her eyes stayed on the trunk as she waded through the water. Lifting a paw could mean death to Darkfire and her, and she waited until another lightning strike carried the sound of thunder over Shadowclan territory. Leaping out of the water, she climbed the tree and dug her claws in with each climb. Swift as the sound, she reached the branch and began to move quietly to the edge.

To kill Rowanstar would require a longer branch, to just land on top of him and snap his neck, to hold him down beneath the water until all nine lives were extinguished from the mortal body. Attached to him are nine lives, at most… Fallingsnow thought as she moved a paw forward and touched the edge of the branch. Her eyes locked onto the ginger tom below her. Water continued to slowly rise, but remained unthreatening to the cats below Fallingsnow. There were no Shadowclan cats here, it was almost all rogues, other than one. One cat stood out amongst the rest, and Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes at the small tom.

"Crimes? My crimes are nothing," Darkfire rasped, laughing more as he was losing breath. "Hold me under the water, you don't have the guts to kill me, Rowanstar. You've never had it in you, because you aren't a real warrior."

That was the last straw for Rowanstar and the tom screeched, his claws spreading and moving quickly towards Darkfire.

 _Surprise,_ Fallingsnow thought as she jumped down and splashed into the water. The sound made Rowanstar pause, his claws less than a mouse-length away from Darkfire's eye. Another heart-beat and Darkfire would be permanently blinded. "Greetings, Rowanstar," Fallingsnow meowed, her eyes hardened on the tom. The friction between them rose until Rowanstar broke the silence, pulling his claws away from Darkfire.

"My, my. What a surprise to see the great warrior, Fallingsnow, here," Rowanstar growled. "Thunderclan pests, is this what you were talking to her about? This idea that you could save yourself?" Rowanstar glanced at Darkfire, whose eye remained narrowed, but surprise glistened across the yellow sun. It was the only real glow in the clearing, everything else seemed covered in darkness. "You came alone, too, tsk tsk bad kitty." Rowanstar smirked and stalked forward, his eyes continuing to glow. "You won't defeat me here, _warrior_ ," Rowanstar sneered.

Fallingsnow glanced at Darkfire again and smiled a bit. "No, I won't. But I can delay your plans, and when my body goes missing, the clans will rise against you." _I can't let him know about the actual plan of attack,_ Fallingsnow thought as she got into a defensive position. _I will kill you here, Rowanstar, and with your death, peace can come closer for the next disaster to strike the clans._ She imagined Sol in the tom before her, but this tom was only interested in death and glory. Nothing further could push his gains and his interests. Just this moment.

Rowanstar's anger reached its peak, and the rogues were all standing behind him with hissing and spitting, their eyes all trained on Fallingsnow. She wasn't going to back down and she darted forward, fluffing up her tail and whacking Rowanstar's face, missing his eyes as the tom rolled away. The tail only hit his nose and he spat as he growled.

"There is no way you could have learned a move from my clan."

Fallingsnow turned her attention back to him. "It is possible, because I have," she growled, feeling a presence right beside her. Fur brushed along her pelt, soft, warm and filled with something she could no longer name, so many moons had passed since she last felt it. _Dewstep._ She thought to herself with a small smile. To hear his voice again would bring joy to her heart, one that she felt she needed but she wouldn't get. This would be enough. Tears almost flowed to her eyes at the thought that Dewstep was standing beside her.

"Just die already," Rowanstar growled as another cat moved behind her, a black tom with a white stripe down his foreleg. A growl and hiss erupted behind her and Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes, leaning down and rolling with the attack, claws scoring her pelt as she tossed an older tom towards Rowanstar. He collapsed quickly, but was back on his paws just as fast.

"No, not tonight and not ever," Fallingsnow growled. Blood stained her pelt as Darkfire slowly stood up, blood dripping down his fur and mixing with the rain. The purple collar on the second tom made Fallingsnow narrow her eyes, focusing on him. "So this is the second in command, Rowanstar? I have to say, he looks rather small." Fallingsnow took a deep breath, feeling both cats at each of her sides, as if protecting her.

 _You both are brothers in paws, and here you are, protecting me as if I'm the last hope…_ Fallingsnow thought as she continued to smile. _I'm glad you both are here, I don't deserve this… I don't deserve any of this._ Fallingsnow padded slowly forward, closer to them.

The new tom growled slowly. "The name is Scourge-"

"You mean the tom that Firestar killed in the stories? The very one witnessed by many?" Fallingsnow questioned, the tom blinking and growling. "Or is _Scourge_ a title, not a name, as I believed once? I doubt you are worthy to hold the title, you're just a cat playing leader to a bloodthirsty army you can't control." Fallingsnow continued padding forward, the tom backing away slowly. Rowanstar was growling but Darkfire made on quick and swift movement, turning towards Rowanstar and blocking the former Shadowclan leader from moving towards Fallingsnow.

"Stay away from me," _Scourge_ growled, his claws unsheathing. "I am the leader of this rogues, you can do nothing to change that!"

Fallingsnow smiled a bit, noticing the fear in his eyes. "Then why are you backing away? You're a coward, you use your rogues as a driving force to feed your power. That's what you are-"

"Back away from him!" Rowanstar growled from Darkfire's direction.

"-and you will be nothing more, you are at the bottom of it all," Fallingsnow meowed, the tom backing away further until there was a cry in the distance.

Every cat turned their heads towards the entrance, cats flooding into the camp and the water splashing all around the clearing. Rogues and warriors were fighting, pelts clashing pelts and claws ripping through them. Fallingsnow turned back to the rogue leader, not intimidated by him at all.

"I'm the first to truly fight back against you, and that is why you are scared," Fallingsnow dropped her meow to a whisper with a slight grin. "You aren't intimidating. You're worthless. Powerless. Even at your age, far older than I am, I am still stronger."

The tom hissed at her. "You haven't seen the last of me, fox-dung," he growled. "I have to fight your warrior friends. Deal with Rowanstar as you wish." Scourge growled still, splashing through water as he went towards his band of rogues, fighting with them as warriors continued to flood the clearing from all sides. Rowanstar's eyes were widened and his teeth were bared.

"Oh, no you don't!" Darkfire hissed and tackled into Rowanstar, teeth bared. "You hurt your own family, and that is far worse than anything I have ever done!" Darkfire growled and held the leader down. "I deserve death, you deserve much worse. Consider this a show of mercy, Rowanstar."

Fallingsnow could watch as teeth glinted in a fresh strike of lightning, the light glaring off of Darkfire's teeth as they sunk into Rowanstar's throat the tom started to howl in pain, crying out in anger and hurt.

 _Consider this a show of mercy,_ Fallingsnow repeated to herself as the storm above raged on.

 _-Author's Note-_

 _Guess who got a laptop for their Christmas gift? I now have a tablet/laptop hybrid that works and I should be able to write more often! This is going to be a wonderful time, now that I can write at home finally!_


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _Deep breaths… This is it, deep breaths,_ Fallingsnow thought to herself as she heard the sounds of gurgling behind her, Rowanstar's head continuing to be held beneath the water and pausing every few heartbeats. The leader was unable to breathe, and there was no possible way for him to come back up. Darkfire had first sunk his teeth deep into Rowanstar's throat, tearing into it like a fresh mouse in the middle of green-leaf.

This was so close to the end that Fallingsnow could feel it, her eyes scanned the clearing as recognizable warriors were tearing the rogue force into pieces. Several rogues screeched and tried to leave the battle, only to be blocked off by the warrior force that had started to secure other exits in the broken barrier. Every warrior continued to participate to the fullest of their extents, claws flashing as warrior battled rogue and rogue fought back. The battle itself was terrifying, yet Fallingsnow found a thrill in the idea that Rowanstar was dying behind her. A war that lasted far too long and killed far too many was being put to a quick and bitter end on Rowanstar's end.

A splash made Fallingsnow look up, Rowanstar finally fighting back, his claws reaching up and clawing into Darkfire's face. Fallingsnow stood still for a moment, everything seemed to collapse and Fallingsnow's only coherent thought is _He can't die._ This wasn't true and it took convincing on Fallingsnow's part to realize this, but she growled and leaped toward Rowanstar, splashing the water around and baring her teeth at him in a loud hiss.

"I will not stop here! You will not stop peace!" Fallingsnow cried out, her tail lashing as Rowanstar ducked beneath the waves of water, disappearing for a split heartbeat. She breathed hard and glanced over at Darkfire, who had his back turned and was trembling hard. His legs barely worked now and blood dripped off his pelt and into the water. The scarlet coloring stained the ground and Darkfire gasped a moment.

The first words out of his mouth terrified Fallingsnow to the core.

"Where are you, Fallingsnow?" Darkfire whispered, his ear flicking, turning his gaze and revealing a ripped open eye that was bleeding heavily. "I can't last much longer… This is it, and I need to know… Where is Dawnpelt…?" His voice made Fallingsnow hurt on the inside, her stomach whirling and her eyes unable to keep off of the eye. There was no yellow coloring, she used to see the sun in his eye and now it was gone. Nothing remained as it should have, everything was turning around and Fallingsnow padded forward.

Rowanstar was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared in the water and probably off somewhere else now. Fallingsnow had more to deal with.

"I don't know, the Thunderclan camp, I would assume…" Fallingsnow whispered as she pressed her face into Darkfire's shoulder. The tom was silent for a moment before chuckling, closing the ripped eye, blood leaking out like tears and sliding off his face.

A chuckle erupted from Darkfire. "I don't have much longer, Fallingsnow… Kill Rowanstar, find him and end this, if I am right, I took out six of his lives." Darkfire coughed and almost collapsed, Fallingsnow hoisting the tom up with her shoulder. "Don't save me, besides… I want to see Dewstep again… Like I did earlier… I could feel his presence, he is still here and I think Starclan still watches over your precious clans." Darkfire's spine seemed to collapse in on itself, his hind legs doing the same as the only part of him that was up was his head and chest.

"You don't deserve to die!" Fallingsnow growled. "You're finishing this with Rowanstar, it is your job! You had one job, Darkfire!" If it wasn't for the rain, any cat would have noticed Fallingsnow's tears, her eyes barely open as she continued to try to hoist him up. "This is _your_ battle, Darkfire! Yours!"

There was no response other than a grunt from Darkfire, his body slowly feeling more and more heavier as Fallingsnow struggled to keep him up. "Darkfire!" Fallingsnow hissed, gasping for breath at the heavier weight until she couldn't bear it and dropped Darkfire. His body slumped into the water, no movement from the tom at all. He didn't respond to his head becoming submerged into the water, and no current was able to move him. There was mud clinging to his fur, Fallingsnow lifting her paw and splashing it. "Darkfire, wake up!" she cried, pressing her claws into his pelt and cutting to get something. "Darkfire…"

Fallingsnow pulled her claws away, letting the body just sit by itself as she realized how much blood the tom actually lost. The battle here was slow now, the rogues starting to retreat rather than fight. They were moving closer towards the lake, which was dangerous on its own, and Fallingsnow sighed a bit as she moved away from Darkfire.

"Goodbye, old friend… may Starclan accept you, and may your path be lit up by more stars than we see in the sky every night…" Fallingsnow whispered, licking her lips as she glanced towards the entrance, realizing it was mostly Riverclan warriors who were fighting. Mistystar appeared from the entrance, her eyes gazing around and starting to order warriors closer to the lake rather than further.

Fallingsnow gave Darkfire's body one last glance, then took a deep breath and looked at Mistystar. "This isn't the Shadowclan camp," she meowed, the answer becoming simple as she gave it a moments thought. This was the rogue camp, it was away from the heart of Shadowclan, a bit further away than the camp should have been. Mistystar nodded, her fur clinging to her pelt. The she-cat glanced at her deputy, who gave a nod and they turned away. "I'll kill Rowanstar," Fallingsnow growled, her eyes narrowing as her paws gripped the earth beneath the water.

 _Run._

Her paws moved with speed, the water feeling as if it wasn't hindering her.

 _Rowanstar will perish by my claws. Not theirs. He is mine._

Fallingsnow sped past the Riverclan warriors, each glancing at her as they trudged through the muck and the brown water. This place was no longer clean, no longer was she able to hold her anger back as what felt like the roar of a lion erupted from her throat. If this is how it was going to end, so be it. Fallingsnow wasn't stopping now, her dream of leaving this place no longer in her mind as she set out towards the actual camp.

The smell of Shadowclan was spread through the air, and Fallingsnow stopped right at the entrance of another camp. Cats were on the inside, fighting desperately for life and limb. Blood thickened in the air and the water was up to Fallingsnow's shoulders now, she wading through it and looking into the Shadowclan camp. Several bodies lie below the water, and a golden ginger tom with blood splattering his pelt stood in the center, standing on top of several bodies to keep himself elevated. Thunderclan and Windclan were here, attacking what remained of a large rogue force.

The ginger tom noticed Fallingsnow and growled darkly as lightning struck down from the sky, hitting a tree nearby. Fire erupted, unable to be put out by the constant rain. How these cats fought was beyond Fallingsnow, but most were larger than her and were able to fight easier against the current that had tried to pull them out. Fallingsnow caught sight of one rogue who had lost his grip and balance, hitting the thorn barrier and crying out, trying to pull away but too weak to fight.

Fallingsnow looked up at Rowanstar now, silence between the two of them. A growl continued to escape Fallingsnow's lips, drawn back in a sneer as she felt the water weigh her body down. Her paws brought her forward, she standing on top of the pile of bodies and feeling disgusted by the idea.

"This place is a swamp, now," Fallingsnow growled, noticing two tiny bodies nearby, weighed down into the water by mud. They were no older than a few moons and she brought her gaze back up to Rowanstar. "Starclan is no longer with us," she continued to growl, padding closer and hating every heartbeat of standing upon these bodies. It was horrifying, and it made her want to puke. "They left because of you, you let your hatred fester so deep inside and now you stand at the mercy of your enemy. You got your wish, Darkfire is dead. Your family is against you, your warriors no longer stand with you. The rogues are a fighting force easily beaten. Surrender and I will show you mercy, you pitiful piece of fox-dung."

The ginger tom sat there for several long moments, his eyes watching her and then glancing at the bodies below himself. Something flashed in his gaze, dark and light fighting inside his bright eyes, each keeping their own control over portions of his body like he was bipolar.

No response came from the tom, unsheathing and sheathing his claws into the bodies.

"Then perish in your own dirt," Fallingsnow hissed and bolted forward, her throat constricting and her breathing slowed so she wouldn't take in the scent of death. Her claws flashed out and her eyes stayed on his, Rowanstar still for several heartbeats before ducking under the attack. Fallingsnow's claws connected and tore a chunk off his ear, it landing and floating just barely above the bodies that surrounded them.

Behind Fallingsnow, the battle was remaining the same, a fifty-fifty chance that either side could win. A cry came out from the group and a black she-cat on three paws bolted out of the group.

"You monster!"

 _Hollypaw…_

Fallingsnow moved and stood in front of her sister. "Stop," she growled and looked at Hollypaw, who was trembling with her teeth bared. "You won't win, I'll fight him," Fallingsnow growled lowly towards her littermate. The green eyes were filled with hate and despair, Fallingsnow wondering why the little she-cat joined the battle at all. She was supposed to be with the medicine cats. "Why are you here?"

The black pelt trembled, Rowanstar breathing heavily and glancing at his own torn ear, which was drifting away towards the den of the queens. Her littermate growled and hissed and spat, before sobbing quietly. "He killed the kits! He forced them to stay instead of evacuate! I was going to save them myself but I'm too late! Too late…"

 _She must have had a vision, same as I,_ Fallingsnow thought. _Just one about the future, so Starclan may be watching after all._ Fallingsnow turned her head to Rowanstar and unsheathed her claws.

"You can't stop me," Rowanstar growled as he glared at them. "An injured medicine cat and a traitor for a warrior. Oh yeah, I heard from my ancestors about this choice you made." Fallingsnow blinked, listening as Rowanstar padded forward, the pelts beneath him lowering at his weight and pressing down. "They told me that you were going to betray the clans by leaving, the dismantle them from the inside and ruin them… permanently."

Hollypaw shivered and didn't move from where she stood, Fallingsnow growling lightly. "That's what you think, but the clans are gone anyways." Hollypaw flinched and gasped. "Every disaster you go without Starclan is closer to the day where there are no clans - period." Fallingsnow paused to stand tall, her eyes meeting Rowanstar's. "I am teaching the clans that there are ways to live without the will of Starclan, and you are no exception. We do not need Starclan to protect us!" Fallingsnow insisted, padding forward as Hollypaw stared at her. "We do not need our ancestors to survive. We never will." Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes and kept them locked on Rowanstar.

Rowanstar snickered, growling with a light smirk stretching across his lips. "This place is a wasteland, but the other clan territories are emptied of their inhabitants, and I will take what is rightfully mine. Full leadership is what these clans need and it is what I deserve after all the pain Darkfire put me through-"

"You did that to yourself!" Fallingsnow growled. "Just because someone in your life dies, it doesn't mean you get to be a crazy leader and it also doesn't mean you even get to be leader at all. Leadership is granted to those who deserve it." Fallingsnow glanced at Hollypaw, who was still shivering and trembling in the muck and water, still slowly rising but very slowly. "Nothing is left for you here, Rowanstar. I will show mercy."

The old leader coughed a bit and hissed. "And I won't!"

His claws flashed out and reached towards Fallingsnow, who backed away at barely a pawstep, the tom missing by the width of a whisker. Rowanstar's eyes widened and Fallingsnow snarled, she lifting her paws up with incredible speed and grace. One claw connected with Rowanstar's eye, getting stuck behind it. Fallingsnow practically gripped and felt the blood seep up her foreleg, pulling away and hissing as something splashed into the water and Rowanstar hissed and spat.

"That was for Darkfire," Fallingsnow growled as the leader opened his last eye, Fallingsnow lunging forward and chomping her teeth into his face. Her teeth ripped into the other eye, and she began to pull and tug as she knocked him down and started clawing at his pelt. She wanted the leader to stop screaming, to just die already. Her claws continued ripping and tearing as Hollypaw coughed and started gagging nearby.

The taste of Rowanstar's blood was bitter against the tongue, and it was long before he stopped moving. Removing her teeth, she realized how mangled she had made the leader's face, before pulling away and trying to spit the blood out.

It wasn't long before the leader gasped himself back to life, and Fallingsnow hissed in irritation. "Just die!" she cried as she placed her paws on his head and buried him back beneath the water. "Drown and never return!" Fallingsnow opened her jaws and snapped them down, biting into Rowanstar's neck, pulling at his spine and snapping his neck now, the body beneath her dying quickly for another time. She held it there, but the body didn't move for several heartbeats and Fallingsnow backed away now, trembling on all four paws.

 _Is it over…? Can I finally leave…?_ she thought as her gaze turned to a horrified Hollypaw, green eyes wide and watching her. _Must I explain my thoughts to my littermate…?_ Fallingsnow wondered as her gaze softened and she began to pad away from the increasing copius amount of bodies. The place made her sick to her stomach, and staying here any longer was a thought that made Fallingsnow queasy.

As she passed Hollypaw, she glanced at her littermate still trembling and whispered, "I'm so sorry… This was not something you should have seen, but my truth is my own. Nothing can stop me, and I think I know what I'm going to do beyond this…" Fallingsnow glanced over at the battle, which was slower, and the warriors were winning. Few cats fought now, but the rest of the warriors were driving the rogue force back. "Sol had a point towards the clans, we believed so much in Starclan that no one bothered to ask _what happens if they leave_? This is what happened at first, but now the clans can learn to live peacefully."

"And what about you!?" Hollypaw hissed, her jaw trembling and her eyes remaining on Fallingsnow, wide and filled with the hurt of moons upon moons. "You're just going to leave!? We need you-"

Lifting her tail, she whacked Hollypaw's ear gently with it. "No, you don't," Fallingsnow meowed as she lowered her head. "Frostclaw will make a great leader someday, and you will make a great medicine cat. Without Starclan, you could even take a mate if you wished…"

The trembling she-cat looked down and sobbed quietly.

 _Tell her this…_ Dewstep's voice appeared in her ear, soft. The voice helped Fallingsnow to relax. _No life can exist without the forces of nature. Nature is a beast - and soon, it will attack this land and tear it apart. If the cats of the clans are to survive, they must walk across the stars._

 _Walk across the stars?_ Fallingsnow thought as she turned her head towards Hollypaw and repeated the words the best she could.

"Walk across the stars? Fallingsnow, what do you mean?" Hollypaw whispered, pressing into Fallingsnow quietly. "Fallingsnow…"

"It is not my place to say," Fallingsnow replied as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Get out of here, this place isn't for you, and this is no longer my battle. I promised Darkfire I would kill Rowanstar and I did, this battle is now Frostclaw's."

Her pelt slowly tried to fluff up, but the fur was plastered to her sides, feeling awkward and anxious, wanting to leave this place behind permanently and never return. Out of everything that had happened, this was what she had been waiting for, a chance for an escape and to go out and explore the world. The world was far bigger than the clans, and there would be other ancestors to see and other groups of cats that would have their own ways of life.

 _Maybe I'm supposed to find a solution to the problem the clans created._ Fallingsnow glanced at Hollypaw, who tried to bury further into her fur. "Protect Ivypool for me, would you? She will be upset that I am not returning home, and if it suits you best, you can tell her I perished to the claws of Rowanstar."

"That might be best…" Hollypaw continued to whisper. "She will feel betrayed if you leave without helping the clans get back to their paws. Now go… Get out of this storm and go as far as you want…" Hollypaw lifted her gaze, the green eyes soft and filled with a sort of understanding now, her eyes tearing up but it was hard to tell with the rain continuing to fall.

The pressure against Fallingsnow's sides seemed to be relieved and she smiled softly. "I'll see you again one day, if not in this world, then amongst the stars where we can laugh and share our stories together… I promise!" Fallingsnow purred softly, barely able to amongst the bodies surrounding them. "I give you my best wishes, my best luck, and hopefully Starclan will light your path someday."

Nearby, the battle had become entirely silent and Fallingsnow turned away from Hollypaw.

She ran and disappeared into the barrier, no one but the black she-cat saw her leave. No one but the black she-cat knew she was even still alive. No one but the black she-cat knew that Fallingsnow was travelling the world to search for herself.

No one but the black she-cat stood amongst the camp, water pooling near her shoulders now, before she quickly began to wade back to the Thunderclan camp.

No one could save the cats of the clans but her now, if they were even worth saving…


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Were we in the right to do this to them?"

"We were always in the right."

"But what if we are wrong?"

"You saw exactly what she saw, nothing more, nothing less."

"It could have been a fever dream."

"Unlikely."

"I guess."

"I know."

 _ **Linebreak**_

The grassy field left nothing to hide as the sun beat down on two cats, one white with scars along her sides and body, one on the top of her head and slicing straight to her shoulder. A wound like that would have hurt for days upon being inflicted, but by now, the wound had become moons old. Seasons old, even, and the she-cat who had the damage inflicted upon her had forgotten long ago where she had gotten it. It didn't matter, and she gentle groomed her own white pelt as she sat next to another she-cat. This one was only barely younger than she was, only by a few moons, and she had a short gray pelt and yellow eyes. Almost similar to the first she-cat's own father.

Nothing mattered more than this moment, these two sitting under the sun as everything finally felt right. Not a single thing could hold the she-cat back now, peace flowed through her veins and the warmth of her mate right next to her made her more than happy. To tell her where she was from would spell something disastrous to her own mind. Remembering events was hard enough sometimes, and to forget and be ignorant felt better than to remember all the blood and tears that would follow.

Sometimes she would remember, mostly in dreams, where they would haunt her every movement and the cries of the innocent wanted her back. She would not go, she felt happy here, beneath the sun with the second she-cat right beside her every step of the way. To the clans, they would be loners, those who didn't care about the clans and kept to their own business. An almost perfect life, even as the other she-cat spoke and broke the silence.

"Fallingsnow is a very beautiful name…"

The white she-cat laughed a bit as she looked up, blue eyes meeting the other's own. "As is Star," she replied as she listened to the other she-cat. Her voice was smooth, something almost out of a dream itself, but this was no dream. This was the same conversation they always had, complimenting each other every day, especially on the windy days and the rainy days. There was a pause and silence, Fallingsnow watching Star with a slight giddiness to her heart.

There was a pause at first, but Star finally spoke as she leaned against Fallingsnow, curling her tail around hers. "I know I have never once pushed to know where you came from, but your dreams haven't stopped… Is there anything you _can_ tell me?"

Star's eyes closed now and Fallingsnow watched her for a moment, tears glistening the crisp and icy gaze of her own. To explain the clans - to remember - was hard. Her mind had pushed away the moments, the blood, even of Rowanstar's death. It was a life she would prefer to leave behind, leave it to dreams and cats of long ago. To be reminded hurt, both physically and mentally.

One thing she did remember was her father, something she would never forget was the time they had spent together training. And the training itself… Fallingsnow left that to muscle memory, defending herself only when she had to.

But to answer the question was a defense that Fallingsnow didn't know how to use, not once had she made an excuse to any cat she had met. Bramblestar never even knew her to be a liar, no one did. Not even Star knew her to be a liar, to use excuses. Now, as they sat underneath the sun, Fallingsnow couldn't help but sigh as she kept her gaze on Star's fluffy - yet short - gray fur, kept soft from Fallingsnow's constant grooming of the she-cat.

 _My littermates are probably protecting the clans, even now, when I am gone and Hollypaw felt no hope… I wonder what her medicine cat name is,_ Fallingsnow thought, but knew she would never get the answer. She would never return to Thunderclan, and had even forgotten where she would have to go. No mountains were in sight, and the moons of wandering and searching always continued to lead away from the clans. It would require more moons to return than it would to wander away further, to keep going away. _She is far better than Jayfeather could ever be, and I remember how crabby that cat always was. Always hissing at those who got in his way… At least he remained restrained when it came to mentioning his blindness._

Nothing of the battles Fallingsnow had witnessed returned to mind, but one cat remained engraved to her vision permanently. A calico tom with amber eyes as soft as the leaf-bare snow.

Upon leaving the clans, Fallingsnow met him one more time, and the tom's face said everything. A father's pride lay behind his gaze, yet he was far from being a father, and close to the evil within every cat. He teased it out and pulled the wind of time and changed the direction to how he wanted it. Fallingsnow knew that he was also just a victim of time itself.

"I am happy to see your decision," he had said. Fallingsnow had ignored him, the rain continuing to drench her pelt. She had taken no travelling herbs, she would not need them, and hunger had stricken her. Sol. He padded beside her, they were heading away from the clans. "If not by choice, they would be forced to split eventually, and some know of your decision. I'm sure your precious Starclan will give one more vision, the stars show as such and everything will change for them."

"I made the right choice," Fallingsnow had mumbled with mud clinging to her sides and blood dripping off her face and paws. To watch the struggle… It consumed her from the inside.

Sol gave a soft chuckle, Fallingsnow remembering his face clearly. That of a victor, a victor who only watched as his subjects ripped themselves apart. In this case, it was literal, and Fallingsnow knew it. But she had enough blood on her claws that day, and adding one more may have destroyed herself.

"I'll leave the clans alone, they will disperse given time."

 _They will disperse given time,_ Fallingsnow thought as she closed her eyes finally, wondering if the clans really did disperse as she stayed quiet. Star didn't question her, nor did she speak for the moment as they sat beneath the sun.

 _They will disperse given time…_

Even now, as Fallingsnow watched her mate, she remembered the words as clear as the day itself. _If only I could tell you, Star... If only it didn't hurt to speak of the past and if only I could remember them as I look at you, wondering if what I did was wrong... No, I am in the right,_ Fallingsnow told herself, keeping her gaze on Star. "I come from a place of many, a place I didn't belong. A place that hurt me many times and so I left to find myself."

 _-AN-_

 _One more story to wrap things up (may have felt I rushed the ending a bit but hey… wasn't as bad as the final story in Omen of the Stars, that was just a hard thing to follow). I've got one last story, a few loose ends (I know a couple I'm leaving to interpretation) and yes… Fallingsnow is female, she has a female for a mate. Things happen!_

 _Happy New Years! This is the gift you all get for the New Year, as well as a new story, hopefully soon!_

 _The next story is also going to take a very sharp turn right out of the start, the Prologue for it is already finished, I just have to make a few edits before posting._

 _Also… I hope you're enjoying yourself, Stormikat. I'm glad you followed along thus far, and I hope you continue to do so and critique my work, as well as tell me what I'm doing right! I've still got a lot to learn about writing, and I think that beyond the next Warriors story, I'm going to start writing original stories again. Hopefully._

 _Happy New Year!_


End file.
